To Be With You
by Mayuzu
Summary: Mustering the courage, Sakuragi confesses to Rukawa that he loves him and hopes to be with him. Does Rukawa feel the same towards him? RuHana, boys love.
1. The Courage to Tell You

**Synopsis: **Mustering the courage, Sakuragi confesses to Rukawa that he loves him and hopes to be with him. Does Rukawa feel the same towards him? RuHana, boys love.

**Author's notes: **This will be my first RuHana centric fic. There might be some sap and lotsa OOC-ness. Un-beta-ed so forgive type or grammar error. Hop on and hope you enjoy the ride. Don't forget to review with constructive critics ^_~ **-060211-**

Err, just cleaning up my old files and I found this unfinished story. Hopefully by publishing it I will be motivated to finish it =3 **-190512-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys.

**Chapter 1. The Courage to Tell You**

_This is the time, Hanamichi. Get a grip. You've practiced for days on how to say this to him. You can do it. You can do it! You're the tensai, for God sake! The tensai who falls in love with the arch enemy. Of the same gender to make it worse. Sigh, it's so depressing._

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Rukawa gathers his stuff and stuffing it into his duffel bag and then goes to the door, ready to leave the gym. I stop my inner self conversation and hurriedly walk to him. We are the only inhabitants in the gym since it is way past our practice time. All the other basketball club members have gone home hours ago.

"Ru-rukawa! Wait!" Rukawa stops and turns his head to me. He has that stoic bored face as usual. "Umm, there's something I want to tell you." I start fidgeting on the spot. _Damn it! Get a grip, Hanamichi. You're fearless strong guy, not some chick!_

Rukawa raises his right brow in acknowledgement. He fully turns his body to me so we are now facing each other, being separated by mere feet.

"The-the thing is… You see, I…," _This is way harder than I thought_. "I've been watching you all this time and I… I like you." I finally blurt it out.

There is no change in Rukawa's expression. _Perhaps he doesn't get the message I'm saying?_ "I mean to say that I love you, Rukawa." I rephrase hoping he understands what I'm talking about. "Are we okay?"

There is deafening silence for a second or two. I was so ready for his mockery or worse, his fists, but none happens. "Okay."

I blink once, then twice. Am I hearing things? "Err, excuse me, did you just say yes?" I need to confirm it.

"I did, do ahou. Now shove it, I'm heading home." Then he proceeds to the door and walk out of the gym.

_Eh? He said yes? EHH?_ "YESSS!" I pump my fist on the air and laugh happily. I feel the huge burden has been lifted off my shoulder. "He said yes!" I yell to myself.

The first time I saw Rukawa, I hate his guts a lot because he is the object of adoration from Haruko. I used to want to be in romantic relationship with Haruko and that was why I hate Rukawa I-don't-give-a-damn attitude towards Haruko. And I hated him more when I found out his basketball playing style is totally individualistic. Although I have to admit that he has great skills. I resented him and I desperately wanted to be better than him so I created rivalry towards him.

I didn't realize myself, but more often than not, my gaze is always on him, following his every move. And soon, the rivalry turned into desperate attempts so he would notice me. I freaked out when I felt lust seeing his shirtless body. I lived in denial for several weeks but I couldn't help it anymore. I feel nothing when I see another male's naked body. I compromise to myself that I'm not gay; I'm simply in love with Rukawa despite his gender. Yup, that's how I convince myself.

The hardest part in this messed up love is that we are well known as rival. Well, most of it was because of my stupidity actually. But the result is the same, we hate each other. At least that's how people see us. And I'm afraid to think that maybe Rukawa really hates me. I determine to be on good term with him so I start behaving myself. When he encouraged me during the match with Shoyo, I felt so happy. Although his encouragement was cynical, by his standard, it was a nice thing to do. That gave me morale boost. Perhaps he also thinks of me as someone special? Heck, I'm the only one he ever exchanges words with, mind you it is do ahou or other names. So after contemplating for few sleepless nights and watching his less hostile behavior towards me, I decided to confess. So I just did it and it went way better than I have expected. He said yes!

"Good morning, everyone! The tensai is here!" I greet loudly when I enter the gym.

"Oh, shut up, you're too noisy, brat!" Mitchy shoos me and the rest of the members resume their practice.

Truthfully, I have no idea what kind of expression I should wear after confessing last night. So I opted to being loud to hide my anxiety, which is working very well. I glance to Rukawa who is practicing three pointers alone. There is nothing different with him, he still ignores me as usual. Well, I never expect him to suddenly become warm and fuzzy. I shrug it off and join the practice.

"Hey, Hanamichi-kun, come over here, please," Haruko calls me during the practice break.

"What's up, Haruko-chan?" Although I don't have romantic feeling toward her anymore, she still holds special place in my heart. I still cherish her like my own little sister. Plus I feel a little guilty for falling in love with the same person as her.

"Rukawa-kun's birthday is coming up next month. I'm thinking about buying him a training jacket. Could you accompany me, Hanamichi-kun?"

"Sure thing, Haruko-chan," I grin. _Hmm, it's precious information. So Rukawa's birthday is coming up? I want to buy something for him as well. Ack, I don't have any spare money. Perhaps I can find part time job?_

I spend Sunday's noon walking around the mall from one shop to another with Haruko. I don't understand female's mind on buying things. First she visited one shop that sells training jacket in the mall, checking the size, checking the prize and then moved to the next shop. The same thing was being repeated until she has visited all shops which sell training jacket in the mall. And in the end, she bought the jacket she chose on the first shop we visited! Females… I just don't understand them.

"Thank you for coming with me, Hanamichi-kun," Haruko smiles brightly. "I really hope Rukawa will love this present," she hugs the shopping bag lovingly. "Oh, by the way, Hanamichi-kun, since we're in the mall, is there something you wish to buy?" She looks at me.

"Err, actually I want to look for a new basket shoes. I just want to check the prize," I ponder for a while.

"Check the prize? It's so unlike you, Hanamichi-kun. You usually so impulsive," she giggles.

Haha, can't blame her for thinking like that after seeing how I got my first basket shoes. I scratch my head. But this time it's for Rukawa so I will make sure to get it through proper way.

"Let's go to that shop," Haruko drags me to the nearest sport shoes shop.

I browse the rack from top to bottom and there I spot the air Jordan shoes that will surely fit Rukawa's image. Its color is dark blue with red stripes on the outer sides. I lift the shoes to feel the curves and weight. It feels perfect. I search for the price tag and look closely. _Fifteen thousand yen? Dear God, it's so very expensive!_

"Wow, this must be limited edition, Hanamichi-kun. It's really expensive," says Haruko while peeking from behind me.

"Yeah, really expensive," I nod. "Oh well, let's go, Haruko-chan." I walk out of the shop. I may seem nonchalant from outside, but inside I'm burning with determination to buy those shoes for Rukawa.

Squeezing my time between basketball practice and school, I manage to get late night part time job as construction worker. Well, physical strength is my forte so it is nothing for me. The pay is really good and my co workers are nice old men. I'm the only one in my teens, the rests are above 40 year old so they're treating me like their own son.

"You're so high spirited, young man. I bet you're doing this for your lover," Hasegawa-san, my co worker, teases.

"You bet I am. I'm buying birthday present for my loved one," I grin happily.

"Youngsters these days, it's all about love," Hasegawa-san shakes his head.

"Your time has passed, old man. It's time for us youngsters," I mock him and we laugh.

Oh I can't wait to have my hand on that shoes and present it to Rukawa. He'd be thrilled. I know how he loves air Jordan shoes.

Juggling my time between school, which I spend mostly by sleeping, and basketball practice plus part time job really drains my energy. I'm always full of energy but losing sleep for days consecutively finally takes the toll on me. Not to mention that working at the construction site while snowing really suck out your energy. I'm so damn sleepy.

"Youhei, I'm beat. I'll be at the roof top, okay. Wake me up when it's time to practice," I pat my best friend's shoulder and exit from the class room.

"Sure thing, Hanamichi." I hear he answers from inside.

The roof top holds dear memory of Rukawa for me. This is where I first met him. And I even beat him up here as well. Talk about turn of event. I open the roof top door and feel the cold breeze wash over my face. I can see the clear blue sky above and I grin. I always love the sky. It's like the symbol of freedom. I walk up to the railing but I stop when I see a pair of feet poking out behind the wall. I take a look and voila! They belong to Rukawa! What a lovely coincidence.

I take another step toward the sleeping Rukawa. He sits on the floor few feet from the door with his back leaning on the wall. The earphone plugs on his ears as always but he snores away. What a pale skin he has. Sportsman should be tanned but not him. I squat beside him, observing his sleeping face. He looks less hostile and the bored expression is gone. Suddenly I have this urge to kiss him. I have never kissed anyone but I really want to kiss him now, right at this moment. So I close the gap and land my lips onto his.

"Uhn…"

Startled, I back out abruptly. I stand and watch him intently in case he suddenly opens his eyes. Luckily he doesn't. I exhale in relieve. I feel like I've stolen something that doesn't belong to me. Although kissing your lover is just normal and even rightfully done. I take few steps back, walking to the railing and leaning on it. I trace my lips and memorize the taste of his lips. I smile. I guess this is what you feel when you are in love…

Today is Rukawa's birthday. I've bought the air Jordan shoes and it is neatly wrapped and tucked inside my bag. I just need to find the right timing to give him the present. As much as I want everybody to know that Rukawa and I are couple, I know that we have to hide this relationship. I wait until practice over and we are the only ones remain.

"Err… Rukawa," I call out to him on the locker room. He averts his eyes from his locker to me. "Happy birthday. This is for you," I give him the gift. I'm anxious to anticipate his response. Will he smile at me? Will he hug me? Or better, will he kiss me?

Rukawa stares at me for a while before taking the gift. He observes it for a while and then unwraps it. He slowly pulls out the shoes and stares at it intently. My eyes follow him even when he retreats to the nearest bench and puts on the shoes. He walks few steps, squats, and jumps few times then he removes the shoes, putting it back to the box and stuffs it into his duffle bag. "Thanks."

That's it? Just one word without even smile at me or anything? I'm so disappointed but well, he is Rukawa Kaede, the ice prince, so one thanks seems much coming from him. "Anytime, Rukawa. Glad you like it," I grin hoping to have conversation with him.

"Hn."

I sigh in defeat. It seems like that's it for tonight. Mirroring him, I also pack my stuff inside my duffle bag. It's hard to maintain relationship with someone as silent as him. We never have decent conversation even though a month has passed after my confession.

"Hey, Rukawa, wait up!" I jog to Rukawa. He looks back but then resumes his walk. I huff a bit. "Err, do you think… err, can I come to your place?" I bluntly ask.

He stops suddenly and stares at me like I'm an alien or something.

"Err, I mean since we're going out, it's just appropriate to have proper conversation. Right?" I grin even though my voice loses its strength at the end of my sentence.

He raises his brow. "I mean, we need to know more about each other, don't you think?" I try once again.

"Are you nuts, do ahou? Since when are we 'going out'?" Rukawa finally opens his mouth.

"Eh? Err, about one month ago when you said yes to my question?" I start to lose my grin.

"I said yes when you asked if it was okay to me if you liked me. It doesn't mean that I will like you back." He answers coolly.

I pause to absorb his words carefully. _Does it mean he doesn't like me back? But the yes? Wait, wait, what did I actually ask him that day? Will you be my boyfriend? Errr, no, no, can't be that. Wait, he did say something about my question that day._

"Err, Rukawa, once again, what exactly did I ask you that day?" I start to feel like an idiot here.

"You said you were in love with me and asked me if I were okay with that." Rukawa answers plainly.

"Ahahahahaha, so that was my question. Ahahaha, then, see you, Rukawa," I laugh like an idiot and then run as fast as I can to escape the embarrassment.

_I can't believe that all this time I've been leading myself astray! I did confess to Rukawa but we weren't going out. Err, correction, I haven't even asked him to go out with me. ARGHHHH! I know I can be an idiot sometimes but this time it's just a massive, extremely, gigantic, idiotic me. ARGHHH! I was too wrapped up with this whole confessing thing that my mind runs miles ahead my words. _

_Wait a minute! I confessed already, so why not ask him to go out with me now? Yeah, that'll fix the problem. Oh, wait, I think he already told me that he doesn't like me back. ARGHHH! How am I going to face him from now on? Stupid, idiotic tensai! I better get some sleep._ So I rush back to my home, run upstairs to my room, slam the door shut and dive to the bed. Hoping tomorrow will bring a better day.

~to be continue~


	2. Wishful Thinking

**Author's note: **Chapter 1 was lot shorter than I have planned but I hope it's enough to make you keep on reading this fic. Again, I'm warning you that there might be some sap and OOC-ness here. Reviews are welcomed **-150612-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 2. Wishful Thinking**

Although in the morning the embarrassment still exists and I felt like staying at home, I've managed to push myself up and went to school. There was nothing out of ordinary during class since Rukawa and I are in different class. Then it is time for basketball practice. _Sigh, get a grip, Hanamichi. Just act normal. Act normal._

"Behold, everyone, the tensai is here!" I grandly enter the gym with big grin on my face. Kakuta and Yasuda stop dribbling the ball while the seniors just ignore me.

SMACK! "Ouch," I wince from Ayako's paper fan slap.

"Stop playing and get change, Hanamichi. You're barely made it on time," She hushes me to the locker room which I gladly comply.

I don't dare to look around the gym nor the locker room. I'm too embarrassed to look at Rukawa. _He must think I'm such an idiot. _I change into practice gear within minutes and walk out to join the rest. Gori already stands in the middle of the field surrounded by the others so I join them.

"We're going to practice in pair, from the basic of faking, dribbling, guarding, and attacking. I will call your names in pair and you have to work with your partner throughout the day," Gori announces.

Then Gori mentions names in pairing. "Hanamichi and…"_ Oh, God, please don't let me be paired up with Rukawa._ "Mitsui." _Yatta! Thanx a lot, God! I'll bring more money for offering next time._

"Yosh, Mitchi, be grateful you have the rare chance of practicing with the tensai." I approach Mitchi with a huge grin plastered on my face. "You must be very happy," I put my arm around his shoulder and grin even wider.

"Tensai, my ass! Well, Hanamichi, consider yourself unlucky to be paired up with me coz I'll kick your sorry ass without sweating a drop." Mitchi smacks my head before dragging me to the corner with fewer crowds.

It's my nature to be boastful. I like to think I am the best even though I know I'm not. Hey, I'm not stupid! Anyhow, I actually think Mitchi has great ability. His shooting is like 100% precise, including the three pointers which I haven't learnt yet. He's agile and has many good feints even though not as fast as Ryochin. Mitchi always thinks Rukawa is his rival. I can understand that seeing that both of them are remarkable players. Rukawa maybe moves a bit faster than Mitchi, but to me, I think Mitchi moves more flowingly, like the water from the mountain will surely flow down to the river on the valley. To me, Mitchi is more natural than Rukawa. Plus he's a waaaay better team mate than the individualistic Rukawa.

"Yo, Hanamichi! Focus, man, it's not fun to beat a day dreaming idiot!" Mitchi's voice pulls me away from my thoughts.

"Nyahaha, Mitchi, I'm just giving you the handicap which you've missed terribly," I laugh while tightening my defense.

"Hah! Like I need one when I'm facing a newbie like you," Mitchi grin and run forward in full force. I have to move faster to guard him.

"Well, old man like you tends to lose stamina so fast so I'm just being nice to the senior," I grin while blocking another advance.

"You… you smart ass newbie!" Mitchi becomes even more aggressive to pass me. I struggle to read his feints. I've managed to read two of them before the third get me. "Ha! You see that! In the real game, I must have scored three points," he grins after finally managed to pass my defense.

"Nyahahahaha, I let it intentionally, you know. Handicap! It's a handicap!"

"Yeah, right," Mitchi rolls his eyes. "Your turn, Hanamichi. But don't get your hope high," he grins.

I take the ball from his hand. I dribble few times before charging forward. Damn, Mitchi has such a tight defense. He can read all my feints.

"Not talkative anymore, are we?" Mitchi mocks me.

_Urgghhh, I'll show you!_ I charge forward once more and when Mitchi ready to guard me, I turn left to bait him so he follow me and turn once more to the right and charge. _SHIT!_ My shoe slips when I turn right so I lose my balance and I fall down face first. BAM!

"Ouch! I can see stars, Hanamichi," I hear Mitchi's voice from under me. I blink once and I realize that I don't feel pain anywhere. I look down and I see Mitchi is beneath me as a cushion for my fall. It seems that I'm perfectly sprawled on top of him. "Get up, Hanamichi! You're heavy!" Mitchi wiggles to free himself.

When Mitchi wiggles, he accidentally brushes his manhood to mine. "Ahn…" I put my hand to close my mouth. _What was that weird noise? Was it me?_ I freeze and look at Mitchi. It seems that he's in the state of shock as well since he suddenly becomes rigid.

"Do ahou." Suddenly I was kicked off Mitchi harshly by someone. When I sprawled with my back on the floor, I notice that it was Rukawa who kicked me. He stares at me intensely before finally turns his back and returns to his partner to continue training.

"Hanamichi, you idiot! Hahaha, how could you trip on your own foot? That's so stupid, hahaha," Mitchi apparently has stood up and now laughing his ass off while I'm still lying on the floor.

"Shut up, Mitchi! Shut up!" I get up and ready to launch an attack to Mitchi when suddenly… WHAM!

"Stop playing, Hanamichi, resume the practice now." Ayako hit me with her famous fan and I can only sulk and resume the practice with large bump on my head.

When the practice ends, Mitchi has managed to pass me 3 times and even stealing the ball from me twice while I only managed to pass him 2 times. Guess he's the MVP on junior high for a reason. I usually have extra practice alone, well, with Rukawa but we're not practicing together, but today I hastily take the shower and pack so I won't be alone with Rukawa. I still don't know how to face him. I still remember his stares after he kicked me off Mitchi. I'm not quite sure what it meant but I feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Mitchi! Wait up!" I grab my duffle bag and jog towards Mitchi and the rest whom walking out of the gym.

"You're going home now? Don't you always stay practicing after we all went home?" Mitchi frowns.

"Nah, tensai doesn't need practice, nyahahaha."

"If you are tensai, then I must be super tensai for kicking your ass so bad today," Mitchi smirks. _Urghhh, don't remind me, please._ "It's okay, Hanamichi, I'm just out of your league, haha," Mitchi openly laughs while clings his hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly I feel like someone is watching me. I look back but there is only Rukawa behind us, still inside the gym. I need more rest. It seems like I'm too tired so I start imagining things.

Morning comes and I console myself that after several days, Rukawa will surely forget all the confession fiasco and I can feel less humiliated. However for now, I think I will avoid Rukawa once again, sigh. Urgh, if only I pay attention to what I say, I will still be able to steal glances at him. I miss watching him play or simply while he's changing in the locker room. I'm not pervert, I just appreciate beauty. _Yeah, rite_.

Anyway, it is practice time now so I hope I can forget about my stupidity and completely immerse myself in basketball. Although my first motive in playing basketball is insincere, I love this sport wholeheartedly now so I will try my best to improve.

"Gather round!" Gori calls. "We will practice one on one marking so like yesterday, I will divide you into groups of two persons," he explains.

"Gori! Gori! I want to pair with Mitchi!" I yell. I hate losing so I'm hoping to get my revenge on Mitchi today. WHAM! "Ouch! What's that for?" I whine when Gori hit my head.

"For calling me names," Gori answers sternly while I pout. "And no, Hanamichi, you will not be with Mitsui this time. You need to know other players style as well."

"Come on, Akagi. Let me kick his ass once again," Mitchi says. "And I think for someone like Hanamichi, he will need more that one practice time to learn about people's playing style," he smirks.

"Are you saying I'm stupid, Mitchi? GRRRR!" I clench my fist, eager to smack him.

"Let's prove it whether your bark is louder than your bite," Mitchi grins even wider. "It is set that I'll be whooping his ass, rite, Akagi?" Mitchi asks Gori.

"Alright, alright, you can be paired up with Mitsui, Hanamichi," Gori gives in to my demand.

"Prepare to eat the dust, Mitchi!" I talk big again even though I'm not sure whether I can beat him or not. But at least I'm familiar with some of his moves already, so there must be some improvement.

"Do ahou," suddenly Rukawa kicks my behind until I slump on the floor and he keeps on stomping my butt.

"The hell, Kitsune?" I'm fuming.

"Eh, Rukawa, you're wearing new shoes! It's the limited edition Air Jordan, right? Cool!" Ayako who was coming to split us before a scuffle happens suddenly stops and admiring Rukawa's shoes.

It brings my attention to the mentioned new shoes. The dark blue with red stripes on the outer sides' air Jordan shoes. _Eh? Isn't that his birthday present from me? He wears it!_ I'm so happy and I can feel blush creeping on my face. Luckily people are paying attention on Rukawa's new shoes so nobody notice me. I urge myself to calm down so the blush can go down.

"How much does it cost?" Ryochin asks.

"Dunno," Rukawa just shrugs it off.

"Is it a gift, Rukawa? If I'm not mistaken, your birthday was few days ago, right?" Ayako asks.

"Hnn, from the do ahou," Rukawa answers nonchalantly. But his answer drains all the blood from my face as I become real pale and all the eyes are on me now.

"Eh, from Hanamichi?"

"Huh? It's really strange."

"Something's off here, there's no way Hanamichi gives present to Rukawa."

"Why did you give him present, Hanamichi?"

"Yeah, what's on your mind, Hanamichi?"

Murmurs of question and disbelief can be heard from everyone. _Rukawa, you fox! What are you up to? Oh wait the sec, seeing how impassive Rukawa is, perhaps he means nothing. But… but…_ I can feel questioning eyes directed at me.

"I… I… I put a curse on those shoes!" I answer with the first excuse crossing my mind. I can practically feel the blush that once left my face now returns two fold.

"Hahahahaha, stupid Hanamichi. Why bother buying something expensive just to put a curse, you silly red head." Mitchi laughs his ass off while offering his hand to help me up since I was lying on the floor all along after being kicked by Rukawa.

"Shu-shut up, Mitchi." I grab Mitchi's hand and gets up.

"Alright, people, let's get on with the practice," Akagi calls to resume the attention.

Mitchi and I grab a ball and walk towards to the corner of the field. I can feel someone is watching me fiercely so I look back to see who it is. It seems like Rukawa is watching me from across the court where he is dribbling the ball and practicing with Ryochin. The intensity of his stare makes me shudder and I wonder what he means by that.

"Focus, Hanamichi. You won't beat me even when you're focus, so it will be like taking candy from a child if you're not focus." Mitchi's taunt snaps me and I turn back to face him.

"Heh, I can beat you even with my eyes closed," I bluff. Well, stupid bluff but I can't help it. Mitchi just laughs and start dribbling the ball.

So once again I'm eating the dust. Mitchi sure knows how to feint. I mean, I've improved, that's for sure, but he just has so many tricks up on his sleeves. Well at least now he couldn't steal my ball even though he could pass me 3 times while I only managed to pass him once. The feeling of being watched by Rukawa only makes things worse. I became overly self conscious and afraid of looking back at him.

"Mitchi, wait up! I'm going home too!" I call Mitchi whom already exiting the court. It seems that he didn't hear me so I start to jog to catch him before a voice stop me.

"Do ahou." I stop and turn around to face Rukawa.

"Err… what's up?" I say lamely.

"Didn't you say you love me?" he asks still with that expressionless face. My face heats up. I know I'm blushing like a virgin when I nod. "Don't you still love me?" He asks again. I don't believe my voice so once again I nod while fidgeting. This is worse than being ambushed by 10 armed gangsters! "Prove it to me."

"Eh?" I stupidly ask. Well, I don't really know where his question heads to so I can only gape at him. "Pr-prove what?" I'm squirming under his piercing gaze.

"Prove it to me that you love me. Then I'll respond your feeling." He answers coolly.

_Eh? That sounds like there's a chance for me to have him like me back! Wait a second, hasn't he rejected me?_ "Haven't you rejected me?" I ask dumbly.

"Do ahou. I've never said anything."

"Eh? Two nights ago, you said you didn't like me." I squirm even more.

"I said it didn't mean that I would like you back. I never said I don't like you." He's sighing like he's been trying to knock some sense to a child.

"So… so… there is a chance for you to like me back?"

"If you can prove your love to me. I'm going home now, do ahou." And with that Rukawa walks past me towards the exit door.

"I-I will prove it, Rukawa! Just you wait!" I yell at his retreating figure. I can see his shoulder moves like he's laughing.

Now that I have a shot, I will prove it to him that my feeling is real. I'm the tensai, I always get what I want! Err, well, at least I give my all to get what I want. "I'll prove it to you, Rukawa!"

~to be continue~


	3. The Gaze that is Mine

**Author's note: **This will be from Rukawa's point of view in case it's not clear enough. There might be some sap and OOC-ness here plus perhaps a lousy attempt on writing a basketball match scene =p I also create Rukawa's family background for the sake of this story. Sorry for the late udate XD Reviews are always welcomed **-010712-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 3. The Gaze that is Mine**

"I-I will prove it, Rukawa! Just you wait!" Sakuragi shouts.

I only chuckle at his antics and continue walking away to my bicycle. All my life I'm used to be the center of attention. I know people always watch me play basketball with awe and some with envy. I never care about their gazes until one day I accidentally caught Sakuragi's gaze on me. I saw a mixture of awe, envy, and something that's usually exist in women's eyes, longing. He broke the eye contact first but I still could see his blushing cheeks. Ever since that incident, I often caught him watching me intensely. I had a hunch about his feelings towards me so his confession wasn't unexpected. The birthday gift was surprising though. I never thought he'd be that bold as to gift me present. Although the misunderstanding on his part that we were going out was kind of explaining the reason he was being bold. I chuckle again remembering his expression when he realized that he hadn't asked me out, he was simply asking whether it was okay for me if he liked me or not.

Sakuragi is such an open book. He wears his feelings on his sleeves. He never schemes anything. So different from the people I've met. People usually sweet talked me despite my don't-give-a-damn attitude simply to get on my father's good side. Being the only heir of a multinational company's president director sure has merits. But at the same time, it's difficult to find someone who can look at the real me, past the façade of being an heir of big shot company. I think that is the reason why I enjoy Sakuragi's gaze. He sees me as myself.

It irritates me that after the misunderstanding fiasco Sakuragi starts avoiding me and what worse is that he is glued to Mitsui. It irks me to no end. I know that I have to move fast before his gaze is totally ripped off me and averted to Mitsui. I can't have that. I'm the sole focus of his gaze.

Upon arrival at home, I skip dinner and just go straight to the bed. I can't wait to see how Sakuragi will surprise me. I smile and surrender to the dream realm.

School is boring as always. I think I slept through some lessons but I couldn't care less. Thank God it's time for basketball practice. I enter the gym and my eyes automatically glued to the read head that belong to none other than Sakuragi. He quickly averts his gaze from me and continues dribbling the ball while sporting pink tints on his cheeks. It's rare to see him arrives before me but I just shrug it off and walk to the locker room.

"Do'ahou," I smile when I find a bottle of pocari inside my locker. It's kind of cute of him to come early just to put the pocari inside my locker.

I quickly change and walk out to the court. The club members already gather around Akagi waiting for his instruction for today's practice.

"This will be the third days of you guys practicing in pairs. So…" Akagi hasn't completed his instruction when Sakuragi cuts in.

"Gori! I'm with Mitchi! I'm with Mitchi!" Sakuragi waves his hands in the air frantically to make sure Akagi spots him.

I can feel an irritation is forming inside me. _Darn it, Mitsui again!_ I can't see any reason why Sakuragi takes interest in Mitsui. He's not even a better player than me. Sure he was a star player during junior high, but he is not anymore. What's so fascinating is practicing with him day after day.

"Eating dust for 2 consecutive days is not enough, eh? Come on, now, let me kick your ass once again, Hanamichi," Mitsui put his arm around Sakuragi's shoulder and drags him to a corner.

I hate the way Mitsui acts so casual to Sakuragi. It looks like he feels entitled to be that touchy feely towards Sakuragi. _God damn it!_

"Rukawa, let's go," Ryota's voice wakes me up from my inner turmoil. Apparently Akagi has done pairing us up. I follow Ryota to another corner after glancing one last time to Sakuragi.

I put the irksome feeling behind and focus on the practice with Ryota. He's pretty quick so I have to concentrate if I want to beat him. After what feels like hours, the practice finally ends. While others go to shower room, I stay in the locker room. I grab the pocari and chug it down. Suddenly I feel someone stares at me. When I turn around, I see Sakuragi is watching me. He averts his gaze shyly when he knows that I notice his stare.

"Do'ahou, come here," I pat a spot on the bench beside me, gesturing him to come and join me.

He stiffly walks towards me and finally sits down. Eyes never leave the floor. His shy act which is totally opposite his usual loud antics is pretty cute. We just sit in silence while I finish my pocari. I notice that he's stealing glances towards me every once and again thinking I don't notice.

"Hanamichi, why aren't you showering? I won't wait for you, you know." Mitsui calls loudly upon his entrance to the locker room. Other members are walking in after him. They all just come out of shower.

"I-I-I still have things to do," he stammers.

Mitsui arches his brow upon hearing it but he just shrugs it off. "Make sure you practice hard so you can at least be on my level, Hanamichi," Mitsui says tauntingly.

"Urgh… Shut up, Mitchi. I'm gonna beat you first thing tomorrow," Sakuragi boasts.

"Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow, Hanamichi," Mitsui and the others just laugh and they continue packing their belongings and soon after leaving the gym.

The gym becomes silent once more. Sakuragi starts fidgeting on the bench and I can't help but chuckle inwardly.

"So, pocari is it?" I break the silence.

"You-you always bring pocari to the rooftop," he answers still looking at the floor.

I'm surprised he knows that. "What else?" I ask.

"Tomorrow will be yakisoba bread."

"Hnn?"

"And the next day will be choco balls, and after that is melon bread, and then pocky."

It amazes me that he actually knows all those snacks that I eat. It seems that he's been watching me for quite a long time. "What do they have to do with the proof?" I ask him coolly even though to me, his knowledge on those snacks speaks quite a volume.

I stare at him. He becomes rigid hearing my question. "I will become a great basketball player. I'll be on par with you." He looks at me and I can see determination burning inside his eyes. "I love the basketball that you love and I'll be your equal. That will be my proof," he adds.

I'm taken aback by his statement. I never thought he'd be that mature.

"You're smile is so beautiful, Rukawa," he says and it catches me off guard. Apparently I was unconsciously smiling.

"How long must I wait to get the proof? You're such a greenhorn, it'll take years to be in my current level and by then I must have been better. You'll never be in the same league as I am." It sounds cocky but there's truth. I want him to understand that his ability to come up with the proof is really touching, but to actually make it happen is another point.

"Who are you talking about, Rukawa? I'm a tensai, I won't need that long," he smiles his big bright innocent smile and I just want to hug him there and then. I don't think I can reciprocate his feeling just yet, but I know that I enjoy his feelings towards me.

"Do'ahou," I smack his head and get up, heading to the court. "One on one?" I glance at him and he instantly leaps to follow me with that smile still plastered on his face.

It's not the first time that Sakuragi and I stay at the gym after practice hour ends. But it's the first time we play one on one. Usually we practice on our own, completely ignoring each other. Judging from our game tonight, it seems Sakuragi has gotten better. It looks like the pairing practice with Mitsui actually helps. He can read most of my feints and he moves more agile than he used to. However, he's still not on my par. I beat him without breaking much sweat.

"God damn it!" Sakuragi slams his fist on the court floor after our game ended 20 – 6 in my favor.

"You have to up your pace. I'm not gonna wait forever, you know," I say coolly on my way to the locker room.

"Just you wait, Rukawa!" He shouts still laying on the floor. I just chuckle inwardly. He's so fun to tease.

"Whatever, do'ahou. Clean up, I'm heading home first." I quickly take the shower and grab my bag. When I'm ready to go home, Sakuragi is practicing shooting on his own so I quietly leave the gym. Today's been pretty good.

Once again, Sakuragi has arrived in the gym before me. And true to his words, I find yakisoba bread inside my locker. I smile. He's such a naïve guy. I quickly change my clothes and gather round Akagi just like the rest.

"I will divide you into two team and we will have a match. The losing team must clean up the balls and floor today," Akagi announces. "Come now, grab the drawing from the box. Those who receive number 1 shall gather on my left while those with number 2 on my right," Akagi elaborates while pointing to a box being held by Ayako.

One by one comes and draws the number. I got number 2 and being separated from Sakuragi. Akagi is in my team though, along with Kogure. But Mitsui and Ryota are with Sakuragi. The match should be interesting. I know that Mitsui thinks of me as his rival even though I'm sure that I'm better than him. It's his fault for skipping basketball for two years. No matter how talented you are, once you're retired, it'd be hard to pick up your previous condition.

"Jump ball!" The game starts.

It's mesmerizing to watch Sakuragi jumps higher than Akagi during jump ball even though Akagi is taller. Sakuragi passes the ball to Ryota whom dashes towards the ring in no time. I run after him and quickly guard him, preventing him from getting closer to the ring. Ryota makes some feints that I have no problem reading but then he suddenly passes it to Mitsui who easily throws a three pointer. _Darn it! _First point goes to team 1.

It's my team's offense now and nothing can stop me from scoring a point. I dash quickly to the ring, Mitsui is quickly shadowing me. The old man is so persistent it pisses me off. His guard is tight and hard to penetrate no matter how many feints I make. Perhaps I'm too focused to Mitsui and my ball handling is slipping because next thing I know, Sakuragi is stealing my ball. _Damn it!_

Sakuragi charges to the ring but I won't let him score, not after stealing MY ball! I catch him in no time. I'm in my defense pose and I know he won't be able to pass me. Last night one on one game has proven it. To my surprise, instead of pushing his way to score, he passes the ball to Mitsui who once again throws a three pointer effortlessly. _Damn it to hell!_ I'm so pissed. What the hell my team mates were doing if Mitsui is unguarded like that.

"Yosh, Mitchi!" To add fuel to my pissed off mode, Sakuragi bumps chest with Mitsui and they both are grinning ear to ear.

"Rukawa, you stick to Mitsui, let me handle Sakuragi," Akagi tells me. I just nod.

The ball is in my possession once more and Mitsui is hot on my heels in no time. I won't make the same mistake. I push through Mitsui's guard but he wouldn't budge.

"Rukawa!" Akagi calls from my side. I know it means he wants me to pass the ball to him but damn it to hell, I won't admit defeat. I will pass through Mitsui's guard!

I ignore Akagi's call and resume my attempts to pass Mitsui. I feint to the left and it seems he takes the bait because he moves that way. I'm ready to dash forward but apparently Mitsui was feinting. While he moves to the left, his arm reaches to the ball to steal it. I quickly turn around to secure the ball but right after I turn, Ryota is standing in front of me.

"Yo," he grins before stealing my ball and dash to the ring, scoring with layup shoot.

_ARGHHH!_ I'm so damn angry at myself. How come I let someone steals my ball twice in a row! I glare daggers to Ryota and Mitsui who are tossing high five.

"Okay, one more time," the calm Kogure calls while dribbling the ball. The heck? Why does he handle the ball instead of me? I glare at Akagi but he only shakes his head. So now he doesn't trust me, eh? Screw him!

Kogure starts moving forward, guarded by Ryota. He passes the ball to Akagi whom rushes to the ring with Sakuragi hot behind him. Sakuragi tries to block Akagi but instead of shooting, Akagi passes the ball to me. Not wasting any time I throw a jump shot. Mitsui was late to block so I got a clear shot. Finally, two points for team 2.

"Don't mind, don't mind," Ryota calls while handling the ball. It's their turn for offense now.

I tighten my guard on Mitsui even though Ryota is the one holding the ball. If I can isolate Mitsui, their chance of scoring will be minimized assuming that at least Akagi is doing his job in guarding Sakuragi. Ryota charges forward, Kogure is unable to stop him. Right before Ryota throws the ball, Kogure managed to tip the ball so it goes off course.

"Rebound!"

The rebound battle under the ring is dominated by Sakuragi and Akagi even though both Mitsui and I also approach the battle ground. Sakuragi has the possession and jumps for a free throw. Akagi blocks the ring and Sakuragi passes the ball mid air to Mitsui who quickly jumps and throw the ball before I can block. The ball goes into the ring smoothly, not even touching the rim. Although I'm upset for not being able to stop Mitsui, I can't stop to relay the breathtaking few of Sakuragi's mid air pass. I've never guessed he would be able to execute such a beautiful spontaneous pass.

"Mitchi!" To my utter shock, Sakuragi runs to Mitsui and hugs him while laughing hard.

"That was beautiful, Hanamichi," Mitsui hugs him back and tousles his hair."Good job," Mitsui pats Sakuragi's head.

"I'm a tensai," Sakuragi laughs even more.

What does he think he's doing? What's the matter with the hug? I can't settle down my irritation. I hate to see him looking that happy with Mitsui. I'm so upset along the game. Even though I finally can penetrate Mitsui's defense twice, my bad mood sticks around. I hate to admit it, but team 1 plays solidly. Ryota as the point guard knows when to do what, Sakuragi as the center puts up good defense, Mitsui as the small forward keeps on scoring, and even two non-starter members also contributes. Not to mention that the chemistry between Sakuragi and Mitsui is really good. Not only I feel upset for being beaten by Mitsui, but I also hate to see how Sakuragi once again all over Mitsui. He's not supposed to show that much fun with some other guy!

The game ended 35 – 28 in favor of team 1. I hate being in a losing team but maybe this time, I'm the cause of the losing. Upon quick self reflection, it seems that I was riled up to beat Mitsui on my own that I forgot that basketball in a team sport. And I think Mitsui is getting better than the last time I saw him in a match. Perhaps the pairing practice was not only improving Sakuragi's skill.

"Gather round, all!" Akagi calls. "I hope today's game opens your eyes about each other strengths and weaknesses. Remember, our goal is Interhigh and there are many strong teams there. Losing team, let's start cleaning up. Dismiss!"

As Akagi said, I start cleaning the ball with Kogure while Akagi and two others are mopping the floor. Team 1 are walking out of the locker room, ready to go home.

"Mitchi, wait up! Don't leave meeee!" Sakuragi jogs to catch Mitsui. "You've promised!" He threatens.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, Hanamichi," Mitsui just smile and ruffles Sakuragi's hair before continuous walking out of the gym with Sakuragi beside him.

I watch the two figures retreats until I can't see them anymore. Not even once has Sakuragi looked at me. I feel rage boils inside me. How dare he ignore me for the good for nothing delinquent!

~to be continue~


	4. Claiming What's Mine

**Author's note: **This will be from Rukawa's point of view in case it's not clear enough. There might be some sap and OOC-ness here plus perhaps a lousy attempt on writing a basketball match scene =p I also create Rukawa's family background for the sake of this story. And for the first time, my fic was beta read *doing the happy dance* Many thanx to the awesome **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL** for her great work =D Reviews are always welcomed **-090712-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 4. Claiming What's Mine**

Saturday morning. I'm not a morning person, but I never skip my morning practice on weekend. At 6 am sharp, I'm awake and getting ready to leave, in training pants and t-shirt. Not to forget the air Jordan shoes from Sakuragi, plus a basketball tucked under my arm. I'm still upset about yesterday's event. Not only did I lose, Sakuragi even ignored me and went off with Mitsui! I shake my head disbelievingly and head downstairs, opening the front door and then locking it. I walk through the gate and just shut it without putting the padlock in place. I put in my earphones, set my iPod onto my favorite playlist and start with a light jog.

I don't have fixed route to travel. I just let my feet decide where they want to go – I'll pick up my pace when I feel warm enough. My mind wanders to the event last evening. I rarely lose, so yesterday's game result irritates me a lot. I still refuse to believe that I had difficulties penetrating Mitsui's defense. Darn it! Does Sakuragi only like me for my basketball skill, so he switched his glance to Mitsui after he saw my struggle yesterday? Urghh, I'll have to redeem myself soon.

"Hurry! Hurry, Mitchi!" A familiar voice stops my trail of mind.

"Yawn… Alright, alright, Hanamichi. You're so full of spirit, even this early in the morning," another familiar voice answers.

Apparently, I'm close to a basketball court in the nearby neighborhood. There they are, Sakuragi and Mitsui, on the court - on reflex, I move behind the line of trees. Once I realize what I've done, I feel pretty stupid, but I remain in my spot nonetheless.

"I have to improve my techniques quickly, Mitchi. Come on, you promised you'd help me if we won yesterday's game," Sakuragi's voice turns into a whine.

"And I'm keeping my promise, Hanamichi. Look, I'm here with you, right?" Mitsui answers lethargically.

"But you don't have any spirit at all. How are you going to teach me with that old man spirit?" Sakuragi whines once again.

"Oh, shut up. I'm only two years older than you," Mitsui grumbles.

"I'm not talking about age, Mitchi, but the spirit. Come on, let's start," Sakuragi says, pulling Mitsui's arm enthusiastically.

"I still don't understand why you think you need more practice though. It's not like extra hours after club practice aren't enough." Mitsui starts dribbling the ball.

Sakuragi grins sheepishly. "The thing is, Mitchi, I'm only telling this to you, so you have to keep it secret," he threatens. "I've promised someone that I'll improve quickly," he grins.

"All this is just to impress a girl? I can't believe you, Hanamichi," Mitsui shakes his head.

"Urgh, you don't understand, Mitchi," Sakuragi whines again. "Anyway, let's just start."

"Yeah, yeah." And so they begin to practice.

I'm rooted to the spot all along. I feel like something heavy has been lifted off my chest and I know I'm smiling. _So it seems like Sakuragi stays true to his words_. I can't wait to see the result of his training. _And to think that he trains that hard just for me… _I smile even wider. I leave slowly, making sure they don't notice me before I take off in the opposite direction. I'll find another court for my solo practice.

This morning's practice was oddly better than usual, perhaps because my mood had been lifted after eavesdropping Sakuragi and Mitsui's conversation. I returned home at around 8.30 and headed straight for the shower. My father is still on a business trip and so is my mother. They go on separate trips since Golden Maru Inc., my father's company, has widespread business to take care of. I'm often left alone for days on end, due to the circumstances. A maid will come daily to clean the house and prepare dinner except on weekends like today. I usually eat bread for breakfast on schooldays because I can easily buy it from the school's cafeteria. However, on weekends, it is either skipping the breakfast or eating out at the coffee shop. I'm too hungry to skip breakfast today but too lazy to go out. So I just snooze on the living room couch while waiting for my spirit to come to me.

DING! DONG!

The sound of doorbells wakes me up. Lazily I drag my feet towards the front door. The scene that greets me upon opening the front door is pretty surprising. There just behind the gate, stands none other than Sakuragi. He grins like a child while holding paper bag of something that looks like takeout.

"What are you doing here, do'ahou?" I ask tonelessly.

His grin falters for a moment before it returns, although less enthusiastically than before. "Breakfast?" He lifts the paper bag to emphasize his point.

I open the gate and gesture to him so he follows me inside. I notice that he smells of shampoo and fresh deodorant. His hair is also slightly damp. I take his coat and hang it near the front door. He's wearing a short sleeve black t shirt with 'sizzling hot' written in front of it in big don't, and straight, grey jeans.

"You can put the bag on the coffee table," I say.

He places the bag as I told him to and starts unpacking the boxes. The first box contains fries while the second is full of assorted sandwiches. He also brings pack of potato chips and two boxes of apple juice. The last thing he put out is two cups of steaming hot beverage. _I hope it's not coffee coz I don't drink it_.

"I hope you love hot chocolate," he says while arranging all the boxes on the table. "I was conflicted between hot chocolate and machalatte. But I think you're more into hot chocolate kind of guy, haha," he smiles sheepishly.

_Damn, how intuitive is he? _Bringing sandwich and fries for breakfast already hooked me, and he was even able to guess that I love hot chocolate more than machalatte in the morning. Never mind that, the fact that he knows these two are my favorite hot beverages is surprising.

"Umm, let's dig in?" He asks hesitantly since I haven't said anything.

"Hnn." I answer shortly but I reach for the bag of potato chips and open it. I start munching on the chips and then grab the sandwich. From the corner of my eyes I can see that Sakuragi is watching my every move before he himself grabs a piece of sandwich and starts munching it. I sip the hot chocolate and instantly in love with the flavor. The bitter taste of dark chocolate is there, complemented with thick creamy feeling of milk plus a tint of caramel.

"Nnn… Does it meet your taste?" Sakuragi asks cautiously. I just nod. "I'm glad." And he gives me this big bright naïve innocent smile.

We finish the breakfast in a comfortable silence. After my nod, it seems like all the tension leaves Sakuragi's shoulder so he can eats in peace. We finish all the sandwiches, fries, potato chips, hot chocolate and even the apple juice. I grab all the empty boxes and throw them to the nearest bin. I wash my hands and return to the living room.

"So, care to explain how you know my home?" I ask coldly.

Sakuragi starts fidgeting on his seat. "Erm… Err… I just - I just peaked into student's database." My brows are raised since the student's database should be restricted to the student himself. "I broke into principal office few nights ago." He spills as if he's able to read my mind. "I know it's wrong, okay, but I just wanted to know," he elaborates further.

"You could've asked Ayako," I shake my head, unable to fathom his single mindedness.

"Eh? She knows where you live?" He asks stupidly and I just nod. "Waaahhhh! All those troubles could've been avoided!" He pulls at his hair animatedly.

"Do'ahou." My exterior might seems impassive as always, but I laugh inwardly. Sakuragi is so incorrigible. "Why are you here?" I ask again.

Sakuragi stops pulling his hair abruptly and he is now fidgeting in his seat. "Errr, well, I - I brought breakfast!" He lamely answers.

"Why did you bring breakfast?" I know I'm making him uncomfortable but I really want to know how his mind works. And if he wants to play stupid, two can play this game.

"Everybody needs breakfast," he is now pulling his shirt like a child being scolded by his parents.

"I could've eaten breakfast already," I flatly say.

"I thought it was still too early for you to wake up. I thought I would be waking you up," he fidgets even more. "I - I love the meals and beverage on that café so I wanted to let you taste them. You enjoy the breakfast, don't you?" He lifts his head and looks into my eyes directly. I can see how straightforward his stare is, just like an innocent child.

After several minutes without any answer from me, he drops his gaze again. I caught a glimpse of disappointment written on his face before his face is obscured by his red hair. "I better get going," Sakuragi gets up from his seat and walks toward the front door. He grabs his jacket and turns back at me. All the while I'm rooted on my seat, only my eyes track his every move. "I'll get better in basketball soon, Rukawa. So just wait for few more days, okay?" I just stare at him. "Well, see you." Resignation is reflected on his eyes before he puts on his jacket and leaves my home.

I feel like I've hurt him even though I said nothing. I shake my head. It's none of my business. He's the one who wants to prove his worth it of my feelings so he has to work hard on that. I applaud his persistency but it's not my obligation to be nice to him. _Sigh… _I get up and move to my room, ready for a few hours of good nap.

Sunday passed by without any special events. I woke up at 6 am, did my morning practice without meeting Sakuragi, skipped the breakfast, napped, had pizza for lunch, had another nap, had a homemade sandwich for dinner, and then a good night's sleep. It's Monday and I can't help but feel excited for club practice. I want to see if there has been any improvement in Sakuragi's skill level. I don't understand myself but I want to see him improve. He interests me even though it's more like being interested in a weird creature and not like what he feels about me. I can't deny that ever since I've known how he feels about me, I want him to always look at me. He gives me some sense of superiority and I like it. He's not the first person that looks up on me, but he's the first that peaks my interest.

It's Monday afternoon and I jog to the gym, eager. Once I arrive at the gym, I see Sakuragi is dribbling the ball in a corner with Mitsui. He doesn't notice my entrance and I just walk to the locker room. I'm expecting choco balls in my locker courtesy of Sakuragi and he didn't disappoint me. I'm pleased to find chocolate inside my locker, he stays true to his word. I quickly change and join the other members on the court, waiting for any instruction from our captain.

"I hope the last practice match taught each of you about your weakness and strengths as well as you team mates. We will practice in pairs again today to polish your strengths," Akagi says. "The pairs are final and you can't swap partners," he pointedly stares at Sakuragi. "Sakuragi is paired with Ryota…"

"Hah! My turn to kick your ass, Hanamichi," Ryota laughs.

"Shut up, Ryochin, I'll be the one kicking your ass," Sakuragi grumbles, following Ryota to a corner.

"Rukawa will pair with Mitsui," Akagi continues.

I look at Mitsui. I'm still pissed and I think my hostility is reflected through my demeanor, but Mitsui just throws me his challenging smirk. I think this is a good opportunity to teach him that his era has passed. He's no longer the basketball star here.

"Come on," he gestures me to follow him to a corner.

Practice today is pretty tiring. I must admit that Mitsui has many, many tricks up his sleeve. It's his biggest mistake to stop playing for two years. If only he never stop playing basketball, he would have had enough stamina to be on my par. The first half an hour I can't penetrate his defense and he was even able to steal the ball from me. But I hold my defense tight so he can't pass me, before I steal the ball back. After an hour he is exhausted and at his limit, so I can break his defense. He is drenched in sweats and on a verge of passing out but he's so stubborn and refuses to stop. He keeps on defending even though he's swaying lightly.

"Mitchi, you look awful. Let's take a break." Out of nowhere Sakuragi grabs Mitsui's arm and drags him to the bench.

"Wa-wait, Hanamichi, I'm not done! Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Mitsui struggles and protests but he can't beat Sakuragi's strength.

"Here, isotonic drink." Sakuragi forces Mitsui to sit and offer pocari. "You're so pale, Mitchi."

"Tsk," Mitsui grumbles but he takes the pocari and drinks it anyway.

I stay on the court, watching their interaction just from my eyes while still dribbling the ball. I don't understand why Sakuragi is so concerned about Mitsui's wellbeing. He even stopped in the middle of his practice with Ryota, seeing as Ryota is still dribbling the ball alone.

"Yo, Rukawa, seems like you're being ditched by your partner as well. Why not join me?" Ryota comes near me.

"Why did the do'ahou stop?" I ask Ryota.

"He was trying to get past my defense when he suddenly said that Mitsui almost collapsed and excused himself to get to Mitsui. He even agreed when I jokingly told him that it meant he admitted defeat," Ryota shrugs. "I think he's really close to Mitsui. Look at them," Ryota gestures to where Mitsui and Sakuragi are sitting. Mitsui was still sprawled on the bench, wheezing and panting quite hard while Sakuragi is beside him and waving a towel to cool Mitsui. "I never thought they'd hit it off that well."

I really hate seeing how affectionate Sakuragi is towards Mitsui. I know that despite his brash attitude, Sakuragi actually has a gentle heart but I've never seen him that gentle towards a guy. _Why does he take care of Mitsui by himself instead of leaving him to Ayako? Ayako is the manager so it is her duty to take care of the member's health. And why doesn't Akagi scold Sakuragi for slacking off? It's still in the middle of practice hour and he basically ditches it to care for Mitsui._

"Oi, Rukawa? So are you up to my offer?" Ryota's question brings me back to present. I avert my eyes from the irritating scene at the bench and stare at Ryota. I nod and Ryota grins challengingly.

I was paired up with Ryota last week so I can read his strategy well. He doesn't have as many tricks as Mitsui, but he's fast and really agile. It's easier to past his defense but in return, my balls were stolen more.

When practice ends I still can't erase the intimate scene of Sakuragi and Mitsui off my mind. I don't feel like training any more so I hit the shower like the rest of the members. When I exit the shower, I can't find Sakuragi anywhere in the locker room but I spot Mitsui packing in front of his locker. We exit together.

"Hanamichi! Aren't you coming?" Mitsui calls.

Sakuragi stops his shooting practice and jogs towards him. "Nah, I pass today. You better rest and collect your energy for tomorrow, old man." He grins.

"Brat," Mitsui tousles Sakuragi's hair playfully. "See you tomorrow then." He walks out of the gym along with the other members.

I change my mind; instead of going home, I stay back with Sakuragi. I have the urge to make my claim on Sakuragi's attention. I never share and it will stay that way forever. I hate the present condition where it seems that Mitsui always has Sakuragi's attention as well. He's not supposed to care for anybody else but me.

"Sakuragi." I call him.

"You're heading home?" He asks.

"You said you like me. Are you serious about it?" I ignore his question.

"Of course! That's why I practice hard every single day," he answers without hesitation.

"I'll believe you if you suck me."

Sakuragi's eyes widen in shock and his mouth is half open. "Wh-what did you say?" He stammers.

"For a guy, the feeling of like equals sexual pleasure, doesn't it? If you're serious about your feeling, you'd be able to at least suck me." I pin him with my stare. "The question is," I pause. "Are you serious?" I whisper to his ear and I notice he shudders upon our close contact.

"I – I've never done it," he murmurs.

"It's okay, I'll guide you," I say huskily on his ear, eliciting more shudders from him. "Kneel down," I instruct and he obeys, kneeling between my legs albeit cautiously. "Undo my pants." His fingers are trembling and he has difficulties undoing the button and opening the fly. After several failed attempts he finally succeeds. "Now, claim your prize." I don't know what possess me but I just want to make Sakuragi submit to me. I need to make sure that he will obey me and perhaps punishing him a little bit for his affection display towards Mitsui. His hand is still trembling when he reaches inside my boxer and holds my surprisingly hard member. He stares at it and gulps nervously. "Do what you think would please you if this is being done to you." I caress his hair to encourage him.

He looks at me uncertainly. I can see fear, upon many feelings on his beautiful hazel eyes. I caress his cheek tenderly. He then lowers his head. The first contact feels unbelievably amazing. I've had women sucked me before. Many of them are experienced in the field but nothing beats the feeling of being sucked by Sakuragi in spite of his inexperience. I don't know how long it took but I come really hard and the orgasm is really intense.

I collapse to the floor, my legs turning to jelly and unable to support me. I hug Sakuragi by his neck and breathe in his scent. I don't realize when I close my eyes but I keep it that way. I bask in the afterglow, hearing soft pants of Sakuragi and my fast beating heart. He stays on his knees and I envelope him, clinging to his neck. "You are mine, Sakuragi. Mine!"

"Yours." He replies softly while hugging me back.

~to be continue~


	5. This Feeling Called Love

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for the slow update. Real life's been beaten me good XD Anyway, it's back to Sakuragi POV and I create Sakuragi's family situation on my free will. Hope this will help in explaining Sakuragi's insights, plus to reveal that someone knows about Sakuragi's feeling towards Rukawa. Once again, many thanx to my awesome beta, **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL**. The smooth grammar is all her credit ^_^ Reviews are always welcomed **-070712-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 5. This Feeling Called Love**

_I can't believe I did that! I have never kissed someone and yet I just… I just… I just gave Rukawa a blow job!_ I bump my head on the nearest unlucky locker, making a dent on the door. No one has ever given me a blowjob but I gave one to Rukawa. Oh God, the irony makes me laugh. I don't know what possessed me a few hours ago, but come to think about it, I don't regret it even a tiny little bit. I'm happy that I was the one to make Rukawa come like that. He looked so beautiful, no trace of the stoic and arrogant Rukawa; it's like taking a glimpse of the real him… Even though afterwards he just got up, pulled up his pants, straightened his clothes and left! I was left to clean the mess all by myself, plus I had to relieve myself in the shower. _Asshole! _

But his erotic face floats back into my mind and once again I don't regret it. He said that I was his. I wonder what will happen the next time we meet. Will he treat me differently? Does it mean we're official now? Urgh, I'm so anxious. I continue packing my belongings, all the while haunted by all these questions inside my head. I'm finally done so I leave the gym and head home. The walk home feels like the blink of an eye since my mind is still occupied by Rukawa. I'm not aware of my surroundings and suddenly find myself in front of my home.

I open the front door. "I'm home!" Silence greets me back. Of course no one will answer, since I've been living on my own ever since dad passed away. But I just can't stop the old habit of saying the come-back home greeting.

_Sigh_. I lock the door and go straight to my room. My bedroom, my sanctuary. Nothing fancy in there, just a queen-sized bed in the corner with a bedside table on its right. A small reading lamp and alarm clock occupy the small table. At the end of the bed, leaving just a few feet of space, stands my oak double-doored wardrobe. Opposite the wardrobe is a standard study desk just under the window that provides direct view of the street in front. A study lamp and books are littering the desk surface. I put my gym bag on the desk, unzipping it and taking out the dirty clothes before unceremoniously dumping them on the hamper near the bedroom door. The dirty clothes have piled up in the hamper and now it doesn't close properly. _I'll do the laundry next weekend_, I promise myself. I drop my body on the bed, wiggling around to put the comforter properly on my body. This won't be a good night rest. I know who I'll be dreaming of and it's nerve wrecking. Soon, all the stress and fatigue bring me to sleep. A certain raven haired boy immediately makes his appearance.

I wake up at 7 am. The darned alarm failed to wake me up on time, again! I hastily jump off the bed, shedding all clothes and running to the bathroom for a quick shower before returning to put on the school uniform. Grabbing fresh clothes for club activity and putting them inside my gym bag, I reach my school bag and sprint out of the house. I still remember to lock the door though, you have to be cautious living in this dangerous era. Running at the speed that I'm sure would win me a gold medal in the Olympics, I arrive at the school ground in the nick of time.

"Safe!" I grin.

"Hurry up and go to class, Sakuragi!" The discipline teacher yells at me and I just sneer at her before sauntering to my class.

"Yo, Hanamichi," Yohei greets me from his seat upon my entrance.

"Yo," I greet back, grinning to my best friend. I walk to my seat beside him and plop down. _Sigh…_

"What's the heavy sigh for?" Yohei, being overly observant, asks me.

"Urgh, I have lots of problems to think about, you know."

Yohei smiles knowingly," Uh-huh, but the one that made you sigh like that must be something major. I bet it's related to a certain raven haired boy." I froze on the spot. _How the heck does he know about that?! _I've never told anybody about my feeling towards Rukawa. "It was priceless to see your expression just now," he grins. "Come on, Hanamichi, we've been best friends since we're kids. I know you more than you give me credit for." He winks.

Before I can say anything, the teacher comes inside. "Alright, kids, sit properly on your seats and open the book to page 56."

And I'm left with a chaotic mind throughout the classes. It is a mixture of relief that I have someone to talk to about Rukawa's issue, fear of how Yohei will think about me, and embarrassment on how easily he read me.

RIIIINNNGGGGG!

The sound of the lunch bell wakes me up from my daydream. I glance at Yohei and he's grinning widely. "You're so predictable, Hanamichi. Anyway, let's head to the cafeteria," he says, getting up from his seat, and I follow him.

Just like a typical high school cafeteria, the place is crowded. The queue is already quite long when we reach the place. Some tables are already occupied. Groups of students are scattered here and there while chatting loudly. I didn't see the silly trio, Noma, Ohkusu and Takamiya though. Usually they're faster than us when it concerns food.

"I want to talk to you about the 'thing', but you've been so busy it's hard to find private time with you," Yohei turns to me while we're in the line. He was making the quotation marks with his fingers when he mentioned 'thing' and I couldn't help but blush a little bit.

"How- How do you know?" I hiss.

Yohei smiles, "I know you like an open book, Hanamichi. Of course I noticed. Especially with those expensive air Jordan shoes for a birthday present," Yohei grins wider and I think I blush harder.

"What do you want, boys?" The cafeteria lady stops our conversation since finally it's our turn to order.

"Miso ramen, croquette, and iced tea, please," Yohei answers.

"Chicken curry rice, okonomiyaki, caramel pudding, and iced chocolate, please. Ah, and melon bread!" I almost forget to buy something for Rukawa since I was too distracted. I notice Yohei grinned when I ordered melon bread. "What?" I ask curtly.

"And the cute little snacks that you buy every day even though you don't eat them is also a dead give away," he chuckles.

"Here's your order, boys."

"Thank you," Yohei and I say simultaneously. We drag our tray of food to the cashier to pay for them and then walk to the table near the corner, a pretty secluded spot.

I still don't see the obnoxious blond hair of Ohkuso so I think it's safe to assume that those three stooges are not around. I'd rather die than let them hear the conversation regarding Rukawa. "Am I that transparent?" I ask nervously.

"Through my trained eyes, you are, Hanamichi." I pale at Yohei's answer. _Who else knows about my feelings?_ "Chill, Hanamichi. I don't think anybody else noticed. The widely-known fact is that you despise him, so the notion of you having positive feelings towards him is a rather hard thing to believe." I release the breath that I didn't know I was holding, in relief.

"I sure hope so, Yohei. It's- It'd be mortifying if someone found out. I mean, it's just one sided and-and…" I trail off, unable to finish my sentence. I bow my head in defeat.

"Hey, at least now he knows that you don't hate him, right? I mean, he knows that those snacks are from you, right?" Yohei pats my shoulder to comfort me.

"Yeah, he knows they're from me," I nod. "Umm, Yohei, aren't you disgusted with me?" I sneak a peek at Yohei. I'm dreading to know what he thinks about my sexual orientation.

"Stupid!" Yohei hits my head rather hard.

"Ouch!" I rub my head, hoping it'll chase away the pain.

"You're my best friend, Hanamichi, and no matter what you do, I will support you." He smiles. "Although I am offended that you think I'm that shallow." he adds, glaring.

"No! I don't think you're shallow!" I stand up, momentarily forget that we're in public. "It's- It's just… I don't know, okay? I'm feeling insecure, I guess." I slowly sit back down, fidgeting in my seat.

"Glad to hear that. You know you can count on me, right?" Yohei stares deeply into my eyes and I nod.

"Thank you," I say sincerely and smile at him.

"Yo! What are you talking about? Did Hanamichi do something stupid again?" Ohkusu asks suddenly, Noma and Takamiya behind him. Each of them is holding tray of food; Takamiya's has twice the amount of the others. They sit on our table.

"Just the usual," Yohei shrugs.

"Hey, hey, listen, today Noma did something stupid. He was…."

I don't listen to Ohkusu's story. My mind floats to Rukawa even though my body starts devouring my food like it's on autopilot. I just realized that this is not as simple as I first thought. I thought as long as he returns my feeling, or just flat out refused them, it'd be the end. I've failed to see that this is actually a homosexuality which is still frowned upon. Even if, let's say that Rukawa feels anything about me, will he be able to see past the negative sentiment of homosexuality? Even I'm still unsure about being open on my sexual orientation. I mean, sure Yohei accepts me that easily, but what about the others, especially the basketball club members? It's not a rare occurrence to see your team mates buck naked after shower and although I don't react to any other guy beside Rukawa, won't they be prejudiced against me? Am I ready to face the consequence of being shunned by my friends? I believe not all of them will do that, but let's be realistic, not everyone accept homosexuality as easy as Yohei. Urgh, this is giving me a major headache.

"Earth to Hanamichi. Are you still here?"

I blink once, and then twice. "GAH!" I back off upon seeing the close up face of Noma. "Put that ugly face away from meeee!"

"Grrr! You should look into the mirror yourself, Hanamichi," Noma retorts.

"Hahaha, come on guys, the bell has rung. We have to return to the class." Yohei, always the middleman, stops the argument before it escalates into a physical fight. We get up and take our trays to put the dirty dishes in their place. We part ways: Noma, Ohkusu and Takamiya walk to their classroom while I tail behind Yohei.

"You were lost in serious thought back there, Hanamichi. Are you okay?" Yohei asks out of concern.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Yohei. I'm so happy I have you," I smile. I say that sincerely because his presence calms me. He always has this comforting aura emitting from him.

"Anytime, Hanamichi," Yohei returns my smile and we continue walking to our class.

The rest of the day went by without anything special. I've managed to keep awake the whole time and I'm a little bit proud of myself for that. Finally the class is dismissed so I rush to the gym hoping I can arrive before Rukawa so I can slip the melon bread inside his locker. I throw a knowing glance at Yohei and he just smiles in return. I dash as quickly as possible and arrive at the gym shortly. I'm the first to come. It's been like that ever since I've started leaving snacks inside Rukawa's locker. I even outdo Ayako-san. I storm into the locker room, quickly grabbing the bread out of my bag and putting it inside Rukawa's locker. After my mission is complete, I take my time in changing into my usual white shorts and blue sleeveless shirt.

"You're so eager lately, Hanamichi. I'm amazed." The amused voice of Mitchi makes me stop my previous activity, which was tying my shoelaces, and look up at him.

"Yo, Mitchi." I greet.

"Is there any progress in your skills now? Do you want to train again with me after club activity?" Mitchi asks while putting his belongings inside the locker and changing. I can't help but stare at his broad chest when he takes off his shirt. _Mitchi sure has great physique and he is tanner than Rukawa_. He puts on black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He then sits next to me to put on his Nike shoes. "So?"

"A-Ah?" I stupidly ask.

"Training after club?" Mitchi looks at me like I'm retarded, which is how I feel at the moment. _Geez, I've been spacing out a lot today._

"I don't know, Mitchi. I'll tell you after we finish training." I shrug and continue tying my shoelaces.

"Ok. Let's warm up." Mitchi gets up and I follow him.

I like training with Mitchi because he's so skillful and he always pinpoints my weakness. It's a shame he wasted two years. He could've exceeded Sendoh's level if he didn't quit playing basketball two years ago. While I'm warming up with Mitchi, Rukawa enters the gym. I can't help but follow his every move and at one point, our eyes meet. I feel like time comes to a stop and I try to read his expression but as quickly as it starts, it ends abruptly. He averts his eyes and walk solemnly into the locker room.

"You're distracted, Hanamichi." Mitchi's patronizing voice wakes me up from my stupor.

"Sorry," I grin sheepishly and continue with our warm up game.

"Alright, gather round, everyone!" Akagi's voice boom in the gym and all the members gather around him, including Rukawa who has apparently finished changing. "Today's practice will be continuing from yesterday's, so meet up with your partner from yesterday."

The crowd dissolves. Each member finds their partner and start occupying some spot in the court. "Don't over exert yourself, Mitchi," I pat Mitchi's shoulder before sauntering off to Ryo-chin.

"Cheeky brat!" I grin when I hear Mitchi's grumbled response.

Even though I'm anxious to know how Rukawa will treat me after last night's event, I still try my best to focus on the practice. I want to enhance my skills so I can catch up to Rukawa. It's a promise that I want to keep no matter what. Practicing with Ryo-chin is different from Mitchi. They have different playing styles but I think that is to my advantage because it means I'll be exposed to many different playing strategies. The major difference other than that is Ryo-chin never pinpoints my weakness. He only uses his advantages over my disadvantages, and I'll have to find out my weaknesses myself if I want to stop him from kicking my ass badly. I might be unable to correct it immediately, but it teaches me to be aware of not only how my opponent thinks, but also how to react to his moves.

The practice has finally ended. Most of the members head to the shower room but I stay behind in the court. I glance at Rukawa who is also stay behind, calmly practicing the layup on his own. I didn't feel his gaze on me during practice. He used to gaze intently at me. Or was it just my wishful thinking?

"Hanamichi, I'm off, okay. You're gonna stay back here, right?" Mitchi exits the locker room and calls me on his way out of gym.

"Yeah, see you, Mitchi." I wave. The gym is now deserted. Rukawa and I are the only remaining. I glance at Rukawa once again. He has stopped shooting and is only dribbling the ball.

"Hey, Rukawa." I call out to him. "Can we talk?" He turns towards me and I take it as a yes from him. "Um... About- About last night." I squeeze the ball in my hands to vent out my anxiety. "What did it mean?" I look up straight to his eyes.

"You are mine, do'ahou." Rukawa replies indifferently.

"Wha- What does it mean?" Although I'm still nervous, I refuse to back down.

Rukawa just sighs and moves towards me with his long confident strides. Within seconds he is in front of me. He drops the ball he was holding and his left arm embraces my waist while his right holds the back of my neck. I wasn't given spare time to think when his crashes his lips onto mine vigorously. My eyes are as wide as saucers. Then I feel his left hand wonders to my ass and squeezes it.

"Ahh..." Startled I part my lips and without notice his slips his tongue inside. "Mmmhh…"

This in actually my first kiss so I don't have any comparison, but dear God he kisses like a pro. His tongue maps the inside of my mouth thoroughly before coaxing my tongue to dance with his. I love this sensation. It feels like I'm being devoured by a wild animal. His passion makes me feel as if I'm the most important person for him. We part, when the need to breathe is undeniable anymore. I feel my legs turn to jelly and I would collapse if not for his arms supporting me on my waist. I look into his eyes.

"I love you, Rukawa." I say boldly. There are many things I can imagine would be his response to that, but his actual response is not among them. Rukawa actually smiles! Oh God, either I'm going mental or I've died and gone to heaven!

~to be continued~


	6. Words from the Heart

**Author's note: **Forgive me for the long wait. Hope this slightly longer chapter pays for the wait XD Err, a little bit sappy and perhaps OOC Sakuragi. But well, hope you enjoy it. Once again, many thanks to my awesome beta, **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL**. Reviews are always welcomed **-120812-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 6. Words from the Heart**

"I love you, Rukawa." Sakuragi says.

I look at his swollen lips that were being thoroughly kissed just seconds ago. I lock my eyes onto his earnest brown ones, noticing that there is devotion and sincerity swirling in the depths of the calming color. I can't help but smile at him. I'm certain that from this moment, he is truly mine. He won't spare a glance at anybody else, not even Mitsui.

"Are you ready to practice?" It seems that my smile has frozen Sakuragi since he doesn't move a muscle until my question breaks the spell and he wakes up from his trance.

"Sure." Sakuraki nods, blushing.

We practice for about two hours. His agility and stamina never ceases to amaze me. His skill is improving even though his play is still too naïve. He's the straightforward type of player, not a trickster like Mitsui or Ryota. Although he has talent, he needs to be more cunning when playing the game, especially with the upcoming Kanagawa trial finals. Not to mention that our first match will be against Kainan, the Prince of Kanagawa, the team that has won Kanagawa Interhigh Tournament for 16 years in a row. Sakuragi will be the dark horse, the surprise factor of the Shohoku team, the key to determine our victory. I'm sure no coach will be able to predict his rapid improvement, thus he will be overlooked. The faster he improves, the bigger the chance for us to top the tournament.

"Let's wrap up, do'ahou." I call while picking up the discarded ball. Sakuragi is still lying on the floor after throwing tantrums for his loss. He follows my movement with his eyes and he gets up once I head to the locker room. We take quick showers and efficiently pack our belongings.

"Err, so… Umm, see you tomorrow, I guess?" Sakuragi scratches his head when we are exiting the gym. I only nod and walk straight to my bike, never looking back.

I slept soundly last night, dreaming of warm brown eyes and an adorable blushing face that, even unclear and hazy, I know who they belong to. This is the first time I feel influenced by someone's existence. Sakuragi's action determines my mood. When he does something affectionate to Mitsui, I feel upset - big time upset. When he declares his love to me and shows his devotion, I feel really light, like nothing on earth can ruin my day. I'm actually pretty disturbed by that fact that, all this time, I've been living at my own pace without a care of anything else. I sigh and continue finishing my preparation for school. I grab my school bag, gym bag and get on my bike.

The day moves so slowly. I can't wait until club practice time. Another Sakuragi-related-issue that also gives me a disturbed feeling is the fact that recently, I've been anticipating club practice not because of the basketball, but simply to meet him. I shake my head and continue watching the clock tick by until the bell rings, signaling the end of class. I gather my books and put them inside my bag. Contrary to the urge inside that wants to just dash to the gym, I walk relaxedly.

The gym door is open when I arrive. I scan the court upon my entrance and notice right away that Sakuragi is, again, warming up with Mitsui. They've already paired up and Sakuragi is dribbling the ball while trying to get past Mitsui. The scene drops my mood and I curtly walk to the locker room. _Why does it have to be Mitsui? What's so good about the old man?_ I grumble internally and harshly open my locker. My complaint comes to an abrupt stop when I notice the pack of Pocky inside my locker. Sakuragi's blushing face floats into my mind and I smile inwardly. He is mine. I quickly change into my practice gear and exit the locker room, joining other members that have gathered around Akagi.

"Okay, guys, as you've already noticed, in two days we will start Kanagawa trial finals. Kainan is a difficult opponent but I know we can beat them," Akagi starts his speech. "Today's practice will be the same as last week. We will be divided into two teams and then we'll compete. Take a draw to determine which team you're in. Don't forget to learn your strengths and weaknesses during practice matches."

One by one, the club members take a draw from a box held by Ayako. I take one and see number 1 is written on the small piece of paper. I walk to team 1 and notice that Sakuragi is also there. Ryota is also in team 1 while Mitsui is in team 2 along with Akagi and Kogure. I smirk inwardly; Sakuragi is on my team.

"Boys, we aim to win so… Hanamichi, you won't mess around, will you?" Ryota threatens.

"What? What? I didn't do anything!" Sakuragi holds his hands up in a surrender pose.

"It means, work together with your team mates despite one being your arch enemy," Ryota glowers while Sakuragi just nods frantically. I notice a light blush dusting his cheek. _So cute…_ "Rukawa, this is team sport, so no one-man-action if it sacrifices the chance of winning," Ryota's piercing gaze is directed at me.

"Hnn," I answer shortly.

"Ok, time to kick their asses!" Ryota shouts.

"YEAH!" We all answer.

I find today's practice really enjoyable. I can work well with my team mates despite two of them being bench warmers. I can tell that Ryota is a really good point guard. He's quick to assess the best game play and is also very agile. And - Sakuragi also shows significant improvement. I usually play one on one against him so this is my first time playing with him and I feel significantly assisted. It's like he can read my mind. He always gives me good passes, and stays at the spot I want my team mates to be. It's not surprising that we won the game in the end.

"Good work, guys. Now clean up and go home. Remember your weakness and how to overcome it. Hone your strength and let it surprise Kainan." Akagi gives his closing speech.

Team 2 then proceed to clean the court since they've lost the game while team 1 proceeds to the shower room except me and apparently Sakuragi. The residue of adrenaline coursing through my body during the game still remains so I want to practice more. It seems that Sakuragi has the same thing in mind. He's already busy dribbling the ball and practice shooting. After the gym is deserted, I walk up to him.

Sakuragi notices me approaching him. He turns to me and stops dribbling. "That was the best game I ever had," he smiles sheepishly. "We're pretty compatible, ne?" He grins.

"Do'ahou." I steal his ball, coaxing him to defend me from shooting. Sakuragi swiftly gets into position of defending and we start our one on one practice. It's clear that both of us enjoy the practice immensely since we only stop after it reaches midnight.

"See you tomorrow, Rukawa," Sakuragi smiles and waves while I hop on my bike. I only nod and pedal away to my home.

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed. I slept really well last night. Today is the last day of practice before facing Kainan. I can't wait to beat them. We have strong team members. Akagi and Sakuragi are reliable to get the rebound and defend under the ring. Ryota is able to read the situation and he is fast, he will be able to steal passes. As for the score maker… Even though I'm reluctant to say it, I have to admit that Mitsui is a valuable member of our team. When I cut out from the inside, he will be able to score from the outside with his accurate three point throws.

I'm glad classes have ended so I rush to the gym, excited to start club practice. I notice Sakuragi is chatting merrily with Ryota. I'm glad that for once I didn't find him interacting with Mitsui. I walk to the locker room and start changing clothes. I smile when I see Pocari inside my locker. Sakuragi is so adorable.

Akagi starts the practice with his usual opening speech. "This is our last practice before we face Kainan. Have no fear because Shohoku is strong!"

"YEAH!" We are all pumped with energy and the will to beat Kainan.

"Anzai-sensei will announce the starting line for tomorrow. Sensei, please."

"Ohohoho," Anzai-sensei laughs his signature laugh. "I'm happy that you are in high spirits. Starting line will be Akagi, Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa, and Sakuragi. Those who are not the starting line, please be prepared to replace them during the game."

It's expected that the five of us are the starting line. Truth to be told, I don't think the others have decent skill to beat Kainan. I glance at Sakuragi. I hope he's ready to see the true strength of a champion team. Kainan is in a different league even compared to Shoyo.

The practice today is under Anzai-sensei's strict surveillance. He has pointed out our weaknesses and strengths and he gave each of us a different practice menu. Sakuragi is practicing rebounds with Akagi. Hopefully he is given pointers on how to take the rebound without fouling. We can't afford losing him because of fouls. I look to my right - Mitsui is dashing back and forth while dribbling the ball and shooting. I hope he can build up his stamina for tomorrow. Seeing how exhausted he was during Shoyo's game is a sign that he might have no stamina to play for the full 40 minutes tomorrow. Guess I just have to start my shooting practice as Sensei's advice.

"Good work, guys! Now head home and have a good sleep. Save your energy for tomorrow. Seven a.m. at the train station. Don't be late!" Akagi says after we complete our practice for today.

We all head to the shower room. I think it's best to follow Akagi's advice to rest today. I bet tomorrow will be intense and exhausting. I notice that Sakuragi also hits the shower. Let's show Kainan what Shohoku is made of.

Friday morning, 7 am sharp. All Shohoku's basketball club members have arrived at the train station. We board the train to the match venue not long after. I notice the anxiety among us, even to veterans like Akagi and Mitsui. I glance at Sakuragi. He is happily munching bread. It seems like he's not affected by the tense atmosphere from the others. I hope he doesn't get stage fright once we face Kainan. We exit the train once it reaches our stop. We board the local bus to get to sports hall. I notice that people are staring at us. Maybe because we have such an intimidating looks. Once we arrived at the sports hall, we proceed to our locker room. Anxiety is still thick in the air. We change in silence.

"Shokoku, the game will start in 5 minutes. Please proceed to the court." One of the staff comes in and informs us.

"This is it, guys. Let's show them what Shohoku is made of!" Akagi says.

"YEAHHH!" And with that, we walk onto the court. I notice the looks on my team mates changed into determination. I know we will win this game.

Being in the same court with strong players like Kainan's is unnerving yet exciting at the same time. Maki sure is intimidating. And the noisy rookie, Nobu-something, is really annoying. I can't believe that Sakuragi can be so easily provoked by that kid.

The jump ball was won by Akagi, but it's so damn hard to get the first point! Although we get _so_ close to the ring, we were still unable to beat Kainan. The first point sadly was theirs. No matter how many times we stole the ball from them, no matter how many times we blocked their attacks. I'm so upset with the situation yet I push the feeling aside and pour my anger into the game. I run faster, I jump higher, and I block harder. Maki is such a difficult opponent. He keeps on blocking my attack. When I managed to shoot the ball even when he was trying to intercept, I feel slight pride creeping into my heart. The cheering crowd feeds my ego as well.

During the frustrating game, I also noticed major improvement from Sakuragi. He jumps so high that he was able to block not only Nobu-something's shot, but also Jin's shot. And he even committed flying assaults! Normal basketball players surely know not to catch the ball on its intended course to the ring after being released by the shooter. But then again, Sakuragi is not normal, especially with a jump that high. He never ceased to surprise me. He also managed to keep the ball from the combination attack of Maki and that Nobu-something. Sakuragi is so persistent that he even, without any hesitation, dived into Kainan's coach's desk just to save a ball and keep it alive. I managed to catch his pass and get us two points. I refused to disappoint his great effort in saving the ball.

After trying to keep up with Maki, I hate to admit that I have less stamina than him. Anzai-sensei pulled me off in the middle of the second round. Although I was tired, my pride almost made me protest to Anzai-sensei.

"Rukawa-kun, do you think two minutes of rest is enough for you?" Anzai-sensei's question stops me from protesting. I nod. "Good, because the last 3 minutes of the game determines everything."

So here I am, sitting down in the sideline, watching my team mates trying their hardest to beat Kainan. I'm itching to get back there. I want to beat Kainan myself, specifically Maki. Then I see the most spectacular scene playing in front of my eyes. Sakuragi jumps so high to slam dunk while Maki also jumps to block Sakuragi. Without losing his momentum or reducing his strength, Sakuragi slams into the ring thus knocking Maki's down. The scene was so breathtaking I unconsciously stood up. The hall falls into a deafening silence before loud cheers are heard. Nobody expected a newbie like Sakuragi to outdo Maki like that. Even though it wasn't me, strangely, I also feel a sense of pride swelling inside my chest. That was MY Sakuragi…

"Your turn, Rukawa-kun." Anzai-sensei's voice snaps me from my musing.

I nod and enter the court once again. I won't fail my team. I will bring Shohoku into victory. It's the last three minutes and we're two points behind. I have the ball in my possession but I'm forced to pass it to Mitsui because my shooting path was blocked by Maki. Mitsui jumps from the three pointer line while Nobu-something jumps to block his shoot. Although he failed to stop the shoot, strangely, the ball doesn't go in. The ball is still alive and we fight under the ring. Time is ticking and I can hear the crowds counting 10, 9, 8…

Despite the chaos under the ring, Sakuragi manages to get the ball. "Akagi!" He calls while passing the ball.

I feel like time stops there and then when the ball was passed to Kainan's player instead of Akagi.

The sound of the whistle being blown by the referee breaks the spell. Kainan's players and supporters are cheering for the winning of their team. They hug each other and shed happy tears while we just stand rooted where we are, unable to believe that the game has ended 88 – 90 to our loss.

"No…. No…" Soft whimpers from Sakuragi unfreeze us. I glance at him and I see his sad face with tears running freely on his cheeks.

"Come on, Hanamichi, it's time to line up and greet Kainan." Akagi approaches Sakuragi and half embraces him while dragging him to the center of the court. Tears keep flowing endlessly down Sakuragi's cheeks. We line up and shake hands with Kainan's players. The atmosphere is thick with sadness and regret. We walk back to our locker room in sorrow. It was so goddamn close! I'm so mad at myself. Why couldn't I steal more balls from them? Why couldn't I keep my stamina so I didn't need to waste two minutes on the sideline?

BANG! I slam my fist to the bench in anger. I swear to myself that I will bring Shohoku to the Interhigh. This will be the only loss in this trial.

"Alright, guys. We've fought hard so have no regret. Let's go home and rest. We have to be ready for the next match. This is not the end of our journey." Kogure tries to lighten up the depressing mood. Slowly, one by one, we start packing. We halt our packing when the door to the locker room is opened.

"Anzai-sensei." Akagi and Kogure approach sensei.

"We might not come out as the winner, but we've survived the match. I'm sure we are stronger than before the match," Anzai-sensei smiles. "So have a good rest and prepare for the next match. Do you still believe that we are strong?"

"YEAH!"

"Good." Anzai-sensei smiles again before leaving the room.

We continue packing and then head to the train station. The atmosphere inside the train is still heavy but less gloomy than in the locker room. I'm itching to train again. The next match is the day after tomorrow and I plan to spend the remaining time by practicing. Just as Anzai-sensei said, I'm stronger after surviving the game with Kainan. After the train arrived, the Shohoku basketball club members part ways. I head to Shohoku High to train in the gym. After borrowing the gym key from the staff room, I go to the gym. I find Sakuragi's standing in front of the locked door. His face is downcast. Ignoring him, I unlock the door.

"Ru-Rukawa…" He calls softly. I turn to him. His eyes look everywhere but at me. "I-I'm sorry for-for screwing up." He whispers. "You've-you and everybody have worked so hard and I-I just… I just screwed it up." He adds, still looking at the floor. "We lost because of me."

I chuckle. "Hmph, don't think too high of yourself, do'ahou. No one expect anything from you. If you want to blame someone for the lost, it's supposed to be me because I was benched." I remark coldly.

He finally locks eyes with me, staring with disbelief. "Wha-what are you saying?" He asks hesitantly.

"You're just an amateur. It's obvious that you would screw up in the game. It was my fault for not scoring more." I hate that I'm wasting time talking to him; precious time that is better used practicing than this.

"You mean… you mean you never think I'd be some kind of help to the team?"He whispers softly.

"I only believe in myself." I answer firmly.

"Du-during our practice, didn't you feel like I'm progressing?" He asks again.

"You're wasting my time." I've had enough of this pointless chat so I turn my back at him and proceed to the locker room.

I quickly change into practice gears and return to the court. I pick a ball and start practicing. I have to prepare myself to beat Sendoh. I have no time to waste because I will bring Shohoku to Interhigh. I didn't notice how long I've been practicing. I stop when I feel satisfied with the sweat I've lost - I lean on the wall trying to catch my breath. My mind wanders to the conversation I had with Sakuragi a few hours ago. What makes him sport such a sad expression? Yeah, he did pass to the opponent, but no one is blaming him. So why does he act like he has heavy burden on his shoulder? I hope he can get out of the despair quick and revive to win the next match. Decided to take the shower at home, I gather my belonging and leave school. We will have practice tomorrow so I have to get enough rest tonight. With that thought in mind, I sleep like a log till morning.

This morning I woke with renewed spirit. I'm determined to win and I will work hard for that. I enter the gym and notice I might be the last to show up since the court is already crowded. I hastily change in the locker room only to pause when I realize there's something missing. I re-open my locker door and quickly scan the inside. There is no snack, nor any canned drink inside. I frowned but dismiss it and continue changing. Once I enter the court, I quick scan the room and I find no redhead among its occupants. Where is the do'ahou?

"Hey, Rukawa. Did Hanamichi say anything to you yesterday?" Mitsui walks to me. "He followed you back to school last night, didn't he?" I nod. "Did you say anything to him?"

"Hn?"

"Seems like he feels really guilty for making the wrong pass and I'm afraid he's blaming himself for our lost. I hope you didn't say anything mean to him." Mitsui says a bit threateningly.

"I practice on my own."

"I know you're upset about our loss, but don't blame him, okay." Mitsui says before retreating to Kogure's side.

Why does he think I blame Sakuragi? I know it's not his fault. He played above my expectations yesterday. I try to shove Sakuragi off my mind during practice, but once we've finished practicing, I dash out of the gym to find Sakuragi. I need to ensure he'll be ready for the next games. I ride my bicycle along the river bank, trying to open my eyes widely to catch a certain redhead. I finally find him lying down on the grass. I walk to him.

"You skipped." He starts but keeps lying down, only turning his eyes to glance at me but then back to the sky. "You're going to ignore me?"

He lets out a loud sigh. "I was angry at myself for that stupid wrong pass. I'm ashamed of myself for letting you down." He says. "I was seeking for your forgiveness last night. That was why I followed you to the gym." He smiles but I sense bitterness in that smile. "But I think I'm just overestimating myself." He closes his eyes.

"You don't owe any apology." I say, not really sure what he means.

"Yeah, you've made me realize it loud and clear last night." He chuckles, but again, I hear bitterness there.

"We'll play against Takezato tomorrow." I inform him, still puzzled with his attitude.

"I started playing basketball to gain attention from Haruko." He suddenly sits up and mumbles. "But then I truly enjoy playing basketball and I play for myself." He pauses. I'm at loss at what to respond but then he continues. "Since I fell for you, I play to be on your level, to gain your attention, to prove you that I'm seriously in love with you." He whispers and pauses again. "I practice so hard I don't think I can train harder than that." He chuckles and then sighing loudly. "Guess it's just my stupid wishful thinking." He trails off.

"If you want to be on my level, you need to practice harder."

"That's the problem here." He opens his eyes and looks at me. "I've trained so hard that I feel like my bones are crushed and sometimes I have to crawl to my bed, literally. And that means nothing to you." He smiles that sad smile again before turning his eyes to the sky once more.

What is he saying? I'm the one who know most about his outstanding progress. So why does he say all these things?

"Hey, Rukawa. Have mercy on me, will you?" He looks at me again. "Just tell me to stop hoping you'll return my feeling. Just reject me outright and ignore me like you used to. Then I can make a closure and I can back to playing basketball for myself instead of to impress you." I recognize despair in his eyes. "Maybe you think you're being nice by not rejecting me. But the truth is, it only gives me false hope and I-I'm an optimist so I will always think there's a chance. But it's enough. Have mercy on me, will you?" He pulls his knees up and hides his face behind them.

I'm taken aback by his words. I thought he was depressed because he blames himself for our loss so I tried to make him see that it's not his fault. So how come things turn out to be about me giving false hope to his feeling? I sit beside him. He flinches when my shoulder touches his.

"I don't think I understand what you're saying." I notice his shoulder tensed upon hearing my words. "I have three things I know for sure though. First, our lost to Kainan is nobody's fault. Second, I know you've improved significantly and you played really well yesterday. Third, I'm not giving you any false hope, do'ahou."

He lifts his head and looks at me when I said the third thing. I notice he has damp cheeks, seems like he cried. I caress his cheek. I look at his beautiful brown eyes and his quivering cherry red lips. I pull his face towards me and I kiss him. He didn't react at first but then he returns my kiss. My tongue traces his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he granted. I lick his inside and coax his tongue to dance in a heated dance. I nibble his bottom lip before pull apart. Fresh tears flow down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I ask softly.

"Why did you kiss me, Rukawa? Please don't toy with my heart." He hides his tear streaked face with his palm and despite his huge body, I can't help but seeing him like a vulnerable and defenseless child.

I engulf him in a tight embrace. I stroke his flaming red hear lovingly. I pry his hands away from his face. I wipe away his tears and cup his cheeks. I look straight to his eyes. "Because I love you, do'ahou."

And tears flow out again from those beautiful brown eyes. He hugs me tightly and put his face on my shoulder, dampening my shirt. "I love you, Rukawa, I love you." He says softly.

This is my first time feeling I want to protect someone's smile. I have never experienced love but I'm pretty sure this is it. I want to possess him and I want to see him happy. I stroke his hair again. _Yeah, I love Sakuragi_.

~ to be continued ~


	7. Living in a Wonderland

**Author's note:** Warning, lemon at the end of this chapter, not really explicit though but I'm changing the rating into M. Nevertheless, it is my fist RuHana lemon and I'm not really confident in it so I hope you can throw some comments regarding that scene XD Once again, many thanks to my awesome beta, **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL**. Reviews are always welcomed **-250812-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 7. Living in a Wonderland**

I feel like I'm floating on air, weightless and dreamlike, when Rukawa says that he loves me. I shamelessly cry like a baby, dampening his shirt with my tears. It feels surreal. I even pinch my cheek to confirm that it's real. I don't want to let go of him; I feel like I belong here in his embrace.

"Have you calmed down?" Rukawa asks softly. I nod. I'm so glad that the 'Ice Prince' can actually be civil and, dare I say, tender towards me. It makes me feel loved and I can't stop smiling. "Let's go back and get some rest. We have the finals tomorrow."

Reluctantly I retract my arms from around him. I steal a glance onto his face and my heart instantly starts jumping at a frantic marching-band-pace when I see affection on his usually expressionless face.

"You can get home by yourself?" He asks again, still with that soothing tone.

"Yeah," I nod.

"See you tomorrow at 7 am on the train station." He ruffles my hair before walking towards his bike.

"Rukawa!" I grab his arm. I'm scared that if we part ways now, this will all turn out to be a wishful dream and Rukawa will once again disregard my existence.

Maybe my fear is reflected in my eyes because Rukawa caresses my cheek lovingly and smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod, unwillingly letting go of my hold on his arm. "Hey," Rukawa lifts my chin and kisses me tenderly on my lips. "I love you, okay? So wipe that worried expression off you face."

"Okay…" I blush, a bit ashamed of my childish behavior but happy at the same time because he's showing affection towards me. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles and rides his bike, turning once to assure me and then he's off.

"YOSH!" I jump excitedly. Rukawa does love me. There is no way those tender and affectionate acts were lies. Now that I skipped club practice today, I have to redeem it. But before practicing, I feel like making a reminder of my resolution. I've made up my mind so I walk into the nearest barbershop. Even though I feel a bit reluctant to cut off my hair after being caressed so lovingly by Rukawa, it will be the best symbol of my determination.

"Welcome. How can we help you today?" The barber greets me upon my entrance.

"Cut it short, just leave 2 cm."

"Certainly, Sir." And he gets on with his job. In less than 15 minutes I have a new hairdo. Still with a burning spirit to win the rest of the final's match, I walk to the basket court near my neighborhood. I practice the layup and feinting by making up images of the best players I've played against. I have to keep my focus right until the end of the game so I won't make another silly mistake.

"Urghhhh…." The sunshine's rays are annoying. It's blinding me and wakes me up from my deep slumber. "I'm sleepy…"

"Err, Son, are you okay?" A stranger's voice chases away my sleep effectively.

"Uh-huh?" I blink rapidly while trying to absorb my surroundings. It seems that I fell asleep on the basket court since last night. Maybe I was too tired so I didn't even think of returning home. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 9." The old man answers.

"ACK! I'm laaaatteeee!" I dash to my home as quickly as possible. I hit the shower and quickly dress. I stuff some clothes into my gym bag and run to the train station. I can't believe I actually overslept. Luckily I don't have to wait for the train since it's ready to depart when I arrived at the station. When it stops at my station, I jump out instantly and run all the way to the sports hall. It never crossed my mind to take a bus since I'm too giddy to be immobile.

"Hey, that's the readhead!"

"Woah, look at his new haircut, red monk!"

Upon my entrance to the hall, some of the crowds are calling to me. _Red monk, how ridiculous_. I look at the score board, it's 110 – 81 in our favor and there are only 5 more minutes left on the clock. I approach Shohoku's bench anxiously.

"Hanamichi! You're late! And what's with that haircut?" Ayako's high pitched screams ram into my eardrums painfully.

"Uh, I was practicing late and overslept." I scratch the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Sakuragi-kun," Anzai-sensei calls. "You won't be taking part in this game."

"EH?! What?!" I ask ridiculously. I want to show my determination to win the finals to everybody and it won't help if I'm benched.

"It's your punishment for being late." Urgh, I can't argue with sensei's reasoning so I obediently take a seat beside him. I watch my team mates play against Takezato, which is nowhere near as fearsome as Kainan. Heck, their ability is even lower than Shoyo. In the end, they were floored 120 – 81 by us. And our members didn't even break unnecessary sweat.

"You stupid! How come you were late on an important game?!" Akagi hits me on the head, steaming with rage.

"Ouch, Gori!" I pat the bump on my head. "I was training until late, okay. And I overslept. I didn't mean to be late," I whine.

"This better be the only time you're late." Akagi warns.

"It will be, I swear!" I counter quickly.

"Haha, let him go, Akagi," Kogure jumps in to save me. "I bet he knows not to be late again or else he'll be benched."

"Hmpf. I'll let it go just this once." Akagi pulls off.

"Lucky, thank you, Megane-kun," I grin.

"What's up with your hair, Hanamichi?" Mitsui approaches me.

"Umm, it's my retribution to our loss," I answer firmly.

"Ho? It's like a promise not to lose again, isn't it? You've grown up, Hanamichi." Mitchi tousles my hair and laughs merrily.

"Argh, enough, Mitchi…." I whine while disentangling from his attack. I manage to move out of his reach and I start looking around, trying to find Rukawa. I find him glaring daggers at me. _Urgh, he must be so pissed at me for being late after all the things he did last night…_ Before I can compose myself, he turns his back, completely ignoring me!

"Ok, let's pack up. We have another game in 4 days!" Ayako announces and we all start packing up.

I still haven't had a chance to speak to Rukawa so I keep following him with my eyes. When we arrive at the train station, I stalk him while the others head to their respective destinations. It's still noon so it's horribly hot. I'm drenched in sweat but I keep following Rukawa, leaving a few feet of distance between us. I'm sure Rukawa noticed that I'm following him, but he just ignores me. That is, until we arrive at his house. He stops in front of the gate and turns to face me. He keeps his face expressionless like usual which adds to my anxiety. After hearing his confession last night, I just have to screw things up again, don't I? Urgh, I feel like crying.

"Ru-Rukawa, I'm sorry!" I break the silence, pleading.

He sighs. "Come inside, do'ahou." He opens the gate and the front door, with me in tow.

"I'm sorry I was late. I overslept, I didn't mean to, really." I apologize again once we enter the house. Rukawa keeps walking in silence. He places his jacket on the hanger and then proceeds to the living room. He leaves his gym bag on the floor near the couch. "Rukawa, please… I'm sorry," I plead once more, still following him.

He walks to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a bottle of pocari, uncapping it and chugging down the liquid. He walks back to the living room and finally seated on the couch, unfinished pocari in his hand. "Talk," he says shortly.

"Af-after you left, I-I practiced on my own. I skipped yesterday practice so I-I felt like I have to make it up. I was too exhausted that I even slept on the court till morning." I stammer when explaining myself.

"The hair?" He asks again.

Unconsciously my hand moves to my head, tugging my short hair. "It's a symbol of my resolution," I scratch the back of my neck anxiously.

He lets out a loud sigh and I tense in anticipation for his reply. "You made me worried," he says. I'm speechless - I certainly didn't anticipate that kind of response. "I thought something happened to you." He elaborates.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I throw myself at him, kneeling in front of him while snuggling my face into his chest. I wrap my arms around his back, I don't want to let go. He brushes my hair and then hugs me back. He put his head on my shoulder.

"Do'ahou." He whispers softly.

"I'm sorry I let you down again. I promise this will be the last time." I say, my voice a bit muffled since my face is still buried on his chest.

Rukawa holds my shoulder and push me away from him to look at me. "You never disappoint me," he says sincerely. I reach up and touch his face. I pull his face close to mine and kiss him deeply. I push away the embarrassment of initiating such an intimate gesture and deepen our kiss. I'm so happy that he kisses back in the same fervor.

"I love you, Rukawa." I say after we end our kiss.

Rukawa smiles at me. "What do you want for lunch?" He randomly asks.

I'm a bit put off since I'm expecting another affirmation from Rukawa but I shrug it off. It's a good thing that he doesn't hate me already. "I can cook simple dishes. What do you have?" I want to grab this chance to show off my cooking ability. Being raised in a single father family has its advantages, I'm a decent cook. And I believe I read somewhere that the key to winning a man's heart is through his stomach so I want to win Rukawa's heart through my cooking. I hope he likes it.

"Take a look inside the fridge, maybe there're something you can use." He answers while tugging me to the fridge. "I think there are more ingredients in the cupboard as well." Rukawa opens one of the doors.

I examine what's inside the fridge and I find basil leaves, garlic, and prawns, while inside the cupboard there's spaghetti and olive oil. _Hmm… I can make pesto sauce spaghetti_. "Rukawa, you don't have any allergies, right?" I turn to him.

"No," he shakes his head.

"Good. I'll make delicious pesto sauce spaghetti with grilled prawn for you." I beam. Italian food is my forte so I'm confident it'll taste good. I'm just anxious about Rukawa's taste. What if my seasoning is too thick for him, or maybe too bland? I ignore my anxiety and start chopping basil leaves and garlic. I take out a pot and fill it with water and few drops of olive oil to boil the spaghetti. In parallel, I start sautéing the garlic and chopped basil, sprinkling salt and pepper before I taste it. After I'm satisfied with the taste, I grill the prawn. I check the spaghetti and I'm pleased to see it's in its perfect al dente form so I turn off the stove. I put the spaghetti on a strainer to let the water down. When everything is ready, I put out two plates. Placing the spaghetti on each plate with prawns on top, I pour the pesto sauce over everything and sprinkle some parsley as garnish.

"Smells delicious." I almost have a heart attack when Rukawa's sultry voice hits me right in my ear. I can feel his breath tickling my earlobe and involuntarily I turn red, from my cheeks down to my neck. "You're blushing. So cute…" Rukawa licks my earlobe.

"Ahn…." I clamp my mouth with my free hand to prevent any more embarrassing sounds escaping my mouth.

Rukawa smirks. "Let me eat that pasta first before eating you," he adds seductively, grabbing both plates and placing them on the dining table before saunters off to the fridge. I blush harder. I never thought Rukawa would dirty talk. I sit on the dining chair and wait for Rukawa. He returns with two bottles of pocari. "Ittadakimasu," he throws me a knowing look before diving in.

I'm not touching my food yet, too anxious to know what he thinks about my cooking. I observe Rukawa's every move. From when he dives his fork into the pasta, twirling it before finally putting it into his mouth. And then he chews it slowly as if savoring the taste before swallows it.

He looks up to me and I hold my breath. "You don't look like a cook." He says flatly and I feel a pang in my heart. _Urgh, beaten on my best dish, how pathetic_. "But you cook like a pro." He adds and I blink my eyes several times.

"Eh?" I stupidly say.

"Do'ahou." He rolls his eyes and continues shoveling the food into his mouth.

"I'm glad," I grin widely and start digging in myself. After the plates are empty, the pocari soon follows. Rukawa puts both plates on the sink and throws empty bottles to the trash bin.

"You good with other dishes?" Rukawa asks. We already move back to the living room. He sits next to me on the couch.

"I'm best at Italian food, but I'm also good at Japanese and American." I answer sheepishly.

"You feel up to cook for me during weekends?" He asks. "I'll buy ingredients you need."

_Is that an invitation to drop by here every weekend?_ I have to pinch my arm to confirm that this is not a dream. "You mean I can come here every weekend?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Yeah, just like today. You come, cook, and eat with me." He shrugs. "Lunch and dinner if you can."

"I'd love to!" I jump and stand eagerly in front of him. "Let me do it. I'll write down dishes I'll serve and you can just omit those you dislike. And umm... umm... You can also tell me when you suddenly feel like eating certain dishes." I add happily. I can't believe this kind of awesome opportunity comes by itself.

"Calm down, do'ahou. We'll talk the details later on," Rukawa smirks. "Now sit down here." He pats his lap.

"Eh? Sit where?" I blink.

"Here." He pats his lap again.

I blink faster. "I'm heavy."

"Just do what I say. Here. Now." He sighs and impatiently pats his lap once again. I blink several times before slowly move towards him and then finally sit on his lap. _This is awkward_.

Rukawa put his arms around my stomach, intertwining his fingers so I'm trapped within his embrace. He puts his chin on my shoulder and whispers huskily to me. "Have you ever made out before?" I can feel my face, ears and even my neck turn red. "I take that as a no." He chuckles and licks my earlobe again.

"Nhnnn…." I want to clasp my hand over my mouth to stop these weird voices, but I'm trapped so I can't do anything but bite my lips.

"Don't. I want to hear your voice." He now nibbles my earlobe, his hands roaming inside my shirt, touching my skin directly.

"Ah… Ru-Rukawa…" I can't help but whimper. There's a foreign sensation in each and every touch. It's tickling and leaving hot trails everywhere he touches. Rukawa stops nibbling my ear; he now licks my neck and sucks it hard. "Ah…" It feels too good. I roll back my head, leaning on his shoulder. Rukawa's hands continue their separate paths, from my abdomen and up, up, until they reach my nipples. "Uhnnn…. Ah-ahhhh…" I'm a complete mess when both my nipples are pinched and then twisted, bringing me slight pain but immense pleasure. I pant heavily. I don't know what is happening anymore. All I know is I'm feeling hot all over my body.

"Pull up your hands so I can get rid of your shirt." He whispers directly on my ear, intentionally blowing some air into them which makes goose bumps rise. I oblige, pulling my arms up, and he slides my shirt off smoothly. "Good boy. Now turn around, face me now." He instructs more. I'm so dizzy but I comply once more, I turn around so now I'm facing him, still sitting on his lap, bending my knees to rest on the couch so my feet aren't dangling off the couch.

"Ru-Rukawa…" I feel so embarrassed since this is my first time doing something this intimate. I don't know what to do. I stare at him. His dark blue eyes seem even darker than usual. "Ahhh!" I literally scream when his mouth suddenly engulfs my left nipple. He licks it, bites it, nibbles it, sucks it, I can't list them all but whatever he does, it heightens the pleasure I'm in. "Oh… mmm…" I can't stop moaning. I feel my pants getting tighter, all the blood rushing south. I'm burning, I can't think anymore. I just repeatedly calling his name in my mind, or at least I think I'm calling him in my mind and not aloud.

I don't know how and when exactly Rukawa opens the fly of my jeans, all I know is that suddenly my boxers are lowered and my manhood is set free. "You're a natural red head," Rukawa glances up and meets my clouded eyes briefly before he works on my right nipple again.

"Uh… ahhhh…." I can feel my manhood standing proudly. I don't know what is happening to me, I surrender completely to Rukawa's ministrations. "Rukawa! I'm…" I scream once again when his hand makes contact with my shaft, collecting the pre cum on its head and smearing it along the length while pumping it, slowly at first but then faster and faster and faster. I feel like on a roller coaster ride. My heart is beating like crazy and I even think this will be the end of me. I don't know where is up or down, left or right, all I know is his hand is doing magic and I love it so much.

"Rukawa!" I scream his name when I come, white blinding light stealing my sight. I feel boneless and fall on him, completely draping his body. The last thing I remember is a swelling happiness of being in the arms of Rukawa, before I surrender to the darkness.

~ to be continued ~


	8. Walking the Beginning

**Author's note:** A bit OOC Sakuragi n maybe Rukawa. Like my promise, this is the beta version so despite the same plot, the grammar should be better than the un-beta-ed one =p Once again, many thanks to my awesome beta, Christy aka QwertyASDFGHJKL. Reviews are always welcomed **-230912-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 8. Walking the Beginning**

"Hey, do'ahou. Hey," I shake Sakuragi's limp body that just collapsed onto mine. I peek at his closed eyes. I chuckle. Seems like he's passed out after reaching his peak. "What a virgin," I chuckle again.

I wipe my cum-covered hand on my already stained shirt. I didn't take off my shirt when I pleasured him so it has the remains splattered on several spots. I pull off my shirt and discard it somewhere on the floor, carefully so Sakuragi won't fall off me. Once I'm bare chested, I pick him up and lay him on the couch as comfortably as a couch can provide. I didn't plan to ravish him like that. I was going to stop at the kiss but his response was too cute to pass. Although it seems I have to settle with my right hand because he passed out before taking care of me. Sigh… Oh well, there is always next time.

I pick up my dirty shirt and head to my room, putting it on the hamper. I snatch a towel and proceed to the bathroom. I take off my jeans and boxers and stand under the shower. I turn on the shower and adjust the water temperature into a lukewarm one. My right hand wanders down. I close my eyes and imagine the blushing Sakuragi with lust filled eyes. How he parted his lips and moaned loudly. How he reacted strongly when I played with his nipples. How he moved his hips to get my hand moving faster on his length. My right hand pumps in time with my fantasy, getting faster each passing second.

"Oh… Ah… Ah… Sakuragi!" I climax in time with Sakuragi in my fantasy. As pathetic as it is, being sixteen years old, not a virgin anymore but still having to masturbate on my own, I had a good orgasm. I continue with my shower, shampooing my hair and lathering my body with soap before rinsing myself clean. I grab the towel and drying myself before I step out into my bedroom with nothing but the towel around my hips. I rummage my wardrobe for clean clothes. Finally, I settle for khaki shorts and black t-shirt. I walk out to the living room where I left a certain red head alone.

He's still unconscious. And I just realize that I left him bare chested. I walk closer. I drink in the sight of a build chest and toned abdomen, which apparently has dried cum on it. I walk back to my room, grabbing a clean towel and wetting it. I return to Sakuragi and start wiping his stomach with the damp towel, cleaning him from the residue of our activity. Once his stomach is clean, I move back a little bit. My eyes wander to his body again, his strong neck, his wide chest, and his two delicious looking caramel nubs. I lick my lips when suddenly I'm being attacked by this sexual urge. I want to play with those nubs once again, and elicit sexy moans from him. _Oh just screw it all!_ I gather all my restraint to put me in place. Instead of ravishing him again, I manage to just eye rape him by staring at his toned abdomen, his cute belly button, down into his happy trail. I've tucked in the little Sakuragi before I left him here, so I don't actually see it, but I still remember its shape and weight clearly. He is well endowed and I want to hold it once again. _Great, now I'm turning into a real pervert._

I sigh and step away from him, walking to the fridge and grab a bottle of cold mineral water to calm me down. I chug it down and take a seat on the couch across Sakuragi. I've never experience lust this strong. I've had a fair share of intimate experience with a bunch of women; most of them, older women. But I have never felt burned with desire as vivid as few hours ago.

"Geez, do'ahou, what have you done to me?" I whisper to no one.

"Hnnnn…" As if hearing my question, Sakuragi starts to move. He opens his eyes slowly, blinking several times before his hand comes up to rub the sleep off his eyes.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." I can't stop myself from teasing him. And he doesn't disappoint me; he shoots up into sitting position instantly.

"Ah… Where… Umm… I… Did I just pass out?" After coping with his embarrassment, he finally asks me.

"You did. Apparently the pleasure was too great for a virgin like you." I smirk and he blushes furiously. "And we haven't gotten into the real thing yet." I add huskily, making his face the same color as his hair. Oh God, I love teasing him.

"I-I-I'll do it better next time!" He suddenly says, making me raise my eyebrow.

"Oh? You will? I'll hold on to that next time then." I smirk again.

"I-I've… I've never… Umm, th-this is my first time so… so please teach me," he says shyly, fingers playing with the band of his pants and eyes darting everywhere but me.

Please teach me? Oh God, Sakuragi is too much! I feel like holding him tight and ruffle his hair. I stand up from my seat and slowly approach him. He lifts his head and locks his gaze to mine, anxiously waiting for my move. I crouch down in front of him and hold the back of his head. I crush my lips onto his and devour him completely. I push my tongue inside his mouth without any restraint from him. I suck his tongue and nibble his lips while my other hand grabs his waist and pull him to me so we are flushed tightly. I can feel him shivering inside my embrace and soft moans come out from him before the need for air becomes too insistent and we break apart, gulping the air greedily. I stare at his flushed face, eyes glazed with lust and lips moist and completely ravished.

"We'll continue after we beat Ryonan, yeah?" And he nods. "Can you stay until dinner?"

"Su-sure!" His eyes light up and he answers eagerly. "Ah, I mean… yeah, I-I have time." He adds shyly.

"Good, let's cuddle up some more."

"Eh?!"

"I'm just messing with you, do'ahou." I rumple his head and get up. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," He gets up to follow my lead.

"Oh, perhaps you'd better put on your shirt, or else I'll play with your nipples once more," I look back and smirk at him.

"Ah…" He blushes once again and quickly scans the room for his shirt. After finding it on the couch armrest, he quickly puts it on, still with that blush evident on his face.

We go into my room since I have my own television and DVD player. I let him pick the movie among my DVDs and he picked The Dark Knight Rising. We watched it until dinner time. We order pizza for dinner and eat while discussing the movie and chatting about random things. Time flies so fast when you're having fun. Suddenly it's nine pm already and Sakuragi bids his goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says after giving me an innocent peck on my lips.

"Yeah. Be careful on your way home." I stroke his cheeks before opening the door. He smiles shyly and waves before walking out of the house. I watch his retreating back and go back inside once I can't see him anymore.

I had a really good rest that night. I wake up feeling refreshed and eager to go to the club practice. I want to see my do'ahou. Err, and of course because I can't wait to practice to beat Ryonan. Sigh, who am I kidding, I know that I'm more eager to see him than to practice. My mind is full with Sakuragi while I ride my bike to school. We've entered summer holiday so we don't have any class, just club activity. So I go straight to the gym upon my arrival at the school.

I quick-scan the occupants of the gym and find Sakuragi chats animatedly with Ayako. He's too naïve for a guy his age. I feel like looking at an overgrown child. But that's what I like about him. He's so pure and I don't have to be cautious about his motive on things he does. He always wears his feelings on his face and it's so straightforward. I almost smile before I catch myself and put my impassive mask on. I walk to the locker room and this time I can't help myself from smiling when I find choco balls inside my locker. Sakuragi will always be so damn adorable and cute. I quickly change and gather with the other members.

This time, instead of Akagi, Anzai-sensei stands at the center. "Starting tomorrow, you will have training camp for three days with Jousei University basketball club. So pack your clothes and gather at the train station tomorrow morning, seven am sharp." We all nod, excited to practice with the seniors in the university. It will teach us a higher level of basketball play. "Sakuragi-kun, you will stay at Shohoku for extra practice." Anzai-sensei adds.

"EHHH?! Why am I being singled out?" He whines and swiftly approaches sensei and start pulling his chin playfully.

"Hohohoho, the secret weapon needs different practice; don't you think so, Sakuragi-kun?" Anzai-sensei answers lightly.

"Eh? Oh, right, ahahahaha, of course. A genius like me doesn't need common practice, hahaha." Being a simpleton, Sakuragi suddenly changes behavior. He gets arrogant and starts patting sensei's back hard.

"You insolent fool! Knock it off!" Akagi punches Sakuragi's head hard.

"Ouch, Gori, you're just envious of me," he says cheekily while nursing his injured head.

"Hohohoho," Sensei only laughs.

I wonder what the purpose of isolating Sakuragi is. He actually has shown lots of improvement judging from our game against Kainan. I personally think that Sakuragi is the type to improve during the game. So it'll be better to expose him to as many games as possible instead of cramming him with solo practice. But well, who am I to think I know better on how to train a player than sensei. I shrug and continue with today's practice. Our winning the game against Takezato is sure pumping everyone with energy. We practice until evening.

When the others have deserted the gym, Sakuragi comes to me. "Well then, guess I'll see you in a couple days." He fidgets cutely.

"You'd miss me, wouldn't you?" I can't help but tease him.

He blushes and nods. "I think I'm still a green horn anyway. I bet Ayako will make me do the basic all over again." He adds softly.

"Hey, sensei said it is secret weapon training."

Sakuragi smiles curtly. "I'm not stupid, Rukawa. I know I'm far from being a secret weapon." Sakuragi makes quotation marks with his fingers when saying secret weapon. "If sensei thinks someone as secret weapon, you are the closest one, albeit not so secret." He chuckles.

I'm a little bit surprised by what he said. All this time I thought he was convinced that he is Shohoku's secret weapon and that he actually thinks he is a genius. Apparently I've been underestimating his intellectual. I think Sakuragi is more than meets the eye. I want to know more about him.

"I don't know what sensei means by separating you from us, but I know Anzai-sensei is the best basketball couch. So you just have to trust him, okay?" I try to ease his sour mood.

"It's okay. I know there are many things I've yet to understand so I need more intensive practice unlike veterans like you guys." He still stares at the floor. His foot is making circular pattern over and over like a nervous habit. "It's just that… I just…. you finally answer my feeling and I just want to be with you." This time I notice his reddening ears. _He's blushing cutely!_

I can't stop myself. I grab the back of his head, lifting his face to me and then claim his lips. He gasps in surprise and I use his parting lips to push my tongue in. I coax him into the intimate tongue battle, sucking it like there's no tomorrow. My other hand grabs his waist and pulls him towards me, completely pressing our body together. Oh, how I enjoy how every curve of his body is being pressed onto mine. To feel his warmth and his beating heart is such a pleasing experience. He hesitantly lifts his hand and settles it on my hair, entangling his fingers and starts massaging my scalp. I almost let a moan escape me, luckily I'm managed to swallow it back. We part after what feels to be a long yet short time. I look at his ravished face, his swollen lips, his pink tinted cheeks, his lovingly brown eyes that I can't get enough but drown in every time I look at them.

"We always have time for that, do'ahou." I grin devilishly. "Now, practice hard so we can celebrate our winning over Ryonan with something special." I say huskily. He gets red again and nods. "See you soon, then."

"Yeah, see you, Rukawa." He waves.

At seven am sharp, all the Shohoku basketball team excluding Sakuragi has arrived at the train station. I haven't seen Anzai-sensei yet so I wonder what makes him late. Then suddenly Ayako comes and greets us.

"Good morning, everyone." She smiles widely. "Sensei will handle Sakuragi's training personally so you are left in my care for the next three days." She announces.

"EHHH?" Echoes of disbeliefs are heard from us all.

"Darn it! I'd rather stay back to have private training with sensei," Mitsui whines.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" Ayako asks feigning feeling hurt.

"Noooo! Aya-chan is more than enough!" Ryota quickly steps in. I almost roll my eyes at his expected behavior if not remembering my image between the club members.

"Well, thank you Ryo-chin," Ayako winks. "Okay, people, let's board the train." We follow Ayako's instruction and board to the train one by one.

Jousei University is still in Kanagawa but it's on the eastern part of Kanagawa. The train trip takes approximately an hour and we still have to ride the local bus for another 30 minutes before we arrive at the university. The Jousei University basketball club's captain and coach greet us personally. After exchanging several polite greetings as well as explaining why Anzai-sensei is absent, the Jousei captain shows us our place to stay during the training camp. We are staying at the university boarding house; each room will be shared among 2 people. After putting our luggage in our rooms, we change into practice gear and gather at Jousei's gym, ready for the first day of practice.

After short introduction between players, we start the first game. Still pumped with the high spirit of defeating Takezato and a strong will to beat Ryonan, we managed to secure a winning against Jousei by a mere point, 73-72 in our favor. I can see the disbelief in Jousei's players' eyes. They must have been insulted to have lost to mere high schoolers, but they suppress their distaste while we sit down and discuss the game. Jousei's couch shares his analysis regarding the game, our weaknesses, our strengths, as well as Jousei's, with him by the couch. We return to our room around 6 pm for shower and dinner at 7 pm. Then we rest for the night to get ready for the second day.

The second day of training camp resembles our routine in Shohoku, morning practice starts at 6 until 8. We only have an hour for shower and breakfast before we start discussing tactics and analyzing professional basketball game taped by Jousei's coach. The game between Shohoku and Jousei starts after lunch with a painful result of losing on our side. Again, it was only by a one point difference.  
"Come on, guys, you can do better than this. What do you think Sakuragi will say if he knows you lose without him playing?" Ayako nudges.

"Aww, damn, I don't want him to think that we need him to win." Ryota whines.

"Damn right, he'll just get even more bigheaded than now." Mitsui shudders.

We have to postpone our revenge until the last day of training camp. Today, the schedule is reversed so we have a match first before analyzing the game. Even though we were so determined to beat Jousei, we have to settle with a draw. Quite frustrating in my opinion, but at least we've learnt new tricks. Ayako's been taping those 3 matches against Jousei and I can't wait to get back to Shohoku to show it to Sakuragi. I'm also curious about his personal training with Anzai-sensei. Knowing sensei's ability to draw out the best talent of a player, combined with the amazing learning ability of Sakuragi, I shudder in anticipation to see how strong he has become.

We leave Jousei University after lunch, hoping to catch Anzai-sensei at Shohoku for the last instruction before the game against Ryonan. We arrived around 3 pm at Shohoku. With eagerness we march to the gym.

"Sensei! We're back!" Mitsui shouts once he opens the gym door. Strangely, only empty room with scattered balls awaits us. "Eh? Nobody's here?" He voices question that pops in our head. _Where is the do'ahou?_

"Strange. Hanamichi's training is supposed to last until evening. Where are they?" Ayako asks rhetorically.

We check locker room and shower room, but none is occupied. It's like Sakuragi and Anzai-sensei were vanished in the middle of the practice seeing how carelessly the balls were tossed.

"Ara? Aren't you the basketball club? Why aren't you at the hospital?" An old man with janitor uniform shows up with broom on his right hand and bucket on his left hand.

"Hospital? What happened?" Akagi asks. Dread covers us, anticipating the worst yet hoping it's just a misleading clue.

"Anzai-sensei had a heart attack few hours ago. He is hospitalized at the Kouhoku Hospital. Haven't you heard anything?" The janitor answers. I'm frozen in shock. I can't believe that this misfortune befalls us just before our most important game. Sure we've gotten stronger, but without sensei, who will pinpoint our mistakes? Who will advise the best game plan? Who will be the anchor when things get tough?

"Thank you for the information, Sir." Akagi's voice sounds so far away. "Guys, I'm going to Kouhoku Hospital. Anyone wants to come with me?"

"Sure!" We all answer. So we rush to Kouhoku Hospital while praying for things to be better than it sounds. Once we arrived at the hospital, Akagi politely asks the receptionist where we can find Anzai-sensei. After being told to keep it quiet, the nurse tells us his room number. We walk briskly yet as quiet as we can be. After walking through the long corridor, we finally reach our destination.

"Come in." A soft voice answers from inside the room after we knocked the door softly.

Akagi opens the door and we walk inside one by one. There on the hospital bed, lies Anzai-sensei. His eyes are closed but from the heart monitor beside him, it seems his heart rate is normal and hopefully he's just resting. On the right side of the bed, a charismatic woman, around the same age as sensei, sits on a folding chair. I assume she is sensei's wife. Her face looks tranquil despite being in the hospital, giving a good sign on sensei's condition. Standing near the window is none other than Sakuragi. His face is pale and tense, he's biting his lower lip when he slowly turns to face us.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. We are Shohoku basketball club members. We just returned from our training camp and heard the news about sensei." Akagi introduces us.

The old lady smiles, "I've heard a lot about you kids. Mitsuyoshi always brags about how good his team is." She glances to sensei and strokes his arm lovingly. "Mitsuyoshi sure picks a lousy time to be sick. Tomorrow is an important game for you, correct?" She averts his gaze and locks eyes with Akagi.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'm sorry to inform you that he won't be able to be there with you." She looks regretful. "But I know you will play as hard even though he's not there. We will be rooting for you here and I'm sure Mitsuyoshi will be well and able to accompany you by the Interhigh." She smiles.

"Let Sensei rests and just leave the game to us. We'll be sure to take him to Interhigh, Ma'am." Mitsui says.

"I believe you will." She smiles once again. "Hanamichi-kun, come here." She calls Sakuragi. He hesitantly comes to her. He stands before her with his eyes down cast to the floor. "Look at me." She asks sternly yet softly. Sakuragi lifts his face and looks at her with such a pitiful expression. "Mitsuyoshi is fine. He only needs some rest. You've done a marvelous job on the first aid rescue before the ambulance came. So don't worry, okay?" She smiles reassuringly. "Now I need you to promise me that you will be out there tomorrow, playing against Ryonan, and win it. Can you promise me that, Hanamichi-kun?" She asks again. Sakuragi only nods. "Come here." She gestures for him to bow down a bit and hugs him once he does that. She whispers something on his ear but I fail to hear what it is.

"Now that you've visited Mitsuyoshi, I think it's best for you to return home and rest. After all, you have an important game tomorrow." She smiles.

"Yes, Ma'am. We'll come again tomorrow." Akagi says and Mrs Anzai nods.

We walk out of the room and leave the hospital. Sakuragi seems so lost. His eyes are devoid of the usual spirit and cheerfulness. I feel like embracing him because he looks so pitiful but I refrain myself since we're in public.

"Ok, guys, I know it's hard, but we've promised Mrs. Anzai that we will win tomorrow. So have a good rest and see you tomorrow at seven am sharp. Don't be late." Akagi says before we part ways.

"Hanamichi, are you coming?" Mitsui asks.

"He's coming with me." I cut curtly.

"Eh? Uhmm, okay then." Mitsui says hesitantly. He has suspicion in his eyes but he lets it go.

"Come on, do'ahou." I motion Sakuragi to follow me and he obediently follow, still mindless like a lost child. The walk home is so quiet. I glance few times at him and I'm getting worried by his solemn expression. Thank God we finally reach my house so I drag him inside, take off my coat and hang it properly. I see that Sakuragi is still in his practice wear. _He must have gone to the hospital without changing first. _I lead him to the couch and motion for him to sit down. "Do'ahou…" I say softly. He looks at me with glazy eyes. "I'm here, okay. I'm here." I hug him.

He remains stiff for a few seconds, arms still dangling down and not hugging me back. "Sensei was so pale. As white as a sheet…," he whimpers. "I… I can't… I can't… No more… No more…" Suddenly he hugs me back tightly. He clutches my shirt and starts sobbing. His body is visibly trembling.

"It's okay. Sensei is fine, he just needs rest." I pat his back in a calming gesture. He continues to sob, making me wonder what made him so shaken up like this. "Let it all out, Sakuragi, I'm here for you." I continue to rub soothing circles on his back while he sobs even harder. _What's on your mind, Sakuragi? Why are you so scared?_

~ to be continue ~


	9. Underneath It All

**Author's note:** Please note that the timeline of this chapter is overlapping with the previous chapter, so don't be confused. Once again, many thanks to my awesome beta, **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL**. Reviews are always welcomed **-060912-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 9. Underneath It All**

I walk to the school leisurely. This is the first day of training camp for the others. Unfortunately, I'll be spending these three days practicing alone. Well, not actually alone because Ayako should be there to guide my training menu. Three days without Rukawa. And right after he responded my feeling nonetheless. I feel like a teenage chick with her first love, I don't want to be parted from Rukawa. Sigh, this is ridiculous.

I arrive at the gym a few minutes before seven a.m. I change into my practice gear and do some warm ups. The sound of the gym door being opened halts my warm up.

"Morning, Aya…" My greeting is left unfinished because the person I see when I turn out facing the door is not Ayako. It is Anzai-sensei. "EH? Sensei? Aren't you going to the camp?" I approach him gingerly.

"Hohoho, Sakuragi-kun, didn't I say this is secret weapon's training? Of course I will personally handle it, hohoho." Sensei laughs.

_Eh? Is this for real?_ I'm so happy that sensei is handling my training personally. I don't know much about sensei's capability as a coach, but Rukawa and Mitchi think highly of him. To have sensei train me these three days while leaving the training camp on Gori and Ayako's hand is flattering. _Wait, perhaps it means I'm so pathetic that he needs to personally teach me? Urgh, stop that negative thought, Hanamichi, Sensei chose you over the others, so be proud!_

"Yosh, Oyaji, I'm so excited. So what will you teach me?" I ask eagerly.

"You have proven yourself as the rebound king." _Yes, yes, I am the rebound king!_ "Your defense is also among the best in Kanagawa." _Ho, keep up the flattery and I might fly to the seventh sky._ "What you're lacking is the offense. We will power up your offensive skill within three days, Sakuragi-kun. The training will be hard. Are you prepared?"

"Bring it on!"

"Hohoho. I know I can count on you. Now, Sakuragi-kun, why do you think Rukawa and Mitsui have such a high accuracy of shooting during a game?"

I scrunch up my brows, thinking seriously. "Because they're good?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hohoho, why do you think they can be that good?"

"Natural talent, I guess." I give up. I don't know what sensei is aiming at with all these questions.

"Wrong, Sakuragi-kun." My eyes widen in surprise. "It's because of practice. How many balls do you think they have shot during their life?" I shake my head slowly. "It must have been over a hundred thousand shots."

"Over one hundred thousand shots?" I repeat in disbelief.

"Do you want to be as good as them?"

I nod vigorously. "Of course!"

"Hohoho," Sensei laughs. "Then you will make ten thousand shots within three days. Can you do it, Sakuragi-kun?" Sensei challenges one more time.

"I can do better than that." I boast. "So I need to make ten thousand slam dunks?"

"I have faith in your slam dunk and layup. What I want you to do is ten thousand jump shot." Sensei answers firmly. Jump shot? I don't think I have done that before. I've seen other players do that and it is the same form as a three point shot anyway. "We will practice jump shots inside the three pointer line. You will learn the three point shot after you master the jump shot. Don't be hasty, Sakuragi-kun." It's like Sensei is reading my mind. I'm a little bit baffled by that.

"So, how does the practice go?" I ask.

"Hohoho, I brought some helpers. Boys, you may come out now." Sensei calls and soon, Haruko, Yohei, Noma, Ohkusu, and Takamiya show up.

"Hei, Hanamichi!"

"Hanamichi-kun."

"Haruko-san! And you guys!" I exclaim in surprise.

"We will tape your shooting pose so you can learn from the tape and correct your form, Hanamichi-kun." Haruko-san explains while pointing the camcorder in Yohei's hand.

"Stand right here, Sakuragi-kun." Sensei points to a spot right in front of the ring so I move and stand where he pointed. "Lift both of your arms and let your right hand fully support the ball while your left hand just steadies it. Keep your elbows in, keep your back straight, and bend your knees a little bit. Aim for the ring and jump." I do what Sensei instructs but the ball goes off course, horridly.

"Let's try one more time. This time don't use too much power when you release the ball." Sensei advises.

So the first day is spent doing jump shots for God knows how long, since I lost count after the hundredth. I still haven't managed to get the ball inside the ring, but the tape shows that my form is getting better. At least it's getting closer to Rukawa or Mitchi's shooting form but it's still not quite as exquisite as theirs. I need to adjust the power I give when releasing the ball. I tend to give more than necessary so the ball always goes off. Sensei ends the practice at seven pm, claiming that I need to rest to restore my strength so I can survive the second day. I buy dinner on my way home and apparently my body is tired since I practically collapse once I touch the bed. I dream of correcting my shooting pose over and over again.

The second day of practice is pretty much a repetition of the first day. It starts with warm ups and then nonstop jump shots until lunch time with corrections here and there from sensei. After lunch time, we see the tape to discuss improvement I should make. After that, another nonstop jump shot again. I can see my shooting form is getting better. My shooting accuracy is still not hundred percent, but I'm getting there. Sensei also ends the practice at seven pm so I do my routine before once again collapsing on my bed.

"Good morning, Sakuragi-kun." Anzai-sensei greets me when I'm doing warm ups on the third day.

"Morning, Oyaji."

"Today's practice will not be taped since your form is already correct. What you need to do is to let your body do the shot naturally. I'm sure you've felt doing jump shots yesterday is getting easier by the end of the day."

I nod. "Yeah, I think I've got it. Anyway, by not taping the practice, does it mean Haruko-chan and the four trouble makers aren't coming?"

"That is correct, Sakuragi-kun. I believe it's alright for you to practice without them?"

"Of course! What do you think I am, a kid or something?" I sulk.

"Hohoho. I'm just teasing you, Sakuragi-kun. Let's start the practice then."

After an hour of practice, my shooting accuracy has reached hundred percent. All of my shots meet the ring satisfactorily. It's still inside the three pointer line, but I practice to shoot on every point along the line, the left side, middle, and the right side. I find it easier to shot from the right side because my body just automatically adjusts without the need of second thought.

"You're doing well, Sakuragi-kun. Now you are equipped with good offense as well. I'm sure we will surprise everyone in tomorrow's game. Hohohohoho."

"You will let me play tomorrow, right? I can't wait to beat Sendoh." I'm getting giddy, excited to try my new skill on a real match.

"Of course, Sakuragi-kun. Keep up that spirit until tomorrow."

"YOSH! I'll do more shoot then!" I grab the ball and get into position. I resume the practice. I'm so happy that my body goes into auto pilot every time I'm in the shooting position. I can't wait to tell Rukawa about this new skill that I have.

CRASH! The loud noise makes me pause my shooting. "What the…" I turn back and I notice that Anzai-sensei is lying on the floor. "Oyaji!" Panicked, I rush to him, turning his body slightly so I can see his face. I gasp when I see his pale face. My heart is beating madly. _No… No… _I check sensei's pulse and find it really weak. I put my ear on sensei's chest and I hear nothing. I quickly do the CPR. _Oh God, please make it work… _Afterseveral tries sensei finally able to breath and his pulse is stronger. I madly dash out of the gym, trying to find someone to call the ambulance.

"Help! Please call ambulance!" I yell once I see a janitor outside the gym.

"What happen?" He asks worriedly.

"Anzai-sensei is having heart attack. Please, call the ambulance quickly!" I insist. The janitor nods and runs to teacher's lounge to call the ambulance. Meanwhile, I go back to the gym and stay beside sensei. _Please God, let him survive… _I pray over and over again.

After what feels like forever, paramedics come inside the gym equipped with a stretcher and other tools. They lift Anzai-sensei and strap him on the stretcher, ready to bring him into the ambulance. Things are getting too fast for me to understand and I don't know the details but I managed to get into the ambulance as well even though I'm not a family. Maybe I'm too intimidating so the paramedics have no choice but to oblige. I hold sensei's hand and keep on praying for his health. We finally reach the hospital. The paramedics push the stretcher into ICU with me hot behind them.

"I'm sorry, Sir, this is restricted area. You have to wait there." A nurse stops me from entering the room.

"I-I have… I must go there… I must… I must be with Oyaji!" I insist, using my physical power to push past the nurse.

"Hanamichi-kun?" The soft yet confident voice of a woman stops me. I turn back to the source of the voice and find a charming lady wearing a traditional kimono. Her gray hair is tied into a neat bun and adorned with an expensive looking hairpin. "Come here, sit with me." Her gentle yet authoritative tone makes me unconsciously walk to her and sit next to her. "I'm Mitsuyoshi's - I mean, Anzai-sensei's wife. The school staff contacted me after they called ambulance." She smiles reassuringly.

I look at the floor, trying with all my might to suppress the tremble that I know will come. The nightmare comes chasing after me again. It is way too similar to that fateful day, the day that I lost my father. The dread I felt that day comes crushing my mind. I can feel the despair I felt that day like a raw and fresh wound. I close my eyes and hug myself, bending my back down to put my head on my lap. I feel the chill rise on my spine, eating me inside out. I can see nothing but darkness; I can hear nothing but the deafening silence. I'm scared. I'm so freaking scared!

"…'s okay, Hanamichi-kun. It's okay." I hear murmur of soothing words from somewhere. I feel reassuring hand rubbing circles on my back. "It's okay…" I feel someone encircling me in embrace. A small and fragile body, but it's able to chase away the chill.

I desperately hug back. "I…. I don't… Don't let it happen again…" I whisper when the gentle hand leads my head to a small shoulder. That same hand strokes my head softly.

"It's okay, Hanamichi-kun." This time I look up to see the face of this soothing figure, only to lock eyes with the clear grey eyes of Mrs. Anzai. She smiles lovingly.

"I-I'm sorry… It's embarrassing to-to be like that." I quickly disentangle from her embrace. My fingers find the seam of my shirt as the anchor. I feel heat creeping from my neck up to my face and ears. Mrs Anzai just smiles and strokes my hair once before returning to the seat beside me. Apparently she stood up during my episode. We sit side by side in silence. The only sound is the ticking clock and it grates on my nerves. It feels like hours have passed. _How much longer till we hear any news?_

"Mrs. Anzai?" A doctor emerges from the ICU.

"Yes?" Mrs. Anzai and I stand up. I can't suppress the anxiety but I keep on praying that sensei will be alright.

"Your husband has stabilized. He is now recuperating. We've moved him to the room 345 if you want to see him." I'm so relieved hearing the doctor's explanation. "The quick first aid rescue given was a big help. I heard you were the one who gave it?" The doctor turns to me so I nod. "Good job." He pats my shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Thank you, Doctor." Mrs. Anzai says before the doctor departs. He nods before taking off somewhere. "Shall we go to see Mitsuyoshi, then?" Mrs. Anzai turns to me and I nod. She then leads us to the elevator to reach the third floor. "Thank you, Hanamichi-kun." She says suddenly.

"For… for what?" I ask hesitantly.

"For saving Mitsuyoshi's life. If you hadn't been there to give the first aid, he might not have been saved."

"I'm not… I…" I don't know how to respond so I settle for looking down and avoiding Mrs. Anzai's stare.

The elevator arrives, saving me from further conversation with Mrs. Anzai. We step in and keep the ride in silence. We stop at the third floor and we find room 345 without hassle. Anzai-sensei is lying on the hospital bed with some tubes connected to IV and some monitor. He seems better, the color has returned to his face and he looks like he's sleeping. Mrs Anzai sits on a chair right next to the bed while I choose to stand near the window. I look out to distract myself from the raw emotion that I'm feeling. The slight buzz of the equipment fills the otherwise silent room.

I'm lost in my own mind until voices drag me out to the present. I turn around to see the whole Shohoku basketball club inside the room. I notice that Mrs Anzai is exchanging words with Gori and Mitchi, but my mind is still numb and unable to process what they're saying.

"Hanamichi-kun, come here." Suddenly Mrs Anzai calls me. I hesitantly come to her, eyes still down cast to the floor. "Look at me." She asks sternly yet softly. I obey her request and lift up my head to look at her. "Mitsuyoshi is fine. He only needs some rest. You've done a marvelous job on the first aid rescue before the ambulance came. So don't worry, okay?" She smiles reassuringly. "Now I need you to promise me that you will be out there tomorrow, playing against Ryonan, and win it. Can you promise me that, Hanamichi-kun?" She asks again. I only nod. "Come here." She gestures for me to bow down a bit and hugs me once I'm within her arms length. "You've just saved a man's life today, so remember that I'll forever be grateful for that." She whispers on my ear

I heard what Mrs. Anzai said to me yet it feels like there's some hazy fog clouding my mind, preventing my brain from actually listening to what she said. When the others leave the room, I just go with them because I'm too scared to stay at the hospital room. The last time I was in one was when the doctor told me that my father couldn't be saved. The image of my father's lifeless body being covered by the sheet up to his face is floating in my mind. The chill returns and I think I'm trembling. My mind is still wandering somewhere so when Mitchi suddenly looks intently at me, I'm baffled.

Luckily Rukawa cuts in. "Come on, do'ahou." He motions for me to follow so I walk behind him. The scene of sensei's body lying motionless on the gym floor is overlapping with my father's still body on my house floor. I feel sick in my stomach. The guilt, the helplessness, the despair washes over me like a tidal wave. Too lost in my thoughts I hardly realize that we're in Rukawa's home.

"Do'ahou…" Rukawa says softly, trying to catch my attention. "I'm here, okay. I'm here." He hugs me.

I still try to absorb my surroundings but when Rukawa tightens his hold, it's like I'm awake from a nightmare. "Sensei was so pale. As white as a sheet…" I whimper. "I… I can't… I can't… No more… No more…" I hug him back tightly and unconsciously start sobbing.

"It's okay. Sensei is fine, he just needs rest." Rukawa pats my back in a calming gesture. "Let it all out, Sakuragi, I'm here for you."

I put my head on the crook of Rukawa's neck. I inhale deeply and Rukawa's natural scent fills my nostrils, giving me a reassuring effect of him being here with me. My sobs ebb away but I still cling onto him like a lifeline. He doesn't say anything anymore but he keeps on rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"My-my father… he-he died becau-because of… heart attack." I murmur softly. "I-I found him… lying on the floor. I-I ran to get an ambulance bu-but I… Some… some punks stopped me because the-they wanted to-to get eve-even with me." I stammer. "There were so-so many of them and it… it took some time until I… until I beat them." I pause. "By-by the time I… I got the ambulance… he-he… it's too late…" I sob again, unable to keep the emotion away. "He-he died because-because of me!" I pour my deepest and darkest secret that has eaten me alive all this time. I can never forgive myself for causing my father's dead. The only family I had, died because of me. I sob again. The regret, the guilt, it's too painful.

"Shhh…. What are you saying, Sakuragi? It's not your fault. You know it's not your fault." Rukawa moves his hand from my back to stroke my head.

"If I… if I wasn't a punk… he would have been… would have been saved…"

"Shh, look at me, Sakuragi." Rukawa pushes me away a little bit from him so he can hold my head and lift it up so I'm forced to look at him. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry about your loss, but stop beating yourself about that since it's not your fault." I try to find some deceit in Rukawa's eyes to see proof of him sweet talking me just to comfort me but I only find sincerity there. "And you heard what Mrs. Anzai said today, didn't you? You did great with the first aid rescue on Anzai-sensei. So stop putting the blame on yourself, okay?"

I've stopped sobbing but the tears still flow on my cheeks. I once again scrutinize Rukawa's expression, especially his eyes. But then again, all I find is sincerity and affection. "You think so?" I ask timidly.

"I know so." He smiles tenderly. "Come, sit on my lap." I climb onto his lap facing him like his request. "I love you." He cups my cheeks and showers me with small kisses from my lips, my cheeks, my eye brows, my eyelids, and even my forehead. "I'm here for you." He says while looking at me deeply, like he wants to look into my soul.

"Thank you." I hug him once again, resting my head on his shoulder. He hugs me back and we stay at that position for such a long time. No one says anything but the silence is comfortable. I enjoy Rukawa's presence. He's emitting tenderness that surrounds me with a sense of safety. Being with him this close has enabled me to see the tenderness he possesses past that impassive behavior he portrays to the world.

"Spend the night here." Rukawa says, breaking the comfortable silence. "We can go to the train station together tomorrow. I'll lend you sleeping wear." I lift my head from his shoulder, staring at him shyly. "Where did you leave your gear for tomorrow?"

"I left my gym bag back at the locker room." And I just remember that I'm still wearing my practice gear, the black short sleeves shirt and black shorts.

"Come on." Rukawa nudge me to get up.

"Where to?" I ask, puzzled.

"To get your gym bag. Come on." I get up and follow him. "Here, put on this coat." I take the offered coat and wear it. He leads me to his bike, motioning me to get on the back. "Hold on to my shoulder tight." The bike doesn't have a passenger seat so I have to stand up the entire ride. When we arrive at the school, we ask the security to lend the key to the gym. I gather my belongings and put them inside my gym bag. We then return the key and ride back home.

"Let's order Chinese food for dinner. Do you like Chinese food, Sakuragi?" I nod. "Good." Rukawa calls some Chinese restaurant and starts ordering food. I notice that he calls my name several times today. Hearing my name rolls out of his tongue feels good. I wonder how it would feel if he called me by my given name. I feel heat pooling on my cheeks.

"What's the matter?" Rukawa asks. I just shake my head while trying to suppress the blush. "The food will be delivered within half an hour. Do you want hot beverage while waiting? Hot chocolate, tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be nice. Let me help you." We walk to the kitchen to prepare the tea. I'm thankful for his offer to sleep over here. The dread of today's incident is still there even though it's not that grave anymore. Being here with Rukawa helps sooth it immensely. I glance at him and I smile. _Thank you for being here with me, Rukawa…_

~ to be continued ~


	10. The Blossoming Bud

**Author's note:** As promised, beta version of this chapter courtesy to my awesome beta, **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL.** You're the best ^_^ Warning, lemon alert! I was in a pervert mode when I wrote the first half of this chapter, so be prepared. Thank you for all the reviews, they certainly brighten up my day ^_^ **-131012-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 10. The Blossoming Bud**

We prepare the tea in the kitchen and then bring the tea pot and cups to the living room. We sip the tea in a comfortable silence. I'm surprised to witness Sakuragi break down like that. He looked so lost and pitiful. I wanted to just kiss him senseless to make him stop blaming himself. Luckily I got myself in check so I stopped only at hugging him. I never knew he held such a painful story beneath his happy-go-lucky attitude. I think there are many things about him that I have yet to uncover.

The sound of the doorbell stops me in my trail of thoughts. I get up and walk to the front door to find a delivery guy standing there. I pay for our order and take the food from him. I walk back to the living room.

"I have chicken kung pao and beef stir fry. Which one do you want?" I take the boxes out of the plastic bag and arrange them on the coffee table.

"Chicken." Sakuragi answers.

"Here you go." I give him the chicken kung pao box and a pair of chopsticks. "I also have seafood noodles to share. Here, just take as much as you want." I open the noodle box and motion for him to take it. When he just stares at it, I sigh and take his chicken box out of his hand and fill it with the noodles. I return the box to him. He takes it but he looks at me questioningly. "Eat it." He blinks twice before digging in. He is usually so boisterous and does things without a care, but it seems today is pretty taxing to him, so much that he lost that energy.

We eat without saying anything anymore. I managed to steal glances at him and I'm glad to see that he at least still has that huge appetite. I'm even able to make him finish all the noodles. That is a good sign. We clean the table and throw away empty boxes before returning to our respective seats.

"Do you want to shower?" I ask him after several minutes have passed. He nods. "Come." I take him to my bedroom. He walks in hesitantly but once he's inside, his eyes roam every corner of my room just like a kid in a chocolate factory. "Sit there while I prepare the water." I point to my bed and then walk to the adjoining bathroom to prepare the tub. I pour in bathing salts to help relax his strained body. When the tub is full, I return to my bedroom. Sakuragi is still sitting on my bed. "The water is ready. I'll bring your set of clothes later on. Take your time." He nods and disappears to the bathroom.

I grab a pair of boxers, a sleeveless shirt and shorts for him to change into. I was going to bring them to the bathroom but suddenly an idea comes into thought. Although no matter how hard I deny it, it is pretty much perverted and maybe exploiting his vulnerable state too much. But I just can't help it. I justify my plan to go bathing together with him as being there to support him through his distressing period. So I make up my mind and start undressing. I grab my towel and walk into the bathroom. I smile when I see Sakuragi is relaxing in the tub, eyes closed and with his neck resting on the end of the tub. I hang my towel on the hanger behind the door as quiet as possible so I won't alert him of my presence yet.

"Move over a bit, do'ahou." I say as neutral as possible. He snaps his eyes open and they're widening in surprise to see me in front of him.

"Ru-ru-rukawa! What are you doing here?!" He's panicking, scrambling to cover his privates.

"Bathing, what else?" I muster all my calmness to answer him while the truth is I just want to grin wickedly at him. I stand beside him, giving him clear view of my naked body. He is unconsciously scrutinizing me from head to toe and double checking my crotch. I smirk when I see his eyes are widening in realization that he's been looking at that certain area way too long. The reaction is instant; his face shares the same color as his hair. "Now, are you going to ogle my body all day long or are you going to let me in?" He doesn't react, well, unless getting even redder counts as reacting, so I sigh and climb inside the tub.

The tub is enough to accommodate two huge bodies like ours if we don't mind having intimate skin to skin contact - which is my objective, actually. Sakuragi scoots over to the far side to let me slide in and lies down relaxedly. He just stares at me with that cute blush. I grab his waist and position himself between my legs, pulling his back so it rests on my chest. I keep one arm's dangling out of the tub while the other hugs him around his waist.

"Err, I-I think I'm done." Sakuragi wiggles, trying to get out of the tub but his movement makes his butt touches my sensitive area and I hiss in pleasure. "Ah! Sorry!" He ceases his movement but the damage has been done; the not-so-little-me has stirred to life. I can see his ears getting redder and redder, too bad I can't see his face.

"Shush, stand still, do'ahou. Just relax." And he does what I say. I arrange our position a little bit to make sure my hardening length isn't painfully trapped between our bodies. I'm sure he can feel the stiffness poking into him but he remains still. The friction is so tempting it makes me wish I could take him out of the tub and bend him over the nearest surface. _Bad Kaede! Bad Kaede!_ I restrain myself despite the knowledge that he is also getting hard.

"Ru-ru-rukawa…." He whimpers.

"Rest your head on my shoulder." I ignore his discomfort. He slowly lays his head on my shoulder. His eyes lock onto mine and I smile. I enjoy his bashful expression, his red cheeks and his glazy brown eyes. "Jousei University turned out to be pretty strong." I start the conversation, trying to ease the discomfort as well as to ignore my throbbing length due to our compromising position. "Out of three games, we only managed to have one victory and one draw."

"Really? Are they stronger than Kainan?" He asks in genuine curiosity.

"Hmm, how to describe it…" I pause to find the right words. "They don't have too many surprise factors, unlike Kainan. However, their play is really well thought, it feels mature and consistent. I think that's what experience brings."

"Do you get something from the camp? I mean skill wise." He is now completely relaxed. His back is completely laid on top of my chest and his butt is pressed tightly on my hips. I love how he fits my body like a long lost puzzle piece that has been missing for years. It's like he belongs there.

"Of course. The point of going to a training camp is to improve your skill." I hold his right hand and entwine our fingers together. He responds by holding mine back and I smile contently. "What did Anzai-sensei teach you?"

"Powerful offensive ammo." He grins happily. "I'll show you tomorrow. I bet you'd be pleasantly surprised." He elaborates confidently.

"Hmm, I'll be waiting, do'ahou." I hold his waist with my left hand and I bring his right hand onto my lips and kiss it. "I wasn't planning to do this… But I can't stop myself when I'm with you." I peck his lips when he turns his head towards me, and he blushes. I trail my tongue along his neck, nibble on his Adam's apple, and suck his pulse point.

"Ahnn…" He moans salaciously. "I-I don't mind…" He says softly with the returning blush.

"Let's get out of the tub."

"Eh?" He looks at me, puzzled. But then he follows my lead and climbs out of the tub.

"Here, put your palms on the wall." I guide his hands on the tiled wall so he can support himself. I stand behind him, pressing my chest onto his back. "Open your legs a little bit." I thrust between his thighs, once he does what I ask him. He moans and shudders when the new position creates friction on his sensitive area.

"Close your thighs tightly." He nods and closed his thighs, almost squeezing my length. "I'm going to move, ok." I whisper on his ear. I put one hand on his hip and another on top of his hand. I start to move, thrust in and out between his thighs.

"Ah… Ru-rukawa…" I lick and nibble his earlobe. My hand moves to his nipple, tweaking it and pinching it until it hardens. I move my hand from his hip onto his balls, rolling them between my fingers. Moans after moans spill from his plump lips. Heat creeps all over my body, starting from my spine and polling on my nether region. My fingers trail upward until I touch his leaking head, and start pumping. He shudders and calls my name repeatedly. I push into the slit. He buckles, lost to the sensation and even starts moving his hips to speed up the thrust.

"Sakuragi… Touch me too…" I guide his hand to leave the wall and travel down to touch me. The first contact with his hand lights fire all over my body again. I can't stop the moans that come out of my mouth. I guide his hand so he completely envelopes me. "Move it, Sakuragi…" He starts pumping. "Stroke it harder, faster…" I also hold him tighter and pump it faster, in time with my thrust. I can feel heat coiling in my stomach. I'm so close. I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind

"Rukawa!" Sakuragi explodes in my hand, coating my hand with his thick juice.

"Sakuragi!" I soon follow, biting his shoulder hard and keep thrusting to ride my orgasm. Sakuragi is boneless in my arms. He only remains standing because he leans on my chest completely. His eyes are closed and he lets out small pants.

I never intended to do anything sexual other than kissing tonight. Clearly I've underestimated my raging teenage hormone. I was worried when I saw how distracted he was in the hospital. I was touched and flattered when he confided in me during his episode. And I find him really cute being vulnerable like that. The idea of soaking together did have innuendo, but I wasn't planning to hump him. Lucky I remembered him being a virgin so I didn't actually penetrate him. God, that'd be really awful of me.

I turn on the shower and quickly wash our bodies. Sakuragi is still limp in my arm but I rearrange our position so he is now facing me. I half drag him to grab our towel and dry both of us before exiting the bathroom. I notice the pile of clothes I've prepared for Sakuragi but I ignore it. Instead, I open the comforter and drop his naked body on the bed. I slide beneath the comforter right beside him. Once I'm sure we are both comfortable, I pull the comforter up and turn off the light.

"Good night, do'ahou." He's already oblivious to everything and I smile, kissing his forehead before I close my eyes and join him in a peaceful slumber.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I reach out my arm to turn it off. I feel really refreshed. I feel something warm is snuggling to me. I take a peek and all I see is red. I move my head back a little bit, giving some space so I can focus better. I smile when I find Sakuragi is snuggling to me with his head pressed onto my chest. I kiss his forehead. He stirs but doesn't wake up. I get off the bed slowly and quietly. I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. After ten minutes, I'm done and fully clothed. I walk to the still-sleeping red head.

"Wake up, Sakuragi. You don't want to be late on such an important game, do you?" I tap his shoulder lightly. When he doesn't move, I move closer to him and whisper on his ear, "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty." And I bite his ear lightly.

He snaps his eyes open, hands shooting to his ear in reflex. "Wh-wha-what?" He asks dumbly, still half asleep.

"Time to shower. It's six fifteen, you only have fifteen minutes."

"Oh, ok." He gets up but freezes on spot when he notices his state of undress. He slowly turns to me, face red, up to his ears and neck. I just grin wickedly. He quickly dashes to the bathroom and slams the door closed. I laugh, witnessing his antics and enjoying how his nice, round and supple butt sways when he runs.

I come out to the kitchen, rummaging the fridge to take out milk and pour it into two glasses. I open the cupboard and I spot a pack of chocolate chip cookies so I take it out as well. I open the wrap and take a bite of the cookies. _Delicious._

"I'm done." Sakuragi approaches me with his gym bag slung on his shoulder.

"Breakfast." I point to the glass of milk and cookies. He chugs down the milk in no time and stuffs his mouth with cookies. _God, so adorable_. _Urgh, stop it, Kaede, focus on winning the game. _"I'll grab my bag and then we're off, okay?" Sakuragi nods.

When I walk out of my room with gym bag slung on my shoulder, I notice the empty wrapper of the cookies has been tossed to the trash can. _Seems like someone was hungry_. I make eye contact with Sakuragi to convey the silent message for him to follow me and then I walk to the front door with Sakuragi close behind me. I put on my jacket and give him my spare one. We walk to the train station.

"We'll win it. For sensei." Sakuragi suddenly says, breaking the silence.

I look at him and I see determination burning in his eyes. "Yeah. We'll win."

We are actually the last people to arrive at the station. The remaining members have gathered there in a thick anxious atmosphere. Even Akagi looks a little bit edgy. We ride the train in silence, busy with our own thoughts. We depart the train and continue our journey to the sports hall still in silence.

"Ok, boys, time to man up and win the game!" Ayako tries to break the silence right before we enter the locker room. We just nod and get inside, changing into our jersey and then scatter inside the room, trying to ease the edge. Some sit on the bench and some just pace around nervously.

"We'll win. We've promised to win." Sakuragi says while sitting, eyes burning with determination.

"Of course we will! Don't try to be cool like that, Hanamichi. It doesn't suit you." Mitsui teases him, losing a little bit of his nervousness.

"We can do it. Just do what we always do, attack aggressively and defense strongly. We're strong!" Akagi adds.

"YEAH!" We yell in confidence.

"Let's go!" And we all leave the locker room and march to the court. We will win this.

"But still, it feels weird without sensei here watching us, don't you think? Let's just put his picture on the coach chair." Mitsui suddenly puts a frame, with sensei's photo, on the coach chair out of nowhere.

"Hey! Sensei is still alive! Don't jinx it, stupid!" Ayako hits him with her folding fan.

"Ouch! But it's good to boost our moral." He rubs his bumped head and whines.

Despite her protests, Ayako still lets Mitsui puts the framed photograph on the coach chair. The game starts with us on the offense. Similar to our match with Kainan, it's so difficult to get the first point. Ryonan's defense is just as tight as Kainan, if not more. I think they're as desperate as us to win this game since the winner will get the ticket to Interhigh along with Kainan. Just as bitter as our match against Kainan, Ryonan scores first. We try our might to return the favor but the score remains the same for several minutes. We couldn't double team Sendoh since there is new skillful player among Ryonan that keeps Sakuragi busy. Sakuragi seems to have trouble handling the new player, be it defending him or surpassing him during offense. The first round is won by Ryonan. We slump on the bench almost in defeat. It is really hard without sensei. We don't have his wisdom or his undeniable support.

"I'm sorry. I'll beat Fukuda for sure the next round." Sakuragi says during our break. His eyes shine brightly and he doesn't pant as bad as us. It's a proof that he has the best stamina after all.

"Let's show them what Shohoku is made of." Akagi says before we get back to the court and resume our game.

"YEAH!" We're not defeated yet and Sakuragi's confidence is contagious. We will keep our promise and win this game.

True to his word, on the second round Sakuragi actually beats Fukuda. It seems like Fukuda has never experienced the feeling of losing so when Sakuragi manages to slam dunk over him, his confidence is crumbling. Fukuda doesn't have the ability to bounce back after being defeated, unlike Sakuragi. And I feel so proud of Sakuragi. Now we're almost even with Ryonan. I'm trying my best to be equal with Sendoh. Every time I slip and let him score, I always make sure that I can return the favor. Just when we're almost desperate, because our stamina, especially Mitsui's, has reached the end, Sakuragi scores with a jump shot. Such a beautiful form with precise accuracy and the ball doesn't even touch the rim. It shocks not only us, but Ryonan players and even the spectators. Time seems to stop. Ryonan's coach stands abruptly in disbelief. After what seems like seconds, loud cheers are heard inside the hall. Once again, proud is swelling inside my heart. _That's my do'ahou._

With the new offense skill from Sakuragi, our play becomes more dynamic. Ryota can device more play and Ryonan has to be on guard even more. During the last minutes, Sendoh finally gets serious. His eyes are showing different light and he becomes even quicker. He is panting now even though normally he never does. The rebound saved by Sakuragi and the quick counter attack leads by Akagi grant us a score 70-66 in our favor. The joy overflows us. Even Akagi can't hide his wide grin. The cheers are maddening and we bask in victory. We keep our promise. We pack in happy mood, ready to bolt to the hospital and deliver the happy news to sensei.

"Sensei!" We giddily enter Sensei's room in the hospital, disregarding the common courtesy to knock first because we just can't wait to deliver the good news. "We've won!"

"Hohoho," Sensei's signature laughs greet us, as well as the beaming happy smile of Mrs Anzai who sits on a chair next to sensei's bed. We spill all the details of the game to sensei. He looks so proud it makes us even happier than we originally felt when we burst into the room in the first place.

"Good job, boys." Mrs Anzai praises us. "You should rest for today. I bet the game drains your energy." We agree and excuse ourselves.

"Come with me?" I ask Sakuragi once we're outside the hospital building and the others have departed to their own destinations.

"Ok." We walk side by side under the afternoon sun. I glance at him from the corner of my eyes and I see how the natural light shines his red hair, making a glowing effect on it. The wide grin and earnest brown eyes on that boyish face emanate happiness like a child when he's happy. That's when something blooms inside me; I want to protect that expression of his forever.

It's strange how my feeling of simply being intrigued by his naivety mere months ago transforms into the feeling of superiority for having a devoted admirer, and escalates even more into this feeling of affection and protectiveness. I, who never care about somebody else, actually want to ensure that Sakuragi is happy.

"Rukawa?" Sakuragi's question wakes me up from my trance-like state. Apparently I've stopped when I evaluate my feeling towards him. "Are you okay?" He sounds worried, even his eyes show his concern.

"I love you, Sakuragi." I say firmly.

He blushes hotly. "I love you first, Rukawa." Then he looks down in embarrassment.

"I'm glad to hear that." I smile, truly happy that finally, after sixteen years of my life, I have someone I want to cherish and share my life with. "I'm glad…"

~ to be continued ~


	11. Home of Your Heart

**Author's note:** Once again, many thanks to my awesome beta, **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL**. Thank you for those who has reviewed or followed this story. It means a lot for me. Reviews are always welcomed **-220912-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 11. Home of Your Heart**

I walk out of the hospital building with Rukawa by my side. I'm so happy that we can keep our promise to sensei and that we will participate in the Interhigh. I bounce with each step, unable to contain the happiness. I know it makes me looks like an overgrown kid, but I just can't stop it. After a few steps, I notice that Rukawa has stopped walking. I turn to him. There is peculiar expression on his face. Not his usual impassive face and not a sad or upset one either. It looks like apprehension. "Rukawa? Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"I love you, Sakuragi." He answers firmly, catching me off guard.

I can feel the heat rising on my face and pooling on my cheeks. I'm sure my face is as red as my hair. "I love you first, Rukawa." I quickly avert my eyes to the ground; too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm glad…"

I look up and I see the most breathtaking smile from him. I feel like I'm falling in love all over again. We resume our walk in silence, but a comfortable silence where we feel content to be beside each other. I've been attracted to many girls before which resulted in confession and soon followed by rejection, but I have to admit that none was as strong as what I feel toward Rukawa at the moment. I'm sure that those feelings before weren't love, but this one is. Dare I say that he is my first love and delightfully, whom I gave my first kiss, my first blow job, and hopefully my first time too. Who would have thought that I'd end up in love with the one that I'd thought was my rival. I still remember our first meeting on the roof when he single handedly beat the seniors. _From love rival to lover…_ And I feel my face is burning once again so I keep my head down until we reach Rukawa's house.

"It seems that the maid has prepared dinner. Why don't you join me?" Rukawa asks once we've entered the house.

"Okay." I nod and follow him to the dining room. It has a six-seat dining table completed with all its seats and one big display cabinet full of photos. Paintings decorate all four sides of the wall. There are plates full of food on the table, positioned close to one chair across the room, near the cabinet. "Is that where you usually sit?" I tilt my head to the chair nearest to the food.

"Yeah. Actually I sit there because it's the closest one to the food." He shrugs and sits on that chair.

"Hmm…" I walk to the cabinet, looking at the photos being displayed carefully. There are no family photos, contrary to my first assumption. They are photos of buildings and many are of grand opening ceremonies where a pair of important-looking man and woman cut the ribbon and open the champagne. Upon closer observation, I notice that the center of attention on each photo is either this fierce looking raven haired man with hair gelled and combed neatly to the back of his face or this lovely lady with long wavy black hair and a tint of arrogance in her expression. "Who are these people, Rukawa?" I ask curiously, turning my eyes from the photos to Rukawa.

"My parents."

"Eh? Hmm, yeah, I can see that you inherited your hair color from your dad while the sharp eyes and high cheek bones are from your mom." I nod absentmindedly after pondering a little while and then move to sit beside Rukawa. "I thought it'd be a family photo. What occasion were they?"

"Just grand opening of branch offices." Rukawa answers carelessly. "Let's dig in." He starts spooning miso soup on his bowl and taking stir fry bok choy and chicken katsu.

"Ittadakimasu!" I smile and follow his lead, taking a big portion of everything. And boy, they are delicious. The homemade taste is there. "My utmost compliments to your chef, everything is delicious." I say sometime during our meal.

"Here, have more." Rukawa push the plates towards me and I happily take them all.

"I'm so full…" I rub my belly and slouch even more on the sofa. After we've finished dining and washing dishes, we moved to the living room. "Rukawa, I ate all the food. There is nothing left for your parents!" I stand up abruptly when I remember one crucial result of my gluttony.

Rukawa just smirks from his seat. "Don't worry, do'ahou. They were all for me only."

"Eh? You usually eat that much?" I take a seat once again while imagining Rukawa eating those big portions all by himself.

"Baka!" Rukawa flicks my nose. "Of course I never finish them."

"You don't have to flick me that hard, you know." I pout while rubbing my reddening nose.

"Poor baby, let me kiss the pain away." Rukawa grins evilly before he comes closer and kisses my nose tenderly. "Is it better?"

"Ummm, yes…" I'm blushing. Another interesting discovery I've made on Rukawa's personality is that he is actually a tease and a pervert. He always embarrasses me sexually and touches me in areas that have never been touched by anyone else. Not that I'm complaining though.

"Are you spending the night here again?"

"Umm, I think I better go home. I don't want to impose on you too much." I shake my head.

"Hnn." Rukawa mumbles something and then move back to his spot, away from me. _Eh, is he sulking?_

"It's not that I don't want to spend the night with you, Rukawa. It's just that I've slept here yesterday without even giving any greetings to your parents. And I don't bring any clothes." I ramble on.

"And you don't want to borrow my clothes. Is that what you're saying?" Rukawa raises his left brow.

"NO! Urgh, how to say this… Umm, I left my house in chaos. I was supposed to do the laundry yesterday because the dirty clothes have been piling up. And during the intensive practice with sensei I haven't cleaned the house or washed the dishes. There must be mold growing there somewhere." I shudder when I think about the horrible condition my house is in. "Tell you what, I'll go home tonight but I want you to come to my house for lunch tomorrow. How does it sound?" I try to bargain.

"I want chicken curry."

I smile when I hear his response. "I'll make it with extra love for you." I say lamely and he just snorts. "I'm going back now okay. Here's the address." I scribble my home address on a piece of paper and give it to him. "Drop by tomorrow around 12. I'll be waiting." I peck him lightly on his lips before stand up and leave the house.

Luckily, it's still 8 pm so I can take the bus home. "I'm home!" I say to no one once I enter the house. I turn on the light and watch the disaster reveal itself. Dust has been collecting, especially in the corners. The smell of decay from dirty dishes assaults my nose when I enter kitchen area. I grimace when I start washing the dishes. It's best to wash them now than to let them rot for another night. After I'm done with the dishes, I collect all the dirty clothes and put them in the washing machine. While waiting for the laundry to be done, I start sweeping the floor and follow by mopping it clean. Luckily it's only a one storey house, so it doesn't take too much time. The beeping sound from the washing machine informs me that the clothes are ready for ironing. So I start the hideous job at once. It is past midnight when I complete all the house chores. I lay down on my bed, exhausted but pleased. I set my alarm clock around 8 am so I will have enough time to buy ingredients for lunch date with Rukawa. _Lunch date…_ It sounds sickeningly sweet and I love every bit of it. _Oyasumi nasai, Rukawa…_

A beeping sound from my alarm rouses me from my deep slumber. I blink my eyes several times, trying to chase away the sleep. Once I can focus on the ceiling of my room, I drop both of my legs to the floor and sit on the edge of the bed. After a couple of stretching on my neck, arms, and back, I stand up and walk to the bathroom outside my room. I do my usual business, relieving my bladder, showering, brushing my teeth, washing my face, and changing into fresh clothes. I make hot chocolate and toast two slices of bread for breakfast. I munch the toast greedily after evenly smearing them with butter. I gulp down my hot chocolate to help getting the bread down my throat. After that, I put on my coat and head to the market.

I only spend an hour there until I return home. It's nine thirty and I have so much spare time until Rukawa arrives. I wash the carrots, potatoes, and the single onion. I cut the carrots into thin slices, the potatoes into cubes while the onion is chopped into thin layers. I wash the chicken and prepare it properly. I remove the bones and cut it into big cubes. I boil the chicken in a pot and then prepare the curry condiment. I sauté the onion in melted butter and then I add the condiment. I pour the sautéed mixture, carrots and potatos onto the pot once the chicken is half boiled. I let them simmer to make the ingredients tender. While waiting for the curry to cooked, I wash the rice grain and put it in the rice cooker. The rice will be ready within thirty minutes. Next, I prepare bread dough. I always love baking bread because my father loved freshly baked bread. I hope Rukawa will enjoy it as well. After the dough is ready for baking, I put it into the oven and set the timer. I wipe the dining table clean and set the plates and eating utensils on the table. It's almost twelve so all I need to do is just sit down and wait for Rukawa.

I don't have to wait long since the sound of the doorbell makes me jog lightly to the door. I'm so excited to have him in my home for the first time. "Hey," I open the door and smile when I see his usual impassive face. "Come inside. The curry will be ready in a few minutes."

Rukawa steps in and takes off his coat. I take it and put in on the hanger. "I've set the plates on the dining room, but feel free to sit anywhere you want." I smile.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Rukawa walks slowly around the living room. His eyes sweep the entire room before they settle on the rows of framed photos on the display counter.

"It's my father." I point at the photo of my father, where he was holding three year old me above his waist.

"He looked nice."

"He was." I smile proudly.

"The little red head looks so cute." Rukawa glances at me while smirking.

"Uh-oh, thanks, I guess…" I rub the back of my head nervously.

DING! The sound of the timer saves me from the awkward moment. "Lunch is ready. Let's go," I walk to the oven to get the bread out. Once I open the oven lid, the delicious smell of freshly baked bread fills the room. I take the bread out of the baking pan and put it on a plate. I cut it into several even slices. "Let me serve you, okay?" I turn my head to Rukawa who is already sitting on the dining chair. He nods. "So, how much rice do you want?" I walk to the rice cooker and open the lid. The rice has cooked nicely.

"Three quarters of your portion."

"You're not a picky eater, are you?" I put rice on a plate until it occupies three quarters of it.

"I'll eat anything you cook." My face heats up upon hearing his response. _Geez, Rukawa, you're such a smooth talker!_

I turn off the stove and spoon a generous amount of the curry into the plate, occupying the remaining one quarter of empty space, and then more, which ends up covering half his plate. "Here you go." I put the plate in front of him and take my own plate and fill it with rice and curry as well. I grab mineral water from the fridge and put the bottles between Rukawa and me. "Curry also goes well with the bread. I baked it myself." I grin while grabbing a slice of bread and dip it into the curry sauce.

Rukawa also grabs a slice but he chews it without dipping it. "It's so delicious. It's way better than the cafeteria bread I usually eat for breakfast." He comments.

"Really? I'm glad you like it," I beam with happiness hearing his positive feedback. "Umm, you know… I can bake the bread everyday for your breakfast." I offer hesitantly.

"That'll be great." The smile that Rukawa gives me makes me float into the air. "Can you fill the bread?"

"Sure!" I say eagerly. "Anything, you name it and I'll put it inside." I grin.

"Surprise me. Just don't make it too sweet." He smiles again.

"Sure thing." I nod eagerly.

Rukawa scoops the curry and chews it several times before swallowing. "The curry is just my taste, spicy but with a tint of sweetness," he says satisfyingly. "Come to think about it, you know all my favorite snacks as well. Have you been stalking me to get that information, do'ahou?" He stares at me with that devious glint in his eyes.

"Uh… I.. Ah… I…." Suddenly the curry on my plate looks really interesting. I absentmindedly scoop the curry, only to let it plop down on my plate. I don't have the courage to look at Rukawa because he pretty much nailed it. Yep, I'm basically a stalker since I always dig up information regarding what Rukawa likes and dislikes, even as far as his preference in the culinary section.

"Hmm? Cat got your tongue?" He asks again teasingly.

"I… I wanted to know about you, Rukawa. I'm sorry. You must be thinking how disgusting I am." I sigh in defeat, finally revealing my ugly behavior to him.

"Do'ahou, look at me." He calls and reluctantly I look up to him, a bit afraid to find disgust shining from his two beautiful orbs. Opposite to my fear, he actually stares at me with an, dare I say, affectionate smile and his eyes look so tender. "I find it endearing, do'ahou. Don't stress yourself." He ruffles my hair.

"I'm relieve that you aren't disgusted, Rukawa. But from now on, I will ask you personally if there is something I want to know about you." I say determinedly.

"Yeah, you do that, do'ahou." He smiles once again before starts eating. I follow his lead and dig in myself.

After we are done with the meal, Rukawa helps me with the dishes. There are leftovers of the curry. But curry actually tastes better after it stays over night, so it'll be my lunch tomorrow. Rukawa loves the bread. He actually finished the whole loaf, minus the one slice that I had. We lounge comfortably in the living room. The TV is on but no one is watching.

"It's nice to relax like this once in a while. I can imagine that tomorrow's practice and the next will be super hard, since we have to prepare for the Interhigh in the next two weeks." I ponder.

"We have to devise a new game play since you certainly do powerful offense now." I smile. I'm so happy to hear him compliments me It means I've made myself useful to the team. Hopefully I won't make any stupid mistakes during Interhigh.

"Rukawa," I call him softly. "You still have your parents, right?" He nods in affirmative. "How come I didn't see them during my stay?" I ask curiously.

"I thought you knew everything about me." Rukawa says playfully.

"Urgh, don't tease me like that. I know your likes and dislikes, but not people around you." I pout a little bit.

He chuckles lightly. "My parents are busy. I rarely see them myself. It's either business trips or working over time." He shrugs.

I blink my eyes in disbelief. "You mean you don't see them daily? I mean, a business trip wouldn't be that time consuming, right? And over time should be once in a while only, right?"

"Well, apparently not in their case." Rukawa sighs loudly. "It's a miracle to see either of them once in a month."

"That's not good, Rukawa. Family should see each other daily, you know. It's lonely otherwise…"

"Is that how you were raised, Sakuragi?" Rukawa asks curiously.

I nod. "Yup. My father and I always had dinner together. I cooked for him. He was also a fan of my bread so I always baked it for his breakfast." I reminisce my time with my father. How he always complimented my cook even my horrible first attempt.

"And your mother?" Rukawa asks cautiously. He seems notice the absence of my mother's memento in the house.

"My father raised me single handedly. She passed away after giving birth to me. I don't know how he pulled through it, but he did." I'm proud of my father who's been able to raise me by himself. "You know… I never started a fight when my father was still alive. I fought to defend myself because this red hair apparently attracts to much unwanted attention." I chuckle bitterly. "I started looking for trouble after my father passed away. It's my revenge to those delinquents who… who… who delayed me in saving my father…" I choke. I still remember that day. The wound is still raw and it bleeds every time I remember. "I hate them and I curse them all to die! I didn't do anything yet they kept on bugging me! My father would have been alive if not for them!" I shake with rage. I've never forgiven them. I hunted them after the funeral and beat the shit out of them. But it's not enough. How can broken bones equal the loss of my father's life?

"I'm sorry to make you remember, Sakuragi. But I'm happy you shared it with me. Although I can't be your father's substitute, I'm here for you, Sakuragi." Rukawa engulfs me in his warm embrace. I let my face lean on his shoulder, inhaling his signature scent which is similar to the scent of rain. I cling on to him like a life line. I've never poured out my heart like this except in front of Youhei. It's embarrassing yet I feel safe with Rukawa around. Rukawa rubs my back soothingly. He makes me feel stronger, like I can take whatever life throws at me.

I lift my head and look at him. "I'm sorry for this embarrassing episode and thank you for being here with me." I say sincerely.

"That's what lovers do, do'ahou." He smiles and pecks me lightly on my lips.

I smile and rearrange our position. I lean on his right side while my left hand finds his right hand and hold it tightly. "So, how do your parents raise you?" I bask in Rukawa's warmth.

"They let me do what I want. They only provide servants and maids to take care of the domestic chores. They even sent their secretary to a teacher and parents meeting." Rukawa chuckles. "No wonder your house feels so warm even though you live alone. It is a home, unlike my house."

This time I'm the one who hugs him. "This can be your home too, Rukawa. You can drop by anytime you want here. Ah, wait a moment." I get up and walk to the desk near the door. I open its first drawer and grab one of the keys inside. "This is for you." I give him the spare key to the house.

"Wh-what?" It's a rare sight to see how flustered Rukawa is. "You don't have to do that." He says softly.

"But I want you to have it." I say firmly. "Just don't… don't freak out okay." I stammer, suddenly aware how pushy I must look like. "It's not like I'm forcing you to use it, okay. You don't have to use it anyway. It's just that I want you to know that this home is yours as well." _Oh God, I think I spook Rukawa. First stalking him and then giving the house key to him._ _Ouch, smooth, Hanamichi, real smooth…_ I feel like kicking my own ass.

Rukawa smiles and accepts the key. "Thank you, Sakuragi."

"Don't mention it." I return his smile but then I become anxious once again when I feel dread fall on me. "Rukawa…" I call softly. "I-I… I have this thought that I... Umm… I mean, I live on my own so I have nothing to be afraid of. But you… you have your parents so… Ah…" It's so damn hard to voice out my worry. Moreover, do I really want to tell him about my realization this soon? I mean, it's not even a month after he accepted my confession. What if he thinks it's too much hassle and backs off immediately?

"What is it, do'ahou?" He asks earnestly.

"What we have… It's-it's considered… considered abnormal…" I say quietly. "Your parents won't be happy hearing it…" I look down, fidgeting with my shirt, too afraid to hear Rukawa's response.

"They've been letting me do whatever I want until now, so I don't see any reason why they will meddle with our relationship." He answers reassuringly.

"Are you… are you sure, Rukawa?" I lift my head and look him in the eye, searching for something. But all I find is assurance.

"I'm sure." He smiles and I smile back, happy to know my worry is for nothing. _Yeah, there is nothing to worry as long as we have each other…_

~ to be continued ~


	12. The Thorny Path

**Author's note:** I'm trying to give a brief look on the real Sakuragi as well as the in depth of Rukawa's feeling about their relationship. Hope I'm managed to convey it to you. This is un-beta-ed version and will be replaced once I receive the beta-ed version. Thank you for those who has reviewed, followed or favorite this story. It means a lot for me. Reviews are always welcomed **-300912-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 12. The Thorny Path**

"Rukawa…" Sakuragi calls softly. "I-I… I have this thought that I... Umm… I mean, I live on my own so I have nothing to be afraid of. But you… you have your parents so… Ah…" He pauses, looking anxious and uncertain.

"What is it, do'ahou?" I ask worriedly.

"What we have… It's-it's considered… considered abnormal…" He says quietly. "Your parents won't be happy hearing it…" He looks down, fidgeting with his shirt like a kid waiting for punishment from his parents after being caught red handed doing something wrong.

His question feels like a slap on my cheek. It makes me realize that despite how nice things are with Sakuragi at the moment, this is a dark secret that must not been known by anyone. However, seeing how stressed Sakuragi is, I can't help but think of something to say to comfort him, disregarding the truth of the content. "They've been letting me do whatever I want until now, so I don't see any reason why they will meddle with our relationship."

"Are you… are you sure, Rukawa?" Sakuragi lifts his face and looks at me deeply. I feel like he's stripping me and I try to project the sense of confidence so he won't notice my dread.

"I'm sure." I smile as an additional attempt to make it more convincing. He smiles back and it makes me flinch inside. I lied to him. My parents and I have an agreement that I will be left alone to do whatever I want during high school, but afterward, I have to be the perfect Rukawa. And I believe that being gay is not one among what a perfect Rukawa does. "Do you have any plans for today?" I ask to change the topic.

"Actually, yes. I have part time job tonight." I raise my eyebrow hearing Sakuragi's answer. I never know he has part time job. Especially since basket ball club practice usually ends around secen pm and then he often spends more time until nine pm.

"What and when?" I ask shortly.

"I work night shift at a construction site at Nakagawa Street, near Kibachi Supermarket. My shift starts at 10 pm and ends at 3 am."

"You started the job just recently?" I still find it hard to believe that he can take such a hard physical part time job at a ridiculous working hour. How can his body survive that?

"The construction at Nakagawa Street has just started since last week, but I've joined this construction company since before the new term." He explains nonchalantly.

"Why?" I'm still unable to comprehend his reasons.

"Well, ever since father pa-passed away," he stutters a bit, clearly shows how hard the loss to him. "I have to pay for the bills on my own. His insurance is just enough to pay for the inheritance tax so…" He lets his sentence hangs.

"Are you in financial difficulties, Sakuragi?" Shock is overwhelming me. Being born in a ridiculously rich family apparently has dull my senses as I never think that someone near me has financial issues.

"No! No! No!" He shakes his head vigorously to deny. "Father has prepared educational fund for me, even for my university. It's just for daily expenses, pretty minor actually. And I even can save it for hanging out and buy things I want." He elaborates.

I always have pocket money deposited in my bank account monthly in exaggerated amount so I never need extra money. Sakuragi's situation is pretty much giving new light on how I see him. He always surprised me in a good way. "Sakuragi," I call him. "I want your bread for breakfast but I will pay for it. I won't take it for free." I say firmly.

He frowns before opening his mouth. "I don't need that, Rukawa. I want to make it for you so I won't take your money."

"I'm paying it." I'm not budging even a little bit.

"What's with you?" He stands and raises his voice. "I'm not lacking any money, okay?! I have my own saving apart from the educational fund from my father. Don't make a fool out of me." He sits back down, voice turns to normal now even though he's still puffing airs in annoyance.

"It's only logical, do'ahou. I always buy bread so it's like switching store, from the cafeteria to you." I try to reason.

"If I didn't say anything about part time job, you wouldn't make an issue about it." He sulks, pretty cutely in my opinion.

"Wrong. I just haven't made the arrangement now but I will pay it when I get the bread." I'm not lying. Even though it hasn't crossed my mind before hearing his story, I'm sure I won't take the bread for free. It's not in my nature to take things for free. I hate having any debt, no matter how small. "Remember your promise to cook meals for me every weekend?" He nods. "I told you to give the list of ingredients to me so I can ask my maid to buy it. It's just the same. I pay for what I eat. Heck, I'm not even paying for your cooking service."

"But you pay for my portion so it's even." He pipes in.

"The same goes for the bread." I say in finality.

"I may not be rich, but I'm not broke either." He says stubbornly.

"My point is not about you. It's about me. I pay for my things, that's the end of it."

"Hmph."

"Come here, do'ahou. Don't get mad at me, okay?" I try to persuade him. I pat my lap asking him to sit there. He slowly moves and sits on my lap. "Now, kiss me to prove that you're not mad at me." I smirk. He pouts but then closes the gap between our lips. The kiss starts innocent, just a light peck but then it gets heated and soon our tongues come to play, and the teeth also take part in giving sensuous pressure, just enough to be a turn on without breaking any skin. We part while panting, gasping for the necessary oxygen. Sakuragi's face is flushed and perhaps mine is not really different.

"So you bought my birthday present from your part time job salary?" I suddenly remember my air Jordan shoes, courtesy from this cute redhead as my birthday present.

"Yeah. I was working despite the cold weather and snow. That's how deep my feeling is, yet you just took it like it was common occurrence for you to receive gift from random people." He mumbles the last part.

I smile, remembering the day when he suddenly gave me the present. I wasn't fully aware of his feeling so it was a bit out of nowhere for him to give me birthday present. Heck, I was surprised that he even knew my birthday. Apparently he's been collecting information about me. Once again, I find his action is super cute.

"Why are you laughing?" Sakuragi asks. Apparently I chuckle out loud unconsciously.

"I just remember the time when you mistakenly thought we were dating." I smirk tauntingly.

"Urgh… Please forget about thaaaatttt…" He blushes deep red and he hides his face on my shoulder. "I was so nervous when I confessed I hardly registered what I was saying." He mumbles.

"I'm glad you had the guts to confess. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here." I stroke his head lovingly. "Come have dinner at my home. I have more appetite when I see your gluttonous eating habit." Well, it's true that the food tastes better when I have company, but maybe half of my motive is because I'm still a bit worried about his financial situation.

"Hey! I'm still growing!" He lifts his head off my shoulder and smacks my arm without holding his power.

"Ouch!" I rub my arm. "How big do you want to be? I won't be able to have you in my lap like this if you're getting bigger."

"You can sit on my lap when that day comes." He replies with his huge grin that I like.

"I'll take that as a promise." My eyes glints with mischief and he blushes once again. "The air circulation in your home is really good. The breeze makes me sleepy." I yawn. It is only four pm, yet I feel drowsy. Maybe I'm getting too comfortable here.

"Come with me." He stands up and eagerly pulls me up and further yanks my hand to follow him. "Help me get this futon out." He open one of the closet and pull a set of futon. We carry the futon to the living room and he spread it on the empty space. "Let's take a nap." He grins and then lies down. I follow him and soon we both fall into our slumber peacefully.

A faint smell of something comforting wafts to my nose and slowly raises me up from my slumber. I blink few times to chase away the sleep. I rub my eyes and slowly get up into sitting position. I look around and remember that I'm at Sakuragi's home and I just had a nap with him on a futon in the living room. I glance to my side and only an empty futon greets me back. _Where is the do'ahou?_

"You're up, Rukawa?" Sakuragi shows up from the kitchen holding a tray with two delicious smelling beverages. "I've made hot chocolate." He puts the tray on the table and then sits on the sofa. "It's only six thirty. Are you sure you want to have dinner at your home and not here?"

"The maid must have prepared the meal so I hope you will accept my invitation earlier to prevent it from being wasted." I slowly move to the sofa as well. I sit down and grab the mug. Steam is seeping out from it so I blow the heat off before sipping it slowly. The rich taste of the chocolate overwhelms my taste bud and the temperature is actually not too hot it's perfect. "This is really good." I glance at the brimming Sakuragi.

"It's my secret recipe." He grins. "I gladly accept your invitation for dinner by the way," he adds.

"Good." And I'm back to the heavenly taste of chocolate. I never thought that the brash looking Sakuragi is actually capable to produce such a delicacy, be it meals, bread, and even chocolate. Maybe next time he will show up with a freshly bake cookies. I shake my head mentally when an image of Sakuragi's wearing apron while holding baking pan full of cookies appears in my head.

"Do you want to shower here?" Sakuragi asks. "I can prepare fresh clothes and towel."

I grin. "As tempting as the offer is, seeing that you have changed clothes which mean you've showered, I have to decline. I better shower at my home if it will be without you anyway." I say teasingly. I love throwing these innuendos at him because then he'll blush and stutter and looking cute.

"Sto-stop that." He blushes and grabs his share of hot chocolate.

We finish our chocolate and then wash the dirty mugs. Sakuragi packs some water and snacks to eat during his part time job since he will be going to the construction directly from my house. After he's done, we head to my house using my bike. While I'm showering, I ask Sakuragi to write down the ingredients for this weekend meals in a piece of paper so I can give it to my maid tomorrow. He gives the notes to me when I enter the living room after got dressed. We enjoy our dinner and true to my words, my appetite is better with him here accompanying me. It's pretty scary how easily he weasels in into my daily routine that I wonder what it's like when he wasn't there before. Too soon for my liking, he excuses himself to head to his part time job. It's only quarter past nine but he insists he rather be there too early than being late. I can only sigh and let him go with a heated kiss which makes him blush deep shade of red before walking out the house.

Once I'm alone, I lock the door and retreat to my room. I lay down on my bed and start thinking about the conversation I had with Sakuragi this noon, regarding our relationship. He nailed it when he said that this relationship won't be accepted by my parents. As far as I know, they must have prepared list of candidates for the future daughter in low for the sake of keeping the Rukawa line. And there's my promise to my parents that I will do what they want after graduating high school in exchange to this temporary freedom. It'll be like licking my own words if I disobey them.

On the other hand, what I have with Sakuragi here, even though it's still in such an early stage, I know that he has taken major part in my life now and I obviously enjoy his company. I feel like I become a better me when I'm with him. His straightforwardness has returned my trust to human being, at least I know I can trust him because he's always honest in what he says and does. I don't have to be cautious around him. And I know that his feeling for me is sincere and I've never been this comfortable ever. I think this is what happiness feel like. I want to keep this feeling a little bit longer. I know it's selfish because in the end, we have to break it off. But still, is it wrong to want to be happy? At least in the remaining time of my life when I'm allowed to pursue my happiness. And who can guarantee that our feeling will remain the same afterward. I still have more than two years to indulge myself before resigning to my fate as a Rukawa and become an obedient doll. Two years… Will our feeling last that long? I'm baffled to realize that I don't care about how long it will last as long as I can have it seconds longer. I don't want to lose it this soon.

I've admitted that I'm in love to Sakuragi and I know that he is serious about his feeling to me. I trust him when he says he loves me. We're happy now, so why ruin it for something in the future that is still uncertain. Maybe along the way I can find a solution or even better, things have changed and the solution will be presented by itself. Although there is a nagging voice in my head saying that it's just a wishful thinking and that the end result will still be breaking up, I shush it and push it into the deepest corner of my mind so I can ignore it. Just let me enjoy it while it lasts. Satisfied with the conclusion I come up to, I fall asleep in no time.

Morning comes too soon to my liking but I still drag my feet to the bathroom and get ready to school. Actually the school is still on break until next Monday, but club activity starts today. I showered and dressed quickly before pedaling my bike to school. Many students come today since other clubs also has activity during school break. I park my bike and walk to the gym. It seems like I'm the last to arrive so I hastily enter the locker room to change. I smell delicious scent of butter and vanilla coming from my locker and when I open it, there is a paper wrapped bread. I grab it and it's actually still warm. I can't imagine when Sakuragi baked it since the only time he had must be after his part time job and before he went to school this morning, which means he must have baked it very early in the morning. I'm so touched with his sincerity. I take a bite and the buttery flavor enhanced with melted chocolate filling spread on my tongue. I greedily finish the bread even though it's not such a good idea to eat right before you exercise, but I can't resist the temptation. It's just a bread anyway, not heavy meal like rice. At least that's what I'm telling myself. After finishing the bread, I quickly change into practice gear and exit the locker room into the court.

It seems like Akagi is being generous today since we've secured our place in the Interhigh. He hasn't started the usual opening speech and he even lets the member chat among themselves. Although I feel at peace when I'm alone with Sakuragi, I don't think it's a good idea to suddenly civilly interact with him in public eyes. People will start wondering while I want to keep our relationship as a secret. I just realize that I need to tell him to keep it secret. It won't do any good if somehow news travels to my parents' ear. I'm sure despite giving their words that I'm free during high school, they won't let me be that free. After hesitating for a few seconds, I opt to start warm ups on my own. It'll be really awkward to just stand there alone without doing anything. We are left to our own devices until suddenly the gym door is slammed open.

"I've brought them, Akagi-san!" A cheerful voice from the door makes us turn our heads to look. It's one of the Ryonan's bench warmer who always has notes on every player. I can't remember his name though.

"Thank you, Hikoichi." Akagi says while walking to the door to welcome the party that just arrived. One by one enters the court and now we can take a good look of Sendoh, Uozumi, Koshino, Fujima, and Hanagata. _What in the world is going on?_

"Thank you for coming and sparing your time for us," Akagi says to the party. "Gather all!" He calls us and we all gather around him. "As you know, within two weeks we will face Interhigh. If you think Kanagawa final trial was difficult, Interhigh will be ten times worse. Fortunately, Uozumi, Sendoh, Koshino, Fujima and Hanagata are willing to help us train to be prepared. We will have a friendly match with them. Try to learn as much as you can."

Akagi's explanation earns lot of murmurs from us. I personally think this is a good way to test my ability. Their combination is deadly so if we fail to win over them, we can say goodbye to any winning in Interhigh.

"This is our way to inaugurate Shohoku before playing at the Interhigh. Should you lose this match, you won't survive there." Fujima cruelly voices out my mental thought. Well, at least it pumps up the adrenaline and let's hope the high pride of Shohoku members will force them pass their limit in order to win.

I snap from my thoughts when Sendoh suddenly stands beside me. "Our last match showed you've improved. I can see you and Sakuragi make a good team." He flashes his trademark smile. A bit surprised by his observation, I just stand there saying nothing. "He's improved so much that I think he would surpass both of us someday." He returns to his spot beside Koshino after saying his parting words.

I know Sendoh was referring to Sakuragi. Anyone who saw Sakuragi during our match with Ryonan wouldn't believe if being told that he was a complete newbie just months ago. The scariest yet intriguing part is that he still has so many rooms to grow. I glance at Sakuragi. He is talking animatedly with that Hiko-something. Sakuragi is amazing in many things, not only as basketball player, but in the daily life as well. I can't stop the swelling feeling of pride inside my heart. _That is MY do'ahou…_

~ to be continue ~


	13. You Complete Me

**Author's note:** This is for **Mickey** to make up the lack of Sendoh interaction during Shohoku vs Ryonan match and for **DevilGene** who hopefully enjoy the lemon here. Warning, lemon and major fluffiness that most likely resulting in OOC-ness XD Un-beta-ed version because my dear beta has gone MIA T.T Thank you for those who has reviewed or followed this story. It means a lot for me. Reviews are always welcomed **-241112-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 13. You Complete Me**

I'm surprised to see Hikoichi suddenly comes with Sendoh, Uozumi, Koshino, Fujima, and Hanagata. I'm even more surprised to know that it is actually requested by Gori. It'll be a great chance for us to improve our skill. Having played against them makes me acknowledge their skills. Each and every one of them has certain talent in playing basketball. Combining star players of Ryonan and Shoyo in one team is like making a dream team. They'll be hard to beat.

"Wha-what? What?!" I rudely ask when Sendoh walks toward me with his famous grin that maybe makes the girls have heart shaped eyes but to me, it gives unexplainable chill.

His grin gets even wider. "Aren't you happy to see me, Sakuragi? If I'm not mistaken, you were the first who boasted to beat me. I'm giving you the second chance here."

I raise one of my eye brows at his blatant challenge. I know that even though Shohoku won the match against Ryonan, I didn't get the chance to face him one on one. I know that his level is higher than me and only Rukawa is on his par. "Bring it on! Anytime, Sendoh, anytime." Once again I talk bigger than my worth but I just can't back out from a challenge.

"Hey, Fujima, I want to guard Sakuragi." Sendoh turns to Fujima. After receiving a nod from Fujima, he returns his attention to me. "Let's see where you stand at the moment." He flashes his grin before walks away to his team.

Damn it. I know I was the one who stupidly challenged him on our first meeting, but to see that he actually plays my game mockingly is unnerving. Frankly speaking, I'm captivated by his skills. I envy his fluid movement and his skillful ball handling. He is one among the three players I look up at. The others are Mitchi and Rukawa, but I won't let any of them knows this piece of information or else they'll get cocky. _Well, maybe I can let Rukawa knows now that we're, err…, lovers._ I shake my head to prevent huge grin that I'm about to give. _Lovers….Oh, it sounds so nice…_

"Why are you smiling like that, Hanamichi? Eager to get your ass handed to you by Sendoh?" Mitchi taunts me. Apparently I've failed to stop the wide grin forming on my face.

"Wrong, Mitchi. It'll be his ass handed to him by me." I boast cheekily.

"Yeah, right, you do that, Hanamichi." Mitchi laughs wholeheartedly. "Come on, it's time to kick some ass." I follow him to where Gori stands.

"Listen up! Just like what Fujima said, if we can't beat them, then we won't be anything on Interhigh. This game will put our pride at stake so be sure to give hundred percent and even more." Gori starts his routine speech before a game. "These people are skillful basketball players so make a good use of this rare opportunity to observe and learn from them. Are we ready to win?"

"YEAH!"

And so the game begins. True to his word, once Shohoku gains possession of the ball and takes the offense, Sendoh guards me tightly. I haven't even gotten the ball, yet he follows me like my shadow. Annoying, although like it or not, I have to admit that I adore him even more.

"If you can't shake me off then you won't survive Interhigh, Sakuragi." Sendoh says in the middle of his guard. I never take him to be a chatty type during a game, and now is totally not the right time. I have to bust my ass to break through his defense, and I don't have the luxury time for chatting. "Hah, never thought I'd be the one to shut you up during a game." He grins widely, completely mocking me.

"Damn it, Sendoh." I hiss while feinting, hoping he'd be fooled which obviously not the case. "Damn it!" I curse again. If I can't break free, I won't be any help to my team. I glance at Ryochin who has the ball but is also closely guarded by Koshino.

In a split second, Rukawa suddenly speeds beside Ryochin and Ryochin throws a quick and accurate pass to him. We run faster behind Rukawa, eager to secure the first point but with our opponent close behind. Fujima soon catches up to Rukawa so it won't be an easy shot. I run to his right, still being shadowed by Sendoh. I feint several times until completely by luck I gain a second ahead Sendoh and Rukawa sees that. He passes to me, making Fujima's attention diverted to me. Right after the ball touches my hand I see Sendoh moves from the corner of my eyes so I jump and pass it back mid air to Rukawa. Sendoh also jumps to block me but I pass the ball from the bottom left instead of shooting it so he missed it. Fujima also didn't expect the pass so Rukawa gets a clear catch and then dunking to the ring. First point for us and the gym erupts in loud cheers. I look around and just realize that there are many people watching the game. It feels like a real match and not just a practice.

"You're getting good, Sakuragi. But don't think I'd let you pass another time." Sendoh winks and resumes to offense position. Even though Sendoh chose to guard me, when we're in defense, it is Rukawa who has to guard Sendoh while I guard Koshino.

The game resumes and the heat is on. I think Fujima is a little bit, no, majorly pissed that he had let Rukawa score first. In retaliation, he makes his team works harder in offense. Soon enough they repay the score with the famous alley-up. Even when they back on defense, it feels harder to break. True to his word, I fail to pass Sendoh this time. We waste several minutes changing ball possession. Both teams are still unable to pass the other defense to score. The good thing is that I'm given time to get used to Sendoh's timing. Now I can find several chances that I can use to catch the ball and then pass it away. Sendoh doesn't give too much leeway so I don't have enough time to try shooting the ball myself. Luckily Rukawa is always there when I need to pass the ball. The score is tied in 74 and we get restless because it's near the end of the game. We aim to win this game and we'd be mentally wounded if we fail.

It's Ryonan-Shoyo's offense and Hanagata has the ball. Mitchi guards him closely but he still manages to make a pass to Fujima. Fujima dashes to the ring followed by Ryochin. He makes several feints before suddenly jumps so high and throws a pass. I notice that Rukawa slips a little bit in guarding Sendoh and Sendoh is more than ready makes good use of it and catches the pass mid air, ready for another alley-up. I abandon Koshino and runs under the ring. I jump in time with Sendoh and I steal the ball before he releases it. I secure the ball and once my feet land on the court, I dash to the opposite ring like crazy. I can hear the crowds start counting down, a signal that the game will end soon. I jump as high as I can and slam the ball to the ring heavily just before the whistle is blown.

"YEAHHHHH! SHOHOKU!" The gym once again erupts is cheers and claps.

I breathe heavily and my heart beats fast like crazy. The adrenaline rush is still there. I'm still trying to calm myself when suddenly heavy bodies bump into me and hug me tightly.

"I never thought you'd be able to cut in like that, Hanamichi!" I can feel someone ruffles my hair.

"You took off from such a long distance I thought you'd fail the dunk!" Another pats me hard on my back.

"Guys, I think he has difficulty to breathe, let him go now." A voice of reason liberates me from the suffocation. I blink few times and realize that it was Megane who said that. "We've won, Hanamichi." Megane says while smiling and it's contagious, I start smiling too. It gets bigger and bigger until I laugh happily and throw my fist on air.

"We've won!" I yell happily. Mitchi, Ryochin and Megane laugh with me. After going down from my high, I sweep the court with my eyes, trying to locate Rukawa. When I find him, he's also staring at me. We lock eyes for few seconds and I swear I see him tilting up the corner of his lips briefly. He's smiling!

We line up with Ryonan-Shoyo players and shake hands. After that the atmosphere thaws to a simple friendly high school boys gathering. Some players sit here and there, mixed between Shohoku, Ryonan and Shoyo. I still don't know how to act towards Rukawa in public so I always distance myself from him, trying to act just like when we weren't together. Even though Rukawa said that his parents wouldn't mind with our relation, I'm not sure about how the others will take it. So to be on the safe side, I promise myself to keep it secret. At least until Rukawa thinks it is okay to reveal it publicly.

"I can see you've improved a lot, Sakuragi." Sendoh walks up to me and sits down beside me. "I lost today." He grins.

I suddenly feel embarrassed. I can sense the heat slowly creep my cheeks and my ears. "Nnn… no you're not. It was a fluke." I add, eyes down cast to the floor, unable to look him in the eye because I'm so embarrassed.

"Don't sell yourself short, Sakuragi." Sendoh says casually. "Eh? Why are your ears red? Hmm… Don't tell me, is the tensai embarrassed?" He asks tauntingly. "Haha, your face is as red as your hair." He laughs hard.

"Shu-shut up, Sendoh!" I'm still trying to hide my face away from him despite my protest.

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry, Sakuragi. It's just so fun to tease you." He says again. "On another note, I find something very interesting during our game." He says knowingly.

"What is it?" He catches my curiosity and I look up to see his face.

"Shohoku has become a solid team. Rukawa's play today is a team play, unlike his usual one man show. And do you know how he changes?" He says inquisitively.

"How?" I ask back.

"Because you act like a bridge for him and the team." His eyes gleam mischievously. "Rukawa and you have become a tag team. Both of you are synchronizing each and every moves to each others. It's like you're dancing to the same song. There's strong bond between you two." He adds suggestively.

"Wha-wha-what?!" I stand up in shock. "Yo-you… what the hell?! You're crazy! He-he's like my mortal enemy! No way! It's… no way!" I rant on and on anxiously. What the hell? Since when does Sendoh become that observant? Actually I feel it myself about how Rukawa and I complimented each other during the game, but it's frightening if someone pointed it out like that, especially suggestively like what Sendoh did.

"Chill up, Sakuragi. I'm just saying." Sendoh smiles. "Well, then, it's time to get back home. Thanks for the good game." He gets up and says goodbye to all before leaving the gym.

Soon after Sendoh's departure, Gori calls us all and thanks the Ryonan-Shoyo players for helping our practice today. He then tells us to have good rest on weekends because starting Monday, class will begin and we'll have even harder training. Anzai-sensei is scheduled to leave the hospital tomorrow so hopefully he can supervise the practice from Monday onwards. We shower and one by one leaves the gym. I look at Rukawa hesitantly. Does he wish for me to come with him or not? He catches my stare and tilts his head a little bit, signaling me to come with him. So I follow him and walk beside him. He seems restless, like there is something bugging him.

"What are you thinking, Rukawa?" I boldly ask when the silence is giving tension instead of comfort.

"Hmm… nothing." He answers half-heartedly.

"It's obvious that you have something in your mind." I stubbornly pursue.

He keeps silent and after three seconds pass, he sighs. "You looked like you were having fun with Sendoh."

Eh? I blink several times. "What?" I ask stupidly. I don't see where this is going.

"Before the game, during the game, even after the game." He adds curtly.

"He wanted to test me personally, I guess." I shrug. "He actually said I had improved." I grin. "And uhm… he also said that… we… err, we moves like a tag team during the game." I add shyly. Come to think about it, I think it's a compliment but still, it is nerve wrecking to know that maybe Sendoh suspects our true relationship.

"He said so?" Rukawa stops and looks at me.

"Yeah." I nod. "I… I actually feel the same, Rukawa. You know, anytime I need someone in certain spot to catch my pass, you're always there. Today's game is a lot easier despite the difficult opponent because it seems like you read my mind and acted according to it. It's actually an amazing thing, don't you think?" I blabber, a bit regretting what I've said. Afraid that maybe for Rukawa it's insulting to be considered on a tag team with me.

Contrary to my fear, Rukawa smiles warmly. "Yeah, I feel it too. It makes things easier with you in the court." I sincerely suspect that I'm dead and I'm in heaven now.

"I'm glad I'm of use for you." I smile widely and relief tears start to form on my eyes.

"Why are you crying, do'ahou? Come here." Rukawa spreads his arms wide and I walk to his warm embrace. I hug him tightly.

"I'm just happy. Don't hate me because all you see of me is a crying face lately, ok?" I mumble on his shoulder.

He laughs and the rambling of his chest provides extra comfort. "You're so stupid, do'ahou." He strokes my head lovingly. "Let's get home." He leads our way to his house. Our fingers intertwine all the way back.

We go straight to Rukawa's room to change into casual clothes. He lends me his clothes. "You should stock some clothes here." He says casually but I froze. _Is that… is that an invitation?_ Once again I feel blush is forming. "Did you hear me… What happens?" Rukawa just notices my red face when he turns to face me. An evil smirk slowly plastered on his handsome face. "Forever a virgin, aren't you, do'ahou?" He walks closer to me. "We're lovers and it's common for lovers to spend the night together." He whispers on my ear, ending it with a nibble on my lobe.

"Ah…" My hand shoots up to my ear and my face feels even hotter.

"Stop, do'ahou." He suddenly turns back and walks out of the room.

"Stop what?" I follow him, confused by his change of behavior.

"I'm hungry so I want to eat first before devouring you. So stop tempting me." He says flatly, still walking to the dining room.

"De-de-devour me? Temp-tempting?" I stutter and stop on my track. He turns his head, a wicked smile on his face. "Rukawaaaaa…." I whine but I catch up to him again. _Forever a tease. _I shake my head at his antics.

We sit on our designated chairs and start eating. We don't converse during dinner but we steal glances now and then. _I suppose Rukawa was serious when he said he would de-de-devour me. God, he talks like a pervert!_ I suddenly remember he once said that he'd show me more after we're entitled to join Interhigh. _Could it be that is what he plans to do? Now and here? _I'm anxious but giddy at the same time. I've given him a blowjob, he has given me a hand job, and we've done intercrural sex._ Could it-could it be today I finally will lose my virginity? Oh God, I'm scared but I want to do it. Oh no, now I'm talking to myself like a chick. Damn it, I'm getting more and more like a high school chick now. Stop it, Hanamichi, focus now, focus…_

I'm finally able to stop my train of thoughts and finish dinner without any accident. We wash the dirty dishes together like usual and then we move to the living room. Rukawa turns on the TV and switch the channels several times until it stops on ESPN during live broadcast of NBA game. We end up watching the game and discussing techniques and tactics used in the game until nine pm.

"Are you sleepy?" Rukawa asks when the game has ended.

"No, actually I'm still very much awake." I shrug.

"Good." He flashes the up-to-no-good-smile. "Let's go to my room." He gets up and walks to his room.

I follow him while guessing what he plans to do. "I'm wide awake, Rukawa, why do we retreat to the room?" I ask when I enter the room.

"Sleeping is not the only activity to be done inside a bedroom, you know." He answers huskily while closing the door. "I did give you a hint before dinner, didn't I?" He asks seductively.

_Well, darn, so now is the time? I'm not prepared yet! Argh, the NBA game was just a distraction then? _"The-the NBA game…" I trail.

"I know you were thinking about naughty things during dinner, do'ahou. Do you think I would've missed that color changes of your face?" He smirks. "The TV is just to let the food settle down. You don't want to stop in the middle due to a cramp stomach, do you?"

"I-I-I…." I'm literally speechless. I just stand where I am, unable to move a muscle.

"It's okay if you're not ready yet, Sakuragi. Let's just lay down beside me and tell me more of your childhood stories." He smiles warmly.

"No!" A hint of hurt that sparks in Rukawa's eyes, even just for a fraction of second, wakes me up from my trance-like state. "I want it, Rukawa! Want it so bad you won't understand." I quickly cross the room to where Rukawa stands. I look him in the eye, trying to convey the truth of my words through my eyes. "It's just that… I… I have no experience I may disappoint you…" I look down, unable to see him when I say the last sentence.

"You're so silly, do'ahou." Rukawa engulfs me in a hug. "I don't care about experience. Heck, I'm happy that I'll be your first! Do you trust me, Sakuragi?" He loosens his embrace so he can look at me.

"Please teach me…" I whisper shyly.

"Just show me your love because I will show you how much I love you. We will make love, Sakuragi. Don't call it having sex because it'll be more than that, it's making love to your most cherished person." Rukawa strokes my hair lovingly.

"Most of the time you're a pervert, but I'm glad this time you're a helpless romantic." I say just for the sake of calming my fast beating heart.

Rukawa just snorts at that. He calmly guides me to the bed. I lay down with him hovering above me. "Just tell me whenever you feel uncomfortable." I nod and I let him push my shirt up. I lift my back off the bed and help him take it off. He throws my shirt somewhere around the corner then he pull off his own shirt, throwing it to the same direction as my shirt. I stare at his flawless body. It is pale like a refined noble's skin yet with lean muscles. The broad chest gives me sense of safety while his toned abs is a testament of his hard training. He's so beautiful and I can't keep my eyes away from him.

He dives to kiss my navel and then licking it. I gasp at the sensation. Heat starts to spread from the core of my body to every tip of my fingers. He trails his tongue up to my chest until it rest to play with my nipple. I suck on breath when he skillfully tease it and make it as hard as it can be before he turns to the other one, licking, sucking, biting it until it hardens too. I shudder in anticipation. I'm about to make love. I'm so happy that my first time is with someone I love who loves me back. I'm so lucky.

My inner muse is cut off when he pulls down my sweatpants, leaving me in my boxer only. I start panting. The bulge on my boxer that is clearly visible makes me blush. Rukawa slowly pulls down my boxer, gently like he uncovers a hidden treasure. My arousal stands proudly once its confine is taken away. I avert my eyes from him because I feel embarrassed. This is my first time to be naked before another man's eyes.

"Beautiful… " Rukawa says softly before he engulf the head with his hot mouth. I moan loudly when the heat burns me in pleasurable way. He works his magic mouth all over my length. He even deep throated me, making me fist the sheet so hard my knuckles turn white. I'm in sensory over drive. Pleasure and happiness assault every cell of my body, heart and mind. I close my eyes, too full with all good feelings rising from Rukawa's ministration. I'm vaguely aware that I'm chanting his name between my shameless moan. Suddenly I feel a finger circling my entrance. I open my eyes, I look at Rukawa questioningly. Then that finger pushes inside, pass the tight ring and farther. I only feel strangeness, no pain at all. The finger pushes in and out several times before the second finger joins. I gasp in pain that the new intrusion gives. Rukawa starts moving his mouth to distract me, and it works. Soon the pain cease into tolerable level and both fingers stretch me inside. This is such an intimate moment for me because it shows how much I trust Rukawa. I trust him that he won't hurt me, that he cherishes me, that he loves me. I'm aware and willing to give Rukawa anything he asks for.

I bite my lip when the third finger is added. The pain is back and I have to order myself to continue breathing. I close my eyes and I know tears fall down my eyes from the pain. "Shh, it's okay, Sakuragi. I'll stop, it's okay." I hear Rukawa whispers on my ears while stroking my head. He takes out his fingers, releasing me from the stinging pain. He kisses me gently on my closed eyes, cheeks, and lips.

I open my eyes slowly and the darkest blue eyes, filled with worry, welcome me. I smile at the worried Rukawa. "I don't want you to stop. Please don't stop." I say softly, tugging on his black silky locks.

"You're obviously in pain and I don't want to hurt you." Rukawa hugs me tightly. He buries his face on the crook of my neck and snuggling it.

"You're not, Rukawa. You're going to show me how much you love me, remember? And I just feel the tip of it, not yet all of it. Please continue to show it because I really love it." I stroke his hair softly, trying my best to convey my feeling to him, how I enjoy everything he has to offer, how I will accept anything from him because I love him so much.

Rukawa sighs and then lifts his body up and look me in the eye. "I'll show you, Sakuragi. I don't want to hurt you so please tell me if you want to stop." I nod and give him my biggest smile.

He resumes to his position, licking my still stiff arousal. After returning the heavenly pleasure back, he starts inserting his fingers again, restarting from one finger, two, and then three. I can feel his love from the gentle way he inserts it while he keeps on sucking me. "AH!" I gasp when the fingers brush something inside, something that makes me even hotter and white light sparks in my vision.

"Find it." Rukawa lets my arousal go and focuses on thrusting his fingers. I moan and whimper and unconsciously thrust back. Suddenly the fingers are gone. I whine is protest but Rukawa rubs my thighs soothingly in assurance. He spreads my legs and put them each on his shoulders, spreading me open. "Take a deep breath, Sakuragi." He aligns his arousal to my entrance and I'm getting giddy. "I love you, Sakuragi." With that, he pushes inside, inch by inch, slowly and gently to make sure he's not hurting me.

I feel stretched to my limit, a little bit painful but when I look at his face, I can't help but smile because I know it's Rukawa making love to me. "I love you too, Rukawa." I say. He thrusts his full length then stops to let me adjust to the new feeling. "Make love to me, Rukawa." I say after I'm getting used to the feeling of being full like this.

Rukawa starts moving, slowly at first but I encourage him by thrusting back. I don't feel any pain and the pleasure is slowly building in me. I yell out his name when he pushes the magic button inside me. The blinding white light is back and I love it. "More… more…." I beg him without caring that I sound like a cheap whore. Rukawa answers my plea, he quickens the pace and I feel like going to heaven. I can't hear anything but my own voice calling his name repeatedly. My vision is filled with the blinding light and Rukawa's face. It's too much yet I want more. I spread my legs wider, trying to swallow him full. He thrusts harder and faster and I feel like I'm losing my mind. This is amazing, no, it's more than that. It's everything I've been dreaming of yet better. I feel each thrust he's giving is sincere and honest, he truly wants me and at the moment, he's conveying his affection to me. I'm lost in the sea of pleasures, I'm drowning but I'm glad I am. I don't want this moment to end because Rukawa and I become one. Then I feel a tight knot on my stomach gets tighter and tighter before it explodes. I hear myself screaming Rukawa's name when I come. Oh, how wonderful the feeling is, being in love and being loved. I feel like a heap of muscle without bones. Rukawa falls on top of me, completely spent and panting hard.

I stroke his hair. "That was amazing, Rukawa. Thank you for showing it to me." I whisper on his ear then peck his cheeks.

Rukawa slowly rolls off me to the side. He stares at me and smiles happily. "I'm glad you can feel my love. And thank you for showing me your love." He closes the gap between up. The kiss is sweet and loving.

"Did.. er.. did you enjoy it? Did you come?" I ask shyly.

"It was amazing for me too, Sakuragi. And didn't you feel it when I came?" He raises his brow questioningly. "I didn't use rubber and I came inside." He adds softly.

"I was overwhelmed by the pleasure I guess." I blush. I was too focus in feeling his love that I've failed to notice that he shot inside.

"Let's shower before we sleep or else it'll be sticky and yucky in the morning." He slowly gets up. "Hold on to me."

"What for? I can walk on my own." I get up but when my foot touches the floor, I crumble down. Pain is shooting on my spine. "Ah… what the…"

Rukawa grimaces and looks guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't hold back. Come on, lean on me." He extends his arm and this time I gladly take it.

"Although this is literally pain in the ass, I'm happy you didn't hold back." I say cornily. He just snorts and supports me to the bathroom. He helps me wash my body clean and then dries me with towel. He tells me to lean on the doorframe while he takes off the dirty sheet. He grabs clean sheet from the closet and drapes it on top of the bed. He comes to me and I once again lean on him during our short walk to the bed. He put his arm on my waist and I put mine on his. He then pulls the comforter up so we're securely blanketed by it.

"Good night, do'ahou." He kisses my forehead, my eyes, and my nose.

"Good night, Rukawa." I hug him tighter. My sleep is filled with wonderful dream of being with a certain raven haired boy with dark blue eyes. I smile. _This is happiness…._

~ to be continued ~


	14. Game On!

**Author's note:** Just a short chapter but I'll try to update again within a week. Hope you still enjoy this story ^_^ I'm happy to hear from my beta, so once again, many thanx to my awesome beta, **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL**. Thank you for those who has reviewed or followed this story. It means a lot for me. Reviews are always welcomed because for the sake of my improvement **-101212-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 14. Game On!**

It's been several days since I made love to Sakuragi. I'm relieved that I didn't hurt him too badly and that he actually enjoyed it as much as I did. However, we keep our libido in check these past few days since I don't want to put unnecessary strain on our bodies during such important time like this. Although I think I'm the one who suffer most since Sakuragi is a natural seducer. Everything he does around me is screaming _molests me because I'm trying so hard to tempt you_. We still act nonchalant, bordering ignorance towards each other during practice, but we always warm up during private times. Sakuragi is practically living with me. We always get back to my home after practice. We have dinner; we chat, and then fall asleep. Except during weekend, when after morning practice, we head to Sakuragi's home to shower. Sakuragi will then fix us breakfast. We loll around until lunch time then we eat lunch made by Sakuragi. We spend the afternoon either strolling around the malls or watching DVDs. Dinner is made by Sakuragi again. I can't get enough with his superb culinary skill.

Living practically together with Sakuragi is a blessing yet a torture as well. He doesn't seem to know his own charm or his unintentional seduction, or how tempting he looks after showering and how sexy his natural scent is. I'm barely able to restrain myself from jumping him there and then. I'm not saying that we're not kissing or touching, we still fool around since both of us are healthy teenage boys with raging hormone. Kissing and groping are our daily routines but contrary to the other routine which eventually turns out boring, these routines get more and more interesting. My fingers have pretty much memorized each and every contour of his sculpted body. His moan, whenever I touch him, is making it harder to restrain myself from pounding into him. It's a miracle that we've managed to put the actual act of sex out of our dictionary. At least not until the Interhigh is over.

The Interhigh starts tomorrow and we will head to Hiroshima in the morning. It's a tradition to host Interhigh in Hiroshima each year. The participating teams will stay there for a duration of time depending on how far they progress in the match. I sure hope we will stay around for a while. We've busted our asses practicing real hard under Anzai-sensei's guide for these past days and we even watched past matches of Interhigh so I believe that we've given the best of our ability. It depends on the actual match now, how we are faring against the other teams.

"What are you thinking, Rukawa?" Sakuragi asks from below. He lays on a futon beside my bed, tucked beneath the blanket, obviously ready to sleep. He yawns, confirming my suspicion that he is sleepy even though it's still 10 pm.

"Just thinking about Interhigh."

"Hmm, what about it?" He yawns again.

I look at him and smile. "Nothing, Sakuragi, just go to sleep already." He nods and immediately starts dozing away. It's amazing to see his nerves. He's not even anxious about facing the Interhigh for the first time. Then again, he is no ordinary person so common sense doesn't work on him. "Good night, Sakuragi." I whisper softly.

Morning finally comes and both Sakuragi and I get ready for the big day. We arrive at the rendezvous point at the same time as majority of the club members. Anzai-sensei, Ayako and Akagi have arrived before us. Without needing to wait for more than five minutes, all members have arrived and we head to Hiroshima. Today is the opening ceremony and each team will take a draw to decide which block they will be. Similar to Kanagawa trial, there are four blocks where the winner of each block will play against one another to determine the winner of the Interhigh. The gym hall where Interhigh is held is big and full with basketball players, coaches, journalists and talent scouts. This is huge event where talents are being shown from every corner of Japan. We sit on our designated seats and wait patiently until Shohoku is being called to take the draw.

"Shohoku High." The announcer finally calls us. Akagi walks to the podium and take the draw. "3A." The announcer says and then another officer places a plate with Shohoku's name written on the third row of A Block.

Our first game will be tomorrow and against Toyotama, the runner-up team from Osaka, the club where the best shooter of Osaka is playing. Apart from that, call it bad luck or maybe good luck, we're in the same group with Sannoh Academy, the strongest high school team in Japan. _Such luck…_

"Sakuragi-saaaannnn!" A familiar voice calls when we are exiting the hall.

"Hikoichi! What are you doing here?" Sakuragi pats the boy's back hard.

Straightening his back after being hit repeatedly, Hikoichi answers, "Well, I don't want to miss how Kanagawa's representatives fare in the Interhigh." He grins widely. "And I have information regarding your next opponent, Sakuragi-san," he drops his tone and acts so secretive. "Toyotama has powerful offense. But the most important thing to note is that they won't hesitate to use violence to win. Last year, they even hurt Fujima-san."

"Wouldn't the referee see that as intentional foul?" Sakuragi raises his brows.

"They gladly swap the foul with chances to cripple the opponent's ace. Especially beware of Tsuyoshi Minami, number 4. He is their captain and known as Ace Killer." Hikoichi adds.

"Thanks for the information, Hikoichi. We'll watch out for him." Sakuragi says.

"Good luck! I will watch your games. I'm going to Kainan to pass some information about their opponent too. See you tomorrow." And with that, Hikoichi leaves.

"Gori, did you hear what he was saying?" Sakuragi turns to Akagi who's been standing slightly in front of him the whole time.

"Yeah. We have to be prepared. Interhigh is a fierce battlefield where the strong will eat the weak."

We proceed to the hotel to drop off our luggage and rest before dinner time come. We are ordered to have a good rest and practice is forbidden on the night before the match. Too bad my roommate is not Sakuragi. I guess it's because they all think I have bad relationship with Sakuragi so they are reluctant to put us in the same room for fear of the resulting bloodbath. At least I'm with Kogure, the most bearable teammate other than Sakuragi. _I wonder who Sakuragi's roommate is._

"It's dinner time, Rukawa-kun, let's head down." I nod and follow Kogure's lead.

We meet the others at the lobby before we take a short walk to the reserved restaurant. It's a yakiniku and shabu-shabu family restaurant which I suspect was chosen by Ayako. The interior design of the restaurant is simple yet calming and gives out the feeling of being at home. The wall is lined with rows of dark wood, so does the floor. Traditional Japanese paintings and calligraphy paintings adorn each side of the walls. Bamboo plants are placed at each corners and arranged as divider between segments of tables. Our reserved table is at the end of the room, secluded by the rows of bamboo plants which give much appreciated privacy. Due to the large number of our group, we have two separated tables with eight seats on each table. No one make arrangement as to who sit where but it turns out that I'm sitting on the far left of the first table while Sakuragi is on the opposite side of me but on the end of the next table, which means we are practically away from each other. It feels weird not having him beside me while eating dinner since we've been sharing dinner for a while now so it's natural to have him beside me. What irks me more is that Mitsui is sitting right next to him and they are deeply engaged in a conversation, oblivious to the surroundings.

"Look at that, Captain. It seems like our decision to let Mitsui be Hanamichi's roommate is correct. I think Mitsui is the only one who can tame our wild red head." Ayako chuckles. She sits in front of me next to Ryota while Akagi sits beside Ryota.

"I hope he will let Mitsui rests tonight since we need all members in their fullest stamina tomorrow." Akagi answers nonchalantly. I froze upon hearing what he says. _Damn it, what could they be doing together in a closed room that will drain their stamina?!_

"Oh my God, Captain, did you hear what you just said? It's so dirty and suggestive." Ayako laughs.

"What's dirty about that?" Akagi looks puzzle.

"Come on, Captain, you're not a prude, right? Well, although it's a gay joke." Ayako laughs again but continue speaking when she sees puzzlement still evident on Akagi's face. "It's like you're saying that Hanamichi is banging Mitsui all night long so he couldn't rest." Ayako winks naughtily.

"Wh-why you, pervert!" Ryota chokes and spurts his drinks.

"Urgh, Ryochin, gross." Ayako throw paper towel at Ryota. "And it's just a joke, ok, no need to take it at heart. Although I find it amusing how they can stick together like that." Ayako taps his chin thinking.

"Yeah, I actually feel it a little bit unexpected too. I remember how Hanamichi was close to you, Ryota, but then suddenly he sticks to Mitsui." Kogure chimes in.

"And look at them there, in their own little world." Ayako tilts his head on Sakuragi's direction. We all turn to where she looks and the scene displayed is really annoying me. Both Sakuragi and Mitsui are laughing, well, all the people on that table are laughing, but Sakuragi has his hand resting on Mitsui's shoulder comfortably just like it belongs there.

"Oh, remember when Mitsui fainted during the match against Shoyo? Hanamichi was the most concerned one." Ryota says.

"Not to mention how Sakuragi insists to be paired up with Mitsui during one on one practice." Ayako adds.

"Oh, come on, guys. Kogure, I can't believe you become a gossiper like this. I don't have any expectation on Ayako and Ryota, but not you too." Akagi shakes his head in disbelief.

"HEY!" Unison complaint is coming from Ayako and Ryota.

"I have a theory as to why Hanamichi sticks to Mitsui." There's a glint on Kogure's glasses.

"What is it?" Ayako and Ryota close in toward Kogure. I notice that Akagi also slightly changes his posture so he can get closer to Kogure. As for me, although my eyes are fixed on the food in front of me, my ears are wide open to catch whatever Kogure is saying.

"There's the same childish quality between Sakuragi and Mitsui so Sakuragi feels at ease when he's with someone who thinks like he does. But on the other hand, Mitsui has certain skill that makes Sakuragi looks up to him. I think Sakuragi takes Mitsui like an older brother." Kogure elaborates. Upon hearing this explanation, the team _oh_ and _ah_. I keep it in my heart though; I don't want to let them know that I'm interested in the subject. "Well, maybe we can ask Mito since he's the closest person to Hanamichi." Kogure adds.

"Even closer than Mitsui?" Ayako ponders.

"Of course! They've been friends since junior high." Ryota says.

"Sigh, why do we end up gossiping like this? Enough, let's drop it and start digging in." Akagi starts taking the meat and grilling it.

We follow his lead but in my heart, I have conflicting feeling towards this whole Sakuragi and Mitsui thing. I'm kind of relieved to know that it's just brotherhood and not romance, but knowing that Sakuragi feels at ease with Mitsui is pretty upsetting. The topic during dinner has switched into other matters but I don't really pay attention and no one expect me to say anything anyway. We return to the hotel and as I lay down under the blanket, I can still feel the heavy feeling on my chest. _Damn that Mitsui._ But suddenly I see the blushing Sakuragi with half lidded eyes filled with lust and how he willingly spreads his legs for me. _Hmph, older brother is the only thing you will become, Mitsui. Sakuragi is mine and I already got many of his firsts._ I sleep well with that thought floating on my mind.

I wake up feeling refreshed and ready to win the first match in Interhigh. If Hikoichi's information is accurate, which I believe it is seeing how detailed the boy is, we have to be ready for physical play. Yeah, well, looking at our starting lineup records on violence, I don't think I have anything to be worried about. We're tough guys who can take care of ourselves. Kogure and I walk to the lobby to gather with the others before we head to the gym together.

"Hey, watch it!" Ryota yelled when tall guy bumps into him and just walks away without saying sorry.

The guy turns his head and smirks. "Sorry, didn't see you down there. Maybe if you grow couple more inches you'll be seen." He rudely says.

"Asshole!" Ryota would have jumped the guy if Ayako doesn't stop him.

"Ryochin! Get a grip, we have game to play." She warns him. Ryota calms down a little bit after throwing an evil glare to the tall guy.

A long curly haired guy approached the tall one. "Haha, seems like you won't have a decent match, Daijiro. Shohoku's point guard is such a shortie." He impolitely laughs.

"Why you…" Ryota balls his fists in rage.

"Minori, stop it. We're basketball players so we'll settle this through fair basketball play." Suddenly a short haired guy comes and scolds the long haired guy. "Akagi, I'm sorry for my teams' behavior. I hope it won't affect our match today." He turns to Akagi and speaks to him.

"We're looking for a fair play as well, Minami." Akagi answers. Minami nods and turns to leave with the other two guys.

"Darn it, so they are Toyotama, eh? Cheeky bastards." Mitsui curses after they're not within earshot.

"Come on. Let's focus on the game today. Don't let it get into our play." Akagi resumes the walk to the locker room. We follow behind. I glance at Ryota and he looks quite upset. Even Mitsui and Sakuragi are agitated as well. _Those bastards will pay today._

"Rukawa, you'll jump ball and then make a fast break so we can secure the first point." Akagi instructs before we start the game. I nod in affirmation. It is our signature play as an offense team that relies on speed.

I reach the ball before my opponent during the jump ball. I toss the ball to Ryota and then make a dash towards the ring. I look back at Ryota, telling him with my eyes and gestures that I'm ready to receive his pass. However, he deviates from the plan, instead of passing me the ball he tries to get pass Toyotama's point guard.

"Pass it, Ryota!" Akagi yells impatiently. Ryota passes the ball to me but the timing is off so it is intercepted. To make it worse, Toyotama scores the point, and again and again until it is 9 to 0 in their favor. Our rhythm is definitely off even though we can't figure out the reason other than acknowledging that Toyotama definitely has Osaka's best shooter. Then Anzai-sensei calls for a sub after Sakuragi fails his attempt on a jump shoot. He is subbed by Yasuda.

"Come on guys, calm down and let's get the point one by one." Yasuda says once he enters the court. "Ryota, stop! You have to pass it!" He stops Ryota's attempt to take the ball all the way to the ring.

Yasuda's presence wakes us up. We've been playing hastily and it's not working so we have to slow down our pace and let the game flow in our direction. We've got our usual rhythm back and Akagi is in high spirit - he even dunks. Ryota gets his cool and collected attitude back so he is able to give me good passes which end up adding points in our favor courtesy of my shoots. We catch up to Toyotama in no time.

"I know it that you are the ace, not Akagi." Minami says while he is guarding me.

"So?" I raise my brows challenging him.

"I'll start from you." He charges in but I keep my defense tight. Suddenly he raises his elbows and I feel immense pain on the left side of my face, near my eyes, where his elbow has slammed me hard. And then I see nothing but darkness…

~ to be continued ~


	15. The Three Kings

**Author's note:** This chapter doesn't go along with my original thoughts and ideas but, well, hope you still enjoy this story. It's only one chapter until the climax for the high school arc ^o^ Once again, many thanx to my awesome beta, **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL**. Thank you for those who has reviewed, followed or favorite this story. It means a lot for me. Reviews are always welcomed because I want to improve **-151212-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 15. The Three Kings**

"YOU BASTARD!" I jump from my seat and run to the court when I see Rukawa faints after the dirty elbow hit from Minami. "You'll pay for this!" I'm blinded by rage and I need to spill blood, Minami's blood to be specific. I would have lunged to the bastard if Megane didn't hold me back.

The paramedics step into the court with stretcher ready on their hands. They check Rukawa before lifting him up and bringing him to the infirmary. Ayako follows them to hear the explanation regarding Rukawa's condition. I want to go with her as well but I hold back hoping that I will be put back in the game so I can get my revenge. The white hot fury is still burning inside me.

"You said it would be fair basketball play yet you play dirty. Have you no shame, Minami?" From the corner of my eyes, I see Gori seethes at Minami while Minami doesn't reply and just retreats to the bench. _Asshole!_

We are given five minutes break before we need to resume the game. We gather in the locker room and the air is thick with rage. Although Rukawa is not a social person, he is one of the pillars of Shohoku team, especially during such an important time like Interhigh. His presence is essential and cannot be replaced.

"So what's the strategy now?" Mitchi asks Gori.

"Put me back in!" I yell eagerly. Before Gori has a chance to open his mouth, the door is opened and Rukawa strolls in with a swelling black eye.

"I still can play." He says calmly.

"Man, that's horrible. Can you still see?" Ryochin scrutinizes Rukawa's bruise.

"I can see with my right eye." He answers. "Sensei, let me continue." He turns to Anzai-sensei.

After pondering for a while, Sensei answers, "Rukawa will stay and Yasuda will be subbed by Sakuragi."

Satisfy with Sensei's decision, we march back onto the court, ready to pummel Toyotama into a pulp. They've stained the sacred court and there'll be hell to pay. The crowd goes crazy when they see Rukawa is staying in the game. Toyotama's players, especially Minami, look unnerved seeing that despite his black eye, Rukawa is still playing. _Hmph, Rukawa is a tough player and he won't back down just because of such dirty play, cheaters!_

"Let's show them the real Shohoku!" Gori roars.

"YEAH!"

It's clear that Rukawa has difficulties measuring the distance between passes as well as noticing the opponent's movement and passes from his left side. However, he's getting better at adjusting to his disability and we've noticed that bouncing pass is easier for him than the usual direct cut pass. While we're getting our rhythm back, in contrary, Minami is falling apart. His shots are failing and he even fails to catch a direct pass. He tries to block Rukawa's shot and referee calls it as a foul for pushing, so Rukawa gets two free throws. He stands on the free throw point, dribbling the ball few times and then picks it up, inhales, and closes his eyes. We hold our breath and cross our fingers, but it seems his body has memorized how to do free throws because the ball goes in smoothly. The crowd goes wild once again. Rukawa closes his eyes again when his throws the second ball. This time he used too little power so the ball bounces off the rim but I grab the rebound instantly and shoot it, adding two points to our score.

"Nice job, Hanamichi." Ryochin pats my back and I grin, glancing to Rukawa and we hold eye contact for a second before we run to our own post, ready to defense.

Minami gets the ball once again and he speeds to the ring. Rukawa has waited for him near the goal post when suddenly Minami leaps to make a dunk without caring that Rukawa is in his way. I fear for Rukawa's safety because if Minami hits him with his knee while dunking, it'll be the end for Rukawa. The collision is unavoidable but I notice that at the last moment, Minami pulls his knee away from Rukawa thus saving him from the hard impact. Both Minami and Rukawa are tumbling down but Rukawa is quick to get up while Minami stays down, blood is oozing from his head onto the court. Once again, paramedics enter the court with stretcher and carry Minami out of the court.

The game resumes in our favor. It's 91 to 81 and I know it's the end for Toyotama. Not only is Minami out, they have arguments with their coach and even amongst the players themselves. And right after I think we've nailed this game, Minami returns with his bandaged head and a different attitude, more positive and appreciative, playing the game just for the love of playing it. Toyotama once again gains their rhythm and quickly catches up with double three pointers by Minami. He is surely livening up to his name as Osaka's best shooter.

"Don't loosen your guard! This is Interhigh, we can't afford to be reckless!" Gori punches me in the head hard. It hurts but now I'm awakened. He is right, the game is still on until the whistle is blown. We have to tighten our defense. Toyotama continues their attack but we tighten our defense as well. Finally the match ends with 91 to 87 in our favor. It's been a tough game but we survived, although with casualties. I hope Rukawa gets better soon because we will face Sannoh tomorrow and we will need all the weapons we have.

Once again we assemble in the lobby after few hour rests and shower to have dinner together. I steal glances at Rukawa. I actually want to get to him, checking his injury and just simply be with him. But I'm scared that he will reject me because we're in public. So I only watch him from the distance. The dinner goes uneventful. We basically talk about things other than basketball. Maybe most of us are nervous because Sannoh is a strong team. Their performance last year, which we watched on tape, is pretty solid. But I've promised myself to be strong no matter who our opponent is. When we return from dinner, I separate myself from the group, hoping to catch Rukawa when he's alone. I silently follow Rukawa who strolls to the back yard of the hotel.

"Rukawa." Suddenly Minami shows up and calls him. Rukawa stops a few meters in front of Minami while I hastily hide behind a tree. "I'm sorry for the black eye." Rukawa just nods. "Here." Minami tosses him a small rounded jar. "To reduce the swell." Rukawa inspect the jar before returning his gaze to Minami. "My dad's a pharmacist." Minami explains.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Good luck at tomorrow's game." Then Minami turns back and leaves.

"Rukawa…" I get out from my hiding place when I'm sure no one is around. Rukawa turns to me and smiles. "Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" I gingerly touch his black eye.

"Help me apply the salve." Rukawa motions to the jar and I nod. We find a nearby bench and sit side by side. I open the jar and lubricate my finger before carefully applying it onto Rukawa's swollen eye while praying that the salve actually works.

"I'm glad you only have a black eye. I was afraid that you'd get hurt even worse since you are our ace and Minami is the ace killer." I say softly while applying the salve.

"I'm not weak, do'ahou."

"I know. I know that you are strong but still… my heart aches every time I see you hurt." I close the jar's lid after the salve is evenly spread on Rukawa's swell. "Please take care of yourself." I kiss Rukawa's forehead. "I love you and it pains me to think of anything bad happening to you." I hesitantly peck his lips. When I retreat, Rukawa's hand reaches the back of my neck and holds me still before kissing me properly. It's like we're sucking each other's tongues. I can't help the moan that escapes me.

"Do'ahou…" Rukawa flushes his body to mine and lifts me so I sit on his lap. He inserts his hand beneath my shirt and maps my abs and chest, before reaching my nipple and tweaking it. I bite my lip to prevent making lewd noises. "God… I want you…" He attacks my neck and I throw my head back, giving him full access to my column. He licks it, nips it, bites it and I can't contain the moans anymore. I can feel the twitch under my boxer.

"Ru-rukawa…" I'm lost in the sensation of his experience mouth and heated hand. I hear the sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being unzipped before my heated flesh is freed, exposed to the cool air. "Ah!" I feel something hot and throbbing is pressed close to my manhood and I look down to see Rukawa is holding both of our lengths pressed together with his hand. And then he starts pumping. I watch as his face contorts with pleasure. His brows are furrowed and light sheen of sweat start to form on his temple. He's so beautiful. I reach down and capture his lips. He returns my kiss eagerly while increasing the pace. I'm melting under his ministrations. I'm being sucked into his universe where Rukawa is my sun and everything revolves around him. I feel a tightening in my stomach and I come with a loud moan, calling his name. I slump onto his chest, spent and simply want to be close to him.

Rukawa strokes my hair softly and let me bask in the afterglow for a few moments. "We have to clean up." He whispers and then kisses my lips softly.

"Just… just give me few more seconds." I snuggle to his neck, inhaling his signature musk that I love so much. He lets me stay in that position for a while. Seconds of comfortable silence have passed. "I don't have handkerchief." I say.

"I see a fountain over there." I look up to where Rukawa points and I slowly get off his lap. We walk to the fountain and clean up. Luckily we didn't soil our shirts or else it woulg attract question from our roommates. "Have a good rest, Sakuragi. Tomorrow will be a tough game." Rukawa pecks my lips.

"Yeah, you too. Good night, Rukawa." We return to our rooms separately, heart content even though I want more.

"Where have you been, Hanamichi?" Mitchi asks when he sees me in. He is lying down on his bed on top of the comforter while channel surfing.

"Took a breather." I shrug then strip off my shirt and pants. I climb to my bed only in my boxer. I throw the comforter above me and searching for the best position to sleep. "It's pretty late, Mitchi. Better restore your strength because we're going to need it tomorrow." I yawn and close my eyes, ready to sleep.

"Heh, you can talk big now, Hanamichi." Mitchi snorts but the rustle of sheet tells me that he listens to what I say.

"Good night, Mitchi."

"Good night, Hanamichi." Then the light is switched off.

I wake up to the loud sound of the alarm from Mitchi's bed side table. Groaning because my peaceful sleep has been disturbed, while the one who set the alarm is not even stirring in his sleep, I groggily climb off the bed. I turn off the alarm and notice that it's only 6 am. Despite my curiosity about Mitchi's plans for setting the alarm that early in the morning, my bladder is urging me for release so I walk to the bathroom. I might as well take a shower and get ready for today. When I'm done from showering, I find Mitchi is sitting on his bed half asleep. He rubs his eyes and blinks several times before acknowledging my presence.

"What time is it?" He asks lethargically.

"Just quarter past six." I answer after a quick glance to the clock on the opposite wall.

"Urghhh… so sleepy…." He lays down and snuggles into his pillow.

"I thought you set the alarm for something other than waking me up." I snort while changing. "Get up, Mitchi, the game will start at nine so you have to take a shower and then have an early breakfast to prevent having stomach cramps during the game." I walk to Mitchi and shake him several time to rouse him from his sleep.

"All right, all right! Knock it off, Hanamichi. Geez, mom, I'm up." Mitchi swats my arms but finally gives in. "You're so energetic in the morning." He yawns and drags his feet to the bathroom.

"Because I'm young, Mitchi." I answer mockingly which he returns with his middle finger. I just laugh at his antic.

After Mitchi disappears into the bathroom, I sit on my bed and contemplate. We will play against Sannoh, the legendary winner of Interhigh. I'm so excited and I can't seem to be still for a moment. On another note, I hope Rukawa's swell has gotten better so he can play at his full potential. Apparently my contemplation takes more time than I thought because suddenly Mitchi emerges from the bathroom. After he is presentable, we head to the restaurant for breakfast. It's still early so not many people are in the restaurant. We chat lightly while munching the food. I can tell that Mitchi is a little bit nervous so I try to lighten the mood.

It's finally time for the game so we gather in the locker room. The atmosphere is pretty tense but it's understandable, considering our opponent this time is the legendary champion. I steal a few glances at Rukawa and am pleased to see that the salve has worked wonderfully. The swell has gone down completely so I'm confident he will be able to give his all in this game. When I avert my eyes to the other members, I notice that Mitchi is pacing the room aimlessly. I snicker and approach him.

"What's gotten your panties in fire, gramp? Not confident with your skill?" I intentionally rile him up hoping he will get over his anxiety and he doesn't disappoint me.

"The heck, you newbie?! Get off my case! I was the MVP during junior high and my shots are accurate so there's nothing I'm not confident with. You on the other hand… Don't cry if they bully you." Mitchi shoots back.

I just smirk. "Huh? The tensai will never be beaten!" I holler and close it with my boisterous laugh that actually gets on some people's nerves.

"Shut up, Hanamichi. You're hurting my ear." Ryochin pipes in. Before I say anything to that, the door is open and a staff member announces that it's time. So I shut my mouth and walk out of the room following him, just like the others. This is it, the most important game in Shohoku basketball club's history.

Sannoh's players give on different aura compared to the other team we've faced. They're emanating confidence that surpasses even Kainan. Once the referee blows the whistle and the game starts, it is clear why they portray such confidence. Their level is higher – much higher – than Kainan and we have to bust our asses to prevent them from bombarding our goal post. Their point guard is the captain and his skill is undeniable since he gives Ryochin a hard time. Their center is slightly smaller than Gori by one or two centimeter but his play seems to surpass Gori's upon closer look. Rukawa's opponent, Sawakita, is said to be the genius player that will depart for the USA after Interhigh and everyone who sees his play today will understand the reason he is named the genius. Rukawa seems having trouble in both guarding and passing him. My own opponent is taller than me by ten centimeter and he is a great rebounder who repeatedly screened me out so I can't take the rebound. It is clear that all of us are having trouble but not as much as Mitchi. His opponent seems to have bottomless stamina, much like I do, which in turn drains Mitchi's completely. It's simply by luck that we've ended the first half in our favor by one point.

During the break, everyone is slumped on the bench, panting harshly. It seems that I'm the only one who still can pull the same stunt as the first half in the second half. Things don't look good and I'm starting to get worried especially when I see how exhausted Mitchi is. It's like Shoyo's game all over again but worst. The break is shorter than we needed it, so we drag our feet back onto the court. While we're looking worse to wear, Sannoh players are as energetic as the first half. _This can't be good…_

True to my fears, we're losing our rhythm rapidly. Gori is making more and more mistakes, Ryochin fails to shake his opponent, Rukawa is losing his speed, Mitchi is like a walking dead, and I can't say I'm better than them. Darn, it's ridiculous how easily we're outmatched like this. Just eight minutes on the second half, Anzai-sensei subs me with Megane.

"Aww, Old Man, you know I'm the only player that still has the stamina to play there." I protest when I'm benched.

"Sakuragi-kun, I'm pulling you out because of a reason." He says and I tilt my head in curiosity. "Do you think we still can win, Sakuragi-kun?" He looks me in the eye.

"Yes!" I answer without hesitation.

"Good, because the minute you think you won't win, then you are destined to lose." He nods. "Now observe the game with me for a while before I put you back on the court." I avert my eyes to the game. "Can you see how we are pressed which lowering our chances on scoring?" I nod in agreement. "Can you see that every time our shot is missed, they will get the rebound and score in return?" I nod again. "Now, can you tell me how to stop them from scoring?"

I ponder for a moment then hesitantly answer. "Make an accurate shot."

Anzai-sensei smiles. "But can we make an accurate shot under such pressure?" I shake my head. "The only one who can stop them from scoring is you, Sakuragi-kun." I'm sure my eyes are as wide as saucers right now. _If even Rukawa is having difficulties, what can I do?_ "If you can get the rebound, it means you've stopped them from scoring and at the same time giving us a chance to score." I let Anzai-sensei's words sink before I finally get it.

"You're right, Old Man!" I stand abruptly, eager to get back to the court and get all the rebounds.

"Are you ready to be the rebound warrior and save this game, Sakuragi-kun?" He asks calmly.

"Hell yeah!" I pump my fist to the air.

"Good. Now get back to the court." Anzai-sensei asks for another subs and I step in to relieve Megane.

When I enter the court I look at my teammates. It's obvious that their stamina is low but what surprises me is that their spirit is actually as low as their stamina. Rukawa is the only one who still has fire in his eyes. This is dangerous because as Sensei said, once we think we will lose, we will actually lose. I wreck my mind to find something to lift their spirit. I grin when I find an idea. I hop on the desk where critics and commentator sit and clear my throat.

"Attention, everyone! We are Shohoku from Kanagawa. And today, we will beat Sannoh!" I use my hands to make funnel so my voice sounds louder. "I, Sakuragi Hanamichi, will personally ensure that." I grin and hop back down when Gori makes a fuss and yells at me to get down. The reaction of the crowds is as expected. They're booing and even going as far as calling me names. I ignore them because my effort, fortunately, hits its target. "So, are we ready to wipe the floor with their ass?" I look at my teammates and glad to see fire burns in their eyes.

"Keh, you talk big, Hanamichi. Let's see how you act." Ryochin snorts before resuming his position iat guarding Sannoh's number four.

"Stop humiliating us with your tasteless act, Hanamichi." Mitchi complains.

"Hey, Mitchi!" I call him before he walks away. "When you have the ball, just shoot it. I will get the rebound if it fails." I hold his gaze and hoping he can see how serious I am. After several seconds he nods and resumes to his position as well. I know that he has gotten the message loud and clear. It's show time for Shohoku.

When the game starts, Ryochin's point is made. It's so damn difficult to screen out Masahiro. He is a big guy but also very agile. At least my words make Mitchi more confident in shooting. Even though he is having a hard time to be steady on his feet, he still has that freaking shooting accuracy which I envy very much. Although his last shot is a little bit off course and I have to act quick if I want to get this rebound. I steal a quick glance at the referee. I know it's breaking the rules, but I nonchalantly grab Masahiro's jersey to halt his jump so I get few fractions of second ahead and able to get the rebound.

"Hey, referee, he's pulling my shirt!" Masahiro complains to the referee but I already let go and true to my calculation, the referee didn't see what I did. This time I get off freely. I smile apologetically to Masahiro because I know he's right but it's not the only game where dirty play has taken place.

"Keep them coming, Mitchi, I got your back." I pat Mitchi on his back hoping to show him that I'm here whenever he needs me. He just grunts in response, still standing shakily.

Mitchi manages to shot couple of three pointers smoothly and my respect to him is increasing even more. Time like this, seeing how hardworking he is until the last shred of his strength, always makes me wish that time could be reversed to the period before he strayed off and became a delinquent. I'm sure Mitchi would have been on equal grounds with Fujima or even Maki. That is the reason why I want to support him the best I can. Seeing the perfect combo of Mitchi's accurate shots and my rebounds every time he goes off course, Sannoh's coach orders his center, Masashi, to switch from guarding Gori to guarding me.

"Oho, this is such a high compliment." I whistle when Masashi gets into position.

"Keh, let's see can you still talk big with me as your opponent." He smirks.

And true to his word, I have to increase my speed to counter his movements. Not only good at rebounds, Masashi is also a scorer. He and Sawakita often pull a tag team. When Masashi gets the ball from Sawakita, he gets into position of shooting so my body automatically wants to jump and block. Fortunately I notice how he transfer his body weight to his right foot which means he won't jump and it was a fake so I halt my jump and only fake it. When he buys it, he twists his body thinking he'd be shooting from an opposite angle of my block. Since I was only faking the jump and actually still grounded on the floor, I easily follow his twist and block him. I managed to steal the ball and quickly pass it to Gori who scores easily using dunk.

"You were saying?" I can't help but taunt Masashi afterward.

"Brat." He huffs in annoyance and I just grin widely.

The game resumes but the flow is equal between us and Sannoh. We still have the chance to win this game. I glance to where Rukawa stands and we lock eyes, silently communicating that we will bring victory for Shohoku. He nods as if understanding what I'm saying. I smile and return my attention to Masashi and the ball. We are strong!

~ to be continued ~


	16. The Dark Beast Within

**Author's note:** Happy new year, all! The first update in the year 2013 *throws confetti* Anyway, few chapters ago, a guest told me in her review that Sakuragi should be the seme since he is more masculine than Rukawa. I'd like to hear your opinion regarding that matter so please say something in the review ^_^

This chapter made its own plot while on the making but I hope you'll like it. Lemon alert, people ^_~ Once again, many thanx to my awesome beta, **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL**. Thank you for those who has reviewed, followed or favorite this story, especially those who always leave review on every chapter (you know who you are *wink*). You've made me want to write more and be better. Reviews are always welcomed **-010113-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 16. The Dark Beast Within**

When Sakuragi entered the court and suddenly announced his challenge to Sannoh and their fans, I thought he was too flashy and snobbish - which was unnecessary. But upon further thought, I understand that he did it for the sake of us, to return the fighting spirit of Shohoku who was in a pinch. I saw him saying something to Mitsui even though I didn't quite hear what he was saying but after that, Mitsui revived as the shooting machine that he truly is. Every time he has the ball, Mitsui shows no fear to shot, be it from three pointer line or within the two pointer line. I notice that Sakuragi is synchronizing his moves to Mitsui's shots. When I feel that Mitsui doesn't give enough power to land the ball inside the ring, Sakuragi has stormed in under the goal post and ready for rebound. This happens a lot and I grit my teeth to prevent a snarl of annoyance escaping my lips. It's stupid to be angry just because Mitsui and Sakuragi form a perfect tag team but I just can't help myself.

When Masashi is assigned to guard Sakuragi instead of Akagi, I'm afraid that Sakuragi will be smothered by Masashi's skill. Thankfully he can handle Masashi just fine. The feint he does to steal Masashi's ball and then passing it to Akagi is really skillful. Sakuragi sweeps the court with his eyes and then they lock onto mine, silently conveying that we will win this game. I nod in understanding and then he returns his eyes to his opponent. Seeing the fire in his eyes makes me fired up to surpass Sawakita and win this game.

I focus my mind on Sawakita. I've secured a pass from Ryota and I'm determined to score it. I observe while dribbling low, trying to read Sawakita's movements. I spot a fraction of a second when I can pass him and run as fast as I can to the goal post. The coast is clear and I jump to make a dunk when suddenly a hand appears in front of me and successfully blocks my dunk. I turn my head to see Sawakita landing gracefully on the court with the stolen ball and then dashing in the opposite direction. I race against him and when I reach the goal post, Sakuragi and Akagi are also there. They jump to block Sawakita but he tosses the ball to his left hand and makes an attempt to shoot. I jump to block him yet he skillfully shoots between my raised arms. The crowds roar and chant Sawakita's name. _Darn it!_

The ball is in Ryota's possession now. He tries to pass Fukatsu but fails when Fukatsu makes a feint and steals the ball. Ryota's agility makes Fukatsu's possession of the ball unstable and at the last second before the ball rolls off his hand, he tosses the ball onto Ryota's foot. The ball bounces off towards the court boundary.

"Someone catch the ball! It touches my foot!" Ryota yells. I'm the farthest from the ball but I see Mitsui trying to catch it even though he is unable to run and is really just wobbling towards the ball.

"Mitchi, out of my way!" Suddenly Sakuragi barges and jumps to toss the ball back inside the court and Mitsui catches the ball. Mitsui quickly shoots his three-pointer. However, Sakuragi's jumping momentum makes him crash to the journalists' desk hard. The hall goes silent for a while. I hastily approach the pile of mess, fearing for Sakuragi's safety since there is no movement. I notice that all the Shohoku members are gathering around the same spot.

"Hanamichi!" Mitsui is the first to call.

"I'm fine!" A sudden movement under the desk cloth reveals a perfectly safe Sakuragi who laughs his trademark boisterous laugh while jumping and landing on his two feet. He stands tall and flashes his bright smile to us.

"You scared me, you brat." Mitsui complains while ruffling Sakuragi's head – much to my dislike.

"Haha, I have a thick head, Mitchi, don't worry." Sakuragi just laughs. I scrutinize his movements for any irregularity and am relieved that everything seems normal. We resume to our position and get ready to defend.

The game is getting heated with our rising spirit. We refuse to lose this game so we give our all. I squat lower to give myself a steadier stance in guarding Sawakita. I will not let him pass me. Sawakita has incredible footwork and it pressurizes my ankles to follow him. My thighs muscles are burning and sweat drenches my face and neck. I stare at his eyes, trying to read his movement. He makes a quick glance to his left but I get a feeling that it was a feint so I keep my feet on the center. My instinct proves to be correct since he dashes to his right but I follow his movement to block him. A painful throb on my left ankle costs me a second, which he uses immediately to pass through and aim for the ring. I ignore the pain and run after him but I'm late, Sawakita has jumped so high for a dunk. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sakuragi jumps and blocks Sawakita's dunk. What's more incredible is that he steals the ball and passes it to me. Without wasting a breath, I dribble the ball as quick as possible to the opponent's goal post and score. A commotion behind me makes me turn my head after I land. The scene being revealed makes my heart beat erratically. There on the court, lays Sakuragi, unmoving. The referee calls for paramedics and I quickly run to him.

"What happened?" I ask Gori. Strange how it sounds so calm even though I'm frantic inside.

"I don't know. After he blocked Sawakita's dunk and passed the ball to you, he landed and suddenly collapsed." Gori answers.

"I'm… I'm fine…" Sakuragi says while the paramedics approach him. "I can continue." He tries to sit up only to wince in pain. "Argh…." Sweat trickles down his brows.

"Where do you feel the pain?" One of the paramedic asks.

"My back." Sakuragi answers between short pants.

I freeze when I hear his answer. Could it be because of his fall earlier? I'm about to say something when suddenly Mitsui cuts in pleadingly. "Sensei, please sub Hanamichi! Don't let him strain his back more than this."

"Mitchi, I'm fine! I still can play!" Sakuragi debates.

"Hanamichi, don't you understand that back pain can end a player's future?! You still have a long way, don't sacrifice it just for this game!" Mitsui kneels in front of Sakuragi, both hands placed on Sakuragi's shoulder, trembling to hold himself from shaking Sakuragi. I'm ashamed of myself for feeling the ugly jealousy when I see their exchanged conversation.

"I still can play!" Sakuragi stubbornly tries to get up only to collapse in Mitsui's waiting embrace. "DAMN!" He curses loudly when he fails to stand.

"Hanamichi, please… Don't push yourself more than your body can handle. Please…. It kills me to see that…" Mitsui pleads softly. Despair is clear in his tone. Sakuragi just bows his head and lets Mitsui supports him out of the court. I can only watch them in envy, wishing it was me that Sakuragi was clinging onto.

Sakuragi lies on his stomach on the outer side of the court. Ayako comes to him and wipes his sweating face. I can see he is trembling with a clenched fist, obviously feeling angry for being helpless. Mitsui strokes his hair and whispers something to his ear. Sakuragi relaxes a little bit and he unclenches his fists when Mitsui finishes with his whispers. I hate it how Mitsui can calm Sakuragi just like that. It's supposed to be my sole privilege as his lover. I glare at Mitsui when he enters the court after briefly holding Sakuragi's palm one last time.

Anzai-sensei puts on Kogure to sub Sakuragi and the game resumes. I can't eradicate the twinge of jealousy in my heart and it makes me difficult to focus on the game. Sawakita passes me easily several times. I know as a player I can't let my personal feelings affect my performance but I just can't help it.

"Focus, Rukawa!" Ryota yells at me and I just glare at him. _If it was that easy to do then I won't be agitated like this, you dimwit!_

A commotion from the crowd makes me snap my head back into the game. I look at Sawakita but his focus seems elsewhere so I follow his gaze only to gasp when I see Sakuragi entering the court. _That do'ahou! Why did sensei let him play in this condition?!_

"Come on, Rukawa, we have a game to win!" He flashes his famous grin and goes to his position in front of Masashi. I'm still flabbergasted but I realize that if Sakuragi risks his future for the sake of this game, I will put my all into securing the winning. I focus on Sawakita and I swear that we will win this game. I don't know where Sakuragi has the strength, but his play doesn't show that he was in immense pain just a few minutes ago. He still catches the rebound and blocks Masashi well. The rest of us seem to come into a same determination, not to let Sakuragi's sacrifice be wasted. Ryota tightens his guard, Akagi blocks more aggressively, and even Mitsui revives. He doesn't wobble as bad and his shot accuracy has gone up to almost a hundred percent. _Protect Sakuragi!_ With that in mind, I never let Sawakita off my guard even once.

"Good to have your head back in the game." Sawakita says. I just glare at him. I don't know how it happens, but suddenly a pass is made to Sawakita and I fail to block it. He then pushes me back towards the goal post. I try to stand my guard but he jumps, attempting a jump shot. I jump as well to block him and on my right Akagi also jumps. But the little devil has more tricks up on his sleeve and manages to toss the ball to his left hand and shoot. It's the last ten seconds and we're down by one point.

We're not Shohoku if we don't fight until the last second so Akagi quickly grabs the ball and passes to me. I run as fast as I can for a quick break in the last eight seconds. Sawakita and Fukatsu crowd me, preventing me from shooting so I take a quick sweep of my team mate's position and am happy to see Sakuragi is there, ready to receive my pass. I make a quick pass at him and he secures it before dashing to the goal post and jumping so high that even Masashi is unable to block him. He slams the ball to the ring hard and then lands when the whistle, signaling the end of the game, is blown. He staggers forward a little bit but this time I'm ready to catch his fall before Mitsui makes a move. I frown when I feel how high his temperature is and notice that the amount of sweat is too much to be normal.

"We… we've made it…" He tilts his head to look at me and smiles brightly even though his body is totally limp in my arms.

"Yeah, do'ahou, we've made it." I answer. He smiles once again before passing out. The paramedics suddenly stand beside me, ready with a stretcher and they take Sakuragi from my arms. Our winning is not as celebrated as it should have been since all of us are focused on Sakuragi's wellbeing. Ayako and Anzai-sensei follow the paramedics while we line up to shake hand with Sannoh's players.

"You've done great. I'll be waiting for you in America." Sawakita says when we shake hands but I just brush it off since my mind is filled with Sakuragi. I want to end it quickly so I can be by his side.

It takes longer than what I'd like to but finally we are free to leave the court and check on Sakuragi. We don't bother to shower or change clothes. We just grab towels to wipe the sweat, grab our gym bags and search for our fallen team mate. He was brought to the hall's infirmary and is now sleeping peacefully while waiting for an ambulance from the hospital to arrive.

"Sensei, why did you let him play?" Mitsui confronts sensei right away.

"He said that this was his moment and that he would regretted it if he hadn't played." Ayako answers. "He knows the consequences yet he wanted to play until the end. He's pretty foolish in my opinion. That stubborn kid…" Ayako adds the last sentence in a tone full of affection.

"I respect his will and he has promised to take physiotherapy until his back is completely healed." Anzai-sensei said. "I will see to his recovery on my own."

The room is silent. We're busy with our own thoughts. "What's with the long face?" A cheerful voice that belonged to my beloved red head cuts through the silence and wakes us up from our thoughts.

"Sakuragi! You scared the shit out of me, man!" Ryota acclaims, the first to react.

Sakuragi just laughs. "We won, right? So where's the celebration?" He asks cheerfully.

"Stupid ass, stubborn as a mule." Mitsui grumbles.

"Mitchi, I'm sorry." He says softly. "But I wanted to finish the game and I knew I could do it." He adds.

"Forever the selfish brat." Mitsui scoffs but he ruffles Sakuragi's hair affectionately, which raises my hackles. _What's with the touchy feely thing between them?!_

My trail of jealousy is cut short when the paramedics show. They transfer Sakuragi to a gurney so he can be brought to the ambulance. We've decided that Ayako and Anzai-sensei will come with Sakuragi while the rest of us shower and rest. We will be notified about Sakuragi's examination results when it's done. We still have a game tomorrow anyway. Although we all know that we're too drained to face Aiwa. Not to mention that the loss of Sakuragi will greatly cripple our offense and defense. But no one is saying anything. We obediently return to our respective rooms.

Later that night, we get the news from Ayako regarding Sakuragi's condition. He has to go through an extensive physiotherapy schedule if he wants to fully recover as a basketball player. They've agreed that he will receive the therapy at Nipponkoukan Hospital in Kanagawa. The good news is that Sakuragi can do normal activities without feeling the back pain. He just has to refrain himself from doing any strenuous activity that can put his back into strain, such as carrying heavy objects or exercising beyond the therapy menu. I'm relieved to hear that and I can sleep soundly at night. Too bad my prediction is correct. We lose to Aiwa but we don't regret it. We've done our best and maybe this year, this is the farthest we can get. Although next year all the seniors will not participate in the Interhigh, we will fight for higher achievement.

We return to Shohoku on the next day. Sakuragi also comes with us since his back pain doesn't act up if it's not strained. Sakuragi has requested to be allowed to return home for today and he will check in at Nipponkoukan Hospital tomorrow. After we arrive at the train station, each member heads towards their own homes. Well, all except Mitsui, Sakuragi and I. I badly want to have private time with Sakuragi so Mitsui's presence at the moment is highly annoying.

"I can go home on my own, Mitchi." Sakuragi says for the dozen time.

"I will only walk you home and then I'll let you be in peace, Hanamichi. Why are you resisting so badly, anyway?" Mitchi grumbles.

"I just… I just… " Sakuragi is lost for words and he glances at me pleadingly. I'm positive that he also wants to have private time with me since our time together was limited during Interhigh.

"He doesn't need a baby sitter." I say crudely. My annoyance is showing up, I guess. Mitchi just looks at me incredulously but then re-focuses his attention on Sakuragi.

"I'm worried about you, Hanamichi." He says softly in that sickening sweet tone. "You kept playing during our match against Sannoh even though I begged you not to make me worried. And now you even deny my simple request? I just want to make sure you're okay…" He pleads.

Sakuragi sighs and I know it's a lost cause. "I'm sorry, Mitchi. I didn't mean to ignore your request back then. I just felt it was my moment and I'd regretted it otherwise." He smiles and adds, "I'm happy to have you walk me home now if it's not bothering you."

"It's not bothering me and I'm happy you accept. Let me carry your bag." Mitsui re-arranges the bags he's carrying so he can carry Sakuragi's as well.

While Mitsui is busy with the luggage, Sakuragi turns to me and mouths sorry while smiling apologetically. I just nod and walk away. I need to stay away from Mitsui or else I'm going to strangle him. _Such an ass! Who does he think he is? Sakuragi is mine!_ I stomp down all the way back to my house. I open the gate and a maid opens the front door before I touch the door knob. It's still noon so the maid is still working. I walk to my room and slam the door closed. I throw my luggage in a random corner and slump on the bed. I close my eyes and throw an arm over them. I sigh. This has gotten out of hand. I can't stand to see Sakuragi being intimate with someone else. I need to tell him that so he can put some distance between himself and other people, especially Mitsui. _Doesn't he understand that being lovers mean he's mine?_ I peek from under my arm and notice that it's been more than an hour since I last left him with Mitsui at the train station. I make up my mind. I need to talk to him right away and make him understand. I take a quick shower and pack some clothes for tomorrow. I'm staying the night at Sakuragi's home.

The ride to Sakuragi's home doesn't take much time since I'm riding my bicycle. I ring the bell and he answers immediately. "Rukawa!" He beams happily and drags me inside. Once he closes the door, he cups my head and kisses me deeply.

I'm surprised but it's a pleasant surprise so I answer his eagerness. I push my tongue inside his hot cavern and we battle for dominance which is won by me, obviously. I nibble and suck his bottom lip before I let him go. His arms are still encircling my neck while mine are squeezing his butt cheeks. "I've been wanting to do that since days ago." He smiles sheepishly.

"So did I, do'ahou, so did I." I give him another firm squeeze and he blushes.

"I'm happy you came here. I'm sorry I couldn't find a reason to turn down Mitchi. He's just being a worrywart because he remembers his old injury." Sakuragi lets me go. "Come and put your bag in the bedroom." He leads to his bedroom and I follow closely behind. I put the bag at a corner and sit on his bed, right next to him. "I don't have any ingredients so we have to order take out for dinner," he says.

"I'm hungry, but not for food." He looks at me questioningly. "I want you, Sakuragi…" I slowly scoot over to him and push him down. He lies on his back and the blush is back. "I've showered…" I whisper to his ear and nip his earlobe.

"Ah…" He moans. "I… I've showered as well." He says between moans. I love how his body reacts readily to every touch that I make. I trail down my kiss along his long neck, sucking hard enough on his pulse point to leave some marks. The need to claim him, and make him understand whom he belongs, is painfully hard to ignore. He is mine and this is to make sure he knows that.

"Strip, Sakuragi." I order. He gulps hard before following my order. He pulls off his shirt and then his pants, leaving on his tented boxers. "All of it…" I tug his boxers and he complies, pulling them off and lying stark naked beneath me.

I reach the drawer of his bed side table, looking for lube. I smile when I find it and I pour a generous amount onto his entrance. His breath quickens and his length is fully erect. I lubricate my fingers before I stretch him slowly, one finger at a time. He fully accepts it and soon enough he moans deliciously when I find his special spot. He lifts his knees, giving easier access to his hole. I spread his legs wider while keeping the rhythm of my fingers.

"I… I want you, Rukawa…" He says when we lock eyes. I lick my lips and unzip my pants. I pull out my hard length from its confinement and make sure it's lubricated thoroughly before I pull out my finger and align my manhood on his entrance.

"Ready?" I ask and he nods. I push inch by inch inside but when I can't hold it anymore, I slam my hips so I'm buried balls deep inside. The tightness and velvety hotness of his inside is making me crazy. I can't think of anything but claiming him. _He's mine. Sakuragi is mine. No one can touch him but me! _I pull out almost entirely only to slam back it. I bury my face at the juncture of his neck and inhale his musky scent while licking and biting here and there. I hoist his legs on my shoulders so I can get deeper. I hold his hips hard and I'm sure there'll be bruises there later. I lick and bite his nipples. I can't hear nor see anything. I can only feel him. I want to devour him wholly and the need to own him is screaming inside me. I'm getting close and after few more hard thrusts I come inside him. I slump on top of him and breathe hard. _That was incredible! _I smile contently._ Damn, I forgot to touch him and make him come._ When my hand strays to his length, I'm shocked to find it soft. _Has he come without my notice?_

I use my elbows as support to lift me off his body and am surprised to find his face contorted in pain. He closes his eyes tightly and tears are leaking out his eyes. Alarmed, I completely get off him. "Sakuragi! What happens?" I touch him gingerly and wipe his tears.

"Ru-rukawa…" He says softly with a hoarse voice. "Hurts… My back…" He gasps in pain and I feel like the most idiotic person in the universe. He is forbidden from strenuous activity and I just put strain on his back, roughly and without a care in the world.

"Oh, God, Sakuragi, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!" I embrace him and kiss his tear stained cheeks lovingly before burying my face into his neck. _How could I hurt him like that!_ I hate myself for letting my jealousy override my love so much that I neglect him when I make love to him. _No! It wasn't making love, it was the stupid me took him by force! How could I seek pleasure while abandoning his needs? How could I miss his softening arousal? Oh God, did he ask me to stop but I ignored it and keep on violating him? I'm the biggest jerk and I dare claim myself as his lover?!_

"Shh… Don't cry, Rukawa. I'm fine now." Sakuragi's soothing voice makes me lift my face. He smiles at me and touches my face. When I see his fingers are moist, I lift my hand and touch my own cheek. _It's wet!_ I look at my fingers like they are something alien. It seems like I cried unconsciously. _I can't even remember the last time I cried!_

"I'm sorry, Sakuragi…" I apologize again.

"It's okay, Rukawa. It's mutual so don't blame yourself. I love you." He kisses me tenderly and I hesitantly kiss him back.

"I love you too, Sakuragi. I will never hurt you anymore. You're precious…" I hug him close, basking in his warmth. I get up when I remember that I have to clean him.

"Where are you going?" He asks worriedly.

"I just need to grab a wet towel to clean you. I'll be back soon." I kiss him and he lets me go. I return in a few seconds and start cleaning him and myself. After he's clean, I fetch clean boxers and sleeping wear for him. I help him wear it and then I lay down beside him. We lay on our sides so we can see each other's face.

"You know, Rukawa, I can't wait to get the physiotherapy over because I want to make love to you soon." He says softly and I feel a pang in my heart. _How could I hurt this naïve and sincere Sakuragi?_

"I will make love to you once you've recovered, Sakuragi." I hold his hand and kiss it. "Sleep, Sakuragi, I'll take you to the hospital tomorrow." I kiss his forehead, never letting go of his hand.

"Good night, Rukawa."

"Good night, Sakuragi."

~ to be continued ~


	17. To Heal the Wound

**Author's note:** I'm sorry for my late update. Most of the area in the city I live in, including my house, was flooded so I'm busy with cleaning and everything. Plus there was no internet connection until today ^^; Anyway, now we're moving into original plot since the manga ends pretty much after Sannoh's match. Once again, many thanks to my awesome beta, **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL**. Thank you for those who have reviewed, followed or favorited this story **-240113-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 17. To Heal the Wound**

I wake up in the morning with a thrumming pain on my back. It's not quite bothersome, but it's there. I look to my right and find the sleeping face of Rukawa. I smile contently. I'm always happy if I wake up with him sleeping beside me. I want to make him happy and I swore to myself that I will do anything to ensure that. I mentally kick myself for my utter failure last night. I was so horny and I wanted nothing but to make love with him. I've missed his touches and kisses so I dove head first at the opportunity of making love. I stupidly forgot that it would strain my injured back. Things were heavenly when he stretched me and stroked my prostate. But then I lifted my knees and he thrust hard and fast, nearly bent me completely and the white hot pain exploded from my back. I could hardly breathe and all I could do was just call his name and ask him to stop. Perhaps because he was missing me as bad as I missed him, he didn't hear my calls. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the immense pain while convincing myself that this was for my beloved's sake. I've promised to make him happy and I would swallow any pain to see it being fulfilled.

Although his fear stricken face, his utter regret and worst, his tears, made me rethink my actions. I don't want to hurt him and last night's event has opened my eyes to the fact that that he is hurting when he hurts me. Maybe I should have stopped him more fervently last night and explained that it was hurting me instead of pleasuring me since my back is injured. I sigh. I don't want to see his tears anymore. And to be the one who caused it, I feel like the biggest scumbag in the world.

"I love you, Rukawa." I kiss his forehead lovingly and I'm shocked to find his dark blue eyes are staring at me. "Ah! You're awake." I smile sheepishly, ashamed to be caught red handed.

"I love you too, Sakuragi." His stare is boring deep into my soul and I feel like I'm being sucked into his universe. "Are you feeling okay? Do you feel any pain?" He asks worriedly.

"Nope, I'm totally fine," I shake my head and give a reassuring smile. "Want to take a shower together?" I ask. Although we've spent the nights together, it's a rare treat to take a shower together. It feels more intimate and we have only done that once, after we made love for the first time.

"I'd love to." Rukawa gives me his soft and caring smile before slowly gets off the bed and walks to the bathroom. I follow closely.

I wash his body and he washes mine before we stand under the spray of lukewarm water together. He hugs me from behind and tries to engulf me with his protectiveness despite his more slender body. I love how he treats me like I'm something precious. I've been defending myself for as long as I remember. Even during the time when my father was still alive. Obviously my father cared for me but I was the one with the role to take care both of us. So having someone taking care of me, like how Rukawa treats me, is a welcomed change. After all the suds are washed clean, we towel dry and then change.

"Let's grab breakfast on our way to the hospital." Rukawa suggests and I immediately agree seeing that I don't have any ingredients to cook with at the moment.

We walk to the train station to catch the train but make a quick stop at a small coffee shop near the station to get some breakfast. After finishing our food, we proceed to the station and check upon the closest train station to Nipponkoukan Hospital. The closest stop is at Hamakawasaki Station and then we have to walk for a few minutes to reach the hospital. The train ride is pretty short, only about 10 minutes. After we depart from the train, we start our short walk to the hospital.

Anzai-sensei told me that he'd made all the arrangements necessary so I just needed to show up there and tell my name to the reception. I'm grateful for all his help although there is one tiny little problem with my current predicament. How on earth do I earn money to pay the therapy fees? Scratch that, with an injury like this, I'll have to ask for sick leave on my part time jobs. It means I have to take a huge chunk of money out of my education fund to cover my expenses and the therapy fees. Although I'm not a studious type, I wish to enroll at a college and get some degree. Seeing how things are at the moment, I have to earn college money on my own now which is a big change of plan.

"Why are you sighing, Sakuragi?" Rukawa asks in concern. It seems that I was too lost in thoughts that I accidentally let out a sigh.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing. It's just that I wonder how long it will take until I'm cleared to play again." I quickly utter a cover excuse. I don't want Rukawa to know that I'm thinking about financial matters since it's still fresh in my mind how he reacted when he found out that I worked part time jobs. I don't want to be pitied.

"Just focus yourself on the therapy. Make sure you follow the doctor's instructions before doing anything that has the potential to delay your recovery." He sounds close to scolding me and I just smile and nod.

"Here we are." I say upon our entrance to the hospital lobby. I walk to the reception desk. "Excuse me. My name is Sakuragi Hanamichi and I'm scheduled for a physiotherapy session today?" I resort to a questioning tone, hoping the reception nurse can help me.

"Good morning, Sir. Let me check your name for a moment." The nurse smiles at me and inputs my name on her database to search for my appointment. "Ah, yes, Sakuragi-san, you are scheduled for a complete examination with Yamaguchi-sensei before we can come up with your physiotherapy menu. If you could please go to wing B on your right and walk ahead until you find Yamaguchi-sensei's office room." The nurse informs.

"Yeah, sure, thank you." I nod in appreciation and then walk in the direction she has mentioned. Rukawa walks by my side. "Well, this is kind of unnerving me." I rub the back of my neck anxiously. Hospital always makes me jittery.

"I'm here." Rukawa brushes my fingers in assurance and I'm glad he's here. "I will wait here. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask the doctor." He says once we're standing in front of Yamaguchi-sensei's door. I nod and he settles on the nearby couch.

I knock the door. "Enter." A reply comes from inside the room so I slowly open the door. A middle aged woman, I'm guessing close to fifty, greets me with a warm smile behind the big sturdy oak desk. I release a breath that I've been unconsciously holding. The doctor's hair is grey and neatly styled to a bun in the middle of her head. She wears frameless glasses and a regular white doctor robe. "Please take a seat, Sakuragi-kun." She gestures to the comfortable looking chairs in front of her desk.

"Ah… umm… yeah, thank you." I gingerly take a seat. Maybe because I've never been in contact with older women, I always feel sheepish around them. I fidget in my seat and rub the back of my neck again.

Yamaguchi-sensei smiles. "Don't be nervous, Sakuragi-kun." I blush and nod. "Well, I've heard about the accident from Mitsuyoshi-san, your coach. And I also have the results of your preliminary examination at Chuuden Hospital in Hiroshima. However, I will need to thoroughly examine you before we develop the list of menu for your therapy."

"Will I…. will I be able to play basketball again?" I ask full of hope.

"If you listen to my instructions and abide to the therapy menu diligently, I'm positive you will be able to play again." I let out a sigh of relief. "However, Sakuragi-kun," I tense when Yamaguchi-sensei continues, "This will take time so you have to be patient and not rush things or else you can say good bye to your beloved sport." She adds firmly.

"I… I will listen to you, Sensei." I shudder to think of not being able to play basketball anymore. I know how ironic this sounds since I was the one who stubbornly continued to play against Sannoh, despite the consequences, without a second thought. But when facing the true ultimatum here, I don't know how to continue living without basketball.

"I'm glad you understand, Sakuragi-kun." She smiles. "Now let's get done with the examination, shall we?"

It takes one full hour for the examination to end. We have a chat between examinations to know each other better. Apparently Yamaguchi-sensei was Anzai-sensei's classmate during their high school year. I feel less nervous after we chat more. Being raised by a single father makes me novel to the affectionate gestures of a mother. But I find the sincere caring attitude Yamaguchi-sensei shows is really nice and calming. I truly appreciate it. At the end of the examination, Yamaguchi-sensei asks me to pack some clothes because I will be staying in the hospital for at least two weeks before I can return home. The examination shows that the injury is curable but the therapy has to be conducted continuously in short sessions every day thus it would be impractical if I return back and forth between my home and the hospital.

When I exit Yamaguchi-sensei's room after our final consultation, I find that many familiar faces crowd the alley. There is Yohei and those three stooges, Anzai-sensei, Ayako, all the Shohoku basketball club members, Haruko and even her two friends. "Eh? What are you guys doing here?" I curiously ask.

"To see you, dumb ass!" Yuji answers.

"We want to know what the doctor said." Ayako says.

"I went to your house to fetch you this morning but you must have gone out. So I came here." Mitchi says.

"Uh, sorry, Mitchi. I didn't know you'd come to fetch me." I rub the back of my head, feeling relieved internally because had he shown up while Rukawa and I was there, I wouldn't have known what to say.

"We're worried about you, Hanamichi-kun." Haruko smiles. "All the members are here, even Rukawa." She adds while gesturing to Rukawa who stands at the back of the crowd.

"Thank you, guys, really, I appreciate it." I smile sincerely, happy to know that they are worried about my wellbeing.

"Hohoho, why don't you move to the food court so you won't disturb the patients here? I want to have a word with Sakuragi-kun's doctor." Anzai-sensei suggests and we agree. So we head to the hospital food court while he enters Yamaguchi-sensei's office.

"So what did the doctor say?" Megane asks once we are seated in the long table.

"Well, it's curable as long as I follow her instructions. And I have to stay here for at least two weeks before I can be an outpatient." I explain to them all.

"You're not hurting at the moment, are you? They say as long as you don't do anything strenuous, you won't feel the pain." Yohei asks worriedly.

I smile at his compassion. He always cares for me like a very good older brother. "Nope, I feel good." The tension on his shoulders is visibly gone.

"What's your plan now?" Ichirou asks.

"Hmm, just pack some clothes for my two week stay, I guess."

"It's too bad that you'd be spending the rest of the summer holiday here while we will enjoy the beach and all the goddesses in bikinis," Ichirou teases. Yuji hits him in the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Stupid fool! He's recuperating and there's no other option if he wants to be cured!" Yuji says.

"At least the food here is good!" Nozomi joins in while munching his food happily.

"You're as stupid as Ichirou." Yuji grumbles.

"HEY!" A unison complaint comes from Ichirou and Nozomi. And they banter for a while which makes an interesting show. _How typical for the three stooges_. I smile, watching their antics.

After all the curiosity regarding my physiotherapy has been answered, we move onto lighter topics. They fill me in on the match against Aiwa in which I was absent. And we also talk about our two winnings during Interhigh. Fujii and Matsui even praise us for handling Toyotama and especially Sannoh well. They say the match against Sannoh will be a legend especially in Shohoku. The newspaper club already asks for an exclusive interview with the basketball club members. Ryochin and Mitchi tease me a lot because I'll be missing the interview and the only chance to show off to the girls, as they claim, because I'm being hospitalized. I just shrug them off and say that I will bring Shohoku to win Interhigh next year and have my moment then which brings multiple responses, from laughter to more taunts. Despite the odd location, the lunch turns out to be the best lunch I ever had so far. I feel like being with the big caring family.

"Too bad the club practice starts tomorrow or else I will be picking you up." Mitchi says.

"Don't worry, I'll pick him up instead." Yohei says.

"Good. Have to keep this wild beast in check, otherwise he'll do something stupid and worsen his condition." Mitchi nods in agreement and I can't help but wince a bit because the memory of last night suddenly flashed.

"Well, see you all tomorrow. And Hanamichi, we'll take turn to visit you, okay. So be a good boy and do what the doctor orders so you can join us soon." Ayako says before the crowd disperses.

"You want me to walk you home?" Mitsui asks.

"Err, no, thank you, Mitchi. I can go home alone just fine," I grin. Rukawa's bike is still at my house and I don't want him asking about anything.

"Okay then, I'll visit when I have free time. Be good." Mitchi ruffles my hair before taking off.

I scan the room, hoping to find the familiar raven hair that belongs to Rukawa. It seems like he already took off as well. He didn't say anything during lunch either. Maybe he doesn't want to be suspicious by interacting with me more than necessary if there are other people. _Does it mean that he wants to keep our relationship a secret? Well, yeah, being gay is still not widely accepted here, but I think our close friends would readily accept that._ I shake my head to remove the depressing thought and start the short walk to Hamakawasaki Station.

"Took you long enough, do'ahou." A familiar voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"Rukawa! I thought you'd gone home!" It's a surprise to see him waiting for me at the station.

"I have to take my bicycle home."

"Oh, right." I'm a little disappointed when I hear his answer. But oh, well…

"And I wanted to wait for you, do'ahou." He comes closer and whispers in my ear which make me blush instantly. He smiles and holds my hand while we board the train. "Let's go home." I smile happily and follow him inside the cart. Our hands never part until we reach our designated station.

"Why don't you pack some clothes and then we go to my house? You can go to the hospital from there tomorrow." Rukawa suggests.

"Okay." I obediently start packing while he watches TV in the living room. I send short text to Yohei saying that he doesn't need to pick me up tomorrow because I'm staying over someone else's place. He replies with a short ok. Within an hour I'm ready to go. "I'm set." I go to the living room and inform him.

"Good. Come on." We ride Rukawa's bicycle. He puts both my bag and his in the open space between the seat and the handlebar. The bicycle doesn't have a passenger seat so I stand at the back the entire trip. We shower at Rukawa's house and then have dinner before retreating to his bedroom. We lay on the bed side by side. "I'm glad it's curable." He says softly.

"Yeah. I want to continue playing with you."

"Take good care of your body, okay." He strokes my cheeks and I just nod. He closes the gaps between our lips and starts kissing me gently. I really like it when he's being gentle to me. It makes me feel so special and loved. I sleep soundly until morning.

Club practice starts at nine so we still have time for breakfast. Rukawa's kitchen is fully stocked so I help myself preparing breakfast, a routine I do every time I spend the night here. I make potato hash-browns with bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs. And I toast some bread as well. There were only ever two of us every other day I was here. It makes me wonder, do his parents ever spend the night at home? It works in my favor so I discard my thought. I can't imagine how to face them anyway. _Hello, Mr and Mrs Rukawa, I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi and I'm your son's boyfriend. Hah, imagine the shock if it goes that way._ I chuckle internally.

After cleaning the dishes, Rukawa drops me at the train station on his way to Shohoku. I ride the train on my own and then take the short walk to Nipponkoukan Hospital. I approach the reception once again and this time, I'm led to my room. I look around the not-too-small room. The bed looks more comfortable than the ordinary hospital beds. There is a wardrobe, one round table, a shelf with many drawers, a comfortable looking three-seater sofa, television, and a small refrigerator. It has a private bathroom as well. All in all, it looks more like a hotel room than a hospital room. I unpack my bag and put the clothes inside the wardrobe. Then I'm settled on the bed and start channel surfing.

"Good morning, Sakuragi-kun. Are you ready to start the session?" Yamaguchi-sensei walks in not long after.

"Ah, good morning, sensei." I sit up abruptly. "Yeah, sure, I'm itching to get started."

"Good. Now change into these clothes and follow me." She gives me hospital clothes. Luckily it goes with pants and not just the dree. I quickly change and then follow her to the therapy room. She explains each item on the therapy menu, the purpose of doing it, how to do it, the frequency of doing it, etcetera. We start with the first item and, being so engrossed in it, I don't realize that I've been doing it for an hour and a half. Sensei says I have two hours break for lunch and rest before we start the second session.

I return to my room and there's a tray full of food and drinks on the round table so I help myself and dig in. It's surprising to have a tasty hospital food and I start to suspect that physiotherapy is in a different category than normal hospital stay. Maybe because it's more into training your muscle and bones rather than anything delicate like internal illness. However, it makes me more worried about the cost. I have to talk to Yamaguchi-sensei regarding that matter. Maybe I can ask for a transfer to lower grade treatment to save some money.

"Looks like you're enjoying your stay, Hanamichi." I look up to the door where a familiar voice comes.

"Yohei!" I exclaim happily. "What are you doing here? Are you alone? Where are those three stooges?" I bombard him with questions.

"Whoa, calm down, Hanamichi. I'm obviously here to see you and I'm alone, those guys have something to do but they promise they will visit you tomorrow." Yohei steps inside and sits on the sofa.

"Umm, I'd like to offer you some refreshment but I don't have any." I confess.

"Haha, it's okay, Hanamichi. Look what I have here." He shows me a box of pocari and brown bags full of chips and cookies.

"Nice, Yohei, you're the best!" I give him a thumbs-up and then take the pocari and put them in the fridge. "It's been a long time since we sat and talked like this, just the two of us." I muse.

"M-hm, and you know the reason." He says suggestively. "I believe you have something you haven't told me yet." He enquires.

"Umm, ah…" I rub the back of my head and smile sheepishly. There is nothing I can hide from Yohei. "Promise me you will keep it a secret, Yohei." I plead.

"Of course, Hanamichi. When have I ever failed you?" He retorts.

"Right, I trust you but it involves someone else, so..." I trail off. Yohei just patiently waits for me to continue. "Yohei, Rukawa and I are an item," I grin stupidly. I've been wanting to show off to someone but too afraid of the consequences if it were to be exposed so I held in. I trust Yohei so it's safe to tell him.

Yohei grins widely. "I kind of suspected that with how he steals glances at you." Suddenly his expression turns serious. "Hanamichi, does Rukawa ask you to keep your relationship a secret?" He asks calmly.

I shake my head. "Actually no. It's just that we haven't talked about that matter. But I don't want to trouble him so it's better to keep it a secret until he reveals it himself." I explain.

"I don't want you to get hurt. You know I care about you and I only want you to be happy." He says softly. "So if, and I say if, he does ask you to keep your relationship a secret, break it off." He adds sternly.

I keep my mouth shut for few seconds before defending Rukawa. "He must have a good reason to ask that, Yohei." I murmur.

"Hanamichi, nothing will come from a relationship like that. Until when will he keep you around then? Until he finds someone else that he can tell the world about?" Yohei says calmly and I can't say anything to counter him, I just look down. "Sigh, it's just the 'what if' scenario, okay." He ruffles my hair. "Now, tell me about your first therapy session."

I know that he changed the topic on purpose to remove the gloomy atmosphere that's been hanging around since the secrecy was mentioned, so I follow his lead. I tell him about my first session and I show him my therapy menu. We keep the topics light until I am called for the second session. He excuses himself and promises to visit again tomorrow, along with the three stooges.

The second session brings good distraction for me. It lasts for two hours. I have free time until after dinner, around eight pm for the last session of the day. I retreated to my room to take a shower and just lay around, lost in my thoughts. Yohei's advice floats in my mind. I understand that he only wants what's best for me but I don't think I can let Rukawa go just for a simple reason as that. I enjoy my private times with him and he repeatedly says he loves me. _He's a man with little words so he must mean it if he keeps saying it, right?_ I sigh and grab a magazine that was brought by Yohei. I need it to distract me until dinner time. It's too painful to think about the 'if' scenario Yohei mentioned.

~ to be continued ~


	18. The Meaning of Us

**Author's note:** Once again, many thanks to my awesome beta, **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL**. Reviews are always welcomed **-100213-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 18. The Meaning of Us**

After dropping Sakuragi off at the train station, I continue to Shohoku. It's the summer holidays but we want to keep practicing. Especially since this is the last time we will practice with the seniors. After the summer holiday, they will resign from the club to prepare for university entrance exams. The Shohoku team will be significantly crippled with the loss of Akagi, Mitsui and even Kogure. It's either drilling the current benchwarmers to force improvement on them, or recruiting potential juniors on the new school term. Either way, we really need to improve the benchwarmers' skills.

"Morning." I greet when I enter the gym.

"Morning!" A cheerful answer comes from Ayako.

After changing and warming up a little, all the members have gathered and Akagi calls for us to gather around him. "As you know, we have had such memorable matches this year and I know you all want to enter the Interhigh again in the coming years. However, after the summer holidays, Kogure and I will retire." Murmurs of shock and complaints are heard in the gym. "This is an opportunity for you because it means there will be two vacancies in the starting player line up." Akagi silences the buzz. "The question is; are you ready to take the baton that we pass over?" He challenges. A few seconds of silence, and he repeats his question. "Are you ready to take the spot?"

"YES, CAPTAIN!" Surprisingly, all of the members, minus the regular starting players, answer eagerly.

Akagi smiles contently. "Good, now back to practice."

Anzai-sensei calls me just before I turn around to join the other members. "Rukawa-kun, I need to have a word with you." I go closer to him. "The All Japan Junior Federation has contacted me. They want you to play with the other selected players to defend Japan in the International Junior Basketball Tournament. The practices start tomorrow. What do you think about that?"

To be honest, this offer is kind of expected. I was crowned Rookie of the Year anyway, but the strange thing is that I feel a little bit reluctant about accepting it. "Where will the practice be held?" I ask, stalling for a bit.

"It will be in Hiroshima and you will spend the entire summer holiday there. The matches will be scheduled after the final term, so you don't need to worry about your grades." Anzai-sensei explains.

"So I will depart tomorrow?"

"Yes, the staff from Federation will be waiting at the train station and he will brief you during the train trip."

Images of Sakuragi fill my mind and I know instantly that the heavy feeling is because I'm reluctant to be apart from him, even for a short while. However, I want to be a professional basketball player, at least before the obligation as the heir of Rukawa binds me. "I accept, Sensei." I firmly answer, putting away the image of Sakuragi's face at the back of my mind.

"The train boards at 8 am tomorrow so be sure you have enough rest tonight and be on time tomorrow." Sensei advises and I nod in understanding. I mentally remind myself to drop by at Nipponkoukan Hospital to visit Sakuragi and tell him that I'll be out of town until summer holiday ends.

The day flows so fast. We spend the time slot before lunch to improve our basic techniques. Sensei and Ayako point out our weaknesses and correct our forms relentlessly. I can see improvements in almost all the members. It's a good thing that they all are hard workers and that they love basketball; they are all eager to get better. After lunch, we have simulation matches, ten minutes per game. The regulars have to play the full twenty minutes because the total number of our club member is less than twenty. The practice ends around five pm. Before we go our separate ways, sensei announces my participation in All Japan Junior Federation. Everyone congratulates me except Ryota and the darn Mitsui. _Hmph, jealousy is an ugly bitch_.

I planned to go directly to the train station to visit Sakuragi before returning home. However, on my way there, I pass a nicely maintained basketball court and someone no other than Sendoh is playing by himself there. I always considered Sendoh as my biggest rival. I hate his non-stop smile and nonchalant attitude but I can't deny his talent. Never one to miss an opportunity like this, I stop and park my bike nearby. He notices my presence and turns to face me.

"Hi, Rukawa." He flashes his stupid smile. "Care for a game or two?" I don't answer, I just drop my bag and change into basketball shoes. He smiles again. "The first to score twenty is the winner." He says. I nod to show my understanding.

Facing Sendoh has never been easy even though he is much more lethal when playing in a team. His individual skill is excellent, but he is a team player through and through. He can pull the deepest potential of his teammates and create the best scenario for himself, which is really troublesome to his opponents. Nevertheless, playing one on one against him really drains my energy. He has stamina that can rival Sakuragi's. Well, maybe a little bit less than Sakuragi but my point stands. Not participating in Interhigh apparently doesn't make him rusty even a little bit. In fact, I think he has improved from the last time I faced him. It's really hard to steal a point from him and even harder to stop him from scoring. Much to my dismay, I have to admit defeat to him, 18 to 20.

"You've improved." He says when we just slouch down on the concrete court, trying to catch our breath.

"So have you." I retort quietly. The street lamp flickers to life, adding more light to the natural brightness provided by the moon and stars.

"You're coming tomorrow, right?" I nod. "Good. I'd like to know how it feels to be on the same team with you." He grins again. "Well, it was a good game. I'll see you tomorrow then." He gets up and waves before marching off.

I check my watch; it's seven. _Darn_ _it! It's late and I'm sweating like a pig!_ I quickly get up and hop onto my bike. I smell awful so I head to my house for a shower first before visiting Sakuragi. The warm water massages my sore muscle. I towel myself dry before exiting the bathroom with the towel hanging on my hips. I feel sleepy and the bed is calling for me. _Just for a few minutes, just to chase away the sleepiness._ I lay down on top of the comforter, hoping it will only be couple minutes snooze. It's my stupidity for thinking that way though. When I open my eyes, I glance to my bedside table where I put the alarm clock. It shows two o'clock. _Shit! I overslept!_ I jump, but then realize I'm shivering because I'm still not properly dressed. Sighing in defeat that I can't see Sakuragi before going to the All Junior Japan Camp, I put on my pajamas and then pack some clothes for the three weeks that I'll be spending in Hiroshima. I will call Sakuragi from Hiroshima to tell him the news.

The alarm wakes me up from my deep, peaceful slumber. Wobblingly I get up and walk to the bathroom. After taking a cold shower, I feel like I'm awake enough to start the day. I grab my luggage and stroll down the street. I stop by a nice little café near the train station for a cup of hot chocolate and cheese bagel. Feeling that my stomach is satisfied for now, I continue my walk to the train station. I quickly notice a crowd of familiar faces on the platform.

"Hiya, Rukawa." Sendoh greets me with his smile.

"Looking at your track record, I was so sure you'd be late." I say nonchalantly.

"Haha, don't be mean." He laughs.

"You would if I hadn't come and wake you up, Sendoh-kun." One of the Federation staff intercepts. "My name is Deguchi Koujiro, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Rukawa-kun." He offers his hand and I shake it. "So, how is Sakuragi Hanamichi doing? I hope the injury is curable. He has such a promising potential and it'd be a shame if the injury prohibited him from playing in the future."

"He is taking the physiotherapy at Nipponkoukan Hospital. His doctor says it's curable."

"Glad to hear that. I'd like to have another match with him, such an interesting fellow." Sendoh chuckles and I just glare at him. I can't explain the hostility I have towards Sendoh every time he mentions Sakuragi. Now, I pretty much admit that I am jealous of Mitsui, but the feeling towards Sendoh is different.

"In basketball, Rukawa, just in basketball." Sendoh raises his hands in a surrender pose while grinning knowingly. I say nothing but continue glaring daggers at him.

"Anyway, seeing the lineup, I'm positive that this year will bring Japan to an even higher position in the tournament." Sensing the rising tension, Deguchi casually steers the conversation away. "I hope within these three weeks you will be able to bond as a team and also improve your individual skills. I think the latter is easier than the first though." Deguchi chuckles. "Anyway, the train is here, let's board it."

The players board the train one by one. Our seats are in the same coach so we can see that there are only a few players selected from Kanagawa. I only see Maki, Jin, Fujima, and Hanagata apart from Sendoh. Maki is sitting with Jin, Fujima with Hanagata and I am left with Sendoh. Luckily, Sendoh is such a lazy person and he snoozes off instantly after he settles in the seat. My seat is right beside the window so I entertain myself by daydreaming and looking at the scenery outside. This is the opportunity to hone my skill. Although I know Sawakita wouldn't join the team since he has departed to America, I'm still excited to train with skillful players from all around Japan. Unconsciously, my thoughts trail to Sakuragi. I remind myself to call him the instance I reach my lodgings in Hiroshima.

Upon our arrival at Hiroshima's train station, a mini bus has been prepared by the Federation to take us to the hotel. We are given the room assignments and it's not surprising to find out that Sendoh will be my roommate. We are given a few hours to rest while waiting for the groups from other prefectures to arrive. After putting my luggage in the room, I return to the pay phone in the lobby area. It's around one pm so I hope Sakuragi is still on his lunch break. After several waiting tones, someone finally answers my phone.

"Nipponkoukan Hospital, how may we help you?" A cheerful female's voice greets my call.

"I'm looking for Sakuragi Hanamichi. He's a physiotherapy patient under Yamaguchi-sensei. Ah, my name is Rukawa." Suddenly I feel nervous and my voice falters a bit at the end.

"Please hold on." Several seconds pass before she continues, "We've paged Sakuragi-san, please wait until he picks it up."

"Ye-yeah, thank you." I don't know where this nervousness comes from but I stutter like an idiot.

After a few seconds of silence, a familiar voice is heard. "Hellow there, Rukawa?" The energetic baritone voice of Sakuragi makes me smile. I just realized that I am indeed missing him.

"Hi, Sakuragi." I return.

"So, how is it going with the club practice? Does Anzai-sensei teach anything new? Does Ayako still have her deadly paper fan? Any news on anything?"

I pause before continuing on. "The practice was great yesterday but I called you for something else."

"I'm all ears." His tone sounds alert and serious.

"Well, you see, I've been picked as one of the players for the All Japan Junior Federation to compete in the International Junior Basketball Tournament." I pause, anxiously waiting for his response.

"Oh wow, that's so awesome! Congratulations, Rukawa, I'm so proud of you. Man, the others must be excited as well!" He is sincerely being happy for me and I can only kick myself in the head for ever doubting his reaction.

"Yeah, well, thank you, Sakuragi. There is one more thing though."

"Huh?"

"Well, the practice takes place in Hiroshima during this holiday so I won't be able to visit you. I'm sorry." I say dejectedly.

"Oh, boy, you got me worried for a second there. I thought it was something bad." He chuckles. "Don't worry about me, Rukawa, just practice hard and impress them with that skill of yours. Boy, I'd like to watch the game though. Make sure to inform me when you have a match, okay?"

Now I'm having mixed feelings. I feel relieved that he forgives my inability to visit him but at the same time, a bit disappointed because he doesn't seem to care about my absence. "We haven't been told about the match but I'll let you know when we have it."

"Cool! Anyway, have you met the others? Are you in Hiroshima already? How did the practice go?" He bombards me with questions filled with curiosity.

I chuckle and start telling him about the whole story, from how Anzai-sensei broke the news to me to how I end up in the hotel and rooming with Sendoh.

"Urgh, I totally envy you, Rukawa." He grumbles and makes me wonder. Before I pop out the question, he continues, "You have the golden opportunity to hone your skill with the best players of Japan. I wish I could get that kind of chance." I'm speechless but not two seconds pass, he says in his cheery voice, "That's why you have to teach me all the tricks once I'm cleared to play, okay?"

I smile and nod before realizing that he can't see me so I say, "It's a promise, Sakuragi."

"Cool!" And we talk some more about his sessions before we end the conversation. I'm relieved after hearing his voice. I hope he gets better soon. I return to my room to rest and wait for dinner time. Sendoh is sleeping soundly so I also lay down and try to catch some naptime. I didn't set any alarm but I wake up on my own. I look at the clock and notice the time. It is five p.m. so I decide to take a shower. After I'm done, Sendoh is still snoozing away. Bored to be locked inside the room, I go out and take a walk in the hotel's vicinity while waiting for dinner time. I come to the restaurant at seven pm and I spot Deguchi among the crowd and he waves at me.

"Rukawa, I hope you've had a good rest. Let me introduce you to the players from other prefectures." He introduces me to the players nearby and I recognize them. They are all star players of their teams. "Anyway, have you seen Sendoh?"

"He was sleeping when I left the room around an hour ago." I shrug.

"He must have overslept, I better fetch him. See you guys, grab some food and mingle around, won't you?" He smiles before excusing himself.

I'm not a people person, so I find my way to the food and munch whatever I find interesting, alone. The food is good but I miss Sakuragi's cooking. I think I'm getting too attached to Sakuragi. Dinner ends without any incident and I return to my room. Sendoh is nowhere to be found so I flop down on the bed and call it a night.

Practice starts at six a.m. and pauses at eight for breakfast. At nine, we gather to watch videos of the past games and discuss the strategies used in those games. At ten we resume practice and have another break for lunch. We watch another video at one and resume the practice at three. The practices officially end at five. The coach, Segawa Shou, is a veteran in the high school basketball world. He taught at Nishiwaseda High School in Tokyo for fifteen years before being recruited by the Federation. Nishiwaseda High always won Interhigh during his carrier, too bad it had to settle at the second place after he retired and Domoto Goro started coaching Sannoh. Segawa Shou is a legend, and it's an honor to be coached by him.

On the first day of practice, he groups the players based on their position and I'm being put among the small forwards. The first week is spent honing our skills within the group and increasing our stamina. We redo all the basic training but with harsher conditions; ankle straps made of iron are strapped to our ankles. The weight is increased each day to build our stamina. The first year players, like me, have it worst since apparently the seniors are familiar with this kind of practice. I always return to my room exhausted. Luckily we have free days on Sunday or else I wouldn't be able to lift a muscle.

The second week practice is more interesting because we are assigned into a team and start playing in a match against other teams. Each team has two full games per day. The total amount of players is only twenty-seven so three players have to double team. It means three players will have four games per day. Sendoh and Maki are among those three players while the other is Maruyama from Nishiwaseda. I hate to admit it but those three have bottomless stamina, kind of reminding me of Sakuragi. I always think I have enough stamina but this harsh training beats me to a pulp. I don't have enough energy for my second game, thus my performance is declining. At the end of the second week, Segawa-sensei calls five players to stay after five. I am one of them. I feel anxious because I've heard that in the past, some of the players weren't called to participate in the match because Segawa-sensei didn't find them worth it as Japan's representative. I hope I won't face that fate.

"I ask you to stay tonight for a reason." Segawa-sensei says sternly. "I notice you have good skills that can bring victory to any team you're in. However…" He pauses and looks at each of us respectively with a pair of strong determined eyes. "You're lacking in stamina!" He roars, clearly pissed. "You are useless if you can't keep up for the full game! You will only be a burden for your team!"

Segawa-sensei steps closer to the first player and chews him out, telling him all his weaknesses and more. I gulp when he moves to the next player, and the next, and then finally to me. "You are even worse! You spend all your strength during the first half and have no remaining strength for the rest! The opponent will trample all your scores in the first half during second half and they'll win the game! You clearly don't understand the concept of strategic play and conserving energy!"

I can only keep my mouth shut and digest his words. I know that he is right. I always want to keep the score ahead so I push myself hard every time we are left behind without caring about whether I will last until the last quarter or not. The match against Kainan was testament to that. I bow my head in defeat.

"However!" Segawa-sensei has finished chewing the last player and his focus is now given to all of us. "I believe you are not entirely hopeless. I believe you have a strong will to get rid of those weaknesses." He continues and we all can start breathing again. "You will train to increase your stamina within the next week. Are you ready to take what I will throw at you?"

"YES, SENSEI!" We answer in unison.

"Good," he smiles. "Don't disappoint me. Now return to your rooms and rest."

True to his word, Segawa-sensei gives harsher practice for the five of us on the last week of practice. We still have the match, but the morning practice is harder. However, I feel like his method is working. I still have more energy for the second match now, unlike before we received special training. On the last two days, Segawa-sensei reassembles the team and I'm put on the same team as Maki. It's refreshing to be on the same team as Maki after being in the opposite team the last time we met. His skill is formidable and I appreciate Shohoku more since we were able to survive the face off with him.

Among all the matches I had during the three weeks training, a match against Sendoh's team while being in Maki's is the most memorable one. It was a game of chase where, when one team scores, the other will score back instantly. I had a glimpse of Sendoh's true power in that game. Being in a star team, he didn't have to worry about the others except his role as a point guard and he really raised the bar high. He pulled amazing strategies that even had Maki in tight spots several times. At the end of the game, we were tied. Segawa-sensei had this huge grin on his face. He was clearly pleased with the game.

"I hope you will remember what you've learnt during these past weeks. Make sure to hone the skills so it doesn't rust. See you during the Tournament." Segawa-sensei gives his parting speech on the last day of our training.

"Thank you, Sensei!" We bow before return to our room. We have an additional day to rest before returning to our city. I spend the extra day sleeping, exhausted beyond belief. I return to Kanagawa at noon, but spend the day sleeping again.

I'm tempted to skip school today because I'm still tired, but I manage to drag myself to shower and pedal my bike to Shohoku. I sleep during almost the entire lesson so I feel refreshed when it's time for club practice. The practice will be different without the presence of the seniors though. On another note, finally I don't have to see the close interaction between Sakuragi and Mitsui. I smile thinking about that. However, the first person I see when I open the gym door is Mitsui.

"Why are you here?" Unconsciously I blurt the question out loudly.

Mitsui scowls before answering. "You have any problem with that?!"

"Boys, boys, calm down." Ayako steps in before things get heated. "Akagi-sempai said that he and Kogure-sempai were retiring, he didn't mention Mitsui-sempai, right? And we need all the players with those two absences and Sakuragi's."

I only nod and proceed to the changing room. It was set in my mind that I will not be seeing Mitsui in the club room anymore, so his being there is kind of an unpleasant surprise. But for the sake of Shohoku club, I sourly acknowledge that his presence will help the other members improve. When I exit the changing room, I notice a familiar figure that I've been missing during the Federation practice. Sakuragi is in the gym, chatting warmly with Mitsui and Ayako. When he looks in my direction, his eyes widen a fraction and he smiles. I want to hug him but we're in public so I push down my urge and resort to dribbling the ball.

"Oh, Rukawa, since you weren't here the past weeks, there's news for you." Ayako calls. I turn my head towards her. "You have to call Ryochin Captain now." She grins widely and I just nod.

Although it's not really surprising, I still wonder what made Akagi decided not to appoint Mitsui as the captain, not that I'm complaining though. I don't think I want to ever call Mitsui Captain. I look at Sakuragi's direction, he is still chatting with Mitsui. "What about him?" I tilt my head to Sakuragi.

"Hanamichi?" Ayako confirms and I just nod. "He's been out of the hospital since last week and now an outpatient. He's just practicing shooting without dribbling or jumping. Mitsui-sempai is teaching him the three-pointer shot." Ayako explains.

I know that the three-pointer shot is Mitsui's specialty, but for Sakuragi to ask him and not me is a blow to my pride. _He asks me to teach him on the phone yet he runs to Mitsui while I'm away, that cheater._ I try to suppress my anger by dribbling the ball and running fast before slamming it on the ring with a slam dunk. When I land, all eyes are on me including Sakuragi's and Mitsui's. I just huff in annoyance.

"Ok, guys, gather round." Ryota claps his hands asking for our attention. "We will start with the basics and then a match between first years and second years. Now, get ready."

After about an hour of doing basics, I notice that Sakuragi is heading to the gym door with Mitsui. _What the hell is going on with them?!_ Fortunately, Mitsui doesn't go with Sakuragi. He returns to the court. _Wait, doesn't it mean he was seeing Sakuragi out just like a lover does?! The heck!_

"It's time for Sakuragi's physiotherapy session, so he's leaving early." Ayako apparently notices I'm staring at the door and explains. "He's a fighter. He never gives up." She smiles in affection. "As a matter of fact, he goes on morning jogs with Mitsui-sempai as well. Hope he can be cleared to play soon."

"He what? Jogs with Mitsui?" I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Yeah. Mitsui-sempai always picks him up after the session and he stays at Sakuragi's house as well." Ayako shrugs.

I ball my fist in anger. _Who does Mitsui think he is, messing around with my lover?! And how come Sakuragi lets him stay at his house?!_ I avert my eyes from the door, determination burning in my eyes. One thing is for sure, I will make Sakuragi understand the meaning of being my lover.

~ to be continued ~


	19. Caring Family

**Author's note:** This is unbeta-ed version. Hope my dear awesome beta will send me the beta-ed version so I can replace it immediately =) Not much happens here but I still feel this chapter is necessary to bridge the main plot. Reviews are always welcomed **-240213-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 19. Caring Family**

"Hanamichi! Finally you're done with your session! We've been waiting for hours." Nozomi's whiny voice greets me when I enter my room after the last session before lunch time. I blink my eyes several times before registering that Nozomi, Yuji, Ichirou, and Yohei are inside my room. They scatter here and there, making themselves as comfortable as they can.

"Stupid fatso! We only waited for fifteen minutes!" Yuji slaps the back of Nozomi's head.

"Ouch!" Nozomi rubs his head trying to soothe the pain.

"Howdy, Hanamichi." Ichirou greets me with the two fingers salute.

"You guys come!" I say happily. I always take them as my brothers, especially Yohei who is basically my pillar of support during the darkest period of my life.

"I'm a man of my words, Hanamichi." Yohei grins, reminding me that he did promise to bring them to visit me. I nod and grin back.

"So, how was your session?"

"Has your back cured?"

"Does the food taste good?"

I just laugh hearing how they ask question at the same time before they look at one another and quarrel among themselves about whose question should be answered first. "Guys, guys, calm down." I say between my laughter. "The food tastes good, some of the sessions demand more energy than I thought but nothing I can't handle, and no, it will take more time to fully heal my back." I continue.

"Sakuragi-kun, here's your lunch." A nurse comes inside with a tray of food. She smiles and puts down the tray on the coffee table. "It's nice to have visitors but remember that your next session is due within an hour so make sure to finish it before that. Enjoy your lunch." The nurse leaves with a smile.

"Ooohh, it looks delicious." Nozomi steps closer to the food and ogles over it.

"You can try it if you want." I offer.

"No, you can't!" Ichirou butts in before Nozomi takes anything. "It's Hanamichi's lunch and we will have ours after the visit." He sternly says, making Nozomi pouts a bit. "Eat up, Hanamichi. You only have an hour."

"Well, excuse me for eating then. Anyway, Nozomi, you can have the cawan mushi." I pity Nozomi so I give him one of the dishes. He beams instantly and digs in happily. We all laugh seeing his antics. We continue to chat while I eat. After I finish my meal, they excuse themselves.

"It's boring without you, so you better hurry up and get better." Yuji says.

"See you next time, Hanamichi."

"Yeah, thank you for visiting me. See you, guys."

I still have fifteen minutes before my next session starts so I hop on the bed and relax. I turn on the TV and change the channel until I find basketball game. The phone rings not long after.

"Hello?" I say.

"Sakuragi-kun, there's a phone call from Rukawa-san for you. Do you wish to answer the call?" The nurse informs me.

_Oh wow, Rukawa is actually calling me?_ "Ye-yeah, I'd like to take the call, please."

"Please hold on a moment."

I'm getting giddy while waiting for the call to connect. It's actually just yesterday since I last hear his voice, but this will be the first time for me to hear it through the phone. We never ask each other phone number so we never speak on the phone. When the holding tone ends, I brace myself and try to push the giddiness away and replace it with my usual tone. "Hellow there, Rukawa?"

"Hi, Sakuragi." Rukawa returns.

"So, how is it going with the club practice? Does Anzai-sensei teach anything new? Does Ayako still have her deadly paper fan? Any news on anything?" In my nervousness I bombard him with questions.

There's a pause before he answers. "The practice was great yesterday but I call you for something else."

This doesn't look good. Suddenly I feel anxious to hear the news. "I'm all ears." I say.

"Well, you see, I'm being picked as one of the players for All Japan Junior Federation to compete in the International Junior Basketball Tournament."

I need few seconds to digest the news and feel extreme relieve that it is a good news. I feel so happy for the acknowledgement Rukawa receives. "Oh wow, that's so awesome! Congratulation, Rukawa, I'm so proud of it. Man, the others must be excited as well!"

"Yeah, well, thank you, Sakuragi. There is one more thing though." I can hear another hesitation there.

"Huh?" _Oh God, please don't make it a bad news._ I cross my fingers and pray.

"Well, the practice takes place in Hiroshima during this holiday so I won't be able to visit you. I'm sorry."

Phew, I release the breath I was holding in. "Oh, boy, you got me worried for a second there. I thought it was something bad." I chuckle. "Don't worry about me, Rukawa, just practice hard and impress them with that skill of yours. Boy, I'd like to watch the game though. Make sure to inform me when you will have a match, okay?"

"We haven't been told about the match but I'll let you know when we have it."

"Cool! Anyway, have you met the others? Are you in Hiroshima already? How does the practice go?" Rukawa chuckles before starts telling me about the whole story. It's not a surprise to hear that Maki, Sendoh, Fujima and Hanagata are being scouted as well.

"Urgh, I totally envy you, Rukawa. You have the golden opportunity to hone your skill with the best players of Japan. I wish I can get that kind of chance." I truly am envious. Here I am stuck with the therapy while he can play to his heart content. "That's why you have to teach me all the tricks once I'm cleared to play, okay?"

"It's a promise, Sakuragi."

"Cool!" And we talk some more about my sessions before I tell him that I have to end the conversation because I have another session.

Another surprise awaits me after my last session before dinner. Ayako, Haruko-chan, Ryochin, Mitchi, Gori and Megane are waiting for me in my room. They even bring fruits and pastries.

"You look healthy, Hanamichi." Ayako pats me on my back. "We're here to update you about things in Shohoku."

"Eh? What's new?" I ask while sitting on my bed.

"Ryochin here is the new captain." Ayako pats Ryochin's back. "And Akagi-sempai and Kogure-sempai have retired from the club because they want to focus on the university entrance exam."

"Eh? Ryochin is the new captain? Hohoho, congrats, Ryochin." I slap Ryochin's back and whisper to his ear, "Now you can make the cliché captain-manager love story into reality." Ryochin is blushing madly and I laugh hard while the others just look at us in puzzlement.

"What were you saying to him, Hanamichi?" Mitchi asks what everybody else is thinking.

"No-nothing!" Ryochin stammers. "Anyway, the foxy Rukawa is being scouted for All Japan Junior Federation to compete in the International Junior Basketball Tournament so he'll be leaving to Hiroshima tomorrow and won't be back until school starts." Ryochin desperately steers away the topic.

"Eh? Then it must be really deserted during practice." I ponder. "Mitchi, you're not retiring?" I look at Mitchi who is sitting on the floor with his back leaning to the bed, just right next to my legs.

He looks up to me and says, "I just start playing in less than a year, it's hardly enough to sate me. Besides, who will teach you some proper technique, eh?" He wiggles his eye eyebrows mockingly.

"Urgghhhhh…" I can't say anything because he indeed teaches me so many things.

"So how's the therapy going, Hanamichi-kun?" Haruko asks so I begin telling them all about my sessions. I let them see the schedule and menu of my therapy. Just like during lunch, I chat while eating dinner because my last session will start at eight.

"We'll take turn to visit you so you won't be lonely. Be a good boy and follow the doctor's instruction, okay?" Mitchi ruffles my hair.

"I know, I know." I swat his hand in annoyance. "Geez, you're acting like Youhei." I mumble.

"Haha, guess it means we care about you, Hanamichi." Megane chuckles. "Get better soon."

"I will. Thank you for visiting me. Good luck with your study." I tell Gori and Megane. "And good luck with the practice as well." I address Mitchi and Ryochin.

Not long after they left, I start my last session. I'm more exhausted than I thought so I sleep like a log afterward. It's becoming a routine that Youhei and the three stooges come visiting me during my lunch break. Sometimes not all of them, but Youhei always present. Haruko even shows up with them several times. While during dinner's break, some of the Shohoku basketball club members take turn to visit. Anzai-sensei also comes and checks on me. I also managed to talk to Yamaguchi-sensei regarding the class downgrade for a more economic hospital fee. She said I didn't need to think about any fee because it was covered by the insurance from Shohoku. I didn't know that the school has insurance for club member, but I'm so grateful because it means I don't need to dig my education fund. I feel a weight has been lifted from my shoulder after the discussion with Yamaguchi-sensei.

After a week of my therapy, Mitchi shows up after the last session of the day. I'm surprised, but it is a pleasant one because I always like spending time with Mitchi. "Hey, Mitchi. What brings you here this late?" I ask.

"Are you tired, Hanamichi? I can go if you want to rest." He says.

"No, no, I'm happy to have company tonight, stay." I quickly stop him from standing up and leave. "Just let me have a quick shower, okay? I'm sweating." I grin. I step into the shower room after receiving a nod from Mitchi. A short minute after, I emerge back to the room, all fresh. I sit on the bed while Mitchi is sitting on the sofa, just opposite the bed. "So…"

"Nothing's important. I just want to see how you are." He shrugs.

"Well, I'm starting the last half of the intensive therapy now. Yamaguchi-sensei says that I can be an outpatient at the end of the week. But I have to limit myself from doing physical activities. Although it will take months before I can play basketball again."

"You have to listen to her, okay? Don't disregard her order just because you feel better." Mitchi says sternly. "I don't want you to make the same mistake like I did." He adds softly.

I get up and approach him. I sit beside him and bump my shoulder to him. "I will be discipline, Mitchi, don't worry. Thank you for caring about me." I grin.

"Yeah, I do care about you." He stares at me and we just look at each other for a while before he breaks the stare and plays with the rubic left by Yohei. "Ask her about what kind of physical activity you are allowed to. You have to keep your stamina or else it'll be hard to make a comeback."

"You have a point there. I'll discuss the matter with her. Thank you for the advice." I smile and he returns my smile. We chat a little while about random things before he excuses himself around midnight with a promise to return tomorrow. I nod happily.

Thus, that becomes another routine during my therapy. I never feel lonely because I have company during every spare time I have. I'm so grateful that they spare their time to keep me company. Without realizing it, this is the last night I'll be spending in the hospital. I am allowed to return home tomorrow noon after lunch. I still have to spend four hours of session per day for at least a week and then the duration will be adjusted according to my improvement. Following Mitchi's advice, I consult Yamaguchi-sensei regarding exercises I'm allowed to take to keep me in shape. She said jumping and weight lifting are forbidden but I'm allowed to do light jog.

As usual, Mitchi has been waiting in my room when I return after the last session today. "Yo!" He greets while sitting down on my bad with his back resting on the headboard and channel surfing, like he owns the place.

I greet back, grab my clothes and head to the shower room. I return after I'm done, plopping down beside him on the bed. "Finally I can leave this place." I sigh.

"Patient, Hanamichi, rushing things won't bring anything good." He scolds me.

"I know, it's just that being allowed home is making me feel less crippled." I shrug. "Anyway, I still have to spend four hours of therapy daily, from eight to twelve. Oh, and Yamaguchi-sensei said I can do light jog but no jumping nor weight lifting." I report to him.

He ponders for a while. "Ask her whether you are allowed to practice shooting without jumping."

"Eh? What do you have in mind?" I ask curiously.

"Well, maybe I can start teaching you three-pointer shot." He grins.

"Really? Really, Mitchi?" I swerve to him and shake his shoulder eagerly. I always adore his three-pointer form and to be able to do that will be awesome.

"On one condition." Mitchi grins devilishly.

"I don't think I'm going to like where this is going." I mumble.

"It's nothing much." He shrugs. "Let me stay at your home so we can do morning jog together before I go to daily practice and you to therapy session." He explains. "If Yamaguchi-sensei allows you to practice shooting, you can join our club practice after your session."

I ponder for a while, thinking the pros and cons of his offer. I don't see any reason why I need to refuse it. In fact, it'd be nice to have a company while jogging. I grin. "That sounds great. I hope Yamaguchi-sensei allows me."

"Come to the club tomorrow when you're being discharged. You can have lunch with us." Mitchi offers again.

"Yeah, I will do that." I nod. Then we discuss about daily events and other light topics before it's time for Mitchi to go home. I sleep soundly, dreaming about being able to throw a beautiful three-pointer just like Mitchi.

After completing all the administrative necessary, I'm officially being discharged from the hospital. I slung my bag on my shoulder and stroll to the train station. I will drop by at Shohoku as advised by Mitchi. Even though I'm not allowed to participate in the training, I still want to see how things are over there. I told Yohei not to visit me today and just meet me at the club. I grin, happy to be a free man again although not purely.

"Konnichiwa!" I greet when I open the gym door. Everyone halts their activities and silence sweeps the gym for few seconds before disturbed by the commotion of people talking at the same time and moving towards me. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. I can't catch what you're saying." I raise my arms in mock surrender to stop them from crowding me even more.

"Welcome back, Hanamichi." Ayako smiles. "We welcome you to come but you're still forbidden from joining." She adds sternly.

"I know, I know. Geez, I'm not going to risk my total recovery just because I'm being impatient." I pout.

"Haha, it's good to see that you've grown more matured, Hanamichi. Come and sit there beside Anzai-sensei." I look at the direction where Ayako points. Anzai-sensei is sitting on a chair between two empty chairs. I grin and walk to him.

"Yo, Oyaji, I'm back." I grin.

"Ohohoho, welcome back, Sakuragi-kun. Yamaguchi-sensei has called me and informed me the dos and don'ts. Just sit back and watch for today, okay?" I nod and take a seat on his right.

I have to admit that I'm itching to participate in the training, but just being a spectator is quite interesting as well. Sensei points out some hints about what's lacking, what's good, and what needs improvement so I learn a lot. I also talk to Yohei and the three stooges, telling them about the plan with Mitsui. Yohei seems relieved to hear that I won't be alone at home, such a worrywart.

After the practice ends, Mitchi comes home with me. We stop for grocery shopping and dinner on our way home. "Why did you buy so many things anyway? It's not like you can cook, isn't it?" Mitchi inquires when he drops the shopping bag on the kitchen island.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I can cook, you know." I say while putting the vegetables and meats into the fridge. "I'll prove it to you during your stay here." I grin.

"Err… I hope that grin doesn't mean I have to suffer horrible meals and end up being food poisoned." He grabs a pocari from the fridge, uncaps it and chugs it down.

"Hmph, I'd like to hear your comments AFTER you taste my cooking." I say while sticking out my tongue. "Anyway, help me prepare your futon." I walk to the storage room and grab a complete set of futon. Mitchi helps carry the other end and we walk to my room to lay it down.

"I've never expected you to be so domestic, Hanamichi." He says while taking a look inside my room. "The house is pretty neat and clean, I'm impressed. I was prepared for a pigsty seeing how you are daily." He laughs.

"Hey! That's insulting." I slap his shoulder to stop his laugh but he just laughs even louder. "Hmph, and this domestic guy will start washing his laundry. So just be the slob that you are and watch the TV in the living room while scratching your fat ass." I grab the bag of dirty laundry during my stay in the hospital and proceed to the washing machine. Mitchi laughs harder but he gets up and follows me.

"You never cease to surprise me, Hanamichi." He leans on the fridge while watching me setting up the washing machine. "This will be a pleasant stay." He grins and I just grin back.

We spend the night by watching random sitcoms and comment on nothing's important. We retreat to the bedroom around midnight. Around five thirty Mtchi wakes me up. We wash our faces, brush our teeth and head out the house for the jog. The air is so refreshing and we enjoy the comfortable silence while listening to the birds chirping. We return back around six thirty and take turn to shower. I cook simple breakfast while Mitchi showers, rice, miso soup, agedashi tofu, and grilled fish.

"Oh, it smells delicious." Mitchi comments when he enters the kitchen. He looks at the meals presented on the dining table and says, "These look yummy!"

I grin when I see astonishment wash over his face. "Help yourself then." I can't wait to see his reaction after taking a bite. I may not be a five star restaurant chef, but I believe that I can cook delicious food. It's proven by my father's and Rukawa's appreciation of my cooking anyway.

Mitchi sips his miso soup and then take a bite of the fish before putting down his chopsticks. That is not the reaction I was expecting and it starts to worry me that perhaps he has different taste but Mitchi bows his head and say, "I'm sorry for my comments yesterday, Chef Hanamichi, these are unbelievably delicious."

"Wh-what are you saying?! Geez, just shut up and finish them!" I'm stuttered and involuntarily blush by his compliments. He just grins and digs in.

"Oh man, I'd love to live with you forever if you'll feed me those delicious meals." He says while rubbing his stomach on our way to the train station. I just grin hearing his comments. "You'll drop by to the club after your session, right?" I nod. "Good, see you then." We part ways to our designated trains.

I finish the session for today and drop by to Shohoku, still being the spectator. Yamaguchi-sensei said I have to wait for few days before I'm allowed to practice three-point shot. Despite my impatience, I promise so many people that I will listen to doctor's instructions so I hold myself. I spend some time talking to Haruko and Yohei as well as the three stooges and they help distract me from the immense want to join the practice. Mitchi comes home with me again tonight. He hasn't said anything about the duration of his stay but I don't mind. The house is too big to be lived by a single person anyway.

I cook spaghetti with grilled prawn in pesto sauce for dinner. I also make garlic bread. It's been a while since the last time I bake any bread. Mitchi compliments me again. We sit in front on the TV but we don't watch it, we just talk. "You know, Hanamichi, I actually regret my stupidity for throwing away my future as basketball player. If I didn't stray away, I would have pursued my dream of being a professional basketball player."

"I don't see any reason why you have to discard your dream, Mitchi." I ask, surprise with his decision.

"Sigh, two years are significant, Hanamichi. No matter how hard I try, I will never catch up to you guys."

Mitchi looks so sad and I just want to cheer him up, plus I do adore his skill and I believe he can go far. "Mitchi, you're the shooting machine and the only thing you need to improve is just your stamina! And we're working on it, right? We can step up our jogging speed bit by bit to increase your stamina." I turn to him, trying my best not to shake him senseless because I think he's being irrational.

Mitchi looks at me and laughs. "Thank you for thinking about me, Hanamichi. I do want to keep playing even after I become a salary man. Although what I mean is during junior high, when I think about my future, I always saw myself as a player in NBA games. But now, it's me as an architect, actually."

"EH?! You want to be an architect?"

"Yup. That's why I don't mind repeating a year to make sure I can get into good university to pursue my present dream." Mitchi has this look as if he's seeing something far in the future. But since he looks genuinely happy, I think being an architect is also good for him.

"Eh, wait a sec, are you repeating a year?" I blink in surprise.

"Yep, so I'll still be around for another year. But keep it quiet to the others, you're the only one who knows." He grins widely.

"EHHH?!" I stand up abruptly. "Have you told your parents?"

Mitchi nods. "They give me full support." I sit back down in a daze. "Haha, wipe that look off your face, Hanamichi. You should be happy that I will more time to teach you some basketball tricks."

My face brightens up in understanding. Another year with Mitchi in the team will be awesome. "Yeah, it actually sounds good for me." I grin. The small chat makes me feel so close to Mitchi. I feel honored that he thinks I'm worth it to be his confidant.

We retreat to the bedroom around midnight again and we repeat the daily routine for few days until Yamaguchi-sensei clears me for three-pointer shot practice. The summer holiday has ended and the school starts today. I have new therapy session schedule to adjust with the school. I only need two hours session per day so Yamaguchi-sensei told me to come at five pm so I can leave around seven. Mitchi and I still jog in the morning but instead of showering at home, we continue to jog to the school and start practicing the three-pointer shot before taking the shower in the club shower room and attend the class.

I decided to participate in the afternoon practice even just for an hour so after the bell rings, I gather my belongings and head to the gym. After changing into practicing gear, I approach Mitchi, ready for more three-pointer practice. Ayako also helps me in this practice. In the middle of my chat with Mitchi and Ayako, I feel someone is staring me so I look up. I'm so surprised upon seeing Rukawa across the court. I feel like running to him and hug him because I miss him so much. I haven't heard anything from him since the phone call few weeks ago. Luckily I manage to get a grip and just settle with a big smile for him. Rukawa just nod slightly before busying himself by dribbling the ball. I'm a little bit disappointed with his lack of reaction but well, we're in public so there's no helping it. I watch him running while dribbling the ball and then jumps so high and slams the ball into the ring hard. The board shakes due to the massive force. He's getting even more powerful and it makes me proud.

After an hour of practice in a slow pace minding my injury, I excuse myself to Anzai-sensei and Ryochin. It's time to go to the hospital. I try to lock eyes with Rukawa but he's busy with his practice so I swallow another disappointment and walk to the door.

"I'll pick you up at the hospital, okay." Mitchi says while walking me to the door.

"I can come home on my own, you know." I point out, not wanting to trouble Mitchi more than necessary.

"I know, but I can't enter your house without you since I don't have the key." He says impassively.

Ah, good point. "Ok, then, see you there." I smile sheepishly and wave at him before leaving the gym. Things have been good lately but I wish I can talk to Rukawa. I want to hear his story about his training and more importantly I just want to be with him. I'm a little anxious seeing his cold reaction today but I console myself thinking it's just because he is tired after the harsh training. I sigh. I hope being apart for three weeks doesn't make his feeling towards me grow cold or even worse, disappear...

~ to be continued ~


	20. What We Are

**Author's note:** Wow, chapter twelve! Never thought this fic will be this long. Hope you continue to enjoy this story despite some OOCness here and there. Lemon alert, people, hope it doesn't suck =3 Too bad I still haven't heard a word from my beta, so forgive any mistakes in this un-beta-ed version. Reviews are always welcomed **-120313-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 20. What We Are**

Even though I've sworn to myself that I will make Sakuragi understands the meaning of being my lover, I can only watch him leave the gym. And I can only watch Mitsui heads to Sakuragi's home after practice is over. I overheard Ayako asked Mitsui whether he'd stay at Sakuragi's again or not and the answer was positive. I wreck my head to devise a plan to corner Sakuragi while pedaling my bike home. I don't know his phone number so I can't call him and beside, this matter needs to be said face to face. I can't ambush him in the morning since according to Ayako, Sakuragi will be practicing with Mitsui until class starts. The only possible time I can get him alone is right after his morning practice and before he gets into class. If I miss the timing, he will be surrounded by his clowns of friends. Not to mention it will bring attention to us if we're being seen.

I finally able to sleep after making sure I set enough alarms to wake me up in the morning. I wake up when the first alarm sounds. After slamming it off I walk half awake to take shower. I grab my school bag and the gym bag, and then getting out of the house towards my bike. I stop to grab take away breakfast and pedaling again to the school. I check my watch and I arrive just in time. I still have five minutes before the first bell rings. It's for my benefit that the first year classes are just one floor beneath the roof top. I get in my position near the staircase, making sure that I'm hidden from people who just climb to this floor. When I hear a familiar humming, I quickly grab his wrist and drag him to the roof top.

"EH?! Wa-wa-waiiiittt!" Sakuragi yells in protest but follows me nonetheless. I open the door to the roof and then slam it close. "What do you want, you punk?!" He seems pissed off but then his expression changes after he sees that it was me who has dragged him here. "Rukawa! I miss you." He gives his biggest and brightest smile. "I was dying to talk to you yesterday but didn't get the chance. So how was it going? Tell me about your training." He asks eagerly.

I almost forget about my purpose of ambushing him like this. I just want to kiss him senseless and even ravishing him here and now. Luckily I get a grip of myself. "Are you letting Mitsui spends the nights at your home?" I ask straight to the point.

"Huh? Oh, Mitchi? Yeah, he's been staying with me since a week ago, after I was discharged from the hospital." He answers naively, a little bit puzzlement in his tone.

"Sakuragi, what do you think about us?" I feel rage slowly creeps into my heart seeing his reaction which seems close to ignorance. "What are we?!" I yell at him.

He flinches and hesitation is written all over his face. "I love you, Rukawa." He answers earnestly.

"So what are we?" I'm starting to lose my patience here. I ask him in a low threateningly voice.

His lips tremble a bit before he looks down and says softly, "I… I don't know…"

I swear I don't mean to, but rage has blinded me. The next thing I see is Sakuragi sprawls on the floor with blood's trickling down his lips. My right fist stings upon contact to his cheekbone. He looks at me disbelievingly while rubbing his slowly swollen cheek. I stare at him in shock and then I lift my fist, unclench it and examine it closely like it's an alien thing. I can't believe I just punched him. I look at him again and the guilt is hitting me full force. What have I done?

Sakuragi slowly stands up and comes close to me. I'm just rooted where I stand until he reaches his hand and strokes my cheek with care. "I'm sorry, Rukawa. Please don't cry." I'm jostled from my trance and I touch my cheek with my fingers. They come away moist. _I'm crying…_ "I just don't know where I stand. I love you and… and I think you love me back but… but am I your lover now?" Sakuragi continues.

"You are… you are my lover, mine. And I'm yours." I look at him amidst my confusion. I trace my finger onto his swollen cheek slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." I whisper.

"It's okay." He answers and then closing the gap between us by hugging me tightly. "I'm glad to know that we are lover. I'm so happy."

We remain hugging each other for some time until Sakuragi breaks the hug and pulls me to sit on the floor. I lean on the wall behind me. I can feel my heart is in turmoil. I have no idea that I can be that violent over petty jealousy. And I don't know how I've messed thing up so that Sakuragi didn't even realize that he is my lover.

"Rukawa…" Sakuragi calls me softly and I turn my head facing him. "What's bugging you? Tell me so I can fix it, okay. This is… this is new to me and I don't know what's right and what's wrong."

I blink a few times and exhale heavily. "I don't like you're spending the night alone with another guy." I grimace because I feel so lame when I say it out loud.

His expressive brown eyes widen for a fraction before they turn normal, full of affection. "I'm sorry, I didn't think… Mitchi is like a brother, like Yohei and Yuji and… Uh, never mind. I will tell Mitchi that he can't stay anymore." He scratches his head nervously. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad." He searches my eyes and smiles after finding what he seems to be looking for.

"We better get you some ice to reduce the swell." I inspect his cheek.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm a tough guy, remember?" He grins widely. "So, tell me about the training camp."

I can't believe his acceptance. Sakuragi is truly a man with big heart. I'm so ashamed of myself for feeling jealous and even losing my composure and hurt Sakuragi. I tell him about the training camp, from our training schedule, training method, the coach and the selected players. He shows his interest on my story and asks questions here and there. I feel a squeeze in my heart, he seems too good for me yet I don't want to let him go. When the bell for second period rings, Sakuragi tells me we should get to the class. I pause in front of the door leading to the stair.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Sakuragi. I never know I'm the jealous type." I say softly while searching for forgiveness in his eyes. It hurts my pride a little to admit that I am jealous, but I'm too afraid of losing Sakuragi if I don't admit it clearly.

"I'm actually very happy to see you became that jealous, Rukawa. I feel loved." He chuckles before opening the door. "Come on, we don't want to get a detention, right?" I shake my head and follow him, relieved that he doesn't hate me.

The classes go as usual except that I overslept during the last period so I'm a little bit late to get to the club practice. I jog straight to the locker room intending to get a quick change but voices from inside halt my steps.

"Tell me the reason why you're suddenly kicking me out of your house." I hear Mitsui says.

"I'm not kicking you out, okay. Well, at least not in a way," Sakuragi chuckles. "Come on, Mitchi, you're making me the bad guy here." Sakuragi's whining voice answers.

"No. Don't you dare give me that puppy dog eyes." Mitsui says sternly and I wish I can see what kind of expression adorning Sakuragi's face that is being referred as puppy dog eyes.

"Sigh… Alright, alright. The reason is that m-m-my lover doesn't want me to spend the night with another guy." Sakuragi stammers and I can imagine his blushing face.

"Huh? I don't get it? It's normal for guys to spend the night together, right? You know, hanging out, partying all night long…"

"Mitchi…." Sakuragi whines again.

"What? I'm just saying, man. Your girlfriend is weird."

"Umm, ah, how to say it. Mi-mitchi, my-my lover is… is… is a guy, okay." A deafening silence falls upon the locker room. I feel like my heart stops beating. Yeah, it was me who asks him to kick Mitsui out, but I never thought it means confessing his sexual preference to Mitsui.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you disgusted, Mitchi? Do you think I'm disgusting for having a male lover?" Sakuragi asks in a soft and hesitant voice.

"What? No, no! I'm just surprised, that's all. So do I know him?"

"Mitchiiiiii, it's not the time and place to discuss it, okay. We're taking too long here, let's go out and practice." Sakuragi whines again.

"But you have to tell me, okay. I bet I know this guy. And why get objected now after a week and not beforehand?"

"Mitchi…"

"Alright, alright. Geez, you surprise me, Hanamichi. I'm not letting you get away from this, you know." The door to the locker room suddenly being opened, revealing a surprised Mitsui. His expression soon turns normal. He passes me without saying anything. Sakuragi smiles at me before following Mitsui. At least now he's out of Sakuragi's home. I sigh in relieve.

Again I notice that Sakurgi leaves early, just around after an hour of practice. Ayako told me that he had two hour session from five to seven. After the practice is over, I take a quick shower and take off to the Nipponkoukan Hospital to pick up Sakuragi. I want to be with him and the urge is overwhelming. I arrive there around five minutes before seven. I wait at the entrance, not willing to enter the hospital. After what feels like hours of waiting which in truth was just about fifteen minutes, finally the red head I'm waiting for emerges from the door.

"Rukawa!" He claims in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He smiles brightly, clearly happy to see me here.

"Picking you up. It's been more than three weeks since the last time I taste your cooking." I answer plainly. "And I want to be with you." I add softly, after having internal debate whether it's okay to be honest and sounds mushy or play cool and swallow my true feeling. The first thought wins simply because I can't contain my feeling and of course after looking at the dejected expression within his beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm happy, thank you." He walks beside me. I don't ride the bike, I just drag it beside me while walking. "So, wanna go to my house or yours?" He asks.

"Yours. But we have to take a detour to mine so I can grab clean clothes for tomorrow." The feeling of reclaiming my territory is strong, thus the suggestion to spend the night at his house. We usually sleep at my house during school days and at his on weekend. But I'm planning to get rid of Mitsui's traces from his house.

"Okay." He nods.

We walk to the train station and I fold my bike so I can bring it inside the train's compartment. We ride in silence but it's a comfortable one. I sneak few glances at him and I catch him doing the same thing. His cheeks redden but he just smiles sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. A small habit of his that I notice he does every time he feels anxious. After we depart, I tell him to hop on the bike so we can ride it to my house. I grab the school uniform and several other shirts and pants and stuff them inside my travel bag. I plan to spend the whole week at his house. We ride my bike again to his house and when I enter it, a nostalgic feeling wafts over me. I literally miss this place and it surprises me. He tells me to drop the dirty clothes near the washing machine so he can wash it together with his. He heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner while I help myself to unpack my clean clothes in his bedroom.

"What are you cooking?" I ask when I'm done unpacking and watch him chopping some vegetable in the kitchen.

"Just a simple yakiniku." He pauses to look at me and answer before resuming his work.

I walk towards him and press myself behind him, my arms encircling his waist. I kiss his neck and become bolder, nipping it and sucking it to leave big bright hickey while he moans under my ministration. His hands stop their work and he drops the knife on the kitchen island. He throws his head back, tilting it to the left to give me more access to his thick tanned strong neck. I slip my hand beneath his shirt and roam freely, from his washboard abs, up to his strong pectoral and nestle on his nipple, caressing it and tweaking it until it becomes hard pebble. Then I move to the other nipple and treat it the same. He gasps sweet moans and leans completely on my chest. My mouth moves from his neck to his lips and we kiss an open mouthed kiss, tongues battling for dominance. He gasps again when I pinch his nipple, making me win the battle. I suck on his tongue and then nibble his bottom lip.

"Ah… Ru-rukawa… I-I won't get our ahh.. dinner ready… hmmm on time…" He says in between his sweet moans and gasps of pleasure.

I give him another deep kiss before letting go. "I'll wait until after dinner." I smirk suggestively and he shudders in anticipation. I leave him to watch some random news on TV while he resumes his cooking.

Half an hour later the sukiyaki is ready and we sit at the dining table. The blush still adores Sakuragi's cheeks and he looks so seductive, ready to be ravished. I have to keep reminding myself that he is injured and I can't be too aggressive or else I'll hurt him, again. "Did Mitsui probe on the reason you kick him out?" I ask to distract myself from the naughty trail of thoughts.

"Well, he's pushing but I've managed to dodge it for now. I told him that I'm gay and he's okay with that. He just asked who…" Sakuragi pauses a bit before shrugs it off. "No, never mind. I'll think of something to deter him."

"Do you have problem telling him that I am your lover?" I ask, a little bit upset because he sounds reluctant to tell the truth to Mitsui. Is he ashamed of having me as his lover?

"You mean you don't mind if I tell him that?" He asks me back in surprise.

"Why should I mind?" I'm puzzled.

"Uh, well, homosexual is a sensitive matter, you know." He fiddles with his food, averting his eyes from looking at me. "I'm a man of my own so it's fine if people know I'm gay, but you… You have to maintain your family's honor so…" He trails off.

I gulp down hard. Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea to let my parents know that I'm having a relationship with a guy. I'm not ready to think about the consequences at the moment and selfishly put it away for later on when the issue is unavoidable. "You trust Mitsui, right? Is he the type to blabber around?" I swerve the direction of the conversation slightly, unable to admit that yes, I need to maintain the Rukawa's honor nor lying to say the heck with Rukawa's name, I just want to be with Sakuragi.

"No, he's the loyal type. He's like Yohei, a brother to me." Sakuragi shakes his head.

"I think it's safe to tell him then. As a matter of a fact, I'll tell him myself." I smirk imagining Mitsui's expression when I tell him that I am Sakuragi's lover. He might have a heart attack.

Sakuragi smiles in genuine happiness. I just realize at this moment that he's been afraid to let others know about our relationship because he was thinking about my status. I smile back at him, feeling that my affection for him grows even more. "Umm, Rukawa, I have a confession to make." He looks down to his plate again. This is not good sign but I encourage him to continue. "Yohei kind of already knows about us." Well, it's a little bit expected since Yohei is his closest buddy. "He knows I have a crush on you even before I tell him and then he has guessed it on his own about our current circumstances. I didn't say anything, he just…"

I stop Sakuragi's blabber. "I have no problem with that, Sakuragi." I know that he feels guilty for letting Yohei knows about us before he tells me anything. "It's not like I want to keep our relationship a secret, okay. It's okay to tell trusted people." I notice Sakuragi's posture is relaxing, like a heavy burden has been lifted off his shoulder.

"I'm glad you feel that way." He looks at me with that brimming yet tender smile. It makes me wonder if perhaps he thought I wanted to keep our relationship a secret. I hope now he realizes that I don't intend to make it a secret affair. Well, at least in a small circle of his closest friends, can't let my parents know about it just yet.

We finish our dinner in a lighter and better mood. I wash the dishes while he puts dirty clothes into the washing machine. I wipe my hands to dry them and I surrender to the growing lust inside me. I grab Sakuragi's waist from behind after he's done setting the machine. "Ah!" Sakuragi gives a startled yelp but he soon relaxes. My lips quickly latch onto his neck while my hands roam his abs again. Soon I take off his shirt so he's topless now. I lick his shoulder blade while teasing his sensitive nipples. He shudders and moans and pants sexily. I turn him around to face me. He tugs on my shirt, asking me to take it off and I oblige. He kisses my mouth hungrily while his hands map the contour of my body. When he brushes my nipple, I can't help but moans and bring our body even closer. I slip my leg between his, massaging the clothed growing bulge of his erection with my knee. He releases my mouth to throw back his head and hisses in pleasure.

I unbutton his pant and open the zipper. His boxer doesn't hide the prominent hard on he's sporting. The glistening pre-cum oozes from the head, just slightly be seen above the band of his boxer. My hand dives inside his boxer and grabs his heated length. "AH!" He gasps and hides his head on the crook of my neck, his body trembles. I collect the pre-cum and smear it on his long shaft, pumping it slowly which elicits sweet moans from him. His fingers stumble with my pants, unbuttoning it and pulling down the zipper. He shyly reaches inside my boxer to free my raging hard on. I hiss in pleasure for having it freed from the confining prison.

He pumps me with the same rhythm as I do him. His short breath is warm on my neck. I grab both our erections close and pump them faster. He releases his hold on my erection and roams around my chest. With one hand pumping our erections, I let my other hand knead his supple bottom. My fingers stray close to his entrance and I insert one digit inside. The effect is instantaneous, Sakuragi collapses onto me and moans louder. I insert my finger slowly until it is fully inside, then start a steady rhythm of thrusting before inserting the second finger when Sakuragi gets softer. He nips my neck and up to my jaw. I insert the third finger and wiggle them around to find his prostate. "AH!" Sakuragi's back arches and I continue to thrust my finger in that angle, harder and harder. All the while keep pumping our erections. "Rukawa… I'm gonna… I'm gonna… RUKAWA!" He bites my shoulder when he comes hard, coating our stomachs with his thick cum.

He leans fully onto me and I have to support myself on the washing machine to prevent us from collapsing. My boner hasn't disappeared. It even throbs and gets bigger upon witnessing the completely undone Sakuragi. He takes few deep breaths before looking down and notices my condition. He blinks a few times then pushes me down so I'm half sitting on the washing machine. He slowly kneels down between my legs. _Oh God, is he going to…_ "Sakuragi!" I hiss when his hot mouth engulfs my heated length. My palms are flat on the surface, supporting the weight of my body when I throw my head back in pleasure. My eyes roll as Sakuragi gives a strong suck before letting go and plays with my sacs. He nips and rolls them in his mouth and then suddenly deep throats me. I collapse to my elbow upon the onslaught of such pleasure. I look down to see such a sexy expression of Sakuragi while his head bobs up and down in a seemingly increasing pace. "I'm… I'm coming, Sakuragi!" I warn him just before I'm emptying my load in his throat. He swallows it before lapping me and cleaning me thoroughly.

I pant. It was intense even though there's no penetration. I tug his arm to make him stand up and tug him more so he bend down and kiss me. "That was mind blowing." I whisper.

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Want to take a shower together?"

"Sure." We walk to the bathroom and take the shower together. Just a little nip here and there, more kissing and groping but nothing too intense. We continue with the actual shower to clean our skins from the previous activities. We towel dry ourselves and get ready to bed.

"I'm not hurting your back, am I?" I verify while we're lying down side by side on his bed.

"Nope, not at all." He grins. "I miss you a lot, Rukawa."

"Me too." I give him a quick peck on his lips. "Good night, Sakuragi."

"Good night, Rukawa."

I instantly drift away, feeling content that I know I've made clear about our relationship which in turn has made Sakuragi happy. The mind blowing blowjob he gave me just few minutes ago is a bonus. It makes me anticipate the time when his injury is fully healed. I want to make love to my beloved Sakuragi.

~ to be continued ~


	21. Let the World Know

**Author's note:** All the medical explanations are solely my creation for the sake of the story so please excuse any oddities XD Once again, many thanks to my awesome beta, **Christy** aka **QwertyASDFGHJKL**, and of course to all my lovely readers =D Reviews are always welcomed **-170313-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 21. Let the World Know**

Nothing can ruin my happiness at the moment. When Rukawa confirmed that we are indeed lovers and even said that I can tell close friends about our relationship, I feel like floating up to cloud nine. I can't wait to tell the news to Yohei. I want him to realize that Rukawa is serious about me, just like I'm serious about him. Although I think it'll be better for everyone if I keep it a secret from the three stooges. I don't want them spreading it all around Shohoku. Imagine how Rukawa's crazy fans will react. I still want to live, thank you very much.

The next morning we go to school separately to keep our relationship low-profile. Rukawa takes his bike like usual while I walk. I told Mitchi the day before that I couldn't do the morning jogs or the morning practice with him, so I don't have to go to school early. I arrive just a few seconds before the first bell rings. Nothing interesting is happening during class so I spend the day pretty much snoozing and day dreaming. When the last class is over, I excitedly head to the gym. Although I'm still not cleared to play, just touching the ball and practicing shooting is heavenly. Upon entering the gym, there is nobody there. I go to the locker room to change into practice gear.

"So, did you have fun with your boyfriend last night?" Suddenly Mitchi's voice is heard. I'm so surprised I even bang my head on the locker while I'm poking my head inside the locker to put my belonging.

"OUCH!" I quickly pull out my head from the locker and rub the tender part. "Mitchi, you surprised me." I complain.

He just grins and starts changing as well. "You haven't answered my question."

"What question?" I sit on the bench, done with my unpacking and changing and waiting for Mitchi.

"Were you and your boyfriend fooling around last night?" I can feel the blush slowly creeping onto my face. Snippets of last night's scenes fill my mind, the feel of Rukawa's tender caresses, the affection he clearly showed, and of course the mind blowing orgasm I had. "Pervert," Mitchi sneers. "You owe me at least an explanation or else I'll force you into telling me the details of last night." Mitchi pokes my ribs, thus ends my dirty thoughts.

"Wha-wh… I-I just…." I'm speechless so I just sit there and gape.

"First thing's first. How long have you been going out with this guy?" Mitchi starts his interrogation and since Rukawa has said that it's fine to tell Mitchi, I answer.

"Umm, since three months ago." I fidget and play with my shirt, unable to look him in the eye.

"What?! And nobody knew about it?!" Mitchi's astonished tone makes me look up and watch him. He's pacing around, creating small circle near our lockers.

"Well, Yo…" My answer is cut by the loud entrance of the other club members.

"Morning!" They greet us and we greet them back. Realizing that this is not the time or place to talk about the matter, we silently agree to stop and start practicing instead so we walk out to the court.

Mitchi corrects my form while I try shooting until Ryochin calls to gather. I resume the practice alone since Mitchi practices with the rest of the club members. After an hour of practice, Ayako reminds me to wrap up and get ready for my therapy so I hit the showers and leave the gym with one last glance at Rukawa. My gaze meets his and he nods to show that he has noticed my departure. I nod back in return and then start my way to Nipponkoukan Hospital.

Today's therapy is just a continuation of yesterday. I was told to be patient because healing a lower back injury takes time, especially if I want to continue playing basketball. I love basketball from the bottom of my heart so I will do anything to make sure I can keep on playing it, even if I have to become uncharacteristically patient.

"Sakuragi-kun, I need to have a few minutes with you." Yamaguchi-sensei calls me at the end of the session. I follow her to the office. She closes the door and tells me to take a seat in front of her. "I trust that you don't do any strenuous activity." She makes a statement but it forces me to clarify so I nod.

"I swear I don't do anything other than jogging and shooting practice like I've consulted you, Sensei." I cringe when it sounds like I'm being defensive although it's the truth.

"I believe you, Sakuragi-kun, it's just that your progress has been slow and below average. I think I have to ask you to refrain from the shooting practice."

I'm stunned. _I just started to get a feel on three pointer shot and she asks me to stop it?_ "Bu-but I don't even jump!" I blurt unconsciously.

"I know, but it seems when you're pushing your hands to throw, it burdens your lower back, thus nullifying the improvement from the therapy." Yamaguchi-sensei explains carefully. "I'm aware that you want to get back into the court as soon as possible, but the shooting practice will only postpone it, Sakuragi-kun." She adds.

"How long will it take until I can at least resume the shooting practice?" I ask in defeat. I know that this will take a long time but still it hurts when I think of not touching the ball.

"I can't say for definite because it depends on your body's response to the therapy, but on average, it should take a month more or less." I slump on my seat, feeling dejected by the news. "I suggest you to start swimming to make the recovery faster." Yamaguchi-sensei adds.

"Swimming?" I blink.

"Yes, swimming is a very good sport to fix back pain. Not only will it enhance the therapy result, you will be able to keep up your shape. It's like killing two birds with one stone." Yamaguchi-sensei smiles.

"Hmm… It's been ages since the last time I went to the beach…" I ponder.

"Sakuragi-kun, the swimming I'm talking about is actual swimming, not just playing in the water." She warns. "I suggest you go to the swimming pool and do at least ten laps per day, minimum five times per week."

I digest all the information and finally open my mouth. "I trust you on my recovery, Sensei. I'll take your advice."

Yamaguchi-sensei smiles warmly. "I only want the best for you, Sakuragi-kun. Now you may leave and I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sensei." I stand up and bow before exiting her office. Man, a month without touching the ball is unthinkable but for the sake of total recovery, I must endure it. I have to ask the Shohoku's swimming club to let me use their pool for at least an hour per day. I wonder if they have a spare lane or something for me to use.

"Do'ahou." Rukawa's voice stops my trail of thoughts. Apparently I've walked out of the hospital automatically.

I smile. "Hey, how was the practice today?"

"As usual." He shrugs.

"Hanamichi?" A hesitating voice calls my name. When I locate the source, my eyes lock onto the dark black eyes of Mitchi. "Why are you with Rukawa?" He asks while taking small cautious steps towards us.

"Mi-mi-mitchi! Ah, we-we…" To say I'm surprised is the understatement of the century. I can only stand there wracking my mind, trying to find something to answer his question.

"I'm here to pick him up." Rukawa answers firmly. While I'm speechless and averting my eyes from Mitchi to him, Rukawa grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers together. "Do you have a problem with that?" He asks challengingly.

Mitchi narrows his eyes in suspicion. "What are you talking about, Rukawa?" He asks in a low threatening tone. I wince, witnessing this dark side of Mitchi, which reminds me of his old times as a delinquent.

"Stupid as always, aren't you?" Rukawa snaps back sarcastically. I feel the temperature around us dropping to below zero and the wind stops flowing.

"Err… come on, guys, it's not-," I'm cut before I finish my sentence.

"I ask you again, Rukawa, what are you talking about?" Mitchi doesn't back down and he even gets fierce now. Rukawa doesn't say anything but he squeezes my hand and tightens his hold. "One last chance, Rukawa. What do you mean by picking him up?" Mitchi grits his teeth.

When Rukawa doesn't respond, Mitchi suddenly grabs my other hand and yanks me towards him. Surprised by his reaction, Rukawa's hold on my hand is freed. Mitchi stands in front of me, shielding me from Rukawa.

"You asshole!" Rukawa reacts instantly, trying to grab me back but being pushed away by Mitchi.

"You're the asshole! Don't you dare act like Hanamichi is yours when you couldn't even admit that you're his boyfriend!" Mitchi literally screams at Rukawa while I just stand still behind him, too confused to react.

Rukawa freezes upon hearing Mitchi's outburst. "I am the do'ahou's boyfriend and I don't fancy seeing you act like you know him better!" He growls heatedly. _Ah, is this Rukawa showing jealousy?_ I know it's not the right time to feel flattered but I can't stop the feeling from blooming in my heart.

"You finally have the guts to say it." Mitchi drops his aggressive stance although still standing between Rukawa and I. "Hanamichi." He calls me suddenly.

"Eh, ah, yes, Mitchi?"

"Are you sure you want to waste your time with this asshole?" He asks me seriously, his back still facing me. Rukawa growls in distaste upon being called asshole.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Mitchi turns his head towards me. "He won't make you happy, Hanamichi. You've seen it yourself how he didn't admit that he is your boyfriend until after I pressed him."

"I… I love him and he loves me back…" I answer.

Mitchi stares at me for a moment, trying to find something within my eyes until he finally sighs and turns his attention back at Rukawa. "You hurt him and I'll be hunting you down. And be sure that I won't be the only one." He threatens in a low hiss.

"I don't need you to patronage me." Rukawa snorts.

After giving one last evil glare at Rukawa, Mitchi turns to me. "Know that I disagree with your choice but I will support you anytime you need it, okay." I nod. "Will you join me in jogging tomorrow?"

I glance at Rukawa and notice that he's fuming with rage. "I think I have to take a break for a while, Mitchi. Umm, and I'm forbidden from shooting practice until further notice."

"It hurts your back?" Mitchi asks in concern.

"Apparently it slows down the recovery process so I'm told to switch to swimming." I shrug.

"Hmm, okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Have a good rest." He ruffles my head.

"See you, Mitchi." I wave and watch his retreating back. I slowly turn to Rukawa. I rub the back of my head and grin sheepishly, "Well, that went okay, I guess?" Rukawa just snorts and start pulling his bike on the way to the station with me in tow.

In all honesty, I don't care that Rukawa admitted him being my boyfriend after Mitchi pressed him, what I care about is that Rukawa admitted it out loud! That's a massive confident boost for me. I can't stop grinning during our way back to my home.

"You've been grinning like the idiot that you are, do'ahou." Rukawa says after we get into the living room.

"Hey!" I protest to his reference that I'm an idiot but then my smile blooms again. "I can't help it, okay. I mean, you've practically told Mitchi that we're in a relationship and it's like the whole being lover thing is so wonderfully real." I say while sorting the dirty clothes from both our gym bags and putting them into the washing machine. "Don't get me wrong, okay. I don't need to advertise that I'm in a relationship with you like some hormonal insecure teenage girl, but I have to admit that it feels nice to have other people knows that we're lovers." I add while setting the machine for washing and drying.

"Do'ahou…," Rukawa suddenly embraces my back, his hands encircle my waist and his lips kissing my neck.

"Ah… Are we going to repeat yesterday?" I ask while holding back moans that are threatening to escape my throat.

"Hmm, no, I'm creative, everyday will be different…," Rukawa whispers while turning me to face him and then ravishing my mouth completely. I open my mouth to let his tongue invade it. I feel the possessiveness in the kiss and I like it because it means I'm important to him. Suddenly a loud growl is heard. We freeze and slowly untangle our tongues and lips.

I stare at him and we don't make any noise until I can't hold in my laughter upon seeing his red tinted cheeks and embarrassed expression. "Buwahahahaha! Really smooth there, Rukawa." I hold my aching stomach while continuing to laugh.

"Shut up, do'ahou." He snaps in embarrassment.

"Don't mind, don't mind. I'll start making dinner now. Don't want to let your pet dragon start munching your insides." I walk to the kitchen to start cooking dinner while chuckling along the way. Rukawa is so cute.

Rukawa watches television while I prepare dinner, just a simple potato salad and grilled salmon with lemon butter sauce. It only takes half an hour to make so soon we're sitting in the dining room to enjoy dinner.

"I want to tell the world that I'm your boyfriend." Rukawa suddenly says in the middle of the dinner.

"Huh?" I look up from my plate to search his eyes, curious to the meaning behind his words.

"I want to tell the world that you're taken, that you're mine." He continues, eyes still down cast to his plate. "I hate Mitsui."

"Eh? Why do you hate Mitchi?" I'm flattered by his declaration but the last part catches me off guard.

"He acts like he knows you better, like he has the right to be with you while I don't." He answers heatedly. "I hate to see you interact with him." Rukawa looks up and locks his eyes onto mine.

"Well… you can't blame him entirely, you know. You're not an easy-to-like kind of guy. I mean, from a guy's point of view, because obviously all the girls like you," I pause to chuckle and then continue, "You're not a sociable guy and hard to understand as well. Anyway, Mitchi is like a brother to me and we look out for one another so it's only natural for him to be cautious that I'm being with you. Plus he considers you as a rival in basketball, thus adding the fuel to the dislike, I guess." I shrug.

"Can't you just stop hanging around with him? I can teach you basketball better that he does, anyway." Rukawa says, a bit arrogantly in my opinion but maybe that's just the way he is.

I sigh. "Rukawa, I can't stop hanging around with Mitchi, or any other friends that I have. However, I assure you that you're the one I love and nobody's opinion will change that." I reply, trying to give my assurance.

Rukawa doesn't say anything in return and just resumes eating. I hope he won't get bothered by it anymore. If he's jealous of Mitchi, I already emphasized that Mitchi and I are brothers and that's it, nothing for him to be jealous about. And if his concern is my friends will steer me away from him, I've already assured him that it won't happen.

"I'm the possessive type, Sakuragi, so make sure that you won't do something that will trigger my jealousy because I don't think I can control my actions if you do. I don't want to hurt you again just because of jealousy." Rukawa suddenly says after we finish dinner.

I smile and move toward him. "I'll make sure to never let you feel jealous." I whisper in his ear before I lick his earlobe and nip it. His soft pants encourage me to explore more, so I trail my tongue along his neck and suck hard, mimicking his doing when he was marking me all those times.

"You're a fast learner…" Rukawa says in between moans. I just smirk and get down on my knees, hands fumbling to unbutton his pants.

"Anything to please you," I look up and trying to give my best seductive expression which I hope works well, before I release his half erect manhood and pump it to life. I glance at him once again before I start giving him a hopefully mind blowing oral. _I'll do anything to please you, Rukawa…_

~ to be continued ~


	22. Pebble in My Shoe

**Author's note:** Celebrating Sakuragi's birthday, I've decided to upload this chapter today. However, it means this chapter is un-beta-ed so please forgive any mistakes. Many thanks to all my lovely readers =D Reviews are always welcomed **-010413-**

To answer** mitchy-lover (Guest)**'squestion(because I can't send you any PM although I always want to say my personal thanks to you =D), Hanamichi has so many friends who care about him and will stand up for him if Rukawa hurts him. Mitsui was referring to those friends when he threatened Rukawa. Oh btw, I dedicate this chapter for you, hope you enjoy it =3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 22. Pebble in My Shoe**

It's been two weeks since Sakuragi stopped coming to the gym and starts his swimming therapy. Apparently Yamaguchi-sensei contacted Anzai-sensei so he made arrangement with Swimming Club advisor to let Sakuragi uses the pool after school. After swimming, Sakuragi still goes to therapy every single day. I still come and pick him up at the hospital. He told me that the progress is noticeable after switching shooting practice to swimming so he even goes swimming at public swimming pool during weekend. We agree that I don't accompany him there to prevent commotion from my "fan club girls", as quoted from what Sakuragi said. So I spend the hours without him to do my hobby, which is sleeping.

On the other hand, the exam will be starting next week and Ryota reminds us to study well so we can graduate. He lowers down the practice intensity just a little bit to let us reserve some energy to study. Not that it's helping me in a way since I'm just lazy. During practice, I catch Mitsui is glaring at me on several occasion although he never actually take action. It makes me wonder if maybe Sakuragi only looks at him as brother but Mitsui actually harbors romantic feeling towards MY Sakuragi. I return his glare with my own. Can't the guy take the hint that it's none of his business so just back the damn off?!

"Rukawa!" Ryota calls me after practice over. I stop shooting the ball and turn to him. "Your homeroom teacher informed me that you're grade is in danger. So to make sure that you won't fail thus endangering your participation in club's activities, starting tomorrow you will be receiving intensive tutorial from Ayako-chan." He says strictly, not giving any room for me to argue so I just shrug. "Stay after practice tomorrow because the tutorial will be held in this gym." He adds and I just nod.

Before Ryota turns away I suddenly remember Sakuragi. "What about the do'ahou?" I ask.

Ryota halts his steps and smiles mischievously. "His grade is as horrible as yours so he obviously needs tutorial as well but this time I play the good sempai for him." He says proudly. "I've arranged it so Haruko will be tutoring him at the family restaurant near the station, the C-Junction. We don't want to disturb Captain, ah, I meant Akagi-sempai, in a crucial time for the seniors so his house is a no no. Anyway, this is a good chance for Sakuragi to get close to Haruko out of Akagi-sempai's watchful eyes. Am I nice or what?" Ryota laughs contently while I feel like ripping his head off. People just don't know how to keep their hands off the other's business.

Sakuragi's infatuation towards Haruko is famous and widely known, well, other than Haruko herself. Either she's a stupid girl or blind if she can't realize Sakuragi's feeling. It was one thing that made me questioning the truth of Sakuragi's confession to me because I always thought he likes Haruko. It's not that I distrust Sakuragi because I'm certain he only has his eyes on me now, it's just that I hate how all the people will think that Sakuragi is pursuing Haruko.

"Why not Ayako?" I manage to ask.

"Huh? Are you suggesting that Ayako also tutors Sakuragi and that you and he will stay together in the same room?" Ryota raises his brows incredulously. "I'm not taking chances for chaos resulting from that!" He visibly shudders. "Anyway, I have to go now, see you tomorrow."

I stay rooted on my place even after Ryota is gone. I consider telling him about my relationship with Sakuragi. But then I realize that it's my jealousy speaking because I think it'll be worse to let Ryota knows about it and then chancing a rumor spreads out than let Sakuragi studies with Haruko. There won't be any risk in that so I swallow my jealousy and let Ryota's plan works out. I look at the clock and notice that I have to shower and pack up if I don't want to make Sakuragi wait for me. After quick shower and hastily packing up my gears, I'm set to the station. I arrive at the hospital in a nick of time because just while I still try to catch my breath, Sakuragi comes out of the hospital door.

"Hey." He smiles brightly and walks towards me. I smile back and then we fall into our comfortable routine of returning to Sakuragi's house.

During dinner, I bring out the tutorial topic, trying to sound casual. "Has Ryota told you about the tutorial plan?"

"Haruko-chan was the one who told me. Guess I'll be troubling her again this time," he smiles sheepishly. "Oh, and since I have to go to C-Junction straight from the hospital, you don't need to pick me up. Anyway, what about you? Are your grades safe?"

"Unlikely." I snort. "Ryota is assigning Ayako to tutor me."

"Oh? Why does Ryochin split our tutorial?" He asks curiously.

"Apparently he thinks we'll create havoc by being in the same room together." Sakuragi chuckles when hearing this and after his laughter dies down I add, "And seems like he wants to give you a chance to make a move on Haruko." I pay close attention at Sakuragi's face. I want to see his reaction upon the revelation.

I don't know what to expect but his laughter is totally unexpected. "Ryochin is such a nice guy, isn't he? I'm betting there's progress between him and Ayako thus leading him to wish the same for me." I just stare at him. "Well, I think it's time for me to tell him that I actually have been taken, and by a guy nonetheless." He adds.

"You'll tell him about us?" I snoop out more.

"Hmm…" He scrunches his eyebrow thinking. "I don't think it's wise. I mean Ryochin is a nice guy and can be trusted, but he tends to spill things unconsciously. I can't imagine how fast the news will travel if it concerns you. I bet the next day I'll be squashed by your horde female fans." He shudders mockingly.

"The curse of being awesome." I shrug arrogantly.

"Hmm, yeah, my personal awesome man." Sakuragi comments playfully before getting up from his seat and boldly sitting on my lap facing me. He puts his arms around my neck and pulls me for a sensual kiss while grinding his butt on my slowly awakening manhood. I groan in heat and start thrusting up for more friction. We stay like that until I'm fully erect. "I have to wash the dishes." He abruptly ceases the kiss and the grinding, and gets up while throwing a playful smile to me.

"God damn, Sakuragi! Don't start something you can't finish." I get up and chase him, trapping him on the dishwasher. He turns facing me and we stare each other for few seconds before all hell get loose. Tongues battling for dominance, teeth nibbling lower lips, hands are everywhere; clothes are being pulled off and thrown away while we try to eat each other mouth. I gasp when my hard on is released from the confining pants. I moan when Sakuragi gives firm strokes, making it impossibly harder.

"Ru-rukawa…" Sakuragi whimpers pleadingly with his adorable flushed cheeks and darkening brown eyes while stroking me. I notice his need so I unzip his pants and release his hard on. I grab it and give squeeze firmly until he arches his back and moans. His precum oozes out. I remove his hold from my hard on and I grab his and mine. We both moan in delight when the hot flesh comes into contact. I pump them hard and fast to give the longing friction. Moans and gasps fill the kitchen. Sakuragi lays his head on my shoulder while kissing and nipping my neck. I feel tight coil in my stomach, a firm signal that I will be coming soon. I squeeze Sakuragi's ass cheek and he bites my neck while coming. I'm following soon after.

We bask in the afterglow hugging each other while standing with me as the anchor, leaning and half sitting on the dishwasher. "I didn't know you can be such a tease." I comment after our breaths even out.

"It's your fault that I'm turning into a pervert." He answers.

"Yeah, right. Spill it out, Sakuragi, where did you learn such seductive move?" In the four months I'm with Sakuragi, I can tell for sure that he is a prude. Someone must have taught him such trick of seduction. Even though it's sexy as hell, I like the naïve and pure Sakuragi better. I need to know who taught him that and in what situation so I can prevent any more contamination.

He sighs before answering. "I got dragged to watch porn by the three stooges during PE class. I didn't enjoy it but at least I learnt something." He adds sheepishly. "You don't like it?" He asks, worry apparent in his eyes.

"I love my do'ahou." I kiss his nose. "Don't let them drag you anymore, okay." I smile.

"Okay." He nods and lays his head back on my chest.

"Let's take shower to clean up." I suggest after I watch him snoozing away. I don't want us to sleep with cum covered body and he's pretty heavy so bathing him unconscious is an issue I'd like to avoid if possible.

"Uhum…" He answers half asleep but follows me with staggering steps nonetheless. I grab his arm and let him half leaning onto me.

This morning I wake up with an awakening concern regarding the tutorial plan. I repeat to myself that nothing is to be worried about since there's no romance between Sakuragi and Haruko. However, I have this sinking feeling in my guts, like I don't want to let Sakuragi out of my sight.

"Someone is clingy today," Sakuragi comments when I hug him from behind while he's washing the dishes after our breakfast. "What's the matter, Rukawa?" He turns around with sincere smile full of affection.

I don't want to make him think I don't trust him, not to mention that the problem lies in my jealousy, so I just shake my head and reluctantly let him go. "Come on, I'll take you to the train station."

As usual, I drive him to the train station with my bike and while he's taking the train, I'm riding the bike to the school. I won't have a chance to see him again until we return home due to the tutorial plan. Luckily the day moves on pretty quick and now the practice has ended and it's time for tutorial. It's not surprising that among the first years in the club, only Sakuragi and I have bad grades. What's surprising is the fact that Ryota managed to hold his grades well this semester. However, he still stays behind and study on his own. I'm sure he just wants to spend more time with Ayako.

"Right, Rukawa, let's start with math. These are the formulas that you have to memorize." Ayako gives me a sheet of paper full of formulas. I'm grateful that she spent some time making notes for me so I'm paying full attention at her teaching. She explains the application of each formula and then giving me problems that I need to solve. Being absorbed with math problems makes time flows so fast. It's been two full hours and it's totally worth it.

"Good, I always know that you're just lazy, not stupid. You're ready for math so tomorrow we'll dissect physics." Ayako announces eagerly while we're getting ready to go home.

"Thank you." I say before leaving the gym.

"EH? Did I hear correctly that Rukawa Kaede is thanking me?" Ayako shrieks exaggeratingly. I look back impassively and greeted with a huge grin from her. "You're more sociable lately, Rukawa. Keep it up." She gives me two thumbs up. I just shake my head and stroll to my bike. I want to see my do'ahou and listen to his story on his tutorial session.

When I reach his home, the door is still locked which means he hasn't returned yet. I open the door with my spare key. I've eaten dinner and he would have had one too so I don't bother with dinner's preparation. I throw the dirty laundry into the washing machine but not starting it, waiting for Sakuragi so we can save some electricity. Thinking about electricity, I wonder how he pays the bills now that he's resigned from all his part time jobs to focus on his recovery. I have the meals' fee covered with my pocket money, but he has to pay electricity, water, gas, train fare, and lunch ticket. I notice his discomfort when talking about money, but I need to know for the sake of my own peace of mind. I have to find a good time to talk to him about this.

"I'm home!" I'm pulled out of my trance by Sakuragi's loud greetings.

"Welcome back." I walk toward him and we share short passionate kiss. "So, how did it go?" I don't beat around the bush because I can't hold my curiosity any longer.

"Well, it turned into a study group actually. The three stooges and Yohei were there as well." Sakuragi answers while walking around, making stops at the washing machine to put his dirty laundry and turning it on and then to his bedroom. I follow him so we can still converse. "Even Gori, Megane and Mitchi were there." I stiffen when he mentioned Mitsui.

"Why were the seniors there?" I can understand that Sakuragi's friends need tutorial as bad as us, but why did Akagi and Kogure join in? And of course the ever present nuisance, Mitsui.

He chuckles sheepishly. "We were creating quite a ruckus at C-Junction so the manager pretty much kicked us out." He blushes a little bit, clearly embarrassed about the whole ordeal. "Having no place to study, we crashed at Haruko-chan's house. Gori and Megane were there so in the end we still troubling them just like last semester."

That explains why the senior joined in the tutorial session but something seems to be missing. "Wait a second, so how did Mitsui join the group?"

"He already joined at the C-Junction. He had dinner there while provoking the three stooges." Sakuragi answers casually before pausing and thinking hard. "On a second thought, his comment was the starter of the ruckus! Man, I will kick his ass first thing in the morning tomorrow!" He exclaims.

"Just kick him off the group if he wants to join again tomorrow." I say curtly. This is what gave me bad feeling this morning, the existence of a pest near my do'ahou. I really need to have a word with Mitsui, or maybe using my fist so he understands.

"Yeah, I will do that. It's not like he needs to study anyway." Sakuragi comments while slipping inside the blanket.

"What do you mean? He was a delinquent so how come his grades are secured?" I slip underneath the blanket beside Sakuragi. He quickly scoots over to me, not quite cuddling yet even though during the night he usually ends up cuddling me.

"He told me he would be repeating a year. He wanted to enjoy basketball more and had better preparation for university entrance exam." Sakuragi mumbles, clearly tired and ready to sleep. I want to ask how he knows that quite private information but I refrain myself upon noticing the regular breathing pattern from beside me. Sakuragi has fallen asleep and I don't want to disturb his rest. Sakuragi has always been close to Mitsui anyway so it's reasonable that the topic popped up somehow. I steel my resolve to have a chat with Mitsui tomorrow.

The day starts like usual and I can't wait until the classes are over. I dash to the door once the bell rings, signaling the end of the class for today. I want to talk to Mitsui somewhere private, so the gym is not an option. If I'm fast enough, I think I can intercept his path in the back yard which is ideal for what I'm looking for. I run all the way and finally catch up with his retreating figure.

"Mitsui." I call. He halts his walk and turns around me. Scowl is planted firmly on his face. He's clearly not happy to see me. Well, the feeling is mutual.

"What?" He asks rudely.

"Stop attaching yourself to Sakuragi." I say to the point, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.

He snorts. "What's the matter, pretty boy? Threatened by my presence?" He mocks.

"You wish." I growl.

"Then I don't see any reason to heed your stupid request." He smirks and then turns around and resuming his walk.

"I'm not done yet." I call once again. "It's pathetic to see you try to get his attention by sticking around 24-7." I spite, balling my fist in anger.

He dares to smirk even wider. "Hah! If you're looking for his attention, you might want to do it yourself. He's not a belonging, he can do whatever he wants and you have no right to stop him."

It's not that I'm seeing Sakuragi as an object, but I have a strong possessiveness that claims Sakuragi as indeed mine. "I'm not stopping him or anything. It's you that should know your place."

"So pathetic. You can't tell him to stop seeing me so now you're here, aren't you? Well, guess what? What Hanamichi and I have is none of your damn business." He says arrogantly.

That's it, that's the last straw of my patience. I launch at him, fist swings hard with a goal to pummel him to ground. Mitsui is familiar with street fighting so he blocks my punch and tries to use my momentum to knock me off balance. However, being a basketball ace teaches me a lot especially in agility department. I swiftly change my footing and regain balance and then swing my fist one more time. This time it connects with his jaw and I laugh in satisfaction. Mitsui retaliates by kicking me hard on the gut, making me stagger backwards thus giving him time to nurse his aching jaw.

"Is that all you got? Poor thing, you know that you're not suitable for him thus you feel insecure. He's just temporary blinded but soon he'll see you for who you really are and will leave you immediately." He still dares to throw mockery despite the slowly forming bruise on his jaw.

I launch once again and we trade punches and kicks several times. The goal is to harm the other as much as possible so all moves are to attack. None of us care about defending from the other's punch or kick. I managed to land few solid punches but I also received few hard punches and kicks. However, my rage gives extra boost of power, I keep coming back after punches.

"STOP! STOP!" A high pitched yells reach my ears before a strong power forcing me apart from Mitsui and locking me in place.

I try to break free to reach Mitsui and beat him again but the force that holds me doesn't budge. I snarl at Mitsui across me who is also struggling to break free from the firm grip of a huge guy that I recognize as one of the delinquent that was once thrashing the gym along with Mitsui. Realizing that we both cannot escape the confinement, we stop our struggle and just glaring at each other with contempt.

"What is going on here?" Familiar voice of Akagi comes from behind me. A quick glance confirms that he is the one who holds me, no wonder I can escape his hold.

"Ha! Yeah, Rukawa, why don't you explain what happened!" Mitsui laughs mockingly and I just growl heatedly.

"Mitsui-sempai, what happened?" Ayako approaches Mitsui, sensing that he is the more cooperative between us.

"I don't know. I was going to the gym before he stopped me and made unreasonable demand. When I turned him down, he just attacked me. It's just self defense on my part." He raises his arms in surrender pose.

"What did he ask?" Ayako pursues.

"You have to ask that from the pretty boy over there." Mitsui tilts his head towards me, clearly enjoying the discomfort I'm feeling. It will sound so stupid if I honestly tell them that I only asked Mitsui to stay away from Sakuragi and I don't want to showcase my relationship with Sakuragi to these crowds. So I take the only option I have, stay silent.

"Well?" Ayako turns to me, clearly waiting for my answer but I give him none. After few minutes of agonizing silence, she accepts that I will not answer her question so she just sighs. "Luckily it's our member who saw you guys. Imagine what would happen if other student saw it, or even worse, a teacher."

"Are you guys calm enough to go to the gym? We have to patch up the wounds." This time it's Ryota who speaks. "God, it's easy to imagine if it's Rukawa and Sakuragi, but it's with Mitsui..." He adds exasperatedly, more to himself, and Mitsui snorts loudly at that, clearly find it hilarious how Ryota thinks Sakuragi and I will fall into fist fight while in truth we are dating.

"It's so unlike you, Rukawa. You rarely start a fight." Ayako says softly to me. "Did Mitsui provoke you?"

"Hey! I'm the victim here!" Mitsui complains from across of me. Ayako just sighs and starts walking to the gym beside me. Akagi releases his firm hold from me but still walks close behind me, ready to grab me once again if I try anything funny. Ryota leads the way with Mitsui and the one who held him close behind. Ayako walks between Mitsui and me. I might fail in getting rid of Mitsui, but at least I have the satisfaction of rearranging his face even though just for a short while. No one mess with me and come out unscathed.

~ to be continued ~


	23. A Night to Remember

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long wait, life's been so hectic I hardly had time to write T.T Anyway, this is a short chapter to give a glimpse of Sakuragi's feeling about his relationship with Rukawa. This is unbeta-ed so please excuse the grammar mistakes.

Many thanks to all my lovely readers =D Reviews are always welcomed **-200413-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 23. A Night to Remember**

After being kicked out of C-Junction and feeling bad for bothering Gori and Megane's study, we've decided to move the tutorial venue at a small cafe near Haruko-chan's house. It's a nice comfortable café named Noir. The ambience is relaxing and the price is pretty competitive while the food quality is good. At least that was how Haruko-chan described it. Also it's close to her house so I can walk her home after studying. I've threatened the three stooges to be good or else I will personally beat them into pulp. Yohei has also promised to keep them on tight leash.

When I arrive at Noir, only Haruko-chan and Yohei are present. "Where are those three clowns?" I pull out the chair and sit down. I quickly reach for the menu and flip it to scan the meal's selection.

"They said they're not coming today. Maybe they'll join tomorrow." Yohei answers while sipping his coffee.

I hum in acknowledgment and raise my hand to call the waiter. I order tomato cream soup, triple-decker sandwich complete with fries, mineral water and toffee nut misto. "I hope today will be better than yesterday. We hardly cover anything yesterday." I sigh.

"Don't worry, Hanamichi-kun, I've copied cramming notes from Ayako-san." Haruko-chan waves sheets of paper in front of me. "What would you like to study first, Math or Physics?"

"Urgh, tough choice, but I think we better continue with math since we've started it a bit last time." I take the notes and study them.

"Okay." Haruko-chan smiles and she starts teaching me about the formulas in between her meals. She also gives some examples on answering the questions. Yohei also helps explaining points that I still can't grasps. I suspect Yohei is here simply to help me because he is a smart guy so his grade must be good. In the middle of our study, the waiter delivers my order so I continue answering the problems while munching my meals.

"Hey, guys." I hear Mitsui greets us so I pause from my work and food to look up to the source of the voice.

"Hey, Mitch- What the heck happened to you?!" I jump out of my chair when I see the state of his face. He's sporting nasty bruises on his jaw and cheekbones, and there's gauze and band aid plastered on his temple. "Did you get ambushed or something? Who did this?" Mitchi has promised me that he won't go down the dark path anymore and I trust him so his condition must not be his fault. I feel angry that someone had the guts to hurt my friend.

"Just some rabid dog." He shrugs and pulls out the chair beside me. "So, do you have any recommendation on the menu here?" He plops down onto the chair and starts flipping the menu, looking nonchalantly.

"A dog can punch, eh?" I ask incredulously.

"Don't worry, Hanamichi, it's being settled. Now continue with your study while I order something." He dismisses me and then calls the waiter to order. I just shake my head and continue the study with Haruko-chan and Youhei.

Two hours later we've managed to cram all the Math topics so we call it a night. The absence of the three stooges has sadly helped the peaceful and constructive studying environment. I almost hope for them to be absent in the upcoming days but I don't want to be selfish, they also need the tutorial as bad as I do. We walk Haruko-chan home and then walk back to the train station.

"So," Mitchi breaks the silence during out walk. "Does Mito know about your love life?" I can feel the heat creeps on my face and neck at his question.

"Mit-Mit-Mitchi!" I stammer.

"I just want to hear his saying regarding your choice in partner." He says nonchalantly yet firmly. "You do know about Hanamichi and Rukawa, right?" This time Mitchi addresses Youhei.

Youhei puts on his neutral face. "I don't think I get what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, you're practically Hanamichi's caretaker so I'm positive you know that he is going out with Rukawa." Before Youhei or I say anything, Mitchi adds. "I've confirmed the matter with Hanamichi and Rukawa themselves so you don't have to worry about spilling this dumbass secret." He points at me.

"Hey!" I protest for being called dumbass. "Umm, yeah, Youhei, he actually caught us red handed." I add while rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

Youhei sighs. "Well then, I guess you've known." He nods at Mitchi. "I don't know Rukawa personally so I can't say much, but I trust Hanamichi's judgment so if he wants to be with Rukawa, so be it." I beam when I hear his approval on my choice but Mitchi grunts.

"I can't believe you're okay with that. I mean, Rukawa is an ass." He grumbles. "And for your information, this is his doing." Mitchi gestures to his face.

"Eh?" I turn to Mitchi. "What do you mean?" I ask dumbfounded.

"He attacked me after I denied his demand to stay away from you. I swear that he has at least a screw missing from his head." Mitchi elaborates.

"He did that? Why?"

"You should ask him. Anyway, what will you do? Will you be his little slave and stay away from me because that's what he wants?" Mitchi asks sarcastically.

"I won't do that! You're my friend and I've told him clearly that I won't trade my friendship with our relationship!" I exclaim, a bit hurt that Mitchi actually thinks I'm that shallow.

"Well, I can't be sure about that seeing how you've been wrapped under his grasps like an obedient doll." He spites.

"Mitchi…" I whine, trying to calm him. "I'll talk to him about this and I'm so sorry that he hurt you. But could you please, please, please, stop provoking him?" I beg him because I understand Rukawa's possessiveness is incurable and the best bet to avoid any more violence is to rely on Mitchi's cooperation to tame things down.

"Heh, I'm not provoking him, he's just a lunatic, that's why."

"Mitchi…" I whine again, showing my best pleading face.

"Argh, alright, alright, I'll do my best but I will defend myself if he's doing funny things again." Mitchi finally surrenders. "Anyway, that's my train, see you tomorrow." He jumps inside the train and wave goodbye, leaving me alone with Youhei.

"Who else knows about you and Rukawa?" Youhei asks calmly.

"Just the two of you but Rukawa told me it is okay to tell other trusted people. I'm just keeping it from being spread out as a rumor." I explain hastily, sounded like defending Rukawa a little bit but maybe I just want Youhei to see that Rukawa is not planning to hide our relationship.

"I won't object or anything but I hope you've thought about it hard and well because Rukawa has obligation to inherit his parents' business empire and I don't think they will be happy to know that their son has male lover." I blanch at Youhei's words. It's like a stake nailed to my heart. It's been nagging me but I keep on ignoring it, hoping by doing so it won't bite me later on. Such a foolish wishful thinking but I just want to be happy with the present. "Whatever happens, just know that you can count on me, okay." Yohei pats my shoulder.

"Yeah, thank you, Youhei." I reply softly.

"See you tomorrow then." We part ways and Youhei's concern echoes in my head during my way back home. The future looks bleak but I come into conclusion that present is what matters most. So once again I push the worry deep inside my head and just bask in the feeling of affection we have at the moment.

"I'm home!" I announce while entering the house. Once again Rukawa has returned before me if the unlocked door is any indication of it.

"Hey." Rukawa comes into my view. I gasp when I see the state he's in. His face is in similar situation with Mitchi. I guess they weren't holding back when trading blows.

"You look awful." I trace the bruises and cuts on his face, planting soft kisses on them when he winces slightly. "Please don't do anything stupid anymore." I hug him. "I will still be hanging out with Mitchi but I won't be alone with him. I don't have any romantic feeling towards him anyway. So, please, stop hurting yourself." I say softly. Like what I've told Mitchi, I won't trade my friendship with what I have with Rukawa, but I want to accommodate his jealousy. I want him to see that there is nothing to be jealous about.

"You might not, but I'm positive Mitchi likes you more than a friend…" Rukawa says softly while hugging me back.

"Even if it's true, I won't see him that way. You know I only have eyes for you." I look at him. He looks unsure so I kiss him gently on his cheeks and then his lips. "The one I love is you, Rukawa Kaede, no one else but you." I cup his face and give a long kiss, hoping he can see what I'm saying.

He sighs. "I know that, it's just that I can't stand him acting high and mighty like he knows you more than I do."

"Then let's get to know each other more. And besides, you're the only one that has ever touched my dick and used my ass." I try to lighten up the mood so I smile goofily. Seems like my plan is working because Rukawa chuckles.

"Indeed." He says.

"Now let's wash the dirty laundry and get ready for bed. My brain is fried with all the formulas I have to memorize." I flash another grin and then head to the washing machine. After doing the routines, we lay side by side underneath the blanket. I usually stop myself from cuddling him but tonight I want to show him how much he means to me so I dare to cuddle him. I'm glad he's not rejecting me and he even scoots closer. "Good night, Rukawa."

"Good night, do'ahou."

Luckily everything's gone back to normal after I talked to both Mitchi and Rukawa. They're still not buddy buddy, but at least now they're back to ignoring each other. Tutorial session works pretty well even when the three stooges join us. It seems that Youhei has warned them to behave and for once they actually study seriously. Mitchi still joins the tutorial and he even explains some difficult problems. I never thought he's actually the studious type but then again, he used to be the idol of Takeishi Junior High so maybe he's not stupid. Today is the last day for tutorial session because the exam is starting next Monday. I'm feeling pretty confident this semester. Well, at least confident that I won't repeat a year.

"It's a wrap!" Yuji, Ichirou, and Takamiya rejoice simultaneously, throwing their arms above while crying happy tears.

"Phew, we've made it. I hope we can actually do well in the real exam." I grin, joining the celebratory moment with the three stooges.

"Don't forget to relearn the notes before the exam. Also has plenty of rest and just relax. We've done a great job, guys." Haruko-chan also laughs happily.

"It seems like you guys are celebrating. Here's ice cream as a gift for enduring the intensive study session these past two weeks." Machida-san, the owner of Noir, approaches us and dishes out ice cream for each of us.

"Oh, wow, thank you, Machida-san." We gladly accept the complimentary ice cream from him. Since we've been spending at least two hours per day at Noir, we've become great acquaintance with Machida-san.

"Good luck on the exam and don't forget to visit even when you're not studying." He winks and retreats to the kitchen. We quickly devour our treats and then walk Haruko-chan home before heading to our respective homes.

Rukawa and I spend our last weekend before exam at home. I still go to the public swimming pool in the morning but after that, we just cram all the notes and exercise more questions at home. Every time I'm stuck with a problem, I turn to Rukawa for help and he actually knows the answer. I have a suspicion that he actually has brain; it's just that he's been devoting all his time to basketball and neglecting his study so his grade suffers. I think he will have better grade than I will, by huge difference if I may add.

Monday, it's the first day of the exam week and we have to prepare for Math and History. Two subjects I'm pretty good at, at least so compared to the other subjects. I cook breakfast like usual but we eat in unusual silence. Maybe unconsciously we're taking the exam seriously thus it puts some pressure on us. After we're done with the dishes, we're getting ready to school. However, before I open the door, Rukawa stops me and kisses me passionately.

"Wha-wha-…" I'm breathless and confused but in a good way. Rukawa is a kissing master, not that I have experience with another guy to compare, but his kiss always leaves me with warm heart and contentment.

"It's a good luck charm for today's exam." He smirks tauntingly before opening the door and exiting the house before me.

"Che, such a tease." I grumble half heartedly while touching my tingling lips. I still feel his soft lips upon mine. I think it's a bad idea to kiss me right before exam because now all the Math formula and dates of important historical events are slipping off my mind, swapped by the wonderful memory of his kiss. "It'll be your fault if I fail the exam today." I exclaim and he just laughs.

Luckily the train ride to Shohoku has sobered me up so all the formulas and dates come back into my memory before the exam starts. The exam went okay and I think I can get at least 60 points for each subject. All clubs, sports and arts, have no activity during exam period but I still have permission to use the swimming pool for an hour. I also still have therapy session after swimming so my routine this week is still the same like the other day. It's just instead of tutorial session, I study at home with Rukawa. I don't want Rukawa's study time to be interrupted by my schedule so I've told him to go straight home and not to pick me up at the hospital.

Completely disregarding my request, when I exit the hospital, he's standing there waiting for me. I'm upset because he turned deaf ears to my words yet I feel so happy that he spares his time for me. Such a complicated feeling which might be reflected on my face because he chuckles and says, "Don't be upset because I know you're happy I'm here."

_Cocky bastard! _But I can't deny it so I approach him and bump my shoulder to his. "You didn't listen to a word I was saying this morning." I comment flatly.

"I did, I just chose to ignore it." He returns nonchalantly while climbing to his bike and looks at me expectantly, clearly asking me to climb up behind him.

"Well, I'm not happy but I'm happy." I climb behind him and hold onto his shoulders. "Want to skip the train and pedaling home?" I whisper on his ear. I notice he shudders a little bit before nodding and pedaling away. I love how little things I do can get that kind of reaction out of him. It makes me feel special.

It takes more time to ride a bike than train, but the night is beautiful and I want to have freedom being close to him without fear of being seen by others. We take the bike way which is away from the city's hustle and bustle and instead cut crossing the city parks. Because it's past seven pm, there is nobody else in the bike way and the park. Rukawa sets the speed to a leisure stroll, also enjoying the serenity of the night. I wrap my arms around his neck loosely and inhale his unique scent. He has showered before picking me up because the mint fragrance from his shampoo lingers. "Hey, Rukawa…"

"Hmm?"

"It will be nice if this time last forever, right?" _Forever in the term of really forever because I don't want to lose this warmth. I don't want to ever lose you…_

"Yeah…"

I tighten my wrap and inhaling his scent deeply, hoping I will remember this time forever, even when the time comes for him to fulfill his duty as the Rukawa's heir, when I have to step back and let him reach his happiness. I know that I will endure any pain if it means his happiness because that is how much I love him.

~ to be continued ~


	24. The Way You Mold Me

**Author's note:** A little bit lemon to quench your thirst ^_~ Once again, many thanks to all my lovely readers =D Reviews are always welcomed **-050513-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 24. The Way You Mold Me**

Exam period has over and basically there is no class at school. However, club activity becomes active again in preparation for the new school term. There's no change in the routine life of Sakuragi and I. I'm still busy with basketball practice while he continues his swimming and therapy. I'm glad to hear that he's progressing well. I hope he can join the competition in the upcoming school term. With Maki and Fujima out of the game, our challenge will only be Sendoh. We really need qualified first year members to fill the gap of Akagi and Kogure. Much to my dismay, the fact that Mitsui is repeating the year actually helps Shohoku. If Sakuragi is good to play, I believe we can strive to Interhigh just like last year.

On the other hand, I'm anxiously waiting for a call from All Japan Junior Federation, hoping that Segawa-sensei chooses me as one of the players for the Japan Junior team. It's like the first recognition gate of my basketball skill. It will bruise my pride if I'm not chosen although I realize that the competition is so tight seeing that twenty seven players were invited during training camp while the actual players to be called is only around fifteen players. I know that by default Maki, Sendoh and Maruyama will be the starting lineup. It's obvious that Segawa-sensei is pleased with their performance.

"Why are you spacing out?" Sakuragi rouses me off my daydream. "Dinner is served, chicken cordon bleu, potato salad and tomato cream soup." Sakuragi drags me to the dining table. "We should celebrate because we've conquered the exam!" He exclaims happily, raising his glass of coke in celebratory pose.

"Not until the result is out, do'ahou." I comment dryly, chuckling a bit when he instantly pouts.

"You're such a wet blanket, Rukawa. Can't you at least pretend to agree so I can be happy for once?" He pouts endearingly. "And to think that I've prepared your favorite meals…" He stabs the potato in his plate like a petulant child.

"Hmm… if I'm not mistaken, I've made you happy several times last night," I glance at him suggestively, referring to last night intimate moment when I made him reach orgasm several times by stimulating his sensitive spots. By now I've known his body like the back of my hand. I know where and how I have to touch him to make him writhe in pleasure. Not being able to do the actual penetration doesn't make our sexual life wither because we know how to pleasure each other just by touching. However, I can't wait to actually have sex because I know it will be mind blowing.

"Yo-yo-you… Pervert!" Sakuragi blushes a deep shade of red and I just smirk. "Anyway, when will the International Junior Basketball Tournament start?" Sakuragi tries to divert the conversation to a non-embarrassing one.

"It's scheduled to start next week." This is a sore topic for me because I haven't received the phone call yet.

"Which countries will be the opening match?"

"The draw is scheduled tomorrow if I'm not mistaken."

"Can you get me a ticket to watch Japan's match? I really want to see you play." He asks with the twinkle in his eyes and at that moment I know that no matter how, I have to play in the tournament so I won't disappoint him.

"I don't know." I answer. "They haven't contacted me yet." I add in low voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will contact you soon. As a matter of a fact, I'm guessing tomorrow Oyaji will tell you that the Federation has called him." He smiles brightly. "You have to ask about the ticket to them, okay?" He repeats.

I can't help but smile and nod. His total believe in my skill reminds me that I am a skillful player and during the camp I've increased my stamina. Plus, I've learnt to trust my team mates and start playing as a team player. I think I'm more than capable to represent junior basketball player of Japan.

And just like Sakuragi's prediction, after today's practice is over, Anzai-sensei calls me and congratulates me for being accepted as one among the fifteen players of Junior Japan Basketball Team. Although being called doesn't guarantee that I will be playing in the tournament, the chance is bigger. The challenge is to prove my skill once I'm given the chance to play. One mistake is all it takes to be the bench warmer throughout the tournament.

"Ah, Sensei, am I entitled for free match ticket?" I ask, remembering Sakuragi's request.

"Of course, Rukawa-kun. The school in which the selected player is enrolled is entitled for five tickets per match and the selected player himself is entitled for two private tickets. I will give yours once they're distributed by the foundation." Anzai-sensei answers while smiling. "It's good to have someone to watch such an important moment, isn't it?" He asks, a little bit knowingly in my opinion.

"Yes, thank you, Sensei." I just nod hesitantly. It's scary how Anzai-sensei seems to know all secrets hidden deep inside his player's heart. He looks so harmless and rarely snoops, but apparently he's very observant.

A thought crosses my mind regarding the entitled tickets. If Anzai-sensei has five tickets, most likely he will give it to Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Ryota, and hopefully one for himself. If suddenly Sakuragi watches the game along with those guys, it will be too obvious that he gets the tickets from my private entitlement. It will raise unwanted suspicion. After pondering for a while, I approach Anzai-sensei again. "Sensei, is it possible for you to take my tickets as well but make sure one is given to the do'ahou?" I ask in low voice, afraid of some eavesdropper even though it's just Anzai-sensei and I in the gym.

"Ohohoho, sure, Rukawa-kun. I will make sure he gets the ticket." I cringe when Sensei laughs his signature laugh. Yep, he sure recognizes my improved relationship with Sakuragi although I pray to whatever deity above that he doesn't realize the true nature of it.

"Thank you, Sensei." With that, I leave the gym and head home, eager to tell the news about my acceptance to Sakuragi.

The acceptance actually leads to another intensive camp which starts tomorrow until the tournament starts. The players will also be quarantined during the tournament to monitor our nutrition intake and practice. It means I will be separated from Sakuragi for at least a week and even more if Japan continues to win the match. I obviously want to win the tournament but I don't want to be separated from Sakuragi. Sigh, I think I'm getting soft now.

"So we won't meet until the tournament is over?" Sakuragi asks after our dinner. I told him about the acceptance and the resulting consequences during dinner in which he just nodded and pondered in silent. Apparently now that we're done eating, he can speak his mind.

"I'm afraid so." I nod, alert to catch any response from him.

"Sigh, I'll miss you but I'm proud with your achievement so I obviously will support you." He sighs dejectedly then lightens up instantly. "Then I think you're entitled for a reward. Reward that will make you last for the weeks we're apart." He adds seductively. My body heats up instantly. Images of dirty things he'll do for me cross my mind and I shiver in anticipation.

"Come…" He grabs my arm and leads me to the couch, gesturing for me to take a seat while he kneels down in front of me. He spreads my legs wide and looks at me intensely while his fingers fumble with the zipper of my pants. My breath becomes heavier and I can feel blood rushes to the southern part of me. "My my, you're so eager, Rukawa." Sakuragi says amused once he manages to free my straining erection. It's rock hard and precum is leaking from the head. He licks the precum slowly and teasingly. I groan, wanting nothing but to thrust hard into his inviting hot mouth. He continues to savor the head like it's the best lollypop in the world. I tug his hair, signaling for him to take me whole and he immediately obeys. Inch by inch he swallows me until his lips meet my pubic hair. The combination of his tongue and his teeth scraping my sensitive flesh occasionally makes me even bigger and harder if that's possible. I can't control the urge to violently thrust deep inside, so I do that and Sakuragi is more than willing to accommodate me. It's like he has no gag reflex for I easily slip in and out of his mouth, going deep to the back of his throat and he doesn't mutter a sound other than aroused moans which heighten my bliss. I stay still when my balls tighten and then I come hard inside his mouth. He swallows it all and keeps sucking until the last drop. I bonelessly stay there, head lolls to the back of the couch and panting hard. He knows how I like it and he always milks me dry.

I sense warm body climbs close to me. Trembling fingers slowly open the buttons of my shirt. I look up and see lust filled brown eyes concentrate on buttons and once all the buttons are freed, the hands quickly snatch open the shirt and roam my chest and abs greedily. I watch how his face is darkened with lust, how he leaves short pants of breath, and how he licks his lips like a hungry predator. His fingers trace a feather-like touch on the plane of my body. I shiver in anticipation. My soft flesh is slowly stirred to life. He locks eyes with me before delving to attack my neck with his tongue and teeth. Licking and sucking anywhere he likes, down until it reaches my nipple where he grazes it with his teeth and sucking it before lightly nibbling it. He moves to the other one and gives the same loving. I feel my toes curl and I emit moans after moans.

"Rukawa…" He whispers my name and when I open my eyes, which apparently I've unconsciously closed, I see the tan skin of his strong chest and washboard abs. His pants and boxer have gone somewhere during his ministration and all I can do is swallow hard. He's very gorgeous and I want to devour him. He sits on my laps, adjusting a little while to make sure our erections press one another. Loud moans fill the room and we both shudder. He drapes himself onto my chest, one arm around my neck while the other wraps our hot flesh tightly. He puts his head on the crook of my neck and pants while his hand moves ferociously. I feel like I'm losing consciousness because all I hear, see, and feel, is just Sakuragi. I come the second time just as hard as the first time. We stay there, hugging each other without minding the sticky cum on our body. Moments like this make me feels content with my life and I smile while inhaling his natural scent while drowsing to a peaceful slumber.

Last night memory warms my heart so I can head to the intensive camp with light heart. I've made it clear to both Sakuragi and Mitsui that I don't want them to meet without the third person so I'm able to keep my jealousy down. With nothing to worry, I know that I can concentrate fully on the practice to secure the place as the starting member on the first match.

The location of the intensive camp is the same as the last time which is in Hiroshima. Familiar faces greet me when I enter the lodging area. As I've predicted, Sendoh, Maki, and Maruyama are there and once again I'm rooming with Sendoh. He is lying on the bed when I enter the room and he just waves at me and grins before adjusting his position and snores away. I used to be like him, snoozing away anywhere and anytime other then when I'm playing basketball. I just realize that ever since I'm with Sakuragi, I rarely feel sleepy anymore. Perhaps because I enjoy every waking minutes I spend with him. _Geez, now I'm turning into a mushy teenage boy._ Since today we're scheduled to rest and just attend the ice breaking dinner, I decide to follow Sendoh and get comfortable on my bed.

"Rukawa-kun, wake up. Rukawa-kun…" A voice calling my name rouses me up from my dreamless sleep. Luckily I've cured from my usual violent waking up habit or else I would have punched Deguchi-san, the Federation staff. Instead I just blink and rub my eyes to chase away the sleepiness. "Haha, I'm expecting Sendoh-kun to snooze away but it's a surprise to find that you're snoozing away as well. Come on, freshen up, the dinner will start in thirty minutes." He smiles.

"Okay." I glance at Sendoh's bed and notice that he's still sleeping away peacefully.

Noticing the direction of my glance, Deguchi-san says, "I'm waking him up when you're showering." Nodding to show that I hear him, I get up and rummage my bag for clean clothes before I step inside the connecting bathroom.

When I emerge from the bathroom, Sendoh already awakes. He's chatting with Deguchi-san with a pile of folded clothes beside him. He notices me and says, "Guess it's my turn now. See you at the restaurant, Deguchi-san."

"Okay, boys, see you there. Don't be late." He winks and leaves the room. Sendoh saunters to the bathroom while whistling an unfamiliar song.

The dinner goes well except for underlying threat being said by Segawa-sensei. He clearly confirmed my fear that it's not guaranteed that all fifteen of us will be playing during the tournament. It would be decided on this intensive training camp and also on our performance during the match. So the best is to participate on the first match and do outstanding job so Sensei will let us participate in the next game. The worst scenario is never being selected to participate in any match during the tournament and the stupidest mistake is to be granted chance to participate in a match and completely fails Sensei's expectation. Luckily I'm motivated to perform in the first match and any other match to meet Sakuragi's expectation. I know I will do well. I have to.

The intensive training is harder than the previous one. I guess the survivors are the ones who have earned the right to participate in a match. My competitive streak is surfacing but I always keep in mind the importance of team work so I can refrain myself from playing my old individual playing style. I'm thankful for my motivation because it works well in keeping my performance. Day after day we have to endure the harsh training until two days before the tournament's opening. Our match against India will be the opening match. We are ordered to rest for the remaining two days and actually allowed to receive guest. I'm itching to ask Sakuragi to come but I fear the reaction of the other players who know our infamous hatred back then. So I refrain myself from doing that and just resorting in calling him and telling him that I'm chosen as the starting player along with Sendoh, Maki, and Maruyama. Part of me is flattered because it seems like I'm equal to them but the other part is insulted because of suspicion that I'm considered as a dead weight that can be countered by the brilliance of their performance.

"Wow, Rukawa, you're so awesome to be on equal ground with those high skilled players! Darn it, I better heal fast so I can train hard to catch you. You have to play one on one with me once I'm cleared to play, you hear that?!" Sakuragi's enthusiastic response swiftly switches my mood to the lighter one, that I'm actually regarded equal to Sendoh, Maki, and Maruyama. I internally shake my head and wonder how a simple response from Sakuragi can affect me greatly.

"Do'ahou, come and watch me play."

"It's a promise, Rukawa." And his answer sends warmth around my heart. _Sakuragi, what trick do you use to make everything you do or say affecting my mood…_

~ to be continued ~


	25. Play Ball

**Author's note:** Once again, many thanks to all my lovely readers =D Anyway, I'm having a writer's block at the moment. Hopefully I can get through it soon so I can deliver more updates at least withing2 weeks. Wish me luck, all ^_^ Reviews are always welcomed **-190513-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 25. Play Ball**

It's the opening of the International Junior Basketball Tournament and I'm so excited to come because the opening match is Japan against India. It's the Asia qualification round and only the winner and runner up are entitled to enter the International Junior Basketball Tournament as Asia's representatives. Nevertheless, it's a fight to prove the skill of the country's junior team. To be Asia's representative means free ticket to international exposure and maybe the chance to have a match against USA's team.

As promised, Rukawa has gotten me tickets along with Gori, Megane, Mitchi, Ryochin, Yasuda and Ayako. We will go together and our rendezvous point is at the train station. Because I'm so excited, I'm the first one to arrive even before our appointed time. I don't have to wait long because few minutes later, Ayako shows up with Ryochin, and then Gori, Megane and Yasuda. It is past ten minutes from the appointed time but Mitchi still hasn't shown up.

"Darn it! Where is he?!" I'm pacing around impatiently.

"I've tried calling his place but no one answers so he must have gone on his way here." Ayako says.

"The train will board in another ten minutes so we will have to leave him if he hasn't come by that time." Ryochin says.

"Who are you planning to leave?" A mocking question is heard from the long awaited Mitchi who suddenly pops out of nowhere behind Ryochin.

"What took you so long?" I stop over to him, upset because he's frying my nerves with his tardiness.

"Hey, don't get your panties in a twist. I'm here, aren't I? Just has a minor glitch on the way here." He shrugs with the big not-guilty smile.

"Right, right, now that we're all here and the train is ready, let's board it now," the ever gentle and kind Megane steps in before I have a chance to say a come back to Mitchi. We all nod and proceed to take our seats in the coach.

We snooze off during the train ride but once we arrive in Hiroshima, the spirit is back. The stadium is full of people because it's the opening day and the first match is the host. People come wearing Japan's attributes that clearly show they're diehard fans. We march through the crowds and start locating our designated seats. It's a good seat, just four rows from the court and at the center where we can get clear view of the match and the big screen. Little by little the seats are filled and before long, a loud and long whistle is blown signaling the start of the tournament. The tournament is opened by the showcase traditional culture performance from representative countries. The whole performances take almost an hour. It's not that I don't appreciate the performance, but I just can't wait for the match to start because I'm dying to see Rukawa plays.

Finally the announcer starts calling the player's names from both sides, India and Japan. I feel so proud when Rukawa's name is called among the Japan's starting player. He deserves to be here because he has outstanding skills. From what Megane's told me, by history, India is not better than Japan so I hope the first match will be won by us. When the match starts, I notice that Sendoh is the point guard while Maki is the power forward and Rukawa is the small forward. I envy them for having the chance to play as a team because they move flawlessly and each move compliments the other. I've played against Sendoh and Maki during Interhigh qualification, but their performance at the moment has far surpassed those times. Rukawa also shows his brilliance here without losing team play spirit. I clench my fist hard because I know I need to work extra hard to get into their level. After winning by 20 points on the first half, the coach replace all the players on the second half. Although these players also top level, the starting members play is deeply etched into my mind.

"Whoa, that was intense!" Ryochin exclaims. "And to think that we've beaten Sendoh and close to beat Maki makes me proud." He grins.

"Their skill has improved by leap so don't think it'll be the same next time we play against them." Mitchi says and I can't agree more.

"Argh! I'm frustrated because I'm stuck with swimming while you guys improve." I yell in frustration. "I really want to play basketball."

"Patience will pay in the end, Hanamichi-kun. Don't let your impatience ruins your chance of making a comeback." Megane says wisely and I just pout because I know he is right.

"Now that Japan has won the first match, the next opponent will be Syria." Gori says after he checked the announcement board. "It is scheduled two days from now."

"Ok then, see you in two days." I say before we all scatter to our own homes.

The match against Syria is more challenging than India. The starting players are the same but there's only 15 points difference by the end of the half time. Nevertheless, all the players are replaced on the second half. I notice that there are two players that haven't had the chance to play during the tournament. It must be painful to be forced on the bench after enduring the intensive training. They must have been the star of their school club, yet they are the bench warmers in this tournament. This realization makes me feel even prouder that Rukawa is chosen as the starting players twice. I watch the match closely and even re-watch the taped match to learn new tricks. Japan has won the second match and entering the semi final. I pray that they will enter the final so they will have the chance to be known internationally. And maybe Rukawa can get his dream of playing in USA.

Japan is playing against Jordan in semi final and we all ecstatic to see how things will turn out. Jordan has always be the top four each year so it will give higher challenge. Japan's coach uses the same strategy, starting the game with the best players and hoping to get wide difference in the first half. The formation remains the same with Sendoh as the strategist. However, this time they're having hard time because Jordan's player is really agile and their game play is very dynamic so to make Sendoh's strategy works, each player has to create their own opportunity and timing. I notice that Maki has less difficulty then the rest. He always manages to break free from the opponent's guard to receive Sendoh's passes. Rukawa and Maruyama have less luck. They have to rely on their pivoting skills and tricks which don't always resulting in a good end. The fifth player, Tsuzuki, has the worst. He hasn't succeeded in overcoming the guard at all. This limits Sendoh's option and the probability of the players free to receive the pass has decreased thus easing the opponent to read the game play.

Just after the first quarter is finished, the coach replaces Tsuzuki with Komeyama. However, the opponent's coach also replaces one of his players, the one who guards Sendoh. Second quarter starts and it's obvious the game turns into more aggressive, one that has no hesitation for a full body contact. The opponents are smart because they never receive yellow card despite their aggressiveness. Sendoh takes the worst because he is being targeted. Although he can holds his ground, more than once he was manhandled. I clench my fist hard, furious to the referee who fails to catch such a dirty play. I also fear for Sendoh's safety. He rarely engages in a full body contact during the national games so I fear for his safety. He's such a gifted player and to be injured and unable to play anymore will be a big loss for Japan's basketball world.

"It's a foul! Damn it, referee, is that eyes or just marbles?!" I stand up in anger when once again the opponent makes a foul yet not rewarded with yellow card. "This is ridiculous!"

"The Jordan's are smart. They're doing the foul in the referee's blind spot." Mitchi analyzes.

"What's the use of having referee if they don't do their job, damn it!" I curse again while sitting back down in aggravation.

Komeyama fails to make a difference because he is overwhelmed by his opponent as well. The score is tight by the end of first half. Second half starts with the same players on Japan's side except Komeyama. He is being replaced with Ayakawa. On the other hand, four of Jordan's players are replaced except for the one who guards Sendoh. When the game starts, it is obvious that their strategy is to reserve the best players at the second half, contrary to Japan's coach. Their ace players soon engulf our team. Even Maki is having a difficult time to shake of his guard. Sendoh has the ball but no one is clear so he can't pass. Even Rukawa fails to bluff his guard. Then just in a blink of an eye, Sendoh slips from his guard and runs swiftly to the ring, jumps so high and slams the ball hard. The slam dunk is so breathtaking that the hall is silent for few seconds before loud cheers erupt.

I'm so mesmerized by his play that I don't even realize that I've jumped off my seat and stand gawking at him. He took my breath away and I can only cheer his name loud when I'm freed from my trance. He looks around and somehow our eyes meet so I give him the thumb up and he waves back. I sit back down with huge grin plastered on my face. "Geez, I envy his skill!" I mumble.

"Yeah, he's so good, eh?" Mitchi comments, apparently he hears my mumble.

The dunk gives hope during the stalemate. All Japan's supporters have gained back their spirit and now supporting them loudly. The dunk also fires up Maki and Rukawa because now they can shake off their guard. Too bad Maruyama and Ayakawa still can't beat their opponent. Japan's coach immediately calls for players change, Maruyama and Ayakawa are back to the bench. The two replacements have bigger guts but they also have a hard time in beating their opponent. However the game becomes more dynamic where each team starts to score once again. While during the last two matches Sendoh mainly giving passes, in this match he often attacks himself. Maki finally finds loopholes on his opponent's timing and he can shake him off from time to time. Rukawa also pushes himself to the limit. I can see fatigue slowly creeps up on him but he fights it and I'm so proud he still can be swift despite being tired.

It's heartbreaking that despite their hard work, Japan lose by four points at the end of the game. I can't imagine how disappointed they must feel at the moment. They've given their best and done a great job. It's just fate is against them this time. I want to barge into the locker room and comfort Rukawa but I know that is a stupid move so I keep myself in check and exiting the hall along with the others. I don't know whether Rukawa will spend another night at the quarantine or allowed home. I wish for the latter so I can comfort him. On the way out, I notice Hikoichi's sister is around so I approach her hoping she knows the Japan Junior team's plan.

"Hey, Miss Reporter!" I call out to her.

"Why, Sakuragi-kun, it's nice to see you up and around. I hope you can start playing again soon." She smiles while greets me.

"Yeah, I'm taking therapy now. Anyway, do you know the Japan's team plan for tonight? Will they be allowed to go home or something?" I ask bluntly without beating around the bush.

"They used to spend the night discussing tactics and watching various taped matches, but I think tonight they will only get closing dinner. Also I think Segawa-sensei will give some parting advice." She taps his forefinger on her chin in thinking pose. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah, I'm just… I'm just curious, haha," I rub the back of my head, unprepared for her question. "Ok then, thank you for the information. I better get back, the others must be waiting for me."

"Good luck on the therapy, Sakuragi-kun." I nod and walk away from her.

After I arrive home, the first thing I do is take a warm shower. I'm only the spectator yet I feel my shoulder muscles tense. I sigh, thinking about Rukawa. He must be in a worse state. I wish I can be with him. Maybe I can't soothe his upset mood for losing, but I can at least give him a good massage. I sigh and quickly end my shower. My stomach growls in hunger while I'm dressing so I make quick dinner, mushroom omelet and hash brown potato. I munch my food eagerly. Call me a simpleton, but a tasty dinner always makes me happy. I'm washing the dishes when I hear someone's unlocking the door. Freezing a little while, I quickly wash the suds off my hands and jump to the door, ready to strike the offender.

"Eh?" I'm surprised to see Rukawa's face when the door is opened but it quickly turns into delighted for having him home. "Welcome home," I smile widely. Rukawa just looks at me and then walk pass me to sit on the couch. His face is downturned and he remains silent. I kneel in front of him and embrace him. "You've done great, Rukawa. I'm so proud of you." I whisper on his ear. He stiffens for a while before finally embracing me back.

"I've failed." He says bitterly.

"No, you're not." I release the embrace and hold his shoulders while trying to make eye contact with him. "You've done great, Rukawa. It's just a matter of unfit strategy. They knew we always attack full power in the beginning so they made use of that knowledge. You guys played so well."He still refuses to look me in the eye so I add, "Do you know how I know you've done great?" He glances at me but then averting his eyes again. "You played the whole game without being replaced. It's a testament that the coach knows no one is better than you."

He slowly lifts his face and looks at me. "But we've lost."

I smile, he can be so stubborn sometimes. "Only by four points and it's not your fault. Like I've said before, it's just the wrong tactics." He exhales. I hold his face and kiss his cheek, left then right. He looks surprised but I just smile and kiss his nose affectionately. "And you have to teach me your move when you make that triple fakes, ok?" I wink and he snorts.

"Are you sure you're asking me to teach you? I can practically saw your eyes turn into the shape of heart when Sendoh made that phenomenal dunk."

_Is he sulking? Is Rukawa Kaede sulking? Oh this is priceless._ I laugh. "Are you jealous? Oh boy, I can't believe you're jealous with that."

"Shut up." He elbows me on the ribs.

"Ouch, that hurts." I stop laughing but still feel amused. "Heck, Rukawa, even you must have acknowledged that his fakes, dribble, and dunk were incredible. No matter who did that, I will still be showing the same reaction." He just snorts again. "But you know what? The only one who can turn my eyes into heart shapes is you." I add, half joking but sincere. "Because I love you."

His eyes widen a little bit before he curses while turning his face to the side. "I don't need mushy words. I'm not a teenage girl." I smile because I can see tints of blush adorning his cheeks up to his ears.

"Of course you're not a teenage girl. A teenage girl wouldn't have this big package." I squeeze his crotch before getting up laughing. His shocked expression is priceless.

"Oh no, don't think you can get away after waking the sleeping lion." He swiftly gets up from the couch and chases me. I laugh while running to the bedroom.

"Come and get me, then, oh mighty lion." I say cheekily. "I might let you devour me completely if you can." I add before entering the bedroom.

"Oh, I'm going to ravish you clean." The naughty gleam on his eyes sends shivers on my spine. I can't stop the anticipation building within me. I yelp when Rukawa pounces on me and pins me on the bad. "Looks like I've got you. And now I'm going to devour you bit by bit." My body's heat increases several degree and I can feel blood rushing to the southern part of me when I see his wicked grin. Rukawa will be the death of me but I don't mind a single bit because I enjoy every second I'm with him.

~ to be continued ~


	26. The Time Limit

**Author's note:** Once again, many thanks to all my lovely readers =D Thank you for all those that have reviewed the last chapter. You've made this chapter possible despite the writer's block I'm having. Lemon alert, people *wink* Reviews are always welcomed **-030613-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys!

**Chapter 26. The Time Limit**

With the end of the Junior Tournament, our holiday is also over. I've practically spent the holiday at Sakuragi's house. We're watching movies, chatting and fooling around in between his therapy and my basketball practice. The club practice is just to make sure we keep working out and maintaining our physical strength. It's surprising to see that all the club members participate every single day. I guess they're serious about basketball as well. It's the first day of the new school term and we're a sophomore now. I hope there're decent juniors who join our club. Having played with Sendoh during the tournament has made me realize his true strength. I've heard he's selected as Ryonan's captain and it's not surprising. I don't know how he'll mold his team but one thing I know for sure is that Sendoh always brings the best out of his team mates. We have to practice hard and fill the team with capable members. Not counting Sakuragi, the only high level player in Shohoku is Mitsui, Ryota and I. We won't make it to Interhigh if we didn't patch the holes left by Akagi and Kogure.

Today is just entrance ceremony and classes haven't started until tomorrow. It's a chance for the juniors to take a tour around the school while observing clubs. It's a chance for all clubs to show off so they can get many new recruits. Well, being a sport club, we're not actually doing anything special to recruit new members unlike the art clubs who have time to make serious arts exhibition, or drama club who performs play to attract new members. We just hold fun match by allowing the interested juniors to join the game. Each team comprises of two club members and three interested juniors then we play for ten minutes. I'm in the same team with Yasuda while Mitsui and Ryota are in the opposing team. All regular members have a team so we all actively participate. Surprisingly, many people are coming to join the game. Much to my dismay, the idea of holding fun match came from Mitsui. By doing this, not only we're attracting interested juniors, we can also gauge their skill level. It's like killing two birds with one stone.

Although not participating, Sakuragi comes to watch and give funny comments. His presence instantly lifting up the mood and the audience easily falls into round of laughers when he's commenting. Clearly our targeted new members are males, but there are females who come to watch and cheers. Ayako has specifically told us to keep the level low so the juniors can keep up but at the same time, showing off our skills on every chance. I get what Ayako is aiming; the juniors can still participate and have the feel of playing while loud cheers are heard every time we dunk, making cool feints, or throwing three pointers. By the end of the day, we get close to twenty applicants. I wonder how much will stay in the club after the actual practice though. It's common for new members to flood a club but don't last till the end.

"That was fun! I wished I could participate." Sakuragi says during dinner. He had completed his swimming and therapy for today. Although the therapy has been reduced into three times a week, he's still advised to continue the daily swim. Apparently swimming helps the therapy tremendously.

"It's been like what, six or even months, of therapy and its progressing well. I think you'll be cleared to play soon."

"I hope so. I mean, now they allow me to take a light jog every day, right? Urgh, I can't wait to practice. I don't want my skill to rust." He whines.

"You just need to relearn it again then," I shrug.

"Easy for you to say. I have to chase you and Sedoh, you know." He pouts and I can't help but chuckle seeing his adorable face. "And now you're laughing at me!" He glares.

"Haha, you're like a brat, sulking in the corner because not allowed to play outside." I laugh and he pouts some more. "Oh, come here, you big kid, let me kiss it away." I beckon him to come to me. Surprisingly he comes obediently and even sits on my lap facing me. His arms wrap around my neck while he slowly grinds his crotch onto mine. I moan at the friction even though it's obstructed by our pants.

"You say you'll kiss it away." He whispers on my ear before nipping my earlobe. My breath hitches and I shudder in anticipation. He's becoming really good at being sexy and seductive.

"The three stooges didn't force you to watch anything strange, did they?" I ask while panting. Sakuragi is trailing kisses on my jaw and neck while dry humping me.

"No…, why? Is it too much for you?" He whispers while moving his hands to mess with my hair.

"Hardly," I thrust up to him and he gasps. I knead his butts while French-kissing him. His moans are swallowed in the kiss and I can feel his body shudders. I slip my hands beneath his pants to touch his bare skin, all along still kissing him senseless.

"Ru-rukawa…" He moans and he lays his head on my shoulder. His hands are busy opening both his pants and mine though. We hiss in unison when our raging hard on is freed. He lifts his butt a little to pull down his pants onto his thighs. I pinch his butt while he thrusts his hard length onto mine. We peel off our shirt, in dire need for more skin to skin contact.

"I-I want you…" He thrusts harder and deliberately lets my erection slide in between his ass cheeks. Pre-cum oozes from both of us, slicking the path and making it hotter and dirtier. I knead his butt harder, pinching them on random spot. We kiss when suddenly Sakuragi grabs my hard length and stroke it, smearing the pre-cum evenly. "I-I-wan-want you…" He murmurs in between his moan. He lifts himself a little and when I'm puzzled thinking what his next action will be, he positions the head on his twitching hole.

"SHIITTT!" I curse and fight myself to keep still and not thrusting up, letting him set the pace. He wasn't stretched so it takes time. He bites my neck while pushing down little by little. He pauses when only the head is in. "Shit, Sakuragi…" The heat and constriction on the head is so good I almost lost my rational. "Should've let me prepared you first." I hiss while trying my best to stay still.

"I can-can't wait…" He impales himself fully so I'm buried to the hilt. He remains still and I mimic him, scared that I'll hurt him if I move. "Oh God, it's been so long…" He adjusts himself a little and I hiss at the friction and the need to start moving.

"Ar-are you sure it's alright?" I ask rhetorically because we both know even if it hurts him, we won't stop.

"Mo-move, Rukawa." He demands while lifting himself up a little before impaling down again. He repeats the action but this time I thrust upwards when he impales himself. He calls my name over and over again while riding me. He holds on my shoulder while I grab his hips to set the pace. One particular hard thrust makes him scream. "AH! There, more, harder!" He drapes himself on me, his hard on slides on my abs, leaving wet trail of pre-cum. I keep the angle to make sure I hit his prostate again. He grabs his neglected erection and starts pumping with my thrust. I lean in and bite his neck. That is when he screams my name and comes hard. Spurts of thick white cum coat my abs and chest. His inside spasms and I come instantly. He lets me supporting his boneless body while I continue with a few shallow thrusts to ride the wave of orgasm.

"Are you okay, Sakuragi?" Even though my mind is still clouded by the post-coital bliss, the rational thought of his well being has kicked in.

"Yeah." He answers still not moving a muscle.

"Are you sure? Your back isn't hurt?"

"Yeah, and I'm trying to enjoy the post orgasm bliss if you can stop ruining it." He chuckles. Weight leaves my shoulders upon hearing his chuckles. It's a good indication that he's not hurting anywhere.

"Do'ahou." I kiss the crown of his head and slowly pull out of him. "Don't be that reckless again. I don't want to prolong your healing process." I murmur.

"You won't. Hmm, that was good, wasn't it? It's been so long since the last time we did it all out."

"Good is an understatement." I grin. "You caught me off guard and it's incredible." He tilts his head so his beautiful brown eyes look up on me and then he flashes that genuine happy smile, the smile that always melts my heart. I peck his lips and smile back. "We need shower." He nods in agreement.

After quick shower, we return to the dining room to clean the dirty dishes. Well, he's washing the dirty plates while I lounge in front of the television. Seeing how natural his gestures in doing such a domestic chores make me chuckle.

"Hey, Sakuragi." I call him from where I sit. He turns his head towards me.

"What?"

"When I said I'm staying here, I thought I would have gone back to my house occasionally."

"What for?" He asks while returning his focus on the sink.

"To drop off dirty laundry and grabbing some clean clothes, or even having dinner."

He chuckles. "Good thing that I'm good at doing laundry and cooking, then."

"Yeah. You're so domestic. Your future wife is a lucky girl." I grin. I'm staring at his back during the conversation and I notice his shoulders are tensing suddenly before they droop.

"Ye-yeah, hahaha." The pause before his response is noticeable and his tone sounds different.

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask in confusion.

"No, not at all, Rukawa." He turns his head towards me and smiles reassuringly. "Anyway, although you haven't returned to your house, you've told your parents about your current whereabouts, right?" He asks again in his normal tone. The tension I felt just a moment ago seems dissipate as quickly as it came.

"No." I answer flatly. I rarely talk to my parents unless it is their need to talk to me, then they will have a mean to contact me.

"What?!" Sakuragi turns his body fully at me. "You didn't tell them? What if they thought horrible things happen to you?" He asks worriedly.

"Don't worry, they're watching me even though not in contact with me. I bet they've read news about the junior tournament so they know I'm alive." I shrug it off.

"I still think you need to, you know, tell them about your being from time to time." He resumes his chore once again, drying the now clean plates. "So they support your choice in basketball? I thought they want you to take over their business." Sakuragi adds.

"We have an agreement. I can do whatever I want until high school graduation, but after that, I will follow whatever they want me to." I feel conflicted about the agreement. When I made the deal, which is during junior high, it seems benefitting me. However, when I think about it at the moment, once I graduate high school, my freedom will be lost. I will be someone not me for the rest of my life and that's pretty upsetting.

"So it's just until graduation?" Sakuragi asks. The strange tone is back and it bothers me a bit but I shrug it off as my imagination. I'm never good at reading people's mood so maybe I'm mistaken, maybe actually there's no difference between the tones he's using.

"Yeah. Sucks, isn't it?" I comment lamely, just to get rid of the unease I'm feeling.

"You've made a deal so you have to keep your part, Rukawa."

"I know. It never crosses my mind to breach it anyway. I'm prepared although I'll be lying if I say I'm not upset. I'll just make the most of it while I can."

"Yeah, take what you're given and don't be greedy." He says softly. I can't agree more so I just nod, more to myself because Sakuragi doesn't face me so he can't see me nod.

Morning comes and I have to get ready to drill the new members. Ryota has divided duty for training new members in specific technique to each of the current members. I'm assigned to correct their lay-up shot. I hate teaching people but for the sake of the next Interhigh, I will bear with it. From yesterday's fun match, there are some new members that have potential. I hope they can polish their skill fast so they can participate in the Interhigh. I also hope that Sakuragi can be cleared to pay soon. Just like he said, he'll need some time to re-acquaintance with basketball.

Now that the therapy only takes three times a week, during the day without therapy session, Sakuragi come to the gym after swimming. He usually swims for an hour before joining us. We still act indifferent in public though, so we never talk inside the gym. He usually mocks Ryota or being mocked by Mitsui but his presence always lifts up the atmosphere. He doesn't have therapy session today and it is past half time of the club practice so he's supposed to be here but he's not. I've been eyeing the entrance from time to time not to miss his arrival, but still there's no sign of Sakuragi. _Where the heck is that do'ahou?_

"Captain, when will Sakuragi-sempai join our practice?" One of the new members asks Ryota when we're taking short break. On the outside I look like concentrating in dribbling the ball, but I'm eaves dropping their conversation because it's about Sakuragi.

"Anytime soon. He's still recuperating but he's a monster so he'll heal fast." Ryota assure him. "Why? Are you idolizing him or something?" Ryota asks teasingly.

"Well, he's the reason why I continue playing basketball." The new member confesses. "Basketball becomes too pressuring lately. I couldn't feel the fun I used to feel when I start playing. But seeing how Sakuragi-sempai plays, he thoroughly enjoys playing and he makes each game fun."

"Yeah, he's that kind of guy." Ryota nods enthusiastically, a proud smile carves on his face. "So make sure you have the skill to be on the team so you can play with him." He adds.

"Aye, aye, Capt!"

"That's the spirit. Okay, people, let's continue the practice!" Ryota barks the order to resume our practice.

I consider what I just heard deeply in my mind. I can't deny that Sakuragi's love of basketball is apparent on his play. It shouldn't be a surprised that he can inspire many people. Even Sendoh seems interested in him and by God I hope Sendoh knows what's best for him so the interest remains as among basketball players and nothing more. Speaking of the do'ahou, where is he anyway?

"Rukawa! Snap out of it! Stop daydreaming and start teaching them the shot!" Ayako's high pitch voice wakes me up from my contemplation. With a curt nod I resume to my task, correcting the lay-up pose of the new members. _Sigh, this is going to be a long evening._

~ to be continued ~


End file.
